DFusion Tamers: Unite! Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: Takes place after the events of Zero Two & the Virus Saga Read at your own risk! With the Devas defeated, Shintomon gathers the Tamers and the DD to help him stop Dark Magimon from reawakening the DReaper in the Digital World!
1. The Birth of Guilmon! My Created Digimon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei Animation! I also don't own the rights to X, Max, or Keke. They are max acorn's characters. _

SSJ4T: Yo! I know it's too early, but I just had to get on with the D-Tamers saga. It seems some readers out there like this one. But I'm not giving up on the Zero Two series. This Tamer series takes palce after the events of Zero Two involving the Virus Saga. Read at your own risk, because there will be spoilers. Well, enough of me rambling on. Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Birth of Guilmon! The Digimon I created!**

**September 3, 2011**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of West Shinjuku. The sudden silence was now disturbed by a deal of traffic and loud car honks. But that didn't seem to bother the woman walking by through the streets carrying a briefcase. This young woman was wearing a colorful light pinkish shirt and white pants. She looks up and brushes her hair away from her face. She then continued her walk towards what seemed to be an elementary school of some sorts. 

She took a deep breath and began to think to herself for minute. This was her first day to teach a class, so would it be that hard? 

_"Alright this is it. But why am I so nervous? I should go in there knowing of what to expect. Many happy little children would greet me. Well, ok, not exactly happy, but children nonetheless. I didn't just do this for the money. I'm volunteering as part of my community service to make up for my college credits. But I should just be myself and let them know who I am."_

The woman takes a few steps into the playground and began looking around. She could easily remember the days when she was a little girl and that she used to play in these playgrounds such as these. 

**"Oh and by the way! In case that you're wondering who this beautiful young woman is here, well you can take a good guess. Yep, it's me, Kari. I'm exactly twenty-one years old here. This was going to be my first day to teach a class, but I'm doing this out of voluntary work as a substitute. I really love kids and would like to get associated with them a little better. Gatomon told me to go for my dreams and that's exactly what I'm doing. Now if only, she would have been here to keep me company. But you can't exactly bring a digi-kitty into school now, would you?"**

Kari then began to make her movements towards the school entrance and through the doors. She slowly walks through the hallway and looks over towards the registrar's office. 

**"Also, if you're wonder where the other Digi-Destined are, I'll explain everything. First off, my older brother, Tai, is now a soccer coach over at Odaiba elementary. He makes one heck of a coach and he still didn't cut his hair. Typical. As for Matt, he's now getting into the business of rock concerts. He and his band are the number one hit all over Japan as we speak, and he still didn't cut his hair. Sora now owns the flower shop after her mother retired from the business and is making a whole a lot of profit. But she also takes time out of her schedule to assist Tai in soccer coaching."**

Kari walks right over towards the registrar's office and goes to open the doorknob. She walks right in and goes to sign in. 

**"Izzy works at a computer company and he's still creating programs to help preserve the Digital World. He takes a whole lot of his time to do so and wants to take his work into perfection. but that's just Izzy. Mimi, well surprise, she and Matt are married. Mimi travels all over the country with Matt during the tours. They're having quite a blast. They've even sent me some cards letting me know on their progress. Davis lives in West Shinjuku and he is also a soccer coach but only during certain seasons like the springtime. He also made Veemon the team mascot for the fun of it. But I don't think Veemon wouldn't take that too kindly. Did I mention that he and Sonja are married? Yep, Davis managed to marry a former evil artificial. But she actually turned out to be such a decent person. She's just anti-social. She even gave me these cute earrings for my birthday. Though, she never wears the earrings I give her. She's totally into anything cutesy."**

Kari signs in and then greets the office workers. She then goes to walk out, but then turns around to ask one of the office workers on what room number that she will be teaching in. 

"You'll be teaching up in room 5-2. That's over to your right and up the stairs. You won't miss it," said the office clerk. 

"Thank you. Um, do you know the reason why a substitute was needed?" 

"Yes. The teacher in 5-2 is Ms. Asagi, unfortunately she is out with ill for a couple of weeks. But we are grateful that you would volunteer to take her spot." 

"Yes, I really love children. I really wanted to take this job. And you give Ms. Asagi my regards on a speedy recovery." 

"We will and welcome to West Shinjuku Elementary." 

Kari smiles and then walks out the door. She turns towards her right side and goes to walk up the stairs in order to reach her destination. 

**"Cody is set to finish high school as we speak. He plans to study to become a lawyer. I wish him luck. Oh and we can't forget Ken and Yolei. They're now happily married and they already have a little girl named Naomi. Ken works a detective while Yolei takes a part time job at a local computer company but she often brings her daughter over, in order to watch over her at the same time. Yolei even told me very to have any children because it requires a lot of work. But, I don't see the problem of me having kids. I just love 'em, period."**

Kari walks up the steps and looks right over towards the door reading "5-2" on it. She slowly approaches and was about to open it. 

**"Michael still lives in New York and he's working as a manager of a local hockey team. He still keeps in touch with everyone of us when he gets time out of his busy schedule. And last but not least, how can we forget TK? He was the one who saved my life during the War Games, seven years ago. Virus would have destroyed our world along with the digital world. I thought it would be a long time before TK and Patamon would be revived and reformatted. But that sure didn't take long and he returned back with open arms. He certainly lived up to his promise. As far as TK is concerned, we live together in an apartment but we are not married. We're doing this since we don't have enough money to live out on our own separately, so we agreed to rent an apartment home so that we can save up our accounts. TK is currently writing a novel of our adventures in the Digital World and he sure is a hottie. That's all I got to say."**

Kari turns the doorknob and walks right through the door. She peers through and she sees a large group of children looking over towards her direction. Kari gulps to herself and comes walking in, while putting on a smile on her face. 

**"we haven't heard from X or any of his allies. I suppose that they're still looking over parts of the digital universe. Overall, our lives certainly changed forever when I was the one that defeated Virus and made sure that he would never regenerate again."**

_Flashback _

"Now its your chance, Kari!!!" 

Celesta X looks out as if she were a deep trance but then she quick regains her senses. She screams out and shoots out her Seven Heavens Beam, pushing in more energy into it. A huge explosion occurs and the beam quickly overtakes Virus' Positron Laser. Virus turns his back and watches the beam going right through him. 

"No!!!! This can't be happening!!" 

Celesta X pushes back on her Seven Heavens Beam and watches it starting to kill Virus. The beam was too much for the evil artificial to handle and he let out his last screams. 

"**ARGH!! NO!!!**" 

Celesta X concentrates on more of her energy and pushes the beam right through Virus and watching his body slowly starts to decompose. His once fully evolved body was disintegrating right before her very own eyes. 

"Impossible!!! I'm… supposed to be… the fully… evolved being!!" 

The blast then starts to disintegrate the whole body of Virus down to his very nucleus. Even the last single nucleus was quickly vanquished. The last remains of Virus were no more. The enormous ki blast continues into the realm of the dark realm, where it dissipates. 

End of Flashback 

**"Those last few moments were quite historic to say the least. I saved the two worlds after all. However, the presses all over the world proclaimed it as a savior angel sent to them from the higher power himself. Well, I guess that's a good thing. I don't want all those press to come up to me and ask questions. I was happy to have kept my Celesta X fusion form a secret…"**

Kari placed her briefcase on the front desk and looked out towards the class full of children. They all looked at her, as if ready to go through another boring day of teaching. 

_"Hoo, boy. This is going to be a challenge… They're like looking at me… I guess I should start now… Its better than standing here like an idiot."_

Just then, the children all greeted her in unison. 

"Good morning!" 

"Hi. Good morning, class. How is each and every one of you doing? As you know, Ms. Asagi is out with an illness and I will be your substitute teacher for the next few weeks. Let us all wish for Mrs. Asagi to have a speedy recovery. Ok, then. Let us begin the day by introducing ourselves. First, I'll introduce myself. I'm Ms. Kamiya. But my friends like to call me Kari. But as a teacher to you all, I would rather you call me Ms. Kamiya. My favorite hobbies are teaching, taking care of animals and just hanging out with my own friends." 

The children only looked on and listened to her every word. They seemed to like Kari already, maybe because they feel Kari has common sense and is not strict like many teachers. They knew that this was just her first year of teaching and would give her a chance. But, not everybody wanted to give her a chance. A boy with a hat named Kazu was sitting down and snoozing on his desk. 

"Now, I would like to get to know each and every one of you. Ahem. Ok. Now where's the role sheet? I'll call on people randomly." 

Kari picks up the role sheet and then looks right through all of the names. She points over and sees the name Katou, Jeri. 

"Yes. Um. Jeri Katou. Are you here?" 

Just then, a young girl with a green skirt and a t-shirt underneath stood up. She has a pigtail tied on one side and was wearing tennis shoes. And what made her quite interesting was the fact that she was holding a sock puppet in her hand. 

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya. My name is Jeri Katou. And um, I think you're going to be a great substitute teacher. We know that this is your first time and we're going to give a chance. You don't seem as strict. But if you want to know my hobbies… Well… Um…" 

"Its okay, don't be shy. You really don't have to tell us, if you don't want to." 

"Well. I just love cutesy little things and I like to hang out with my friends." 

"That's very nice, Jeri. I'm sure you're a very good student. You may sit down." 

Jeri nodded and sat down. She looks right over towards a boy sitting two desks away from her. The boy looks right back and smiles. 

"Ok. Next, can a Takato Matsuki, please rise so that I may see you." 

The boy quickly responded as he sits up. He wore a blue shirt with a hood behind it. He also wore some khaki shorts and tennis shoes. There was also a pair of goggles over his head. He then speaks up. 

"Hello. My name is Takato Matsuki. My favorite hobbies are to draw, collect digimon cards and…" 

This quickly catches Kari by surprise and she gasps at what he just mentioned about digimon. 

"Wait a second, did you just say, digimon?" 

"Yes, I love collecting the cards and its pretty cool to gain so much knowledge on digimon. Is there a problem with that?" 

"Um, well. No, of course not. It's your hobby and you should be proud of what you do. No, as a matter of fact, I have a couple of friends that collect cards too." 

"Oh, wow. What a coincidence." 

"Yes, you may take your seat now, Takato." 

"Yes, ma'm." 

Takato then takes his seat and then goes right back to work on finishing up his drawing of a red, dinosaur-looking digimon on his drawing pad. He was surprised that his own teacher had friends who collected digimon cards. But he sure doesn't realize of who Kari really is and what she has accomplished as far as being associated with digimon is concerned. She basically saved the two worlds seven years ago and now she was a teacher seven years later. 

_"That was unexpected! Since, when do digimon become a card game?! Why wasn't I informed about this? That boy seems to love digimon, otherwise, he wouldn't be collecting the cards. I think I should have a talk with him after school."_

She picks up her role sheet and then looks over the name Hirokazu Shiota. 

"Ok, let us continue. Is there Hirokazu here? Hello, Hirokazu?" 

Kazu was sitting there asleep but not for long as a girl behind him smacks him in the back of the head, in order to wake up. This quickly catches Kazu by surprise as he jumps right up out of his seat. 

"She's calling your name, doofus!" 

Kazu looks right over towards Kari and then goes to introduce himself while adjusting his hat. 

"Um! Hi! My name is Hirokazu. Or you can just call me Kazu! I'm the coolest dude in this class. I guess you could say that I'm the troublemaker here. But I sure like to make my reputation felt. I make a lot of teachers mad, but you're an exception. You don't seem as mean as my other teachers, but I will see if you can prove me wrong." 

"Well, is that so, Kazu? Well, I'm sure going to prove you wrong. And as long as you're nice to me, I'll show you the same respect. Ok, Kazu?" 

"Sure, whatever." 

"That's nice. Now you may take your seat now." 

After almost fifteen minutes of introducing the class, Kari didn't realize that she had just come in thirty minutes before the bell to lunchtime. She sighed a relief once the bell rang and was practically starving out of her mind. 

"I will see you all after lunch. Hope you can get some decent meals before we start the first official teaching day." 

The children all scurried out and headed towards the cafeteria in order to get their meals as soon as possible before the time runs short in the lunch period. 

Takato was gathering his things from his desk and takes his drawing pad with him. As soon as he scurried out, Kari's voice was heard and he quickly stopped. 

"Takato. May I see you for just a moment?" 

"Um. Sure, Ms. Kamiya. What is it?" 

"About what you said earlier. You just said, digimon, didn't you?" 

"Well, yeah. You don't know what digimon is?" 

"Sure, I do. But I never knew there would have been a card game related to it. But I did see the digimon that invaded our cities many years ago, including those weirdos at the time Virus announced the War Games." 

"Wow, so you have an understanding of them. Well as far as I know, the only real digimon fight I saw was through the television while watching the War Games. But I was too young to understand, since I was only three years old then." 

"Tell me. What did you see?" 

"I saw the monster named Virus and he was practically beating down several digimon that tried to stop him. And one of them looked like a young woman with beautiful blonde hair and powers of a holy angel. She was basically a guardian angel sent out to slay the monster." 

_"He saw me in my fusion form. Should I just tell him, or not?"_

Takato then noticed something taped onto Kari's briefcase and it looked like a drawing of the same angel woman he saw in the War Games. There was a drawing of Celesta X in her final form on the briefcase. Takato looks right over at it. 

"Whoa… Did you draw that?" 

"Um… Yes I did…" 

"Tell me. Have you been anywhere near these digimon? Because you couldn't have drawn such a picture like that if that angel has only been around once before…" 

"I guess… Well…" 

"Ms. Kamiya?" 

Kari then noticed Takato's drawing pad and saw a picture of a red-dinosaur like digimon on it. 

"Did you draw that?" asked Kari. 

"Why, yes. I love drawing digimon. This one...well I just drew him yesterday. I'm finishing up on coloring him." 

"That's so cute. What's his name? Did you give him a name?" 

"Yeah. I named him Guilmon." 

"Guilmon, huh? Wow, I would just imagine if he were real." 

"Yeah, that would be cool. I really do wish that digimon were real." 

"Well, looks like we have something quite in common, Takato." 

"We, surprisingly enough." 

"I'm sorry for taking up your lunch time, Takato. You may go now. I bet your friends are waiting for you as we speak." 

"Its not a problem, Ms. Kamiya. We'll see you in class after lunch!" 

With that said, Takato goes running out and headed towards the cafeteria as fast as he could, but now had to endure a long, lunch line in order to get his food. 

Kari sat on her desk and sighed in relief. She looks over the drawing of Celesta X that she drew and a smile comes across her face. 

"I sure looked beautiful there. I was beautiful, yet deadly… It's a good combination… What a nice boy and a good, charming personality. His digimon looked so cute. But I wonder… What if it were real?" 

She shrugged her shoulders and then headed out towards the cafeteria in order to get her lunch and to greet the other teachers along the way. 

************************************************************************************** 

After school, Takato was playing with his friends, Kazu and Kenta, after school over at the playground as they were now playing against each other in another round of digimon card game. 

"Bulls eye baby! Dark Tyrannomon digivolves into Metal Tyrannomon! Which makes you history," Takato said. 

"Aw, man! That hurt! I can't believe you beat me chumley," Kazu exclaimed. 

"Well, what can I say? I'm a super genius," said Takato. 

"Great, look at the time. I've got to be going before my mom kills me," Kenta said while looking at his watch. 

"Catch you later and you owe me a rematch," Kazu said as he grabbed his things. 

Kazu and Kenta grab their belongings and head out leaving the playground and back to their homes, before nightfall occurs. Takato went and grabbed his cards together and then went to put away his card reader but then he loses grip of it and watches his digimon cards falling down. Then he noticed one of his cards giving off a shiny glare and it turned out to be a blue card. 

"Huh? I've never seen that one before. I don't even remember having a blue card..." 

Elsewhere, Kari was getting her belongings together and placing them in her briefcase. She was now ready to head out back home and relax for the day. But just then, her D-3 was starting to go over unexpectedly. 

"Huh? I wonder why my D-3 is going off." 

She picks it up and then watches as it was starting to glow. She gasped and then it started to shake and glow profusely. 

"What's going on here? Why is it going off like this?" 

Takato picks up the blue card and then his card reader. He then goes to give it a card slash. 

Kari's D-3 went off and gave off a strange light. She watches as the light goes flying out through a small window creek and outside. 

Takato gives it a card slash and suddenly the light beam hits the card reader, which caused Takato to throw it down onto the ground. The card reader then slowly takes the form of a digivice. Takato looks right down at it and picks it up. 

"Whoa. Tell me that I'm dreaming. This is… just… a dream…" 

Takato then notices some sort of radar picking up some sort of energy signal and it was pointing over towards the direction of two far off twin tower buildings. 

"I wonder if this is also some sort of compass. Maybe it will lead me to other kid with a digivice… Hmmm, this is getting more confusing than I thought." 

************************************************************************************** 

Standing in the middle of West Shinjuku was a tall, twin tower building that almost looked similar to the WTC towers in New York City, except these were not as gigantic and were connected to one another. Here a secret government operation was taking action and locating certain anomalies that were strangely taking place. The people who run this operation were none other than Hypnos HQ. 

Inside, there was a large room with some sort of digital plane grid on the walls. And tons of advanced computer technology was being used to locate anything that was going to biomerge so to speak. A two-seated platform rose up with two ladies working away on their computers. One of them began to speak up. 

"We've just pinpointed the location of another anomaly coming from the digital plane itself and its going to biomerge soon," said the red-haired young woman. 

Down from below, a man was observing them while flipping open his lighter then closing it again. 

"So. Is it a Wild One?" 

"Yes and we're attempting to wipe it out as we speak," the other young lady with blonde-hair said. 

"Good. See to it that no Wild Ones escape through that digital plane. We can't allow any of these 'Wild Ones' to biomerge, it will cause a major panic on the public." 

Just then, a red dot was flickering repeatedly, which catches the man by surprise. This was a Wild One about to biomerge. 

"Delete as soon as possible," the man ordered. 

"We're doing the best that we can, but this thing is pretty stubborn," the redhead said. 

"Track down its location and don't let it out of your sight!" 

"Yes, sir. Locating 'Wild One' as we speak." 

With that said, the ladies went right to work and were going to use a program called the **Yuggoth program** to wipe out this soon-to-be bio-merged Wild Ones. 

************************************************************************************** 

Just within the digital plane, a small, white little puffball with short legs and large ears was running down as if something were chasing him. He looked right behind him to see a Maildramon chasing him. 

"I don't understand why you're even chasing me! I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to play," exclaimed the white puffball. 

"Ok! Lets play," replied Maildramon as he continued his charge towards the mysterious-looking digimon. 

Just as soon as he was getting ahead and as far away as possible, the white puffball tripped over and fell down onto the ground face-first. 

"Ugh! Are sure your playing it right?! Aw nuts!" 

As soon as he turned around, he saw Maildramon quickly starting to approach him. He covered his eyes and closed his ears down. Just then, something came out of nowhere and knocked Maildramon down onto the ground. The white digimon looked up and gasped at what he was seeing. A Black Tyrannomon had shown up and was now starting to attack the Maildramon. Maildramon overwhelmed him. But as soon as that happened, Black Tyrannomon was glowing and his body was starting to evolve. 

An explosion occurs, which sends the little digimon flying right back through what looked like a portal of some sorts. He looks on and sees a now-evolved Metal Tyrannomon crushing Maildramon with his claws. The mysterious digimon goes flying right through the portal, which would soon lead him into another world: Earth. 

************************************************************************************** 

The city of West Shinjuku was busy as ever. There were helicopters investigating the areas out. That is until a small cloud was starting to form out of nowhere and then something comes popping right out of it. It was the little digimon, himself. He goes spinning around but manages to catch himself in time before the helicopter had a chance to hit him. He looks down at the traffic city below with his large-eyes having a sad look on them. 

_"Just where am I? This is the Digital World? These digimon sure don't look friendly, especially that flying one that almost hit me. I better be careful around here."_

The creature begins to fly around the skies and observing the West Shinjuku activities from high above. He had no idea that he was now in West Shinjuku, Japan, and to be exact, right on Earth. But soon dusk was coming forth and he wanted to be sure to find a really safe spot to hide himself from the so-called "big and mean digimon". When in reality, these 'digimon' were automobiles, airflights and buildings. 

************************************************************************************* 

The red flickering dot that was on the grid screen had now vanished and this catches the man by surprise. This was what he expected from the start. 

"It bio-emerged! We were too late to stop it." 

"We almost had it with the **Yuggoth program**, but it was just too fast to keep up with," the blonde woman replied. 

"That shouldn't happen again. We can't afford to make anymore mistakes with this," the red head said. 

"Thats right. We will be more alert next time. Who knows what these Wild Ones will do once they bio-merged. I just can't stand seeing these invaders coming in here and trying to disrupt our world. They're just like roaches ready to be squashed!" 

The man sits down and angrily sighs to himself over losing this battle against the Wild Ones, but he knew in his mind that he would not let the same mistake happen again and allow another digital being to enter the real world to infest the human society. Every since the events of the artificial invasion and Virus's War Games, this man has been rallying against digital life forms emerging into the real world. He felt the need to exterminate them to what he believes would protect every civilian across the planet. But all of that was just his opinion and he would stick to that opinion. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at West Shinjuku elementary, Kari had grabbed her things and walked outside in order to catch a bus over to her apartment home, which wasn't too far away. She held out her D-3 and was looking down. She had previously picked up a reading from some sort of digital activity, but she had no idea if a digimon was around. She had just remembered that the four guardians had sealed all digital gates, and made it nearly impossible for any digimon to enter the real world from the digital world. But Kari wondered if there ever was another digital world that could be out there somewhere. 

"Well, I guess I'll get used to teaching. Even if it's for two weeks, but I wonder, why did my D-3 release that light? Is there something that I don't know about it? Hmmm, maybe I'll just ask TK about this. Takato. What a nice kid, I can't believe one of my first students is into digimon. Well, that's kind of cool, I guess." 

Kari then took a look at her D-3 and she picked up a pinpoint location of something nearby and it was just a few blocks away. She decided to forget the bus and go check out the situation. 

_"I'm really curious to know, where is this location coming from? I mean, the only two things that I am able to pick up from here are the other Digi-Destined and a digimon, but I doubt a lone digimon would arrive here. Unless…"_

Just as soon as she was about to run across towards the park, she saw none other than Takato slashing his drawing of Guilmon right through his digivice. She stopped and gasped. Takato looks up to see Kari looking right over at him. 

"Takato!" 

"Ms. Kamiya?!" 

Kari lowers her head and notices the digivice in Takato's hand. She gasps in shock and couldn't believe at what she was seeing. 

"What? I found this…" 

"Find? Oh my god… Takato, is that what I think it is..." 

"Sure, it's some sort of digivice right? I mean, I already know what they are. They sell them over at toy stores." 

"Can I can a take a look at it?" 

"Um… Sure." 

Takato tosses the digivice over to Kari, who easily catches it. She quickly examines the digivice and tried to get the drawing pad off of it. She even tried pulling it off but then a powerful ray of light came shining through and his made Kari toss down onto the ground. 

"Ahh! That's sure not a toy," exclaimed Kari. 

Takato runs over to the digivice and places his hand over it. He was just as shocked as Kari was. Suddenly, the digivice scanned the picture of Guilmon and the information about him. Takato goes and picks up the drawing. He then looks right up at Kari, who was standing with a shocked expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry about that, Ms. Kamiya… I didn't expect any of that… I promise… I'm just as shocked…" 

"No, Takato. I should have told you earlier." 

"About what? Is there something wrong?" 

"There's a lot you need to know." 

Kari holds out her D-3 and Takato examines it. Then he looks back at his digivice and gasps. Now both of them had digivices, but of different models. Takato's digivice had some sort of card slash at the side. It was very obvious that is where cards are slashed through. 

"Takato… You see… I'm one of the so-called Digi-Destined that the news broadcasters were mentioning during the time of the War Games involving Virus." 

"No kidding! You're her! That same girl?!" 

"Mmhmm. I've been a Digi-Destined since I was eight years old. You see I've tried to hide from the media so to speak. They already know who I am but everywhere I go, they question me." 

"So that's why you moved here in West Shinjuku?" 

"Yes, and to start a new life. You see, I really wanted to get away from being a Digi-Destined, it was all in the past and there haven't been any threats coming to destroy the Earth." 

"Wow! I can't believe my substitute teacher was a former Digi-Destined! Wow, it's really a privilege." 

"Well, now that you know, I guess I could show you to my home and you could meet my partner digimon." 

"I'd like that." 

"You should really call your folks and make sure to tell them that you're out a little later than usual. I wouldn't want them to worry about your whereabouts." 

"Right. I'll be right back." 

Takato goes running off and as fast he could to finding a nearby telephone booth, in order to call up his parents and letting them know where he was going to be going tonight. 

Kari picks up the drawing of Guilmon and a smile comes across her face. Then she picks up the information about him, written by Takato himself. 

_"How cute. This kid is really creative. He's going to be good artist someday. This dinosaur kind of reminds me of Agumon, but a little better. This one seems look like a good fighter."_

Just then, Takato comes racing back with a smile on his face. Kari looks towards him and hands him the drawing back. 

"Well, did they say?" 

"My mom says that as long as there's an adult around, it's fine but not too late. Besides I really don't got homework, thanks to you, Ms. Kamiya." 

"Takato, its my first day, what do you expect? But do expect a little homework tomorrow." 

"Ahh. So, where exactly do you live?" 

"In some nearby apartments, I live with a room mate so to speak. I've just moved here about a week ago, but I'll get used to it." 

"So, what's your digimon like? Is he friendly?" 

"You'll see, Takato." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the white little digimon was looking across the entire city while sitting on top of a large building. He sighs and then lowers his head. 

"If only somebody would at least come out and play. I don't like being lonely. Hello?! Is anybody ever going to come out and play?" 

No one even replied or attempted to answer back, which made the little digimon sad. He was already sadder than he was. 

"I guess, nobody wants to play at this time of day. Oh well, I was getting sleepy anyway… Goodnight…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari opened her apartment door and walked right inside. Takato follows her in and looks around her apartment home. It still kind of looked messy. 

"I can see that you're unpacking, Ms. Kamiya." 

"Well, yeah. TK and I have a bunch of stuff that is needed to be put away." 

"Um, who's TK? That your room mate?" 

"Yeah. We've been friends ever since we became Digi-Destined. Now hold on, I'm going to go get my digimon partner." 

Takato sits down on a chair and looks down at his digivice. He didn't pick up any kind of energy signals just yet. Just then, he hears Kari calling out to her digimon. 

"Gatomon! We've got company. Its one of my students." 

Just then, Gatomon comes walking out from her tiny, kitten house while yawning away. 

"Kari, I was having... a nice cat nap, too." 

"Oh, you've been asleep almost the whole day. Come on, I brought over one of my students here. He has quite an interest in digimon." 

"Wow! Really? Cool." 

Kari picks up Gatomon in her arms and walks right over towards where Takato was sitting down. The young boy turns around and to his surprise, he saw none other than Gatomon looking right down at him. A smile forms across her face. 

"So this is one of your students, Kari? Wow, he loves digimon." 

"Hey! That's Gatomon! According to my digimon knowledge, she's a champion level. Her main attacks are Lighting Paw and Cats Eye Hypnotism." 

"Wow and he knows my profile. You must be a super genius in digimon, kid," Gatomon remarked. 

"Gatomon. His name is Takato and he isn't exactly a digimon genius." 

"Right, what she said," Takato replied, "I just love to play the digimon card game." 

"Digimon cards? When did they start making those," asked Gatomon. 

"Have, you been like in the dark ages or something? They've been around for a long while already," said Takato, "And they're becoming quite a popular game here in Japan. I guess the War Games event brought more interest to digimon." 

"Wow, we're getting popular, Kari," Gatomon replied, "Too bad, we're not getting profit from it." 

"Ah, Gatomon. Why do we need money when we got friendship?" 

"True but I needed a new kitty spa and bed," Gatomon said, "Besides, I need my royalty treatment." 

"Don't mind her, Takato. She can be quite a bit on the arrogant side, but still a very close friend." 

"Right." 

Gatomon takes a look at Takato's drawing of Guilmon and picks it up. She then reads the information on Guilmon. Takato picks up the papers and places them back into his notepad. 

"Just who was that a picture of?" asked Gatomon, "He looks pretty cool." 

"Oh, that's a digimon that I created. His name is Guilmon. And um lets just say that he's a good fighter despite being a rookie." 

"Hmmm, if only he were real, then I'd be more than happy to meet him," Gatomon said. 

"Me too," Kari said, "So, Takato, would you like some cookie that TK and I baked from last night?" 

"Um, sure." 

Kari walks back into the kitchen and finds that the cookies were all stacked in one pile in a bowl. She takes the bowl and then walks over towards the dining room with them. 

"I hope you like chocolate-chip and marshmallow." 

"Oh I do…" 

Just then, Takato's digivice started going off and he takes a look at him. He sees a red dot flickering on and off again repeatedly. Kari takes notice of this and looks at his digivice. 

"What is it, Takato?" 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something is coming. My digivice is picking up some sort of pinpoint location." 

"Maybe we should just check it out," Gatomon said, "It doesn't hurt to know what it is." 

"Right. Alright, lets go see what it is," Kari said in agreement. 

Takato walks up and goes running out the door to rush over to the location where the pinpoint was being positioned. Kari and Gatomon go rushing after him. According to Takato's digivice, the location wasn't too far and it was at a nearby construction site. 

_"I just hope that it isn't a digimon that escaped through the digital ports, because I'm positive that Azulongmon told us that they were all sealed up,"_Kari said to herself. 

Takato rushed over to the scene of the construction site and goes sliding down where he falls down face first onto the ground. He picks himself up and looks at his digivice. 

_"Could it be? No way. Its not possible,"_Takato said to himself. 

"Takato! Hold on!" exclaimed Kari. 

Takato turns around to see Kari and Gatomon sliding down the hill right behind him. 

"The pinpoint is in this location and I'm positive we'll found it what we're looking for here," Takato said. 

"I just hope you're right," Kari replied. 

With that said, the three began looking for the supposeably bio-merged digimon within this construction site, but could it possibly be a digimon of some sorts. There was only one way to find out. 

Over at a corner, a pint-sized teen with spikey-hair, a blue school uniform, and a backpack watched them running off to find the location of the bio-emergence. The boy seemed to be wearing an oddly shaped item around his necklace chain. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid with an eye symbol on front. 

"I wonder why they're in a hurry?" 

"Hey, Yugi!" 

A tall, blonde-haired teen with a green coat and blue jeans came over to the pint-sized teen. 

"What's up, Joey?" 

"You wanna go over and play at the arcade?" 

"Sure." 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Ruki's image theme "Moon Fighter" plays] 

Elsewhere, there was a girl standing alongside a wall with her headphones on while listening to music. Just then, she looked down and saw something flickering on and off on her digivice. This girl wore a white shirt with light green stripes on the side, with a broken heart on the center of the shirt. She also wore blue jeans and red tennis shoes. She had violet-colored eyes and her red hair was tied back into a ponytail. She took her digivice and a cold smirk forms across her pale face. 

"Good. Another challenge. Just what I was looking for, Renamon!" 

Just then, a tall, yellow fox with purple gloves instantly appears out of nowhere with her arms crossed. She walks right up to the girl. 

"What is it, Rika?" 

"We got another digimon to take out of commission. You ready for a little sparring match?" 

"Always. Lets go." 

"Its over at the construction site. Follow my lead." 

Rika then heads out towards the construction site with Renamon phasing out and following her human partner at the speed of light, which made her completely invisible to the human eye. 

_"Renamon. You will get stronger, because you're not going to let me down. We fight to win and nothing else matters."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, inside a nearby apartment home, a young boy with dark-blue hair was sitting down on his computer while his little sister was sitting on the floor playing with what seemed to be a Terriermon plushy. The little girl then noticed the bright light coming from outside the window and looked out towards it. 

"Henwy! Take a wook at this," exclaimed the little girl. 

Henry stopped at what he was doing, which was playing computer games, and looked out towards the window. He gasped at what he saw and looked at his digivice, it was picking up a huge energy signal' 

"I wonder what it is, Suzie," Henry said, "Plus my digivice is going off again. Another biomerging?" 

Henry then looks over to Terriermon, who was moving around slightly and wiping his head in relief. Suzie turns back around and goes to hug Terriermon, who went back to being a plushy toy again. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the construction site, a bright beam came showering down out of nowhere and this catches Takato by complete surprise. Kari and Gatomon both looked on with shock as the beam penetrated into the ground and something was obviously bio-emerging, but they wondered what it could be. 

"Whoa! I wonder what's sending that beam! I can barely see a thing," exclaimed Takato. 

"Kari, I'm picking up an very strong ki level coming from that beam," said Gatomon. 

"What is it?" asked Kari. 

"I don't know. I haven't sensed a power like this before. Its rather recent," said Gatomon, "Its a little bit similar to Agumon's, maybe even stronger…" 

The three look on as the beam was slowly started to fade away and giving off a powerful, thick fog that practically covered the entire construction site. Something was now emerging from within the fog, but the three couldn't make out to see what it was. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Even the people over in Hypnos were having a hard time attempting to keeping up with the so-called Wild One about to bio-merge. They tried using the **Yuggoth program** in order to delete it but it was too late. Whatever it was now was now going to bio-merge within West Shinjuku, over at the same construction site. 

"Its going to bio-merge," exclaimed the red-haired woman. 

"Where, Riley? Tell me the exact location." 

"Over at the construction site just a few blocks away from the Hypnos building," Riley replied. 

"Talley! Give me the status on the Wild One's biomergence." 

"It's bio-merging faster than we think. Its uncanny!" 

"Damn! If only we could have deleted with the **Yuggoth program** when we had the chance. Oh well, I won't let another of these 'Wild Ones' slip out of my sight! They will not go unpunished!" 

The man who looked to have an obsession in getting rid of the nuisances he refers as Wild Ones is Yamaki, the man who runs Hypnos and runs the secret project known as the **Yuggoth program**, which is used to locate and delete any digital lifeform that attempts to enter the real world. He's been handling them without any frustrations, but recently, they have become quite a pain for Yamaki. Yamaki has been bitter over these 'alien life forms' since the events started nearly twelve years ago. It all started with Myotismon invading Odaiba. Followed by those events five years later, the artificials would run amuck. But the final straw came when Virus announced the War Games and Yamaki developed a grudge against the very digimon warriors who fought against the demonic artificial. He didn't support Virus's attempt to destroy the planet, but he never wanted the digimon to gain any right to crossover into the real world. Even he had absolutely no control over these situations. Recently, there have been civilians out there who have managed to wipe out these Wild Ones, and it was a good indication that it was the children who have digimon that were able to take out the digital invaders. Something to which Yamaki has failed to do. 

_"Curse you, digital scum. I'll rid of your kind if its the last thing I do,"_Yamaki said to himself in thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the fog was clearing up, Takato peered out to look at what was emerging. Just then, he heard a little growling snort and realized that it wasn't his stomach but it was coming from the fog itself. He peers and gasps at what he was seeing right before him. 

"What is it, Takato?" Kari asked frantically. 

"Kari! I can see it," Gatomon replied, "It looks like that digimon on Takato's drawing pad!" 

Takato looks back and then gazes at the creature that he drew in his notepad. Yes, it was the same digimon that he made up with his imagination. The fog cleared away and now sitting on the ground was a red dinosaur with a white-colored chest with a black hazard sign on it. His claws are long and sharp, and so were his toes. His eyes had yellow pupils and black irises. He lets out a small growl and rubs his snout. 

"It's him… It's really him," Takato muttered happily, "Guilmon… He's real after all!" 

"Guilmon?! He's now a living digimon," exclaimed Kari. 

"Unbelievable! But he was just a drawing," said Gatomon with a surprised look on her face. "But that can't be right. He's not even real..." 

Takato slowly approaches Guilmon and clears his throat. Guilmon sniffs the air. It looked like he smelled something and then looks over to see a pair of rats chatter. A curious look comes across the face of Guilmon, while Takato slowly approaches him. 

"Umm. Hi, my name is Takato. I'm the one who created you, Guilmon. Man, I can't believe your real…" 

Just as the young boy was about to finish speaking, Guilmon powers up and a fiery blast comes shooting right out of his mouth. The blast goes flying right through a nearby pipeline as he was targeting for the rats. Takato goes falling back while covering his face from any flying debris. Kari held onto Gatomon tightly, as the digital kitty couldn't believe that a rookie-leveled digimon would have this much power from one single blast. Guilmon closes his mouth. 

"Ummm, I guess you don't like rats, huh," asked Takato. 

"What an immense blast," Gatomon said. 

"His power was incredible. I could feel the ground rumbling after that one," Kari said, "I think Takato overdid it on creating Guilmon." 

Just then, Guilmon turns around and faces Takato. The young boy was now starting to panic as he fell backwards and watched as Guilmon was standing up on his two feet. Takato held out his arms as if he were protecting himself. 

"Ah! Now he probably thinks I'm dinner! Hey, Guilmon. I'll tell you what, I scream and you run." 

Guilmon only opened his mouth with a smirk on his face. Takato backed away from the approaching red powered-up dinosaur and tried to get away but he fell as he tripped over a small pipe. Takato turns around as Guilmon stands over him. 

"Oh no! Takato! Hang on," exclaimed Kari. 

"I'll take that overgrown lizard," shouted Gatomon as she got into a fighting stance. 

Gatomon runs out towards the scene. Guilmon was now about to make his move on Takato, who was now screaming his head off more than ever. Kari looks on and holds out her D-3, which will allow Gatomon to armor evolve. 

Can Gatomon rescue Takato in time before he becomes the first meal of Guilmon? Kind of a big bummer to be eaten by your own creator, but what allowed Guilmon to bio-merge the way he did? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: Hi, this is Takato! Wow, It's an honor to do a preview. Anyway, it's the first time Guilmon and I get to meet! 

Guilmon: Did you say meat? 

Takato: No, I said 'meet'. Man, you always think about food. 

Guilmon: Well, I don't like meat anyway. So, we're partners? 

Kari: You two are perfect. Guilmon is such a cutie. 

Terriermon: Yo, wassup?! 

Henry: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jenyra, but you can just call me Henry. 

Terriermon: I just love showbiz. 

Rika: You two want to make me wretch. Renamon, take down gogglehead's pet dino! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode two! 

**You're My Friend. Terriermon Appears!**

Takato: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the D-Tamers series. As you noticed, there was a cameo by Yugi and Joey from YuGiOh. You'll be seeing more cameos by certain anime characters, who live in Japan that is. I guess you can say that this is a good way to make a promotion for my upcoming YuGiOh crossover series. 

Max: Damn you! You're making me anxious! 

SSJ4T: I know, aren't I evil? Muhahaha! Ok, I'll stop. I hope you enjoyed the fic. For every update, you'll see a Zero Two AND a Tamers fic posted. Just wanted to fill you in on the news. 

Coral: So, be sure to check out the fics. Until then, we're out. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	2. Your My Friend! Terriermon Appears!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei Animation! I also don't own the rights to X, Max, or Keke. They are max acorn's characters. _

SSJ4T: Yo! Did you enjoy the D-Tamers premiere? We certainly did and the Tamers did. 

Coral: Remember, this series contains spoilers from the events of Zero Two. Read at your own risk and don't say we didn't warn you. 

Takuya: So, when are you going to feature us in a series? We've only received a near four-part episode appearances in Digimon Fusion X: Bloodlines. 

SSJ4T: Do you remember that crossover idea I had for the YuGiOh/Tamers/ Frontier story? 

Takuya: Yeah, what about it? 

SSJ4T: I've actually had some thought about it and I might write it afterall. 

Takuya: Cool! So, when can we expect the first chapter? 

SSJ4T: Probably towards the middle of both the Zero Two and D-Tamers middle sagas. I need a little more time to put a good plot together. 

Coral: Yeah, rushing only causes an author to write a crappy plot. 

Takuya: Yeah. Well, I'm looking forward to it. Just don't stress yourself over it. 

SSJ4T: I won't. Thanks anyways. You guys can read this second chapter to D-Tamers. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Your My Friend. Terriermon Appears!**

Takato was backing away as quickly as he could before we would become Guilmon's first main course. The young, goggle boy crossed his arms over his head in order to protect himself, but even he knew that he would be no match for a hungry-looking dinosaur. 

"Please, keep away! Don't eat me!" 

"Hang on, Takato!" exclaimed Gatomon, "Help is on the way!" 

Kari holds out her D-3, which will allow Gatomon to armor evolve through the use of her old digimental of light. However, Guilmon pays no attention to the approaching feline as he sniffs the boy. 

"Don't eat me…" 

But just as he was about to finish at what he was saying, Guilmon only places his head onto Takato's arms. The boy gasps and looks right up at Guilmon. Guilmon reacts by licking Takato's face out of friendliness. 

"Guilmon? You're not going to eat me, after all?" 

Just then, Guilmon looks up and sees Gatomon flying right towards him. Guilmon steps right in front of Takato as if he were already protecting him. In fact, he was protecting the boy. Gatomon comes to a complete stop and was now confused. 

"Gatomon? Why did you stop," asked Kari. 

"He's not eating Takato and it looks like he's shielding him. Hmmm, I guess he already realizes that Takato is his partner." 

Kari runs up towards Gatomon and picks her up. She then looks right down at Guilmon. Takato gets up from the ground and places a hand over Guilmon. 

"Whew, for a second there, I thought you were going to have me as your main course," said Takato, "I'm glad that you realize that I'm your partner." 

Guilmon responds by rubbing the boy's side and smiling. Takato pets his new digimon on the top of his head, which Guilmon liked very much. 

"Wow. I can't believe my own student has a digimon of his own. So Takato, what do you think of him?" 

"He's perfect, the digimon that I've been dreaming for. Now he's alive, he's one hundred perfect real. Now I'm a Digimon Tamer." 

"Tamer, huh? Sounds fun. So, where are you going to keep him? You obviously can't bring him home with your parents." 

"I don't know Ms. Kamiya. I might as well sneak him in for just tonight and I'll find a way to hide him tomorrow after school." 

"That sounds like a plan, but leaving all alone at your house while you're at school. By the way, where do your parents work?" 

"We own our own bakery and we practically live there. So it's going to be impossible if my parents work there all day." 

"Hmmm. Hey I got a great idea! You can sneak him into your house through some sort of cardboard box and just let your folks know that your just bringing supplies from school. Then, the next morning, before you get to school, you can bring Guilmon still in his box and drop it off at my apartment. Don't worry, I'll let TK know about this and he can keep Guilmon over until you get back. That sound like a plan?" 

"Yeah. Thanks Ms. Kamiya. Your a real life saver." 

"Don't mention, Takato. Besides, you have a love and obsession in digimon much like myself. It's good to know a kid knowing a lot about digimon. Oh my god, look at the time, I've gotta take you back to your home. Your parents must be worried sick!" 

"Right! We better get going. You ready to go, Guilmon?" 

"Mmhmm. Where are we going?" 

"You'll see. Trust me." 

Kari and Takato hurried over to her car while Gatomon and Guilmon both rode in the backseat, in order to remain hidden from being exposed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Minutes later, Kari stopped the car over at the bakery just as Takato helped her out through the directions to arrive at his home. Takato got out with Guilmon and finds a nearby cardboard box. He places it over Guilmon and picks it up, but realizes that Guilmon was heavier than he first thought. 

"Can you get it, Takato?" asked Kari. 

"Yes, Ms. Kamiya. I got it. Thanks for asking though." 

"By the way, you can just call me Kari when we're not in school, ok? You calling me that will make me feel old. Would you do that for me, please?" 

"Sure thing, Kari. See you in school, tomorrow." 

"If Guilmon snores, just put a pillow over him to gag him to shut up," remarked Gatomon, "Nah, just joking with ya. You take care of him. Bye Guilmon!" 

"Bye, bye, Gatomon!" Guilmon replied within the box. 

"Have fun, Takato!" said Kari as she started her car and drives off. 

Takato carries the box inside and walks slowly over through the backdoor way. He then creeps inside to make sure that his parents don't see him. But he sure was wrong once his parents found him walking up the stairs with the box. 

"Hi, son. So, how's your teacher like," asked Mrs. Matsuki. 

"She's great. She was really fun to talk to," Takato replied while using all of his might to carry the heavy box. _"Ugh, why didn't I draw him to be much lighter. I should just call him heavymon instead."_

"Hey! What's in the box," Mr. Matsuki asked, "Don't tell me its more junk. If it is, I'm just going to go back up and pick it up again." 

"Nah, its not trash." 

"And it better be no animal." 

"Mom?! Are you nuts? Why do you think I bring an animal to the house? That's crazy talk! Ha. An animal… Its just school supplies my teacher said to look after while she continues to unpack her belongings back at her home. Its nothing to worry about mom, really." 

Takato continues to walk up the stairs and used every ounce of strength to push the box. Mrs. Matsuki could only look on with concern and confusion on her face. She has always gotten on her son for bringing in animals or trash into his room, since she and her husband do own a bakery after all. 

Takato closes his door and then opens the box, letting Guilmon out. The crimson-colored dinosaur goes running across Takato's room and pushing aside some papers off a desk with his snout causing a loud ruckus. Takato rushes over and scolds Guilmon into not causing too much noise. This would make his mother suspicious. 

"Hey! You can't just go thrashing around like that, Guilmon. You'll definitely get my mom's attention like that." 

"So, I'm Guilmon?" 

"Yeah. And my name is Takato." 

"Huh? Takato-mon?" 

"Ugh, no I'm a human being. I'm not a digimon. My name is Takato." 

"Takatomon!" 

Takato falls to the ground and a sweat drop comes across his face. Guilmon looks down and a smile comes across his face. Takato only sighed and muttered to himself over what Guilmon had just called him. 

"Um, Takatomon? You fall down? Can we sleep now?" 

************************************************************************************** 

[The dark anonymous Hypnos theme plays] 

Meanwhile, the Hypnos crew were just as busy as ever as they were tracing another location of a 'Wild One' that was soon going to bio-merge. Riley and Talley worked hard to locate and delete it as soon as possible. 

"Looks like we got another wild one in our hands," said Riley. 

"And its going to bio-merge any moment if we don't stop it," Talley replied. 

"Heh. This one shouldn't be a problem. We should be able to delete it at any moment now." 

But just as he said that, the red dot on the screen quickly vanished, which indicated that the next digital being was going to bio-emerge. 

"Too late. Its going to bio-emerge," said Riley. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, a blue-haired young man with glasses was sitting down on bench outside of Shinjuku Park. He looks at his watch and he gasps at what the time was. It was about a quarter to eight o' clock. He picks up his bag and places his books inside it. 

"Oh man! I should have been paying attention to the time! I can't believe this!" 

"What's the hurry? I know we live in an apartment outside the city, but you don't have to go off the handle like that." 

"You forget that traffic is bad at this time of day?" 

"You don't even drive. We take a train," the witty voice replied. 

The voice came from none other than the witty sea mammal known as Gomamon. Joe sighs to himself. 

"I shouldn't have started taking night classes." 

"Pain in the ass, isn't it?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, a large cloud started to form within the West Shinjuku Park. Then it was transforming into a fog of some sorts. Just within the fog, a short, green digimon with a club in his hand appeared and he didn't appear to be very friendly either. 

The girl known as Rika Nonaka was running across the park with her digivice in hand. She looked down at it and was picking up the location of the new digimon that just emerged. 

_"Bingo. We got ourselves a player for the game. Just what Renamon needs! I just hope this opponent is worthy enough."_

"Renamon! We got ourselves a digimon to take out! Lets go!" 

With that said, Renamon quickly appears and comes flying out from a nearby tree. Renamon looks right towards the fog and lands on her feet. She starts to run towards it, with Rika not too far behind her. 

"I see it, Rika! I'm on it!" 

They hoped that there weren't any by-standers to watch the scene, but they were wrong. A teenage boy watched the entire scene from over on the other side. This boy had slick black hair, a green school uniform and sported a cocky sneer. 

"Ok. I just did not see that. Here I thought being a Spirit Detective was tough. That girl sure knows what she's doing." 

"Hey, Urameshi!" a loud voice called out. 

"Well, if is isn't Kuwabara?" 

"Urameshi! Where the hell have you been?" 

"I've been here and there." 

"Uh. What the hell is up with that fog?" 

"Beats me, but there was a girl who rushed in there." 

"I'm getting a bad vibe from that fog." 

"What? I think we should let that girl handle it. It's not our problem." 

"You're right. This one is just a shrimp." 

"I wonder what Koemna has in store for us now." 

"I don't know, but I could use more vacation time after dealing with those Saint Beasts." 

"Tell me about it. There's no telling what that toddler wants us to do next? Maybe change his diapers?" 

"Don't make me even think about it, Urameshi." 

Rika pushes herself right through the fog and was now looking towards a showdown between Renamon and the green goblin-looking digimon. Rika takes out her digivice. 

"Lets just see what it my digivice says about this guy." 

**[Goblinmon. Rookie Level. Virus Type. Attack Techniques: Fireball & Goblin Strike]**

"So, Goblinmon, huh? Ugh! Just a rookie-leveled! Renamon, walk all over him!" 

"As you wish, Rika!" 

Renamon goes flying up and then delivers a flying kick into Goblinmon. Renamon then starts hammering away at the little rookie with rapid fists. Goblinmon goes flying back and lands onto the ground. He picks himself up and holds out his club. Renamon gets into a fighting stance, runs at him once again and begins another assault on the goblin. 

[Ruki's theme "Moon Fighter" plays] 

Just then, Calumon was walking by and noticed the large cloud. A concerned look comes across his face as he walks towards it. 

"Hmm. I wonder who would be smoking? Ugh, I don't like smoke. But I wonder what all the commotion is all about. This looks no fun. I better find somewhere else to play. There has to be tons of fun places to find in this world!" 

The little digimon begins hopping away from the scene leaving while the two digimon continue their relentless assault against one another within the cloud itself. 

"Rika, for some reason, he's not losing strength! We better think of a new, good strategy." 

"Uh, yeah. This is pretty boring. Lets give you a little upgrade, Renamon." 

Rika pulls out a card and twirls it around her hands. She then holds out her digvice and then slashes her card through the digivice's slot. 

"Card Slash!!! Option Card!! Booster Chip!!" 

But just as Renamon was gaining more power from the booster chip card, the Goblinmon quickly began to evolve as a fragment of data started to swarm all over his body. And then he was able to evolve into his champion-leveled form, Fuugamon. This quickly catches Rika by surprise. 

"But, how?! He wasn't even supposed to evolve!" 

[Fuugamon. Champion Level. Virus Type. Attack Techniques: Evil Hurricane & Heavy Swing] 

"This should be not a problem for me, Rika. You gave me power from that boost chip. I can take this freak." 

"Finish him!" 

Renamon quickly flies right at Fuugamon and started hammering away at him. Unable to defend himself and react quickly, Fuugamon goes flying back and crashing through a nearby wall. Fuugamon manages to slowly rise to his feet and sees Renamon flying onto the ground swiftly. 

"That all you got, fangy?" 

Fuugamon gets offended by her comments and goes charging right at her with his club raised over his head. Renamon quickly jumps into the air and then crosses her arms against her chest. Then she uncrosses them and unleashes a barrage of diamond-like spikes at the ogre. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

Fuugamon was unable to move as the rapid fast diamonds were able to hit him head-on and causing his whole boy to freeze all of a sudden. Fuugamon lets out a howling scream as his body quickly began to dissolve. Then he explodes into fragments of data, which Renamon quickly began to absorb. 

"That's more like it, Renamon. Not even a champion level can be able to top you. Now load, Fuugamon's data and collect all of his energy. Because, next time, you will win without my help." 

With that said, a cold smile comes across the face of Rika while watching her digimon partner gathering a load of data. This was obviously something new for digimon, since digimon weren't able to absorb data after defeating their enemy. Rika and Renamon were now able to demonstrate this new form of fighting. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at Takato's house. Guilmon was lying on the floor with a large blanket covering him but then his eyes opened quickly while picking up an energy level increasing. This obviously was coming from Renamon, who was still absorbing the last of Fuugamon's data. Guilmon growls and looks right out the window. This causes Takato to wake up and tend to hios partner. 

"What's wrong, boy? What do you see?" 

Guilmon stood there with an angry look on his face, while not paying any attention over to his human partner. Takato noticed that Guilmon's irises were smaller than usual, which indicated that something was troubling Guilmon. Takato began to ask himself what could be bothering Guilmon. 

_"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Boy? Is there's something that you see that I'm unable to see? Maybe there's an enemy digimon in the city. Nah it couldn't be. But could there?"_

Takato looks out the window with a confused look on his face as he held Guilmon and began to walk him right over back towards their bed. Guilmon laid on the ground as Takato placed the blanket back on Guilmon to keep him hidden from his parents. Tomorrow will be a very busy day since Takato has planned to find Guilmon a new home. 

************************************************************************************** 

The next morning, Takato goes walking out the back door while collecting the leftover bread from the other day. He began to collect as much bread as he could, in order to keep Guilmon from starving during the whole day. Just then, Mrs. Matsuki comes walking in and notices Takato gathering a load of bread. 

"Takato! Did we discuss you bringing animals into the house?" 

"Um, yes. A couple of weeks ago." 

"Ok. I just wanted to remind you. We can't have any animals here since this is a bakery and animals are attracted to the bread. Now we can't any of that. Is that clear?" 

"Mom?! Me?! Ha, you must be crazy. Why would I bring an animal to the house? Well, I got to go! I'm going to be tardy again." 

Takato goes running out the backdoor and goes to look to see if the coast of was clear. He then looks up at his open window. He calls up to somebody. 

"Guilmon! Come down here!" 

Just then, a box comes tumbling down onto Takato, which contained Guilmon inside. Takato falls back as Guilmon was right on top of him. Takato manages to gag out and mutter a few words. 

"Uhh, next time… Let me know when you're going to jump… Man you're heavy…" 

"Uh huh." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Moments later, Takato was taking the directions that Kari had previously told him the other night on how to get to her apartment home in case he got lost. But he was able to find it, but had to carry the box containing Guilmon. 

"Are we there yet, Takatomon?" 

"Yes, shush. You don't want people to hear you, do you?" 

"Well, no… But it's really dark and stuffy in here." 

"Well, just sleep or something. And don't snore." 

"Ok… Nighty night." 

Takato manages to make it over to the apartment homes and walks right over towards the entranceway. He then goes walking by and sees a door reading 'N-56'. Takato takes a look at the written directions and then it reads 'N-56'. He was at the right apartment door and placed the box while sighing with relief at the same time. 

"Whew. We're here, Guilmon. Now all we need to do is knock on the door." 

Takato knocks right on the door and then waited for the one named TK to open it. Just then, he heard footsteps coming towards the door and the doorknob opening up. A young, blonde-haired young man answered the door. Takato looks right up at him. 

"Um, you must be TK. Hi, my name is Takato. I'm one of Ms. Kamiya's student." 

"Yeah, I know. I heard a lot about you. So, you're the big digimon fan that Kari was telling me all about. She even told me that you have a digimon of your own." 

"Um, yeah. That's right. His name is Guilmon and you think you could handle taking care of him?" 

"Takato. I take care of digimon practically all the time. I know what I'm doing, besides I have a digimon of my own." 

Just then, an orange flying-bat pig creature comes jumping on top of TK's hat. Patamon looks right down at Takato and the box containing Guilmon. 

"Hi there. I'm Patamon. And I'm guessing that you got a friend for me to play with today. I can't wait." 

"Um, thank you, Mr…" 

"My name is Takeru Takashi. Just call me TK, kid. You better get going or you'll miss you're bus. Don't worry. We've got everything in hand. Take care." 

"You too! Thanks, TK," exclaimed Takato as he goes running out to catch up to his bus, which arrived late as usual. 

TK looks down at the box and then opens it. He then jumps back when Guilmon goes hopping out. Guilmon smiles while eating several loaves of bread. Patamon's eyes widen as he grabs himself a loaf of bread. 

"Hey, where's Takatomon?" asked Guilmon, "Why isn't he here?" 

"He's gone to school. So Patamon and I are going to take care of you just for today until you're friend finds you a new home this afternoon." 

"Ok. Hum, who are you?" 

"I'm TK." 

"TK-mon?" 

"Huh? No, my name is T. K." 

"He obviously is a new born," Patamon remarked, "Don't worry, I can teach him a thing or two. Lets go explore around, Guilmon. You'll like it here." 

"Okie dokie," Guilmon said. 

_"Wow. So this digimon came to life from a boy's own drawing. Man, I should stopping writing novels and get into the artistic career. Maybe I can also create a digimon friend for Patamon to play with. Ah, kids these days are a lot smarter and more creative than when we were kids back in our days. Well, time to get back on writing that novel."_

TK goes walking back into the bedroom as he continued to type away on his latest chapter on a novel he was writing about the adventures he and the older Digi-Destined had many years ago. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, Takato and his classmates were outside for P.E. class. He and Kazu were competing on who would jump the farthest. As usual, Kazu would always end up on the winning end and would rub that into Takato's face. 

"You may have beaten me in that card game, chumley, but I've just proven that I'm the farthest leaper this school has ever seen," Kazu remarked, "And you certainly owe me a rematch in that card game after school." 

"Yeah, whatever. Get ready for another butt-whooping," said Takato. 

"Don't worry, Takato. You still jump a lot further than most kids in school, anyway," Jeri said. 

"Aww, you think," Takato said while a red blush forms across the bottom of his face. 

Jeri takes notice of that and smiles. Kazu grabs Takato and then places him in a headlock. They began a little game of wrestling to gain his retribution for the digimon card game loss. Takato reverses and applies a reversal with a headlock on his own. The other children were laughing as the two were rough housing, but not in a violent way. 

Kari looks out towards where her students were playing and a smile comes across her face. She wipes her forehead and looks up to see Gatomon watching her from high above in a tree. 

"How's the view from up there," asked Kari. 

"Nice view. I can practically see the whole school from up here. Hey, I'm glad you decided to let me tag along. I was so sick of being cooped up all alone." 

"Well, just as long as you're outside and not seen by the school faculty, you should be fine." 

"Sensei," exclaimed Kenta, "Ow! I think I hurt my foot." 

"Oh no. How did you break it?" 

"Well, its not actually broken, it just hurts." 

"Ok, I better go take you to the nurse." 

Kari helps Kenta to his feet and goes to take him inside where he would be properly treated by the nurse. 

"Wuss! You're just backing out on my challenge to that card game," exclaimed Kazu, "Besides, you never back from our card battles." 

"Maybe he just doesn't want to wrestle," said Takato, "I don't blame him. Sometimes you take it too seriously, Kazu." 

"Dude? Are you kidding me? I'm not even that good. I just do it for the fun of it. Oh well, I always got you as my opponent," Kazu replied, "Now lets finish up that match." 

"You're on," exclaimed Takato. 

Gatomon looks on while quirking an eyebrow and sighing in disbelief. She couldn't understand how boys could roughhouse each other even during the PE period. 

"Boys, they never learn. They always end up getting hurt, but what the heck? They're boys. But I wonder how Patamon is doing. I bet that he's having fun with Guilmon." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at apartment home, Patamon and Guilmon were practically have a bread-eating contest, to see whether which one east the most bread. So far, Guilmon was winning as he stuffed himself with another loaf. Patamon then grabs another and stuffs one in his mouth. 

"You'll never take me alive, Guilmon! Two last pieces of bread! Who's going to survive?" 

"You're one, Patamon! I haven't given up yet!" 

"Heh. We'll just see about that one." 

Patamon grabs himself a piece of bread and stuffs it right in his mouth. Guilmon struggles to pick up his last loaf. Guilmon stuffs it right in hit mouth but he burps and falls down onto the ground with an exhausted look on his face. Patamon cheered as he danced around but then falls down next to Guilmon. Both wanted to regurgitate due to upset and oversize stomachs. 

"Lets not try that again. Ok, Guilmon?" 

"Agreed." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later after school, Takato went by as he picked up Guilmon from TK. He waves out to TK while Guilmon waved to Patamon. 

"Bye, Guilmon! Come by, anytime you want! Thanks for the bread!" 

"No problem! I'll come by and beat you next time!" 

"In your dreams." 

"Thanks TK. I don't know how I could have done with without ya," Takato said. 

"Hey, you can take Kari. Besides, Guilmon was pretty cool. You two should stop by sometime." 

"We will. Bye TK! Bye Patamon!" 

Takato and Guilmon go running off as they headed out towards Shinjuku Central Park, in which they would find a new home for Guilmon to dormant in while Takato goes out for school the whole day. 

"What a nice kid." 

"But his digimon is a real pig, I tell ya." 

"Patamon, speak for yourself." 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as they made it towards the park, Takato and Guilmon have been exploring to every single location and still no good hiding places. Takato practically was ready to give up. 

"Its no use, we can't find anything around here. Nothing for digimon your size to hide out in," Takato said, "But lets look on the bright side, at least, you got huge trees and brushes to hide out in." 

"Yeah." 

The two teenage boys, from the other day, were at the same park. The pint-sized teen with the pyramid necklace was shuffling through what looked like a deck. 

"Did you get any new cards, Joey?" 

"You bet, Yug! I'm getting pumped up for this Battle City tournament!" 

"I can just hope that to find more about my Millennium Puzzle's hidden secrets." 

"Hey, is it just me or did some red dinosaur just pass by around here? I could have sworn I've seen one." 

"You must be seeing things. Maybe, you're a little nervous for Battle City?" 

"No way! I just thought I saw what looked like a red dinosaur. Uh, I must be loosing it." 

Yugi chuckled at Joey's witty remarks. He did not realize that Guilmon had passed through the bushes with Takato. 

Just then, Guilmon began sniffing the air. He smelt a scent of a digital life form. He sat up and began to sniff the air in search of something of this supposed digimon. Takato takes notice of this and goes to follow him. 

"Guilmon! What do you smell?! Slow down, boy!" 

Guilmon stops as he comes across what seemed to be a young boy with darkish-blue hair with an orange vest and blue jeans on. Takato stops and then looks right at the boy. 

"Hey, I've seen you in school, you're…" 

"Henry Wong. And I take it that red dinosaur is your digimon?" 

"Um, well. Yeah, but how did you know he's my digimon?" 

The boy smiled and then stepped to the side as a doll-sized mammal comes stepping into view. He noticed it's long, floppy ears on the side of his head and the tiny, horn on the center of his forehead. He looks right up at Takato with black, beady little eyes. 

"Ah! No way. That's Terriermon," exclaimed Takato, "But how?! Is he yours?" 

"So you're the goggle boy that I hear some much about. Well, in that case, I might as well introduce myself…" 

"Umm, Terriermon. He already knows your name," said Henry. 

"That so? Well, what do you know about me? I must be pretty popular. But then again, I'm always popular. I have a ton of fans," remarked Terriermon. 

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you, both. Well, I was just out here looking for a good hiding place for Guilmon since my parents won't allow animals into the house. And that way, I can come by to see him everyday after school." 

"Hmm, I see. Well, I just walked up and I saw something that could be the perfect hiding place for Guilmon. Now you guys stay right here and I'll go to make sure that the coast is clear. Be back in a flash," said Henry as he heads off. 

"Don't worry! We'll be back after two drinks of a digimon's tail… Wait… Or is it the other way around? Ugh, I just don't under these human clichés. I'll just stick to being my usual witty and wise ass self," Terriermon said as he followed Henry. 

"That was nice of him. Wasn't it, Guilmon?" 

"Mmhmm. And Terriermon is a good joker." 

Just then, something comes flying from out of nowhere and Guilmon quickly senses it coming. He turns around growling but ends up getting kicked right in the face by what seemed by be a foot. Guilmon goes falling back onto a nearby steel fence. Takato reacts and then turns around to see a girl with a broken-heart shirt and noticeable red hair. Then a yellow, bipedal fox instantly appears on top of a tree branch. She began to speak. 

"Ugh. What a lousy fighter. But a fight is a fight." 

"Huh?! How did you find us?! And who is that?! That your digimon?!" 

"None of your business, gogglehead! Its time to fight! Renamon, walk all over him!" 

Takato stood there frozen and still as a statue as Renamon looks right down at Guilmon with a sneer on her face. Guilmon was too out of it to even react. Rika simply smiles as Renamon quickly gets into a battle stance. 

What will Takato do to save Guilmon?! Will he lose his digimon friend to Renamon?! 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Henry: Hey, it's Henry here! You don't want to miss the showdown between Guilmon and Renamon next time! 

Takato: Can't we just be friends? This digimon duel is pointless! 

Rika: Listen, gogglehead. I'm not going to say it again. His data will soon belong to Renamon, comprende? 

Henry: This is not going to get us, anywhere! 

Terriermon: I say kiss and make up! Let me digivolve, Henry! 

Henry: I won't let you digivolve. 

Terriermon: Why not?! C'mon, there might be times of emergency! 

Takato: He's right! We have to in order to stop Gorillamon! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode three! 

**Renamon vs. Guilmon! An Ordeal of the Tamers?**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Whoa! It's going to be Renamon vs. Guilmon! Cool! 

Coral: This is giving me good memories of how great Tamers was. 

SSJ4T: If you want a great Tamers crossover, I suggest you read AnT's series "Digimon Tribute". It's a fun read and it involves the characters from all four seasons. It puts the Digi-Destined from Seasons one, Two and Four into the Tamers timeline. Please, I suggest go and check it out. ANT wrote this story after reading my D-Tamers. You won't be disappointed. Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	3. Renamon vs Guilmon! An Ordeal of the Tam...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Hey, again! If you just read the Digimon Kaiser Saga, you will know that it has ended. You can catch the next series known as the Artificial Saga. 

Max: Be prepared, because Burizalor has returned! He will be return at the start of the Artificial Saga. Damn, my dad should have finished him off! 

Coral: Calm down. I'm sure it's going to be an interesting read. 

SSJ4T: After all, you want to know something else? I'm posting up Burizalor's return fic at the same time Cartoon Network is playing Freeza's return. 

Max: Whoa, that's scary. Oh well, my dad is coming back to kick Burizalor's ass. 

Coral: We'll see. 

SSJ4T: Now let's get on with the fic. The Tamers Saga continues! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Renamon vs. Guilmon! An Ordeal of the Tamers?**

Takato was facing off against the girl named Rika, who has her eyes set on Guilmon. She looks over towards Renamon and nods her head to her digimon partner. Renamon returns a nod as well. Takato can easily tell the expressions on their faces that they really meant business. 

"Alright, Renamon! This is our chance to upload the data of this digimon! Don't let me down!" 

"Hey! Just what is your problem! We never did anything to you," snapped Takato, "My digimon never attacked yours. That's not what I call fair." 

"Fair?! What is fair to you then, goggle boy? Don't you even realize that digimon are meant to fight." 

"That's not true! Digimon are supposed to be your friends, not just tools. Plus, Guilmon would never want to attack yours, but since you made the first attack. Looks like we have no choice." 

"My, you're so naive, little boy. Renamon will obliterate your little dinosaur." 

"Who you calling a little boy?! We're new to this sort of thing. We've never done this before!" 

"Never done what before?" 

"Um, good question." 

"Ugh, shut up. Renamon, take him down and load his data!" 

"As you wish, Rika!" 

[Final Fantasy VII Battle theme plays] 

Renamon goes flying up into the air and looks right down at Guilmon with tenacity in her eyes. Guilmon slowly gets to his feet and shakes the cobwebs out, so to speak. Renamon launches herself like a torpedo and goes flying down to attack Guilmon. Guilmon quickly takes notice of her and the irises in his eyes tensed up. Now he was getting angry and was about to attack. 

_"Just who is this guy? I've never seen a digimon like him, before. I just hope Rika gets a good reading through her analyzer."_

Just then, Rika was not getting any kind of a response from her digivice as he displayed a holographic image of Guilmon but the only information read was **No Data**. Rika growled to herself in frustration. 

"Nothing! Stupid piece of junk must not be working! How can I not get any information on this digimon? Is like he or something?!" 

Takato gasps when he turns to see Renamon swooping down to attack Guilmon. He calls out to his digimon partner to catch his attention. 

"Guilmon! Get out of there! She's going to attack! Move out of the way!" 

It was to no avail. Guilmon still stood there like a statue. Renamon crosses her arms and then unleashes a barrage of diamond-like spikes at the crimson-colored dinosaur. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

But as soon as the attack hit Guilmon head on, they had no effect on him. It looks as though that his skin was tough enough to withstand such a devastating long-range attack such as the Diamond Storm. As soon as the smoke cleared away, Guilmon looks right up at Renamon and then powers up. A large, red fireball comes hooting out from his mouth and hurtling towards Renamon like a missile. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

Renamon manages to maneuver away just in time and then goes flying onto the ground. Renamon goes charging at Guilmon to attack him with rapid fists. Guilmon managed to maneuver and block each of the punches with rapid speed of his own. 

_"Wow, I've never expected a rookie digimon to withstand this much head on attacks as this one is with Renamon. Usually, rookies and certain champion-levels die after getting hit by the Diamond Storm. But somehow, this one is still taking a beat and not going down. I'm going to have to step in and give Renamon a hand sooner or later, whether I like it or not."_

Renamon throws a punch, but Guilmon counters it. The fire-breathing lizard picks Renamon up and then tosses her into the air. Guilmon flips over and then shoots out more fireballs from his mouth. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

Renamon managed to shake the cobwebs out and watched as several Pyro Spheres were coming her way. Renamon crosses her arms and phases out of the way. This catches Guilmon off guard as Renamon quickly reappears behind Guilmon. He turns around, but only to get a kick to the side of his head. Guilmon goes tumbling down onto the ground. Renamon quickly gets into a fighting pose while Guilmon slowly tries to get to his feet. 

"C'mon, Guilmon! Can you get up?!" 

"He's done for! Man, you're such a rookie. Now, I'm going to have Renamon finish off your dream digimon. Ready, goggle head?" 

With that said, Rika reaches down into her satchel and pulls out a modify card. Takato quickly takes notice of this and then begins to wonder to himself of what she could be up to next. 

_"Just, what is she up to? And what is he doing with that card?!"_

Rika pulls out her card and then holds out her digivice. She then slashes the card right through its slot as it powered up a bright aura. 

"Card Slash!!" 

"What? Card Slash?" 

Takato takes a look at his digivice and noticed that it was of the same model that Rika was using. He could clearly see a slot where the card could be slashed through. He then realizes that he has no cards to back him up. 

"Darn! I should have realized what this digivice is for! Guilmon! She's got cards that help Renamon in the fight! Its time to pull back!" 

But Guilmon didn't listen to a single word that his Tamer was shouting and continued his relentless assault on Renamon. A smile forms across the face of Renamon as her left fist transforms into what looks like a cannon gun. Guilmon growls as he circles Renamon. 

"Renamon! Get him!" 

Renamon then unleashes a powerful blast from her cannon arm and lets loose a barrage of shots at Guilmon, but the red dinosaur was able to maneuver away from each blast being fired away at him. 

Takato could only look on with a shocked look on his face. He held onto his digivice tightly and was now hoping for Guilmon to pull through this fight and get away as soon as possible, since he never expected Renamon to attack all of a sudden and too soon. 

"Hey, girl! You better call her off! We weren't prepared!" 

"Whatever, gogglehead. And my name isn't girl. I happen to have a name. And like I said before and I'll say it again, digimon are meant to fight! What else do you think they are used for anyway?!" 

"Um, that's like asking the meaning of life." 

"Renamon, proceed by killing him and loading his data." 

"Yes, Rika. I shall not let you down. I promise." 

Renamon goes shooting more shots over at Guilmon, but he manages to run around in order to avoid being blasted away. Guilmon goes jumping Renamon from behind and then tackles her down onto the ground. Guilmon latches his mouth onto the side of her cannon arm and relentlessly gnaws away without letting go. Renamon tried to push her adversary off with all of her might, but to no avail. 

"No! Get up, Renamon! Get up!" 

"C'mon, Guilmon! Stop! If you can hear me, stop please! We came here to find you a new home! Please, I hope you can hear me, cause I know you can! Guilmon!" 

Guilmon continued to gnaw away at Renamon's cannon arm and would not let go at any given opportunity. This was his chance to beat Renamon and prove himself as a great adversary to her, which would indeed upset Rika. But then, Guilmon comes to his senses and then looks right over towards Takato. His eyes return to their normal state and he quickly releases his grip on Renamon. 

"Oh, did you say something, Takatomon?! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Lets go play!" 

Guilmon runs over towards Takato and as soon as possible. Renamon quickly flips up onto her feet and faces towards Guilmon. She then points her cannon arm right over at Guilmon, in which she would blast him away and load his data. 

"Get him, Renamon! Don't let him off of your sight!" 

Renamon charges up her arm cannon and a flash of energy was blinking from within. This quickly catches the attention of both Guilmon and Takato. They watched as Renamon looked to blast them right out of existence with this one single shot. They both cried out as the blast comes right for them at rapid speed. 

[FFVII Battle theme ends] 

"Takato!!" 

"It was nice knowing ya, buddy!" 

But just then, a blast comes out of nowhere and knocks the cannon blast away and shooting up into the skies instead. A huge explosion occurs as Rika and Takato look up in awe. 

"Stop this!" 

They all turned around to see who was calling out to them to stop their fight. To their surprise, it was none other than the boy named Henry. He looked down at them with a serious look on his face, especially giving a glare right over to Rika. Terriermon comes out of hiding and exposes himself. 

"Thank goodness! You saved our lives there," said Takato, "How do I owe it to ya?" 

"Save that for later. There's just something that troubles me over this whole situation. And that concerns this girl over here. Hey, I've seen you and your digimon going out and killing digimon relentlessly and loading their data. What is your deal?" 

"What is my deal? Um, don't you realize why digimon are here? The reason I have Renamon is to fight. Digimon only exist for competition and killing digimon is my own little game. I want Renamon to get as strong and to be the best." 

"You know there's more to digimon than just competition and surviving," Henry replied, "You really have a different point of view concerning digimon." 

"That's what I was trying to tell her but she sent Renamon to attack Guilmon for no apparent reason," Takato said. 

"For no reason?! Wake up and smell the coffee, Renamon only wants Guilmon's data, nothing else matters. Its not like digimon are real anyway." 

"How do you know that? As long as digimon are here, they as real as they can be," said Takato, "Just look at Guilmon and… Terriermon?" 

"That's me! Hey! More digimon! I knew I wasn't the only one in town." 

Terriermon runs over towards Guilmon and dances around him like the silly ol' floppy-eared bunny that he is. 

"Ugh, so what does that floppy-eared weenie have to do with any of this? I can see that he's not good competition for Renamon," remarked Rika. 

"Hey! Hey! Who you calling a weenie?! Just because I'm a small little buy, doesn't make me a weak little bunny for you to kick around like some sort of soccer ball! I pack quite a punch and I was the one who intercepted her blast. You two can thank me later. Please no autographs," Terriermon said to Takato and Guilmon. 

"Well, what do you think digimon are for, smart guy," asked Rika. 

"Plenty of reasons. They're not our tools or our pets either! They can be friends and they should have the freedom to do whatever they wish, just like we do," Henry replied. 

"Oh, well that's all good and well. But Renamon chooses to fight and I stand by her decision. So, if we're through with this chat, we should be going now. Renamon lets go. See you later, losers." 

Renamon quickly phases out and follows Rika off through the trees from above. Takato looks out and begins to wonder how Renamon could quickly disappear just like she did just a moment ago. 

"Hey, you guys alright?" asked Henry. 

"Oh we're fine. We just didn't expect an attack like she just pulled off," said Takato, "I guess we should be prepared next time." 

"Yeah, she's one tough customer. I've bumped into her a couple of times." 

"Just who is that girl?" 

"Her name is Rika Nonaka. Didn't you know that she was the champion of the recent Digimon Card Game Tournament, she won first place. She really believes in her mind that she is the best." 

"Yeah, no kidding. She just displayed that when she had Renamon almost wipe out Guilmon from existence. I was just so afraid of losing him." 

"Well, you don't have to worry now. By the way, Terriermon and I found a good hiding spot for Guilmon. You might like it. We'll lead the way." 

"Thanks, I really appreciate. There was no way I am going to keep Guilmon in my house without my parents knowing." 

"Right and its best to do it this way. Come on." 

Henry and Terriermon led Guilmon and Takato right over towards a trail down the shaded forest. As soon as they walked up the trail a few moments, Henry pointed over towards a small bunker on top of a small hill. Takato's eyes widened with satisfaction. Guilmon runs up towards the steps and runs inside the bunker. 

"This is perfect, Henry! I never thought that this would have been the perfect place to hide Guilmon! How do I owe it to you?" 

"You don't. I'm just being generous and besides, Guilmon would cause a public scene if he were to expose himself." 

"Yeah, no kidding," said Takato, "Just one question that I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Ask away." 

"Well, it's about these devices." 

"Digivices?" 

"Yeah, well. How did you get yours?" 

"It's a long story, but how did you get yours?" 

"Well, it just happened yesterday. I found a blue card of some sort and decided to slide it into my card reader and then some sort of beam of light comes and glows over my card reader. After that, I watched as it transformed into the digivice you see in my hand. But I wonder why we got these, because don't you think its a coincidence?" 

"How? A coincidence?" 

"Well, there were some kids seven years ago with these same kind of devices and they used them to help their digimon grow and evolve. Remember the Virus battle?" 

"Yes. I remember that, but what does this have anything to do with us?" 

"Well, call me crazy. But I just found out that my new substitute teacher happens to be one of those children from that battle. I even saw her own digivice and I saw her digimon. That's right, Henry. She's a Digi-Destined. A Chosen Child…" 

"Wait a second, you mean that your teacher is a former Digi-Destined?! One of THE Digi-Destined that saved the planet from Virus?" 

Takato nods and then looks over his digivice and closely examines it. It was a much different model from the one Kari uses to help Gatomon evolve and aid her into battle. 

"Hmmm, I don't know. I'm going to have to see it in order to believe. But for now, lets just keep an eye on our digimon. And make sure not to run into that Rika girl again. She's trouble." 

"Agreed." 

The two boys turned around and saw their digimon playing with each other. Terriermon was top of Guilmon's head and bouncing off onto Guilmon's tail while springing up as if he were a slinky. The two digimon chuckled as they were having fun playing with each other. Their Tamers looked on with smiles on their faces. 

"By the way, do you know anything about the upcoming Battle City tournament?" Takato asked. 

"Yeah. It should be a blast," Henry replied, "I don't have any Duel Monsters cards, but I hear they have a good set." 

"If only it wasn't too late to sign up. Oh well. We've got other stuff to take care of." 

"Agreed. I heard that some Yugi Muto kid beat the actual Duel Monsters Creator himself." 

"He defeated the Duel Monsters creator? Maximillion Pegasus?! The Pegasus?!" 

"Yeah and no one has ever heard from Pegasus since then. It's creepy if you ask me." 

"Tell me about it. I'd like to see Rika compete with those duelists." 

************************************************************************************* 

[Hypnos theme plays] 

Meanwhile, the Hypnos crew was having a difficult time trying to locate all of the wild ones that have bio-emerged. They missed a few, but a few, in their mind, would still lead to disastrous effects on the real world. However, they had no idea that these bio-emergences have been from only a few digimon. Thus far, none of these digimon has been creating a public scene of some sorts. 

"Sir, there hasn't been any recent locations of any Wild Ones since yesterday," said Riley. 

"No wild ones? This is rather strange. Usually we would have at least one wild one trying to bio-emerge its way into our world each day. But we should really keep a close look out for anymore on the horizon. I have a feeling there will be a wild one that will attempt to emerge by the end of the day," Yamaki said. 

"We're right on it," replied Talley. 

Yamaki looks on while flickering his lighter and watching the screen with patience, but lately with all of these bio-emergences, Yamaki's patience was quickly wearing thin. He wants nothing more than to rid of all of the digital beings he calls "scum" and "trash". 

_"It won't be long. I will rid of these digital invaders. I shall teach them never to set foot in our world. They were never meant to be here nor are they welcome to otherwise. You can bio-emerge all you want, but in the end, I will have the last laugh. One who laughs last, laughs loudest!"_

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kari was walking through the streets while carrying her school briefcase along with her. Another hard day in school and teaching has already taken a toll on her. But she loves her job and loves to participate in activities with children. But now, she would go home and relax in a nice, warm bath. 

"Gatomon, the coast is clear. I think you can come out now." 

With that said, the digital kitty comes jumping out from Kari's bag and landing on her two feet. Kari walks along the street with Gatomon following her side. She was quite relieved that her digimon partner hasn't caused a scene. To them, Gatomon was merely just an everyday kitty to them. 

"I'm just glad these people haven't panicked when they saw you. They just think you're an ordinary house cat." 

"Yeah but I'm a kitty with an attitude. So, what's for chow tonight?" 

"Dinner? I haven't really thought of that. I really need to call TK and ask him." 

_"Ok, cause I'm really starving over here. Oh, man. I hear a fish market calling out my name…"_

"Well, you're just going to have to wait till tonight. Maybe fish sounds good for tonight." 

"Hey! You just read my mind. Fish was the first dish that came to my mind. Pretty obvious, since I'm a cat." 

"Heh, you're a weirdo, Gatomon. Sometimes you even confuse me at times." 

"Thanks, I try." 

As Kari passed by, another girl looked on with awe. She seemed to be around Kari's current age. Her hair was blonde as canary, she has a noticeable red bow over her head and her eyes were blue as heaven itself. Just then, a small, white cat came rushing towards her. He had quite a noticeable moon crescent over his forehead. 

"Mina! Wait up! How long are we going to be shopping for?" 

"Oh quit bragging, Artemis," Mina replied. 

"You know here I thought you wouldn't have changed since Galaxia was defeated." 

"I needed a day to relax, anyway. Hmm, I wonder where Rei is? She said to meet her here at this stop. We were going to meet up to study for our exams." 

"Who knows? Shouldn't we get something to eat, first?" 

"Well, now that you ask, I say we better get some grub." 

"Finally!" 

Just then, Gatomon stopped walking and then stood still for a moment. She began to hiss and turn over towards another direction. Kari could easily tell that Gatomon was sensing something coming along the way. Kari pulls out her D-3 and finds a flickering light, which was indicating the location of a Digi-Destined or even a Tamer. 

"I'm picking up a reading from a location of another Chosen child. It could be another one of the Digi-Destined or even… Takato…" 

"But what if you're wrong? I sense that this digimon has a really high ki level, even at rookie-level." 

"It could be Guilmon! We better check this out." 

"Right!" 

Gatomon sprints off and followed her instincts, which would lead her towards the location of this child. She could easily tell that this ki level came from Guilmon, since he has the highest level in rookie form. Gatomon has a good belief that he may very well be stronger than both Agumon and Veemon. 

Just as soon as she stops at a nearby corner, she turns to see none other than Guilmon pointing his nose over towards her. Gatomon jumps back with her claws scathed. Guilmon backs away with a cool and calm look on his face. 

"Don't worry, Gatomon. Its just me and Takatomon." 

"Whew. Thank god its only you two. I just picked up a ki level and I had to figure that it was you, Guilmon." 

"Who else could it be?" 

"Maybe, Renamon," said Takato, "Or even Terriermon…" 

"Whoa! What? Who? When? There's more digimon," Gatomon asked frantically. 

Kari stops right where Gatomon was standing and then walks over to see none other than Takato and Guilmon along with her. Kari wipes her forehead and catches her breath. 

"Whew, its only you two. We thought that another Tamer was around," Kari said, "But we just realized that it was just you two." 

"Well, actually. We did see two other Tamers like myself and they have the same digivice as I do," Takato said. 

"Huh?! Ok, now this is getting pretty confusing! How can there be other kids with the same digivice model as yours? Am I missing something here?! Ok, I better calm down. I just got out of work and now all of this..." 

"No. No. It's ok. We'll explain everything," Takato said, "Now where should we begin..." 

"You can start off by telling us who these two Tamers are and what kind of digimon they have as partners," Gatomon remarked. 

"Oh yeah. Right. Ok. Here goes nothing…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Ruki's theme "Moon Fighter" plays w/o lyrics] 

Rika was sitting alongside a tree just a few blocks away from the park. She was obviously focusing her attention on the boy named Takato and his digimon partner, Guilmon. She sighs and tosses a rock down onto the ground. 

_"Who said that digimon were friends?! Ugh, what a joke. Digimon are only supposed to be used as tools in fighting and loading the data of other digimon. Renamon only seeks to fight and I expect her to be the best, no matter how great the situation is. That goggle head and his dinosaur haven't seen the last of us. Mark my words! I will see to it that Renamon loads that stupid dinosaur's data. Then Renamon shall be the strongest digimon warrior ever."_

"Renamon!" 

With that said, the neon yellow-coated fox appears from out of the shadows with her arms crossed. She tilts her head up and looks right over towards Rika with cold and calculated blue eyes. 

"Yes, Rika?" 

"We're heading out to a really good hiding spot. There, we better sure to lure that goggle head and his dinosaur buddy in. I won't rest until I have you load his data, got it?" 

"Yes, Rika. It's a very good plan. Shall we get started right away?" 

"Yeah. The sooner, the better." 

"Lets get ready then." 

Renamon quickly phases out and then heads over towards what looked like a good hiding spot, which in fact was more than enough room for a digimon battle. The fight destination would now take place within a nearby parking garage. Rika goes and follows Renamon's location through her digivice. She stops at the parking garage and runs inside. She stops and turns to see Renamon standing alongside with her. Rika looks up at Renamon with a cold smile on her face. 

"Lets get to work." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Takato had now just finished explaining everything that has occurred thus far between himself, Henry and Rika. Kari begins shaking her head, as if she had already gotten to what he was saying. Gatomon was just as surprised to hear the news of two other digimon within West Shinjuku. She couldn't wait to meet them, unless Renamon was friendly enough to greet her after hearing about Rika. 

"Man, this Rika girl reminds me a little bit when Ken was the Digimon Kaiser," said Gatomon, "But I'm sure she isn't all that bad." 

"Right, maybe we can explain to her that digimon aren't tools to be used in battle. That boy, Henry, was right. But, by what you've told me, this Rika doesn't sound like a very good person, but I'm sure she still appreciates her digimon." 

"Whoa, are you sure about that," asked Takato. 

"Takato. I've talked to a lot of Digi-Destined kids, including my own friends. I'm sure she'll understand to what I'm talking about." 

Just then, Takato's digivice was starting to go off and a light was flickering on his radar. Kari's D-3 was also going on the fritz as it was picking up an activity level from what seemed to be the location of a Tamer. Kari looks out and Gatomon picks up an energy signal from another direction. Guilmon growled and then turned the same direction as Gatomon. 

"Its over in the left direction," said Takato, "I wonder where it's leading to." 

"We won't know until we find out," said Kari, "I'm willing to bet that its just near the parking garage, since I just passed by there a minute ago." 

"Then, that's where we are heading," exclaimed Takato. 

The digimon sprinted off first as they headed off towards the destined location by picking up the energy signal from this certain digimon. Kari and Takato followed along with their respective digimon partners to go check out to what they could have found. 

The crew rushed through the streets, which caused Takato to accidentally bump into a young man and a blue-haired girl with pigtails. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" the goggle head exclaimed. 

"Gee. I wonder why they're in such a hurry?" the young man pondered. 

"Let's go, Tenchi! The grocery store has a half-price off sale going on. It only lasts for another hour!" 

"Right. Let's get going Sasami." 

"I'm planning a big feast. I'm glad we decided to vacation out here for a couple of weeks." 

"I've been hearing these reports of monsters crossing over to this city. I wonder what that is all about?" 

"Who knows? Let's get going, or we'll have to pay for the food for their full price." 

"Right!" 

Tenchi and Sasami went about their walk towards the grocery store. They and just arrived in town for a vacation, and they had no idea of the digimon invading the city lately. 

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Gatomon both ran inside the parking garage. They surveyed the area and were now picking up a very close ki level. Guilmon turns to one direction while Gatomon turns the other way. Kari and Takato come running in. They looked over to see their digimon partners still surveying the area. 

"Anything yet," asked Takato. 

"Not yet. But something is obviously in here," said Guilmon. 

Just then, a shadow looms within the darkness and the two digimon were unable to detect it. Takato looks out and sees Renamon standing right behind both Guilmon and Gatomon. 

"Guilmon! Look out!' 

Renamon pulls back her fist and punches Guilmon right in the face, just as he turned around to face her. Guilmon goes flying and crashing back into a nearby column. Gatomon gasped and looked over towards Renamon. 

"Guilmon! Why you! Take this! Lightning Claw!" 

Renamon easily maneuvers to the side and quickly catches Gatomon off guard with a swift kick to her stomach. Gatomon falls down onto the ground while clutching her throbbing gut. 

"Oh no, Gatomon," exclaimed Kari, "Just who is that?!" 

"Want to know the truth," a voice said calmly from within the darkness. 

Suddenly, a young girl comes walking out to reveal herself. The broken heart symbol on her t-shirt was a good indication to who it really was. Takato and Kari both turned to see her. It was Rika and she was smiling coolly like never before. 

"So, you managed to bring a friend along, goggle head," Rika asked sarcastically, "What's the matter, did you need to be pampered along the way?" 

"No! Please listen! You have to stop these acts of violence! Digimon are not fighting tools and Renamon should be your friend," said Takato. 

"Why should I listen to you? I seek only to be the best and Renamon seeks only the best Tamer? So why should we go all soft hearted and let feelings get in the way of our business? Guess what? You're living a fantasy world, goggle brain." 

"Enough! If there's something that I can't stand is the fact that a Tamer like you is killing digimon for no apparent reason. Now if they were evil and trying to destroy innocent lives is another thing, but killing digimon who accidentally came into this world is no excuse," exclaimed Kari, "And I don't know who you are, but this has got to stop. You and your partner should be friends. Friendship makes you stronger. What you're doing is not the way it's supposed to be done." 

"Oh, and who are you to give me lectures in the first place? Oh please, you're just as naive as that boy there. Now if you excuse me, I got unfinished business to deal with. Renamon. Load their data and show no mercy." 

Kari and Takato could only look on with shock as Renamon walked over towards the two fallen digimon as she looked to kill them and load their data, but then a door opened up from out of nowhere catching Renamon and Rika off guard. Takato turned and sighed a relief when he saw none other than Henry and Terriermon walking inside. 

"Yeah! Henry! Thank goodness," exclaimed Takato, "Things were getting way out of hand here." 

"I can see that. Rika. Rika. Rika. You still haven't learned your lesson, haven't you? The young woman you see in front of you happens to be one of the Digi-Destined children that defeated Virus seven years ago," Henry said. 

"What?! She's one of them?!" 

"Yeah and guess what? It was obvious that she was the one who defeated Virus. I could be wrong, but that's my belief." 

"No, they said Celesta X defeated Virus. Not this ungrateful woman over here," remarked Rika, "Give me a break. She wouldn't know how to tame a digimon through a wet paper bag." 

This was more than enough to piss Kari off. She despises being regarded as a weakling. Kari holds onto her D-3 and looks to see Gatomon slowly getting to her feet. Renamon is unable to detect Gatomon's movements as the digital kitty goes jumping right at her and executing a vicious punch to her face. Renamon goes tumbling down. 

"Ugh! Renamon!" 

"Shall I go now, Henry? I think I'm up for a little butt whooping myself." 

"Alright, just don't…" 

"I know. I know…" 

[Breaking Point's "One of a Kind" plays] 

Renamon quickly flips up and kicks Gatomon to the side. Guilmon gets to his feet and powers up while a large red fireball comes shooting from his mouth. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

Renamon watches the fireball coming right for her and she quickly phases to the side. Gatomon comes out of nowhere and goes for another Lightning Claw and it was able to connect this time. Renamon goes tumbling back and Guilmon goes charging right for her once again. Guilmon delivers several head butts into her gut. 

"Renamon! I said that you wouldn't let me down! Now fight back! We're loading their data, no matter what!!" 

After hearing those motivational words, Renamon quickly regains her strength and delivers a barrage of rapid punches at Guilmon. She then turns and spin kicks Gatomon to the side. Renamon goes over and picks up Gatomon, while spinning her above her head. She then tosses Gatomon onto Guilmon. Renamon hops into the air and then crosses her arms. 

"Gatomon!! No!!" 

"Guilmon!! C'mon boy!!" 

"Say goodbye to your pathetic digimon. Renamon its time…" 

"Yes, Rika. It is time… Diamond…" 

Just then, Terriermon comes walking alongside the path in between the line of fire. Renamon gasps when she sees Terriermon and is unable to stop her upcoming attack. 

"Get out of the way!!" 

Terriermon looked up and gasped as the barrage of diamonds were coming straight for him. Henry gasps at what he sees and goes running over in order to push Terriermon to the side. But just as soon as he was about to reach to Terriermon, Henry's digivice started to emit a bright light and the others take notice of this. Henry holds out his digivice and watches as Terriermon was now set to evolve into his champion-level form. 

["One of a Kind" ends] 

[Digimon Tamers First evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION!!**

Henry's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Terriermon's body. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms and a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

As soon as the smoke cleared away, Gargomon now was standing in the place of Terriermon. Henry could only look in awe and shock at his newly evolved digimon, but yet he looked a bit disdained. 

"But… He promise me that he wouldn't do it…" 

"Whoa! That's Terriermon?" Takato asked, "That must be his champion-leveled form!" 

"No doubt! I think he should be more than enough to handle Renamon," said Kari. 

**[Gargomon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel]**

Gargomon turned to face Rika with a smile on his face. Rika gasps and then backs into a corner as the gun bunny was slowly confronting her. She wanted to scream once he held out his chain gun arms towards her, as if he were ready to blast her away. Renamon takes notice of this and goes charging right at Gargomon. 

"I've got to stop that gun bunny before he hurts Rika!" 

Renamon jumps onto the back of Gargomon and applies a takedown on him. Gargomon goes gun crazy and fires away at his surroundings. Guilmon and Gatomon slowly regain their senses and notice Gargomon losing control of his firing. 

"He obviously can't be controlled," Kari said. 

"That's why I didn't want him to digivolve! I just knew he would end like this. We have to stop him before he blows this place apart!" 

"Right! Guilmon! Stop him!" 

"You too, Gatomon!" 

Gargomon jumps around and causes Renamon to go falling off of his back. Renamon lands on her feet, but gets met with a chain gun smashed into the side of her face. Renamon goes down hard with a huge, red welt on her face. Gargomon was about to make his next move, but then Guilmon and Gatomon came out of nowhere and took down Gargomon, pushing him right through a nearby wall. 

Calumon looks on, without being noticed, and he now has a sad look on his face. The red diamond-like shape on his forehead was emitting a small, red glow but then it fades away. The little digimon sighs and walks away. 

As soon as the smoke cleared, Gargomon was laid on the ground with both Guilmon and Gatomon lying right on top of him. It now looks as though Gargomon has regained his senses and calm at the very moment. Kari, Henry and Takato all ran over to help their digimon out before the authorities would arrive to investigate the area. 

Renamon quickly phases out, while Rika stands at the corner with her eyes widened in fear. She breathes heavily while clutching her chest. She clearly was scared to death. 

_"Do they always act like that when they evolve?"_

The commotion startled a young man with a pair of goggles in his pocket. He dropped to the floor with a blue dragon-like creature. 

"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" Veemon asked. 

"I don't know, but with all these reports of monsters. It's making me suspicious!" 

"You want to go check it out, Davis?" 

"Let's go, Veemon!" 

"Not so fast, Davis!" a woman's voice called out. 

This was more than young to cause Davis to freeze and stop at his tracks. He turned around and faced a rather beautiful, girl with jet black-hair. Her looks were quite seductive, but Davis didn't seem to be happy to see her. This girl was one of the artificials, who were unleashed by Datamon. She turned on her former master and went about on her own. She was a pawn used to help Virus evolve into his final evolution. After she was released from within Virus, Davis started communicating with her and eventually married her. Even though she has love for Davis, she doesn't seem to show it. 

"C'mon, Sonja! I've got to go inside and check it out." 

"I can feel Gatomon's ki in there. We'll leave it to Kari and Gatomon. It seems that they're helping out that Takato boy. Let's go." 

"But…" 

"Now!" 

Davis and Veemon shrieked as they followed along with the bossy former artificial. 

_"Next time, I'm getting to the bottom of the crap that has been going on,"_ Davis thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Tamers and their digimon had just retreated out of the scene of the crime, after what had just occurred between the whole fiasco involving Gargomon and Renamon. 

Guilmon and Gatomon watched as Gargomon was sitting on top of his head as if he were trying to balance himself despite having such a large and big-boned body. The two digimon simply laughed at him for trying so hard to hold his balance. 

"Very funny! Lets see you two try it," Gargomon snapped, "Its not very easy. Well, how about it?" 

"Sorry, but I don't want to ruffle my head and have the blood rush into my brain," said Gatomon. 

"Maybe I can give it a try," replied Guilmon, "Like this?" 

Guilmon gets into the same position as Gargomon and heads right on top of his head and using his tail to help balance himself, unlike the much larger, tailless Gargomon. This further infuriated Galgomon as he was soon losing his balance once again. 

"Hey! No fair! You're using your tail! Next time, don't rely on your tail so much," exclaimed Gargomon. 

"Hehehe. I can't help it if I got a big tail. Besides, your cheating with those guns your using." 

"So? They're apart of me when I'm Gargomon. I can't help it." 

The two Tamer children chuckle while watching their digimon bickering with one another. Kari smiles and sat on the ground while giggling at their conversation. 

"You know. I must say, your digimon are pretty impressive. It's hard to believe that they are very strong even in their rookie-leveled forms. Back in the old days, our digimon were not as strong as yours are." 

"With the help of our slash modify cards, we use them to boost up the energy for our digimon and that makes them stronger in their battles." 

"I see. That's what Takato told me when he and Guilmon had their first encounter with Renamon. But how come I never knew about these digimon cards? I find it hard to believe that digimon could become such a popular commodity after what happened seven years ago," Kari said, "But then again, anything can happen." 

"By the way, is there a card with me on it," asked Gatomon. 

"Yeah. I got one of you," Henry said as he pulls out a Gatomon card. 

Gatomon takes it and looks upon herself on the card's front cover. She closely examines its stats and rubs her chin, then pats her head as if she were looking herself in the mirror. 

"I sure do look styling," the digital cat remarked, "But I look so much better in cat person." 

"Can you at least be not show any vanity for once in your life," asked Kari. 

"Nope, a kitty must be picky on her looks and appearances. That's just the way we are," Gatomon replied. 

"Oh, no wonder why," Kari said giggling. 

Henry looks over towards Gargomon and then a look of disdain comes across his face. Takato and Kari take notice of his sudden sadness and question him. 

"Henry. What's the matter? You look down. So why did you not want Terriermon to digivolve," asked Takato. 

"Because… as you can see. He was already losing control when he started to attack. This is not the first time that happened." 

"When was the last time that he lost control," Kari asked, "Maybe if you tell us, especially myself, since I've been exposed to digimon for nearly my whole life." 

"Ok, well. It started a couple of weeks ago. I just received a Christmas gift. It was one of the latest digimon video games…" 

_Flashback _

Henry and his family members were gathering around while receiving their gifts from their father. Henry received the latest digimon game that he has always been wanting and now he has it. 

**"Alright! It's the new digimon game! Thanks, dad!"**

Even after opening his gift and showing his satisfaction at receiving the game, he went ahead and tried it out on his computer. Once he slid the CD game into his D-drive, he went over several of its instructions on how to upload it. Once he was finished with that, he proceeded to begin his very first game. 

On the screen, there was an option box on several digimon to choose from. Henry looks across to see familiar digimon such as Gorillamon, Monochromon, Seadramon and Terriermon, himself! Henry then clicks right over towards Terriermon. 

**"I'll start off with somebody small. Its more challenging that way and plus, this little guy has quite a power reading. I want to make him as strong as possible."**

As soon as he selected Terriermon, he watched as Terriermon did his 'little victory dance', which made the boy easily amused. As soon as he read the last of the game's instructions, he began his first actual digimon adventure. 

While playing as Terriermon, Henry noticed a rather, large hairy digimon with a huge cannon on his left arm. He quickly realized that this was none other than Gorillamon. 

**"Heads up, Terriermon! Gorillamon is one tough customer. He's a champion-level, so I think we need to give you a little power boost."**

Terriermon looked across to see Gorillamon staring him down with a vicious look on his face. Terriermon motions over towards Gorillamon, bends over and smacks his behind, much to the dismay of the large beast. 

**"Um, a rather amusing taunt. Now, lets get down to business! Card Slash!"**

With that said, Terriermon felt his energy increasing as he starts firing away at Gorillamon with several pullet-like blasts known as 'Bunny Blast'. But these only made Gorillamon flinch and even barely affected him. Terriermon looks on with disbelief as Gorillamon laughed at him and pointed his cannon right over towards the little digimon. 

**"No! Ok, Terriermon! Lets try a little speed boost."**

Gorillamon fires a shot right over towards Terriermon and the blast hits right near where he was standing, causing Terriermon to go flying back into a nearby rock wall. Gorillamon charges over towards where Terriermon was laying. Terriermon quickly gets to his feet and goes flying up. He then delivers a head butt right into the forehead of Gorillamon, catching the hairy beat off guard. Terriermon gets behind Gorillamon and then spins himself as if he were a helicopter propeller. 

**"Take this, stinky! Terrier Tornado!"**

The tiny digimon was able to take Gorillamon down and cause him to fall off of his feet with the effective attack. Gorillamon tried getting up, but his cannon arm was too much weight to even handle. Terriermon lands and dances around with a smirk on his face. 

**"How's that for stepping up and falling down, stinky?!"**

**"Alright! Way to go, Terriermon! You should really cut down on the trash talking but you're doing fairly well for a rookie-level. Now lets put the… What the?!"**

Gorillamon manages to get his second wind and fires a cannon shot that nails Terriermon, sending him flying back. Gorillamon quickly phases out and flies right over towards Terriermon, and executing an elbow shot into his gut. 

**"No, Terriermon!! You have to withstand it!**

Terriermon falls face first onto the ground and then looks right over towards Gorillamon, who was now slowly walking over towards the fallen warrior. Gorillamon picks Terriermon up by his head and plans on smashing him into the ground. 

**"Alright! Here we go! Another power boost card! Card Slash!!"**

But as soon as he did that, the whole computer screen turned black and then green lettering appeared in rather slow motion. The letters read... 

[Digimon Tamers First Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION**

**"Terriermon shinka!!"**

Then Henry watched as Terriermon was quickly starting to evolve into his champion level form. The little digimon's skin started to peel away to reveal grid-like insides, which indicated that his body was definitely made of data. Then a protective shell started to cover his body and he was evolving into his next form. Right in Terriermon's place was none other than the chain-gun swinging and pant wearing Gargomon. 

**"Gargomon!!"**

Gorillamon steps away. Gargomon stands right in front of him with a devious smirk on his face. 

**"Thats Terriermon's champion level form! All right! We're back in the game!"**

**"Gargo Laser!!"**

Gargomon started firing away at Gorillamon, which caused the beast to retreat into another direction. Gargomon goes and chases Gorillamon off while going gun crazy and continuing firing away his shots at the retreating beast. 

**"Alright! That's it! Yeah! Go, Gargomon!"**

But just then, Henry just realized something and noticed Gargomon's unusual behavior. He was acting much differently than when he was Terriermon. Henry realized that he couldn't even control him, which caused the boy to become sad. 

**"Why are you still attacking?! You won the battle! No! You're just like the rest of them! I just don't know who you even are anymore..."**

End of Flashback 

Takato and Kari looked at Henry with awed looks and were now getting a better understanding on how Henry was unable to control Terriermon in the first place. 

"You're still obviously still a rookie at this sort of thing," Kari said, "You have to give it some time. Terriermon will eventually gain control over his new form. Heck, when I first met Gatomon, she was afraid of getting near me but as soon as I became the Eighth Digi-Destined, we knew that we'd stick to each other's side and watching each others backs. That's what friends are for, Henry. You will just need to give it some time. Besides, I think Terriermon is already appreciative to what you have done for him as of late." 

"Really? That's good to know and hearing all that makes me feel better." 

_Flashback _

Henry watches as Terriermon was slowly getting to his feet with a beaten up look on his face, after being ganged attacked by several enemy digimon. Henry could only look on in horror as Terriermon fell face first and was out of it. 

**"What have I done? I shouldn't have put too much power into you. I'm a terrible Tamer… What was I thinking? I'm sorry…"**

Suddenly, there were drops of tears coming down onto the keyboard as Henry lowered his head in shame. Just then, a blue card suddenly appeared among his pile of modify cards. He gazes upon it and picks it up. 

**"I don't remember having a blue card. But maybe, I can use it to help restore Terriermon. I'm just going to have to keep my fingers crossed."**

He puts the card right through the card reader's slot and it begins to glow. Henry gazed to at his card reader, which was now transforming into some sort of device. As soon as he touched his card slash device, it glowed a bright light and transformed itself into a digivice. It was the same model, which Takato had received. Henry then notices the digivice and picks it up. 

**"What is this? Don't tell me that it's for real, what is this thing?"**

Henry then points it over towards his computer screen and a large beam of light comes forth towards the boy. Then something was lying in the palm of his hands. It was none other than Terriermon. Henry looked down at him and realized that he was real and not just an optical illusion. Terriermon regained his senses and then looks right up at a teary-eyed Henry. 

**"Hey? Would you stop the waterworks, here?"**

Henry looks down and then a smile forms across his face. He lifts Terriermon up and then looks right into his eyes. 

**"I'm so sorry, Terriermon. I shouldn't have done that to you. What was I thinking for sending you into battle like that…"**

**"You don't have to worry about me… I'm fine… See?"**

The tiny mammal digimon crawled up on top of Henry's head and looked down at the sobbing boy. He knew that he could have to remain close to Henry in order to keep him from ever being down ever again. 

**"Momentai."**

End of Flashback 

"And that's how we eventually met. From this day forth, I will promise to myself not to rush into such situations such as pushing Terriermon into battle like that and not knowing that his champion-level form would be difficult to control at the same time. Terriermon, will you forgive me?" 

As soon as he asked that, the now de-evolved Terriermon comes running up to him and jumping on top of his head with a smile on his face. 

"Momentai, Henry! Everything just cool! Don't be so down on yourself. Can you do that for me, buddy?" 

"Yeah. I promise." 

Just then, Guilmon and Gatomon sensed a presence as they looked out towards another direction. Both of them have probably felt the presence of another digimon about to bio-emerge. Soon, Terriermon was picking up its energy signal. The Tamer boys take notice of this and take a look at their D-Arks. 

"Its another digimon about to emerge," said Takato. 

"Right! Its time to take some action," replied Henry. 

"You think you're up for another battle, Gatomon?" asked Kari. 

"You bet! My claws are ready to slice and dice like never before," Gatomon remarked. 

With that said, Guilmon sprints off towards the location of the now bio-emerging digimon. Terriermon and Gatomon were next to follow him along. The Tamer boys and Kari then follow along. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the people over at Hypnos were just tracing the location of the new Wild One about to bio-emerge in what seemed to be in an old warehouse. 

"Another wild one and its huge," said Riley, "And we were unable to stop it! It's going to bio-emerge!" 

"Damn! Another bites the hook and breaks the line! These Wild Ones are becoming a pain!" 

"Bio-emergence is now complete. And it's much larger than the previous wild ones before." 

*************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the digimon arrived at the warehouse, a huge fog cloud was beginning to clear away and there stood a huge, ape-like monster with a cannon on his left arm. Terriermon peered right through and could easily tell who it was. 

"Agh! Its him!" 

"Who, Terriermon?" asked Guilmon. 

"Gorillamon! Yo! It's been a while, stinky!" 

The Tamer boys come running in and they gasped as they gazed over towards the towering monster, Gorillamon. Kari comes running in and then stops once he saw Gorillamon facing down the three digimon. 

"Give us a reading through your digivice," said Takato. 

"Ok. Lets take a look here," replied Henry as he looked over his digivice and a holographic image of Gorillamon is displayed. 

**[Gorillamon. Champion Level. Special Attack: Energy Cannon]**

"I can't believe it! That's the same Gorillamon that Terriermon battled in my game," Henry exclaimed. 

"How do you know for sure," asked Kari. 

"Because I can tell, plus Terriermon knows him. So that's pretty obvious." 

[Random Dragonball Z Battle music plays] 

Gorillamon goes charging at the three digimon while thrashing out his arms. Guilmon and Terriermon all jumped out of the way while Gorillamon continued his relentless assault. Gatomon sprints right under the giant ape's legs and joins up with the other two. 

"Alright! I say we all attack together and give him everything we got," said Gatomon. 

"Right! I'll start off!" exclaimed Guilmon, "Pyro Sphere!!" 

Guilmon shoots out a fiery red ball and sends it flying at Gorillamon, causing him to flinch and fall backwards. Terriermon was next up as he shoots out several pellet-like green blasts. 

"Bunny Blast!!" 

However, they only merely affected the towering beast and caused him to become immobilized at the last few moments. Gatomon goes flying up at Gorillamon and slashes across his face. 

"Lighting Claw!!" 

Gorillamon goes falling down onto the ground as the three digimon celebrated their temporary victory. But that would soon be cut short as Gorillamon quickly rose up to power up his cannon. 

"Energy Cannon!!" 

He sends out a powerful blast, which the three digimon easily maneuvered away from. The blast goes flying right through a wall and into a nearby brick wall, causing it to explode. 

"Whew, that was a close one," said Guilmon. 

"We should be really careful with this guy. He is dangerous and we should stop him as soon as possible," Gatomon replied. 

"Leave it to me. I've fought this stinking monkey before. I think I should handle this," Terriermon said. 

"But you alone? We can't risk you getting killed," Guilmon remarked. 

"Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it! Just momentai!" 

"Um, what exactly does momentai mean?" 

"It means take it easy!" 

With that said Terriermon goes stepping in towards the battle ground against the towering giant himself. Gorillamon looks right down at Terriermon and a huge smile forms across his face. 

"Terriermon…" 

"Yeah, its me, stinky! Ready for the rematch? And I plan not to evolve to beat you? How does that bring you?!" 

Gorillamon responds by roaring loudly and pounding away at his chest. Terriermon watched as Gorillamon went charging towards him. Terriermon easily sees him coming and maneuvers away. 

"Ha! Ha! Missed me!" 

Gorillamon goes throwing rapid punches right over at Terriermon, in order to get a good hit on him. It was all but to no avail against the ultra quick Terriermon. Terriermon goes flying up and then delivers a head butt to Gorillamon. Terriermon lands on his feet and then spins himself like a helicopter propeller once again. 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

But this time, Gorillamon was able to see his adversary coming right for him and then bashes him with a fist to the little digimon's face. The force of the punch causes Terriermon to go flying right back. 

"No! Terriermon! I can't afford to lose you! Hang in there, buddy," exclaimed Henry. 

"Hey, wait a sec. What if you try using one of your cards," said Takato. 

"Yeah! That's a good idea! Great thinking, Takato," said Henry, "I should have thought about that earlier." 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Henry pulls out a card from his pocket and then slashes it right through his digivice's slot. 

"Card Slash!! Training Grips card!!" 

"A training grips card? Why use such a worthless card," asked Takato. 

"Just watch and learn," said Henry. 

Terriermon sat up and then a pair of what looked like a pair of giant handcuffs appeared around his ears. They were training grips. Then he launches it right over towards Gorillamon. This resistance item would then latch itself and cuff Gorillamon, in order to restrain him down. 

"Yeah! We got him," exclaimed Guilmon, "Lets all attack at full force once again! Pyro Sphere!" 

"Cats Eye Beam!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

All of these attacks were more than enough to bring the giant ape down to his knees, and severely damaged him. 

"They got him! But, he's not through yet! We still have to finish him off," said Takato. 

"He's getting up! Look out Terriermon," exclaimed Henry. 

As soon as Gorillamon was about to blast them away with another Energy Cannon, Terriermon saw him about to make his next move and goes flying right towards him. 

"Bunny Blast!!" 

The small pellet-like blasts go shooting right into Gorillamon's cannon arm and the cannon arm starts to become filled with tons of energy that not even Gorillamon could withstand, which then caused him to explode and turn into fragments of data as a result. Terriermon runs over and goes to absorb the data, but then is stopped by the call of Henry. 

"Terriermon! I don't want you to absorb his data!" 

"Aww, c'mon Henry. Can't I at least do my victory dance?" 

Terriermon stood on one foot and then danced around doing his little victory dance. Henry looks over at where Gorillamon was deleted and watched as Takato walked up towards him. 

"So, why didn't you want Terriermon to absorb his data? That could have made him stronger." 

"I don't want him to digivolve. That's just it. You told everything about not able to control him, so you got your answer." 

"So what do you think happened to Gorillamon's data," asked Takato. 

"Probably went back...to the other side. Wherever he came from," said Henry, "Probably the Digital World." 

_"But I thought for sure, Azulongmon closed up all of the gates using the power of the digicores. Only the Digi-Destined are able to enter, but how are digimon entering into this world? Is it possible that there maybe another Digital World,"_Kari said to herself in thought. 

The Tamers left to discuss this situation elsewhere and were soon gone as the local authorities arrived at the scene of the former battle site just a few moments later. It looks like Yamaki has a lot more problems in this situation than previously thought. These 'Wild Ones' are now becoming a public nuisance. 

Unknown to the situation, Davis and Veemon had witnessed the entire battle unfold. They were taken back by how a rookie such as Terriermon was able to defeat a monster, such as Gorillamon. 

"Davis? Did you see that?" 

"I sure did. These Tamers are a lot better than I thought." 

"I say we keep an eye on them." 

"This 'card slash' sounds so cool! Speaking of cards, you looking forward to the Battle City Tournament?" 

"You know I'm there!" 

_"If those Tamers can make their digimon stronger, then I should do the same for Veemon."_

************************************************************************************ 

Takato and Henry stood over at the West Shinjuku Bridge while taking a look out towards the city. They would finish up their conversation concerning the whole digivolution theory. 

"You know, Rika was wrong our digimon being tools in battle. They are not even pets either. They are friends to us and that's how they should be," said Henry, "I mean, Terriermon went out there today to protect me and he did a fine job handling Gorillamon even in rookie-level form." 

"Well, I just wanted to pay back ol' stinky for ganging up on me when I had my back turned," Terriermon replied, "But yeah, that was sure fun." 

"And I believe that our digimon are getting quite stronger after each battle. I mean, I found it shocking to see a rookie-level to defeat a large, champion such as Gorillamon. Guilmon, it's time to get tough. I'm going to make you as strong as possible." 

"Yeah. But I am a little hungry after all of that fighting. Can we get some grub, Takatomon?" 

"Sure, buddy. After all, a good fighter needs his nutritional meal. And for the last time, I'm not a mon. You got it?" 

"Hehe. Ok, Takatomon," Guilmon said in a teasing manner. 

Kari and Gatomon could only look on with smiles on their faces. Gatomon hops down and then climbs right up a tree. 

"So, what do you think? Is it possible that Guilmon and Terriermon's ki levels will increase quickly? I mean, let's put it this way. These two could possibly be even stronger than Agumon or even Veemon." 

"I'm positive," Gatomon replied, "After seeing Terriermon put the whooping to Gorillamon in the end, that was proof enough for me. I mean, not even I'm able to defeat a huge monster like that! But their power also has to do with the cards as well." 

"Yeah. Those cards give tons of energy and speed boosts for the digimon. And why wasn't I ever told about the cards? Am I missing something here?" asked Kari. 

Gatomon pulls out a card of herself and hands it over to Kari. She then jumps down and heads off into the forest to take a cat walk. Kari closely examines the card and she quirks an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to have to give this a lot of study and examination. I want to know how these cards could be so useful in digimon battles. One way to find…" 

Just how strong will Terriermon, or even Guilmon, be? And what is the secret behind the Slash cards? Will Rika ever learn that digimon aren't tools of a game? 

[Digimon Tamers First Ending theme "My Tommorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Calumon: Hello! It's me Calumon! The next episode will involve me! I'm the focus of the show! 

Takato: Ha, you're a cute little guy! Just, whoa re you? 

Calumon: Calumon. My name is Calumon. 

Takato: We should find you a partner. 

Impmon: Yuck! You call that a grand debut! You forgot about me! Nobody should forget me! 

Terriermon: Gee, did I hear something squeak? 

Impmon: What did ya say, bunny boy? 

Davis: I'm getting to the bottom of this. Veemon, I'm going to make you stronger. 

Veemon: Whoa. There are two battles in one show? The boys must stop Vilemon, while Rika must contend with Dokugumon. 

Henry: Next time on Digimon Fusion Tamers, episode four! 

**Calumon's Playtime! Rika and Renamon's Meaning of Friendship!**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

********************************************************************************** 

Coral: Now that was a good read. I see you're putting more time to adding these cameos. We've just seen Davis, Veemon, Tenchi, Sasami, Sailor Venus/Mina and Artemis. 

Max: Battle City is going to take place at the time the Devas arrive? 

SSJ4T: Probably before and at the time the kids go to the digital world. 

Max: Oh, thanks for clearing that up. 

SSJ4T: Be sure to check back, because I will post up chapter one of the Artificial Saga. It marks the return of Burizalor. Until then, peace out! 

************************************************************************************* 


	4. Calumon's Playtime! Rika and Renamon's M...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion Tamers. We hope you're enjoying this rather fun series. There's no stopping it and you'll notice that this chapter alone will have never before scenes added. 

Coral: Be sure to find those added scenes. You'll find a few more cameo appearances. By the way, the YuGiOh characters featured in this fic will only make cameos and will not affect the storyline. That was to answer you're question, AnT. 

SSJ4T: It's basically to make a promotion for the big YuGiOh/Digimon crossover fic in the near future. If you didn't have the chance, you can now read the first chapter to the rewritten Artificial Saga. I'm sorry to bear you guys the bad news, but Burizalor has returned! Make sure you read that along with this one. Anyway, enjoy this Tamers chapter. 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Calumon's Playtime! Rika and Renamon's Meaning of Friendship!**

It was a very beautiful morning in the city of West Shinjuku and it was the beginning of another busy day. People were getting ready to fight the morning traffic, in order to get to work. The children were gathering at their usual bus stops in order to be transported to their schools. 

Even the children at West Shinjuku Elementary were no different. They would have to endure another busy and boring day in school. Usually, the children would all be inside of school by the time they would be dropped off by the buses, but this time, that wasn't the case. 

There was a large gathering over at the front of the school. Children and teachers were all gazing over at what seemed to be mysterious trail marks on the whole play field. It seemed as though someone was playing a very clever prank. 

Takato comes walking through the entrance gate and looked over to see his classmates gaping over at the marked field. He runs over to them, more specifically, Kenta and Kazu. 

"Whoa! What the heck happened here?" asked Takato. 

"Man! This is some crazy freakiness, dude! You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"No, what?" the goggle boy asked Kazu. 

"Aliens! Extraterrestrials even!" 

"Aliens? Nah, that couldn't be right. Or could it?" 

"Well, whatever it is, everybody is getting concerned," Kenta said, "But I still think this is some sort of school prank! Otherwise, who could have done this?" 

_"Or a digimon, even,"_Takato said to himself. _"I just know Guilmon wouldn't do this after I specifically told him to stay in his bunker at all times, unless I'm around. Something awfully fishy is going on here."_

Kari could only look on with shock and concern, much like the rest of the crowd was. But she was also beginning to think that this was the work of a digimon, and not an alien or a prankster as some students have claimed to predict. 

_"I'm going to need to ask, Gatomon about this. This happened overnight, I really need to know if she was behind this. I doubt it, though. Or maybe, even, Guilmon. I'll need to ask Takato sometime later."_

************************************************************************************* 

Later that day, the students, in Ms. Kamiya's class, were given an assignment and started off the today by doing as they were told, with the exception of Kazu sleeping through the class. 

"Takato. Can I see you outside the class?" Kari spoke up. 

"Um, yes, Ms. Kamiya," replied Takato. 

The goggle boy goes walking out with Kari outside of the class. Kari closes the door and then looks over to Takato with a concerned look on her face. 

"Now, Takato. I wouldn't want to be the one to ask you this. But, what did Guilmon do last night? I mean, since you and him basically hang out after school everyday." 

"Well, I told him to stay in his bunker home and he did as told. But, I wonder, you think that could have been a digimon that caused that huge mess in the play field?" 

"I think so. Well, if Guilmon had nothing to do with it. I'm just going to have to call, Gatomon myself." 

Kari pulls out her cell phone and then dials a number directly to her home. She waited for a response while kneeling against the wall with impatience. After a few moments, there was finally a reply. 

_"Hello, Gatomon residence. How may I help you?"_

"Ah, Gatomon. Do you answer to every phone call like that?" 

_"Well,hey, I have to keep this residence secure when you're not around. Besides, TK was too busy working on his novel. So what's up?"_

"Well, its concerning a incident that occurred in the school yard, that may have happened overnight." 

_"Really? What kind of an incident?"_

"There may have been somebody or something that broke into the woodshed of the playground equipment and messed around with the soccer lines and creating some sort of a mess with it. I think there's a huge possibility of a digimon being behind this." 

_"Really? Well, now that you mention it. I did happen to see some sort of mysterious digimon one day while I was taking a cat walk."_

"Yeah? What did you see?" 

_"I don't know what to make of it. But, it was small and it bounced around quite a bit. I couldn't even catch up to it as soon as I tried to get a better view of it. But there's a good chance that thing I saw could have been the culprit."_

"I see. Huh uh. We'll investigate this later. See ya, later. Bye." 

Kari hangs up her cell phone and then puts it away. She sighs and Takato speaks up. 

"So, what did Gatomon have to say?" 

"Well. She said that she could have seen the culprit and we'll investigate this mystery after school. But for now, lets concentrate on school. You got an assignment to finish, or else its homework." 

"Oh yeah! Can't have any homework if you have an investigation to cover today," Takato said as he runs back into the classroom to begin his investigation. 

_"But, I wonder. What kind of a digimon will we be facing today,"_Kari said to herself. 

************************************************************************************ 

During lunchtime, Takato was still overhearing several of his classmates still discussing the 'alien' issues, which really wanted to make him roll his eyes in disbelief. 

_"They really think that this is the work of aliens? Give a break. But then again, they probably don't know that it was the work of a digimon. But if I told them, they probably call me the 'alien' who messed up the play field."_

Just then, Takato's thoughts were cut off as a girl's voice came interrupting him. Takato turned around to see none other another one of his classmates, Jeri Katou. 

"Hi, Takato. Um, are you expecting anybody to sit here?" 

"Um, well. No. Nobody." 

"Oh. Well, is it ok that I sit here?" 

"Sure. Here's a empty seat here." 

"Thanks." 

Takato looks over as Jeri takes a seat next to Takato while grubbing down on some cafeteria food. Jeri notices the boy looking over at her. Takato gasped and then turns around with a slight blush on his cheeks. Jeri smiles and then speaks up. 

"So, what do you think could have made the mess out in the play field?" 

"Well, good question. I really don't know. I can't make any claims until I see the culprit myself. I'm just so sick of hearing all of his alien nonsense. It could have been some kind of prankster." 

"Yeah. I don't believe in aliens myself. Until, of course, I see them. Then, I'll believe it." 

Jeri pulls out her sock puppet and then she changes her voice, in order to let her puppet speak. 

"Arf! Arf! No aliens until we seem them to believe it!" 

"Right. But, I might even investigate and find out who the culprit might be." 

"Really? Wow, that's great. I hope you find out who really did it." 

"Uh huh." 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere within Shinjuku, a young man and a blue dragon-like reptile were walking down the streets. This was none other than Veemon and Davis. People were beginning to notice Veemon. However, Davis had informed them that it was his cousin wearing a suit. 

"Veemon, you're causing these people look at me and I don't want to go answer a billion questions." 

"Sorry, Davis. I just didn't want to stay home with Sonja. She'll crack the whip on me." 

"Don't worry about it. I had to get some fresh air anyway. I love Sonja, but she can be a bitch." 

"So, you said you wanted to get me to become stronger the other day?" 

"Yeah. Plus, we got a chance to scope out these Tamers. I'm still finding it hard to believe that they're selling digimon cards. That is what must give those Tamer's partners their power." 

"Like that little Terriermon." 

"I wonder if that boy knows about Willis." 

"I doubt it." 

"Ok, I've got an idea. I say we keep our eyes out and see if we find those Tamers again. Then, we'll see them battle another digimon up close." 

"Digimon have been popping out of nowhere these days. Are you sure Azulongmon closed the gates?" 

"He specifically told us so. I have no idea what is going on, but it's making me want to battle again. It's been such a long time." 

"Whatever you want, Davis. I'm ready to get back into shape." 

"Yeah and I'll regain my status as a living legend! Davis, the living legend!" 

"And his partner, Veemon!" 

"I'll let you have some of my spotlight, sicne I'm such a nice guy." 

Just then, a blonde-haired girl in her late teens looked over at the pair. She simply rolled her eyes and shuffled what looked like a Duel Monsters deck. This girl was Mai Valentine. 

"Ugh, boys." 

************************************************************************************* 

Later that day, a group of kids were out playing on the soccer field, after the mess was cleaned up shortly. A huge competition was taking place between two rival teams. But little did they realize that somebody lurking within the bushes would be watching the game with sheer pleasure. 

The one individual who was getting excited over the fact that a soccer game was taking place was none other than Calumon. He looked on with an awe look in his eyes. 

As soon as a boy made a perfect soccer goal shot, his team mates were cheering and giving him high-fives. Calumon smiled and them jumps up cheering. Then he began to visualize himself as an extreme soccer player. 

_"Wow! It must be really fun to get some much attention after playing such a cool game!"_

The boys were now getting ready to end the game. Daylight was soon beginning to fade away to darkness. Calumon looks on to see each boy, one by one, begin to leave for their homes. Calumon could only sit there and cheer. 

"Yay!!" 

But there was no activity out on the soccer field and this quickly brings Calumon into boredom as all of the funs and games were over. 

"Yay? Oh, this is so boring! Where are the cheering kids? I really wanted to play!" 

Calumon goes flying out of the bushes and towards the soccer field. He stands right in the middle of it and sighs sadly. His huge ears shrunk down due to his depressing mood. 

_"Wow, if only those kids were still around. No. I can have fun my own way. All I need is that ball that they were kicking around."_

Calumon goes walking towards the woodshed and noticed that there was a pad lock on the door. He tried with all of his might to pull it right off. 

"Ugh. This thing won't open. That 'door earring' is pretty tough. It just needs some gentle persuasions." 

With that said, Calumon picks up a heavy rock and them bashes it over the pad lock several times. After several hard hits, the pad lock comes falling off with a thud and Calumon opens the door. He awes in excitement as he gazes over at the soccer ball that was being used for the soccer game just a while ago. He kicks it out and then goes flying right after it. Calumon delivers a head butt to the ball and then starts kicking it around, mimicking what the kids were doing. 

"Yay me! I'm the most clever and best digimon ever! And I'm going to have a lot of friends to play with now. If only there were more digimon around here, then I'd have tons more fun!" 

As the little digimon continued playing his 'game', there was a certain someone watching from above a tree with a smirk on her face. Gatomon gazes down with her heavenly, blue eyes. 

_"Well. Well. Looks like the cat is in the bag. I was right. Well, you won't be celebrating too long, little one. I better tell this to Kari as soon as possible."_

Gatomon jumps off the tree and then runs off towards home, where she would tell Kari about finding the actual culprit behind the whole play field disaster. It looks like Calumon is in big trouble if he doesn't find his way out of this silly predicament. 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as Gatomon made it home, Kari was seen walking up towards the front door of her apartment. But just as she was about to turn the doorknob, Gatomon stops right in front of her with her arms extended out to prevent Kari from walking in. 

"Gatomon! What a surprise to see you? Where have you been, anyways?" 

"Kari. Hear me out. I've found the culprit. You want to see for yourself, then you'll come to the school with me, tomorrow morning." 

"Hmmm. Well, it is Saturday tomorrow. But, al right! Just because it's the weekend and I have nothing else to do," Kari replied. 

"Good. You could call Takato to come with us. I'm willing to bet that he's curious about the culprit too," Gatomon said. 

_"Finally, now we can get this little problem out of the way. I wonder who the culprit really is. I just hope we don't have to fight, whatever it is,"_ Kari thought to herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dwelling at his den, Davis was taking it easy after a long day from running errands. He laid on the couch and grabbed the remote. 

"I wonder what's on the tube? It's Monday." 

"Hey, Davis! Turn on some wrestling!" 

"Is WWE even on Mondays anymore?" 

"Just because the good ol' stars are gone doesn't mean that it's not good anymore!" 

"I know, but does our cable carry it anymore?" 

"Check and see. I'm bored and want some entertainment." 

Davis flipped the switch and quickly it was on a porn channel. Davis and Veemon's eyes widened at the sight of several girls stripping nude. Sonja came walking by and turned to face the television. 

"Davis. I thought I told you not to watch that crap." 

"But it was left on this channel. Don't tell me you were watching this?" 

"Please. Unlike those brainless sluts, I think with my head and not my boobs. I'm a woman with good taste." 

"Alright. I'll change it, but don't you go leaving it on this channel, so that you can bitch at me later on." 

"Whatever." 

Davis flips the channel and comes across a channel featuring one of Japan's greatest old school animes, Dragonball Z. 

"Wow! They brought back my old childhood television show!" 

"I remember this! Isn't this with that guy who turns his hair gold?" 

"Goku? Yeah, this is it. Let's watch for old times sake!" 

"But I wonder what happened to wrestling." 

"I found out that Japan cut off WWE shows," Sonja replied 

The duo cried out in horror. They couldn't resist Monday nights without wrestling. 

"Just kidding, you babies. The show was moved to an hour later." 

"Whew. Thank god. A Monday night without wrestling would suck," Davis replied. 

"No kidding, or else its down to just Monday Night Football. We'll have to listen to John Madden and his commentary." 

Sonja sighs in disbelief and walks away to settle in for the night. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just down the street from where Davis lives, a group of thieves were running across the streets. They hopped into their Mercedes and went to start their car. 

"Damn! Our car isn't starting!" one of the crooks cried out. 

"You sure somebody didn't cut the wire?" another one asked. 

"Nope. That was I," an insect-like voice replied. 

The thieves turned around to find a near eight-foot tall green humanoid insect with clawed limbs and a pair of wings. He lifted the back of the car and forced the thieves out. The thieves gathered around and placed their hands up. 

"We give up! Just don't hurt us! You can even take our money! Shit, it's all yours!" 

"I don't want you're stinking money," the insect replied. 

"Then, what do you want?" they asked in unison. 

"To put the money back." 

"Ok, we'll do it." 

"Now go or I'll eat you!" 

The thieves screeched in fear. They ran off with the loot and were eventually stopped by local police officers. The thieves claimed to have seen a giant grasshopper, but the authorities claimed the thieves as nothing more than just drunks. 

"Stingmon. You really shouldn't have gone and let yourself get noticed," a young man's voice said. 

"Sorry about that, Ken. I just had to clean up these streets. There's too much filth." 

"I know what you mean, but let's not turn this into another episode of COPS." 

"Heh, I know what you mean. On the other hand, we better keep our eyes open for any invading digimon." 

"I thought Azulongmon closed the gates. Something obviously wrong is going on around here." 

"I'll just have some fun with these crooks. It's a good little warmup. Life has just been too boring without any action." 

_"I wonder how Kari is handling those Tamers. I hear that they're digimon have gotten stronger. This is something I have to see for myself."_

************************************************************************************** 

The next morning, Takato and Guilmon were walking over towards the school, which was barren since no kids go over on the weekend, except to play in on the soccer field or the playground. 

"Here we are. This is my school, Guilmon," Takato said. 

"This is your school? Wow! And there's a playground! Oh, are we here to play?" 

"No. We're here just to take a look around and investigate. That's why we are here for." 

"Aw, but I really wanted to play." 

"We can do that later. We'll have a little game of hide and seek in the park. But this is very important," replied Takato. 

"Ok, Takatomon." 

They walked on over towards the school and Takato gazed over at what he couldn't believe from his very own eyes. Guilmon looks on and sees a very messy play field with tons of marking lines being drawn all over the field and several holes being dug up. 

"Whoa! The principal sure isn't going to like at what he's going to see by the time Monday morning hits! Man, this is a mess!" 

"This is what you were talking about, Takatomon?" 

"Yeah and this is getting very serious." 

"So, looks like I won't be investigating this alone," a voice called out. 

Takato and Guilmon turn around to see none other than Kari and Gatomon looking over at them. 

"Ms. Kami-er, Kari! What a surprise to see you here!" said Takato. 

"Don't be surprised. I'm just as concerned as you are. Now shall we begin?" Kari asked. 

Takato responds with a nod while Guilmon began to sniff the ground, in order to smell the footings of the culprit like a dog. Gatomon went ahead and began looking around through the bushes. Kari looked over at the holes on the ground and examined them a little closer. She came to the conclusion that they were dug up by somebody or something, more likely a digimon. 

Takato walks over towards one of the crawling tunnels over in the playground while Guilmon crawled right through inside and sniffed out. Just then, Guilmon came to a complete stop and looked over towards the end of the tunnel to see a white creature with a red triangular diamond on his head and purple markings on parts of his body. 

"Takatomon! I found something and my nose is pointing out to who I think is the culprit." 

"I'll be right there, Guilmon! Kari! Gatomon! We found the culprit! Over at the crawling tunnel in the playground!" 

Kari and Gatomon both ran over towards the playground and stopped right where Takato was pointing out towards the tunnel. Gatomon goes crawling right through and meets up with Guilmon halfway. They both crawl over and spotted the culprit, the digimon known as Calumon. 

"Hey! That's him! That's the one," said Gatomon, "He's the culprit that we were looking for." 

"But he's so tiny. There's no real reason for us to fight him," said Guilmon. 

"That's the one? But he looks so innocent and cute," Kari said, "Maybe we can question him and he'll fill us in on what has been going on around here." 

"Hey, little guy. Hey, can you hear us? Hello?" 

Just as soon as Takato said that, Calumon overhead many voices all around him and fluttered his eyes open. He looks up right at Kari and Takato. 

"Hi, there," said Kari. 

Calumon jumps back, as a huge smile forms across his face and his ears fluttered open in sheer excitement. 

"Hello! Culu! Culu!" 

"Hi there. So were you the one who was making the mess around here," asked Takato. 

"Mess? Gee, I never thought of it that way. I was just out trying to have fun and looking for somebody to play with. Maybe you guys can play with me," said Calumon. 

"Well. We were just wondering who could have made this mess and now we know. We just thought that we would have been dealing with a dangerous digimon. But its a relief to know that you're the culprit," said Takato. 

"Yeah, really. You want to play with us," asked Guilmon, "How about we go to the park and play?" 

"Hmmm. Sounds like a great idea! I'll do anything to have some fun," exclaimed Calumon, "Lets go!" 

Kari and Takato looked over towards each other with sweat drops coming down their faces. They couldn't believe that the real culprit behind the whole playground mess was a small, digimon who was out looking for fun. But they were relieved that they wouldn't have to be facing a large and nasty digimon who was hell bent on destruction. They managed to get themselves a break this time around. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that afternoon, Guilmon and Calumon were playing with one another in Guilmon's bunker, while Takato and Henry were talking to one another about the whole incident. 

"So, the culprit was this little guy, the whole time," asked Henry. 

Takato replied with a nod and then looks over at Guilmon, who was tickling Calumon by simply sniffing him. Calumon was giggling like there was no tomorrow. 

"Believe me. I was shocked to when I found out this little guy was behind it all," said Takato, "And now, the school has got to deal with another cleanup on their hands once Monday morning comes." 

"I know what you mean," replied Henry. 

"Well. You can just say that aliens were behind the whole scheme," said Terriermon, "Just have the little guy dress up as a UFO and let the cops sort him out." 

"Terriermon, thats not going to help any," Henry snapped. 

"What? It was just a suggestion. At least, its better than my idea to strap him onto a rocket and blast him into orbit." 

"That will be enough out of you," said Henry, "Anyway, I would just keep him here with Guilmon. Besides, he doesn't look like he's got a Tamer." 

"You think? I mean, who would really want to be his Tamer? He seems to be a free and independent digimon if you ask me," said Takato. 

"Well, the more free they are, the more crazier they get. It must suck to be him." 

"You think we should find the little guy a partner," asked Takato. 

"Hmmm. Maybe, but who would be a good Tamer for… by the way, does he even have a name?" 

"He told me that his name is Calumon," replied Takato. 

"Do you know anybody from your class that would be a good enough Tamer for Calumon?" 

"Hmm. Well there's Kazu." 

"Is he into digimon?" 

"You kidding me? He thrives on the card games alone! We practically compete against one another and he's pretty much obsessed in it. He's a pretty demanding guy. He also occasionally plays the Duel Monsters game. He tried entering it, but lost to some guy named Rex Raptor." 

"Well, then. Lets go take a look and decide for ourselves." 

Calumon looks up at the two boys and begins to wonder what they were talking. He was a little too naive to understand and just simply wanted to play, nothing else matters. 

_"I wonder why they are so serious all of a sudden. But they need to lighten up. At least Guilmon knows how to have fun."_

Guilmon picks up Calumon and then places him on top of his head. Calumon looks right down at the red dinosaur-like digimon with a smile on his face. Then, they looked over to see the two boys walking out to search for a new Tamer for Calumon. 

************************************************************************************** 

Takato and Henry looked over towards the school playground to see Kazu playing a digimon card game against Kenta and another boy about their same age. Henry takes a close look over at Kazu as he began to think. 

"So, what do you think? You think Kazu would make the perfect Tamer?" 

"Well, he does look demanding." 

"True. Kazu is pretty much hungry on power and I don't think Calumon would like that too much." 

Takato begins to visualize at how Kazu would treat Calumon as his Tamer. What he could visualize is a huge boxing ring with Calumon in one corner, with Kazu as his Tamer manager. And on the other corner, he could see Guilmon with boxing gloves. 

_"Kazu and Calumon? No way. I just don't see that happening,"_Takato said to himself. 

"So, what do you think, Takato?" asked Henry. 

Takato lowers his head and then nods in disapproval. Henry shrugs his shoulders and the two boys move on. Takato then had another idea up his mind and decided to share Henry with. 

"I know. Maybe he can be the partner of a girl I know from class." 

"Oh, really? Who?" 

"Jeri. You think she would be good enough?" 

"Hmmm. I guess, I haven't met her before, so I wouldn't know." 

Takato begins to visualize on how Jeri would react if Calumon came up to her. He smirked at that very thought but then would easily see that Jeri would have screamed at the sight of Calumon and run for her life to get away from him. 

_"No, Jeri won't do either. This Tamer has got to be special. This Tamer really has to know how to take care of a digimon with proper care. I doubt Jeri would want anything to do with him."_

"So, what's your answer, Takato?" 

The goggle boy sighs and then nods in disapproval once again. Henry nodded and then looks out towards the crowd out on the streets. 

"So, who else do you think could be a good enough Tamer for the little guy," asked Henry. 

"I'm not sure, Henry. This is going to be pretty tricky. I've never been in such a situation as such as this. Its pretty tough to decide." 

"Well, we better decide soon if we want to look for the best Tamer for Calumon. So Kazu is out of the question. The same goes for Jeri. Well how about my little sister, Suzie?" 

"Your little sister? You think she would be responsible enough for him?" 

Henry began to visualize Calumon with Suzie as his partner. He imagined poor little Calumon getting the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment by Suzie. His eyes widen in shock and then he sighs. 

_"No way! Poor Calumon won't survive a day with my little sister. Once she puts the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment on him, its all over."_

"So, is that a yes, Henry?" 

Henry lowers his head with a smile and then nods with disapproval. Takato sighs and then begins to look out towards the skies as he was thinking to himself. 

"This is tougher than we thought. I guess Calumon is partner less for a while. You think its better that way for him?" 

"I guess so. I don't think he even wants a partner if the only thing he desires is playtime." 

"Right. So, I guess we should be heading out towards the park. I wan to go check on those two. They better not have gotten themselves into trouble." 

"Well, Guilmon could have broken out to get some bread. No matter how many times you tell him, he's still not going to listen," remarked Terriermon, "Plus Calumon would rather break out to have fun rather to remain cooped up inside a bunker with a bread-munching dinosaur." 

"Ok. We got your point. Lets go," said Henry. 

The two boys headed out towards the park, where they could go check up upon both Guilmon and Calumon. Now daylight was beginning to fade away and dusk was soon going to arrive in a short while. 

As soon as the boys passed by, a pair of eyes opened within some bushes. Davis pops his head through and pulls himself through. 

"Let's go, Veemon. We've finally caught on to them. I'm not missing this for the world." 

"Hang on, Davis. You think you could lend a hand here?" 

************************************************************************************* 

Back at the bunker, Guilmon and Calumon were both bored out of their minds, more specifically, Calumon. He just couldn't stand sitting around and not doing a single thing that he would consider fun. He looks right up at the red dinosaur with his huge eyes. 

"Guilmon, do we really have to sit here all day? This is not what I call fun. This is boring!" 

"I know. I know. But we have to do what Takato says. We can't leave here until he comes back. Plus, he would be very mad if he were to find out that we snuck out of here without his permission." 

"But, he would be even more mad if he find out that you weren't having fun once and while. What do you think?" 

"Hmm. Well, I never thought about it that way. Hmm. Well…" 

Calumon sat there looking up at Guilmon with innocence in his rather large, oval eyes. Guilmon sat there and was thinking of reconsidering. Calumon simply stares at him with an awe look on his face. 

"Hmm. Well. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we were to have a little fun." 

"Mmhmm! Just follow me! I know the perfect place to play!" 

"Ok!" 

Guilmon breaks open the gate door and walks right out of the bunker. Calumon goes flying off right after Guilmon as they headed off towards the play field at the school. Meanwhile, Gatomon was looking right down at them from a tree above. She had a sly look on her face. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder what those two are up to."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Takato and Henry were heading back towards the park with Takato carrying a plastic bag full of bread that he decided to bring along to give to Guilmon and Calumon. 

"This is hopeless. Just how are we going to find Calumon a partner," said Takato. 

"Maybe he just isn't destined to have one at this very moment." 

"Well, maybe Guilmon can do us all a favor and eat him up. That will make it all easier," remarked Terriermon. 

"Terriermon!" Henry snapped. 

"What?! It was just a idea." 

************************************************************************************* 

Guilmon and Calumon were now in the park as they walked over towards the woodshed full of the soccer equipment. But as soon as they got there, there were now two pad locks, which made it a lot more difficult for the digimon to break open. 

"Aw, no! Now there are two door earrings. We can't break it open." 

Guilmon then begins to dig a huge hole in the ground and Calumon looks over at the hole that Guilmon created. The red dinosaur was able to also dig a tunnel under the ground, which would lead them through into the bottom of the woodshed. Guilmon pops his head out and looks over at Calumon. 

"I just dug a hole. Now we can get in the easy way. Follow me." 

"Culu! Culu!" 

Calumon jumps down into the pit and catches the soccer ball that Guilmon tosses him. Calumon goes flying out with the soccer ball in the graps of his little hands. 

Calumon kicks the ball right over to Guilmon, which the red dinosaur was able to head butt the ball. He sends it back to Calumon. The ball flew so fast that it knocked Calumon a few yards away. Guilmon goes running over towards Calumon with concern on his face. 

"Are you okay, Calumon?" 

"Just fine! I've been rough housed like this before. Don't worry about me." 

With that said, Calumon kicks the ball right back to Guilmon, who was now able to send it right back to Calumon with the force of his tail. 

"Yay! Now this is what I call fun," exclaimed Calumon. 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the boys rushed over towards the bunker, Takato gasped. He did not find anyone inside the bunker. Not even a trace of bread anywhere. There was no Calumon or Guilmon, which made him worried as ever. 

"Henry! They're gone! And I specifically told them not to leave this spot," Takato exclaimed, "I told them like 16 billion times not to leave!" 

"Well, no matter how much you tell them, they aren't going to listen," replied Terriermon. 

"We got to find them! They could be lost somewhere! Oh man! Oh man!" 

"Chill out," said Henry, "We're just going to have to remain calm and think of once place of where they could be found." 

Just then, a heavy fog was starting to form from the location of the school itself. The boys looked over and then nodded to each other. They both headed out towards the school, where they could find out what was going on. Maybe, they will find Guilmon and Calumon over there. 

Davis looked over at the heavy fog covering the school area. He looked over to Veemon and nodded his head. 

"Let's move, Veemon." 

"Right!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Guilmon and Calumon both gazed at the huge fog that was forming. Suddenly, two small figures started to came from within the fog. 

"What are those?" asked Guilmon. 

"You asking me?! I don't like the looks of this," said Calumon. 

"Ha! I knew I would find you two here," shouted a voice. 

The two digimon turned to see Gatomon right behind them. Gatomon gasps as she watches two figures jumping out from the fog with sadistic looks on their faces. 

"Ack! Stand back, guys," exclaimed Gatomon, "We got trouble!" 

[Prodigy "Mindfields" plays from the Matrix movie soundtrack] 

Gatomon and Guilmon stood right in front of Calumon, while shielding him from the two invading Wild Ones that have now bio-emerged. The two figures turned out to be none other than Vilemon. They gazed right over to the three digimon with demonic, crimson eyes. 

"Beware our wrath! We are Vilemon! You wish to fight us here and now?! Lets begin," exclaimed one Vilemon. 

"But we're no pushovers! C'mon, give us you're best shot," the others shouted. 

"Ready to tangle with these morons?" Gatomon asked Guilmon. 

"Ready! Steady! Go!" 

Guilmon goes charging at one Vilemon with rapid speed and delivers a head butt to him. Gatomon goes flying up and catches the other Vilemon off guard. 

"Guilmon! Calumon," a voice called out. 

Guilmon quickly responds and then looks over to see Takato and Henry running by. 

"Takatomon! Thank goodness, you came! Gatomon and I are handling these Vilemon! Protect Calumon!" 

"Alright!" 

Takato picks up Calumon while Henry pulls out his D-Ark and then a hologram image of Vilemon shows up with information about him. 

**[Vilemon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Nightmare Shocker]**

"They're champion level, Terriermon. Try and lend them a hand," said Henry. 

"I got it covered," responded Terriermon. 

The little floppy-eared mammal goes hopping off of Henry's head and then joins in the fray to help out his buddies, Guilmon and Gatomon. 

"Terrier Tornado!" 

One Vilemon goes flying back after getting hit by the impact of Terriermon's Terrier Tornado. Guilmon grabs up the other Vilemon and slams him down onto the ground. Gatomon phases right behind one of the Vilemon and punches him right in the back. 

"Alright! They're winning!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Not for long!" exclaimed a Vilemon, "Nightmare Shocker!!" 

The powerful blast comes shooting out of Vilemon's mouth and blasting at the ground around the three digimon. The other Vilemon fires his own Nightmare Shocker. This was strong enough to send all three digimon flying back. 

"Ugh, without Kari around, I can't even evolve into Angewomon," muttered Gatomon. 

"Oh no! They're not looking so good," exclaimed Henry, "Its time to use some Slash cards! Hang in there, Terriermon!" 

"Yeah, just before I get my butt kicked!" 

"Time to end this! Nightmare-" 

"Fire Rocket!" 

Suddenly, a pair of fire blasts came shooting down from the skies. The Vilemon pair were startled by the event and jumped away. Takato and the crew turned to find Davis walking out through the fog. 

["Run Around" plays] 

"So, you're the Tamers?" he asked. 

"Who's this guy? He looks a bit older to be a Tamer," Takato said. 

"Davis! So you and Flamedramon must have noticed the heavy fogs lately?" Gatomon asked. 

"Yeah and I'm sure no weather forecaster," Davis replied. "Show those two dog-face gremlins what you're made of, Flamedramon!" 

With that said, Flamedramon came flying down through the fog. The Vilemon pair backed away. 

"Whoa, this is you're partner?" Henry asked. 

"Cool getup," Terriermon said. "And a nifty entrance to go along with it." 

"Takato? I'm glad we have another friend on our side." 

"Me, too." 

"Now, give it to them, Flamedramon!" Davis cried out. 

"Let's have ourselves a little barbeque, boys," Flamedramon replied. "Fire Rocket!" 

The Vilemon were caught by the flames and were sent flying back. Flamedramon rushes over at them and delivers a double clothesline to them. One Vilemon jumps up and goes for another of its Nightmare Shockers. Flamedramon held his fist up and watched as the blast fizzled out. 

"Barbeque them, Flamedramon!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

Flamedramon flies up and twirls around. The Vilemon were unprepared for what was about to happen next. The armored warrior shoots down a fiery rain of blasts to immobilize the tiny devils. 

"Al right! Time to end this!" Davis exclaimed. 

"Right! Fire-" 

["Run Around" ends] 

Just then the Vilemon pair and Flamedramon were cut off short by the call of a voice. 

"Yeah right! You two are too tiny to bother with! But a fights a fight!" 

The boys looked over to see Rika standing behind the virus digimon pair with Renamon at her side. 

"Hey! Who the heck is that?" Davis asked. 

"Renamon! Take them down!" 

"What do you say, brother?" asked a Vilemon. 

"Well. I really hate to beat up on a girl but if it's a fight you want! You shall get!" the other one exclaimed. 

The two Vilemon go charging right at Rika as they sharpened their claws. Rika quickly pulls out a card from her back pocket and then slashes it right through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Clone card activate!!" 

"Nightmare Shocker!!" 

"Whoa! She's a Tamer, too?!" Davis exclaimed. 

_"Let's see what this vixen is made of,"_ Flamedramon thought. 

But just as soon as the two blasts nailed Renamon, she was able to vanish out from the speed of light and a moderate explosion occurred with a huge fog cloud forming. The Vilemon flew down onto the ground with satisfied looks on their faces. 

"Ha! We got ya!" 

"Right on, dark brother!" 

"Ha, the only thing you two got is the case of the ugliness. Look behind you." 

The Vilemon turned around to see none other than Renamon with her arms stretched out and a barrage of diamond-spikes shooting down at them like missiles. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

But the Vilemon were unable to escape the barrage. The diamond shards stabbed them and their bodies quickly dispersed into streams of data. Renamon takes the opportunity and absorbs the data. The problem was solved and the Vilemon were no more. Another battle won by the Digimon Queen. 

"Unreal! I can't believe this!" Davis said. 

"Even I couldn't have done that," Flamedramon replied. "That card helped her avoid the attack." 

_"She didn't even think twice of absorbing them,"_ Takato said to himself. 

Rika turns around to face the other Tamers and their digimon with a cold look on her face as if she were already satisfied. 

"Don't even bother with any thanks. I only did it for the data. By the way, you and that Flamedramon need to finish off you're opponents quicker." 

"Hey! Don't tell my digimon how to fight you're dirty style!" 

"Data?! You call them data?" asked Takato with a voice full of intensity. 

"What?" 

"Digimon are living creatures! And you kill them! Why?! You kill living creatures," exclaimed Takato. 

"He's right! They are alive," replied Henry. 

_"What's with this little snob?"_ Davis thought. 

Just as Rika was about to lower her head and think about reconsidering her actions, she nods her head and looks right back at them. 

"No. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon! Lets go." 

"Why I oughta!" Flamedramon growled. 

"Hold it, Flamedramon! You might miss and accidentally hit the girl." 

"I'm such a hot head, sorry." 

But just as Rika was about to walk away, she turns to see Calumon standing right in front of her with a cheerful look on his face. She gasps and then steps back. 

"Culu! Culu! You wanna play?" 

"Hey! Don't you even think about touching him!" exclaimed Gatomon. 

Rika stands there with an angry look and then starts to walk right past Calumon with Renamon following hat her side. 

"Man, she's got some issues," said Takato. 

"I'll say," replied Henry. 

"Remind me to tell Sonja how much I love her, Flamedramon." 

"This little bitch is worse than you're wife. She ordered her partner to kill those tiny little runts." 

"Ha! Finally! I get have a little more fun!" 

With that being said, Calumon begins hopping away cheerfully. Takato goes to stop him but decides that it was best not to even try. 

"But its too dangerous to be out there all alone," shouted Takato. 

"But it's even more dangerous than to stand around here and hang out with you! Goodbye, Guilmon! Till we meet again! Culu," replied Calumon. 

The Tamers and the digimon all look out to watch Calumon hopping away into the darkness of the city knowing that there was no sense in stopping him. But they wonder if they will ever see him again. 

"I just hope Calumon is going to be alright," said Takato. 

"He's a strange little digimon. I've never seen anything like him," Gatomon said. 

"I don't even think that he even wants a Tamer," said Henry. 

"Feh. I wonder how long that Tamer would survive," remarked Terriermon, "I feel sorry for whoever will become his partner." 

"Another night foiled again," Davis said, "It's back to the drawing board for us, buddy." 

"No kidding. Next time, that fox is mine." 

_"I just hope he survives out there. It's not even safe to be out there during nightfall. Oh well, if he can manage to survive, then I shouldn't worry. But, what's the deal with Rika? Why does she crave on killing digimon and what gives her any right to call them just data?"_ Takato thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the city of West Shinjuku, the streets and traffic have been just as busy as ever. Not a single sign of another bio-emergence from another digimon, which made work a little easier for the Hypnos crew. 

However, there was one person who wasn't pleased with the number of bio-emergences depleting. And that would be none other than Rika Nonaka. Rika is listening to her headphones and she was beginning about what had just happened the other day. 

_"Ugh. My mom is so pathetic. Why did she even bother leaving during the middle of my class? Whatever, like I care what she does for a living."_

_Flashback _

Several weeks ago, Rika was sitting down on her study table while shuffling through her old digimon cards. Just then, Mrs. Nonaka comes walking in to check up upon her daughter. 

"Hey there. I see your playing a card game." 

"Yeah." 

"I see you're into tarot cards and want to perhaps be a fortune teller. Am I right?" 

"Ugh..." 

"Well, whatever it maybe, you look interested in it. I don't much time with silly ol' card games anyway. I got a whole world to explore with my glamorous beauty. A model such as myself needs the expose herself to the entire world and not be afraid to expose themselves." 

Rika simply sits there with a smug look on her face while rolling her eyes in disbelief at how her own mother could care for her fashion shoots and not give a damn about what she likes to do for a living and that's to become a digimon tamer. 

End of Flashback 

"How would she know? She wouldn't even give a damn on what I like to do? A stupid card game, she says? Taming digimon is much more respectable than modeling. Besides, I'm really good at it." 

Just then, a beam comes shooting from the skies above and down onto the surface from a very far off distance. Rika looks out towards it as the reflection of the beam comes glowing in her violet eyes. A sly smile forms across her face, since she would now finally get the chance to defeat another digimon. 

"Well. Time for me to go to work." 

With that said, Rika goes running out towards the location of the digimon. She pulls out her D-Ark and picks up the exact location of the digimon that she was going to find. 

"Renamon!" 

Just then, the yellow-coated fox appears from out of nowhere and is seen hopping onto rooftops while following her partner along the way. 

"We got another digimon to take out. You up for a fight?" 

"Always. You lead the way." 

"I will." 

Around the corner, a red-haired teen was walking by carrying a bookcase. He noticed Renamon's movements and it quickly reminded of himself before entering his human body. 

"Brings back memories," the teen replied. 

"Kurama," a deep voice called out. 

Kurama looked up to find a short human with tall, bushy hair and a dark cloak. The mysterious fellow wore a white cloth around his forehead. 

"Hiei." 

"It looks like Koemna wants us to help Yusuke and the big buffoon." 

"I wonder what's going on." 

"I'll be heading off. You'll be able to track them down." 

"Of course." 

With that said, Hiei instantly vanished faster than Renamon could ever hope to achieve. Kurama follows his instincts to begin his search for Urameshi and Kuwabara. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Terriermon and Guilmon were playing with one another while Takato and Henry were just picking up the location of a bio-emerging digimon through their D-Arks. The boys looked over to each other and to then to their digimon. 

"Guilmon. Playtime is over. We got another digimon on the loose." 

"Terriermon." 

The two digimon stopped their tug of war game and looked over towards their tamers with intensified looks. Guilmon and Terriermon go storming off over towards the scene of the battle. The boys went along and followed their digimon over. 

"What kind of a digimon do you think it's going to be, Henry?" 

"We won't know until we find out. And we better not waste any time." 

"Right!" 

************************************************************************************ 

Back at the scene of the battle, Rika stops at the location while removing her shades since the fog was dispersing. She peered over towards Renamon and then over to her opponent, who was a large, dinosaur-like monster that had blue skin with red stripes, plus a pair of feathers on his head. 

"Lets take a look at what my digivice says about this guy. He looks like a decent challenge." 

**[Allomon. Armored Level. Special Attack: Dino Burst]**

"Renamon. This should be a decent warm up. Take him down." 

[Drowning Pool "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" plays w/o the lyrics] 

"As you wish!" 

As soon as she said that, Renamon quickly flies right up at Allomon and delivers a devastating kick to his face. Allomon staggers a bit but then retaliates with a quick swipe of his tail, which sends Renamon flying back into a wall. 

"Ugh! C'mon, Renamon! You're not going to let me down! This isn't some stupid game!" 

"But he's much too strong, Rika…" 

Allomon goes charging right at Renamon and then swipes her away again with his long tail. Renamon goes crashing back right through a nearby wall. 

Rika pulls out a card from her back pocket and then swipes it through her digivice. 

"Card Slash! Yuki Agumon's Frozen Wind!" 

Renamon felt herself getting stronger from the card swipe and then begins to form a ball of ice in her hands. She then cups her hands together and shoots right for Allomon. 

"How about a nice cold breeze, toasty?! Frozen Wind!!" 

"Dino Burst!!" 

Allomon goes and shoots out a stream of fire over at Renamon's ice beam, with both attacks pushing against one another. Allomon was slowly gaining a stronghold over Renamon with his flame attack. Rika had an agitated look on her face. She was angry over the fact that Renamon was struggling against an armor-type. 

"C'mon, Renamon! Stop toying with him! You're much better than he is!" 

"But he's stronger than I thought! His heat is overpowering my ice beam." 

Allomon takes advantage and then nails Renamon with his tail, which sends the neon-colored fox flying towards a street post. Renamon looked to be down and out, while Rika could only look on with an angry look on her face. She clenches her fists. 

"Get up! If you could digivolve, you could win!" 

But just then, a red fireball comes shooting out of nowhere and then nails Allomon right in the face, just before he could make his move onto Renamon. And then a Terrier Tornado sends the fire-breathing monster down to the ground. 

Rika turned around to see none other than Henry and Takato with an irritated look on her face. 

["Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" ends] 

"Rika! Are you two alright?" asked Takato. 

"We knew it had to be you," said Henry. 

"Why don't you two mind your own business! Why don't you go play somewhere else?!" 

"Well, you don't have to sound so nasty and are you always making your digimon fight," asked Henry. 

"You know. You're starting to sound like a broken record," replied Rika. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Rika then pulls out another card from her back pocket and then swipes it right through her digivice. 

"Card Slash!! Hyper Chip!!" 

Renamon goes walking right past both Guilmon and Terriermon without even bother to look over towards them. She now has her focus upon Allomon. 

"You two shouldn't be here. Leave this battle with me. So I suggest you two stay out of this." 

Renamon goes right over towards Allomon and then proceeds to fight him once again, but this time feeling much powerful than ever before. 

"Why don't we finish this?" 

"Dino Burst!!" 

"Ha. Frozen Wind!!" 

With that said, both attacks collided with one another. But this time around, Renamon's frozen wind was quickly able to overpower Allomon's attack. Allomon watched as his body started to turn into a giant ice cube. Renamon finishes her job and then goes jumping right into the air with her arms crossed. She then stretches them out and unleashes a barrage of diamond spikes over at the frozen monster. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

The incoming barrage was able to cut right through the ice and stab onto Allomon, which quickly started to kill him and turn his body into fragments of data. Renamon takes the chance and then absorbs the data for herself. 

As soon as the fog cleared away, Renamon and Rika stood there ground as they looked over towards the two boys with satisfied looks on their faces. 

"Renamon, lets go. We don't have time to talk to these losers." 

Rika begins walking away as Renamon quickly phases out. But then Takato goes running up to her and calls her out. 

"Hey! We need to talk!" 

"Ok, sure. I have something to say. Don't ever get in my way, little boy. Renamon and I work alone." 

"So, does that constitute as a conversation?" Takato asked. 

Rika continues walking off towards her home, while the two boys could only look on with disappointed looks on their faces. 

"Gee. I guess not," Henry replied. 

Just then, somebody came walking out from the shadows and looks right down at the three children with a smirk on his face. The creature was dark purple with a cute white face with large green eyes and his sly smile made up his sinister, devious-looking face. He also wore a red bandana. He began to speak. 

"Hmph. What a pathetic gathering of fools. No self-respecting digimon would ever be a slave to a human. If they don't cut this crap, it looks like I'll just have to change their minds. Ha, Impmon's brilliant schemes are underway." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, there was a purple-haired young woman pushing along a baby stroller. The baby inside had dark violent strands. The woman cooed at the baby. 

"Oh, you're such a cute little girl. Yes, you are." 

"Um, Yolei. Don't you think we've been strolling around for too long? My hawks are getting cramped," a hawk-like digimon complained. 

"Yeah. I think we should at least rest for a while," Yolei said. 

Suddenly, Yolei's cell phone was going off. Hawkmon answered it abruptly. 

"Hello? Hawkmon's Hotline Agency speaking." 

_"Hawkmon? When did you start your own business?"_ replied Veemon, through the phone. 

"Just today." 

_"Can you put Yolei on the line? Davis needs to tell her something."_

"Sure, hold on just one moment. Yolei, you've got a call." 

"Who is it?" 

"Veemon, but he said Davis has to tell you something." 

"Oh boy. Did Davis get bitched at again?" 

Yolei takes the phone and answers it. 

"Hello?" 

_"Yolei! What's up? I've just got back from one hell of an experience! There's these Tamers-"_

"I know. Kari and Gatomon told me everything. I even heard about that Rika girl. Just what the hell is her deal with digimon? Just data, my ass." 

_"You're telling me? That girl is too hardcore!"_

"You should be talking with a wife almost exactly hardcore." 

_"I don't know what I'm about to do, but we better keep our guard up. This girl means business. Watch Hawkmon at all times, please."_

"Will do. Tell Sonja that I said hi. Buh, bye." 

Yolei hung up her phone and turned to find Hawkmon holding up several Duel Monster cards. 

"Hey, where did you get those?" 

"I picked them up from the ground. These must be those Duel Monster cards." 

"You're right. You sure you didn't go pit pocking for them?" 

"No, I swear. Wow, this one reads the Red-Eyes Black Dragon." 

"Hey! Give me back those cards, you goofy-looking bird!" 

Hawkmon flew off as a blonde-haired teen with a green jacket started chasing after him. 

"Give me back those cards!" 

_"Oh, Hawkmon. I'm so ashamed of you,"_ Yolei thought as a sweat drop came down her forehead. 

************************************************************************************** 

[Ruki's theme "Moon Fighter" plays w/o lyrics] 

Rika looks out towards the moonlight and then down at her digivice. She turns around and begins to think to herself. 

_"Are you trying to make me look bad? Just what was the deal? There's no excuse to struggle against an armored digimon. It makes no sense. You loaded the data off of many digimon and yet, you are unable to digivolve."_

She clenches her digivice and then sits right up. Even the beauty of the moonlight wasn't enough to please Rika, since she always had the burning desire to win. All she ever wants to do is succeed and win. She hates being a failure and will do anything to prevent herself from becoming that. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Renamon was sitting on a rooftop while gazing up at the full moon while her metallic, blue eyes glowed along with the moonlight itself. She looks down and begins thinking of Rika. 

_"Be patient, Rika. I will digivolve. Just you wait and see. I promise I won't ever fail you again. "_

Renamon then begins to meditate for a moment while relaxing her body and releasing some of her excessive energy that she felt was not needed for her body. 

"It only depends on you when I have to digivolve. After I load the data of one digimon, I feel myself getting stronger, but is that really how I should digivolve?" 

Renamon jumps alert and looks over to see a small, dark little digimon with a red banadana around his neck. 

"Aww, well. Isn't that sweet? Hey there, tootsie? You got a problem with digivolving? You don't look too happy, but then again, you wouldn't be if you were to answer to some snot-nosed kid and be treated like a digi-poodle. Am I right?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Rika quickly jumps alert once her digivice went off once again. She picks it up and begins to pick up a reading from a nearby digimon. 

"I'm picking up the location of another digimon. Renamon, you better be there." 

A hologram image begins to appear from her digivive, which displated Impmon's information. 

**[Impmon. Rookie Level. Virus Type. Special Attack: Bada-Boom!]**

"Impmon? Looks like we got a new player for the game!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Look! Who ever you are, Rika is my partner and that doesn't change anything. I'm not a slave." 

"Well, it looks like your partner isn't doing much of a good job from my point of view. Take it from me, that human doesn't believe that you can do things on your own free time and that's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. You digi-pets are all the same. Deep down inside you want to be just like me. But then again, who wouldn't want to be me? I love me." 

Renamon sits there not even responding. This only made the devious mini devil to respond with his usual Brooklyn-accent. 

"Um hello? Are you deaf or something? Ok let me cut to the chase. You look sad and you know what that makes me, huh? Angry, that's what! And anger is not good for me. Take it from me, there's a whole world out there to explore and you're here in denial. You hear me? You're in denial, lady!" 

"Are you done blabbering? Well, then if that's your best advice, you need to come up with a new writer." 

With that being said, Renamon jumps right off and lands onto the street gracefully. Impmon looks down upon her and then a fireball forms in his hand. 

"Hey! You know that was rude! So, here's just a little reminder of myself! Today's lesson is learning about tough love. Bada-Boom!" 

The little demon tosses down a fireball over at Renamon, and she quickly looks over to see it explode right in her face. Renamon shields herself as Impmon looked down at her laughing. 

"Hey! Take it from me! You need to quit being stupid and leave that girl immediately! Ha! Ha! Bada-Boom!" 

Just then, another beam comes shooting out from the sky, which signaled that of an upcoming digimon from the other side. Renamon quickly responds and goes to head over to the scene of the battle. 

"Yeah! Go ahead and run! You know I'm better than you! I'm the King of the World, baby!" 

A little girl with a rod around her hand looked up at the chuckling Impmon with a surprised glare. 

"What's his deal?" 

"He just ripped a line off from a wrestler, Sakura" a tiny yellow mouse-like creature replied. 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika looks out towards the large fog and heads over towards that destined location. There, she could possibly find the next opponent and hopefully she will meet up with Renamon there. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Hypnos crew were picking up the location of the bio-emergence and went tot use a tracer to locate. But it was much too late. This thing was now already bio-emerged. 

"We've just pin-pointed another bio-emerging location," Riley stated. 

"We were unable to trace it. It's beginning to emerge," replied Talley. 

_"Cursed data scum. I'll rid the city of you vermin."_

************************************************************************************** 

Rika quickly reaches the destination and finds Renamon facing off against a large, eight-legged spider monster with a yellow helmet over its head. It gazed down upon them with its multiple, green eyes. 

"Renamon!" 

"Rika!" 

"Yummy! How nice of you two to arrive on such short notice. I'm going to have you two as lunch," shrieked the spider. 

"Eat dirt," remarked Renamon. 

"Ooo. Feisty one!" 

**[Dokugumon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Poison Thread and Venom Blast]**

"Renamon! Step all over her!" 

["Rammestein "Du Haust" plays] 

Renamon leaps forward and then crosses her arms. She then stretches her arms up and unleashes a barrage of diamonds at the spider monster. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

But Dokugumon quickly counters with a Poison Thread to block out the barrage, then spits out a Venom Blast to catch Renamon off guard and immobilize her. Renamon goes flying back and eventually gets caught on the web. 

"Renamon! Don't give up! You can beat her!" 

"Not so fast! Poison Thread!!" 

Rika finds herself getting spun up into a web as Dokugumon goes charging right for her. Rika looks on with a frightened look on her face and lets out a scream of fear. Renamon quickly breaks free and flies over to protect Rika. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

The barrage of diamonds eventually nails Dokugumon in the back, while catching her off guard at the same time. Dokugumon turns around and faces off against Renamon. Renamon quickly phases out and reappears next to Rika. She claws right through the web and breaks Rika free. 

"Renamon, you saved my life…" 

"Think again!" exclaimed Dokugumon. 

Renamon goes flying right at Dokugumon to attack her but the spider turns around and shoots out a Venom Blast to send her flying back. Renamon lands on the ground with a thud and quickly was immobilized. Rika runs over towards Renamon and tries to lift her up. 

["Du Haust" ends] 

"Renamon! No! You protected me." 

"Of course… We're partners… I'm not just a fighting tool… I was there to protect you and make sure nothing happens to you." 

"Renamon? Please don't leave me." 

"I'm sorry… I must go…" 

With that said, Renamon loses consciousness and shuts her eyes. Rika looks on with disbelief and cries out for the first time since partnering with Renamon. 

**"Renamon!!"**

Calumon comes walking out and the red diamond on his forehead began to glow profusely. Rika looked over at her digivice and it began to glow. Now it was time for Renamon to do what Rika had wished for her to do. Renamon quickly opens her eyes and felt her ki level increasing. 

[Digimon Tamers First evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION!!**

Rika's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Renamon's body. Her body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her new form, which would be her champion-leveled form. 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

Now Renamon was Quadra pedal. Now there was a pair of nine tails were in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpine-like, but retained of her Renamon features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her new name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

As soon as the smoke cleared away, Kyuubimon now was standing in the place of Renamon. Rika could only look in awe and shock at her newly evolved digimon. Calumon began walking away with an exhausted look on her face. 

"You digivolved, Renamon…" 

"Ha! That won't even matter! Time to die, fox face!" 

Dokugumon goes flying right down at Kyuubimon but Kyuubimon saw her coming and then unleashes several fireballs at her web. 

"Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

Dokugumon falls down off of her web, since gave Kyuubimon an open opportunity to take advantage of her foe. Kyuubimon spins herself and then transforms into a flaming dragon. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

She was then able to swallow right through Dokugumon, which the spider demon was unable to withstand as her body quickly exploded into shrouds of data. Kyuubimon takes advantage and then absorbs the data for herself. As soon as that occurred, the webs and the fog quickly faded away. Rika looked on in amazement but then watches as Kyuubimon jumps right down in front of her. 

"Unbelievable! But how did you digivolve?" 

"It was all thanks to you. You showed that you really card for me and I did it. You see, it wasn't all about the power and absorbing the data. My evolution only depends on you, Rika." 

"Oh, I get it." 

From far above, Impmon looks right down at them with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Yuck! I better fly before I lose my lunch!" 

Impmon quickly phases out with disgust. 

"Well that some was victory," said Rika. 

"It's not all about winning," replied Renamon. 

"But I thought winning was supposed to make you stronger." 

"No. You made me stronger. You made me digivolve. You weren't afraid to show how much you really card for me, like a true friend." 

Rika looks down at her feet and then looks right up at Kyuubimon with a smile on her face. 

"Renamon. Do me a favor. Just don't tell anyone about this." 

Is this the Rika we know?! Does Rika really have a soft side?! And just who is Impmon, anyway, and what is his vendetta against the humans? 

[Digimon Tamers First Ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: I wonder what kind of a champion level would Guilmon reach? I know…Growlmon! 

Impmon: It's time we got you out of that cage, buddy boy. 

Guilmon: Takato told me to stay in the cage. 

Takato: That's it, Guilmon! I've had it! You broke my promise! 

Kari: Takato, only you can help Guilmon digivolve! 

Icedevimon: Rika, we are destined to be together. 

Rika: Are we? 

Henry: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode five! 

**Guilmon Evolves! Rika's Hesitation?!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Plenty of cameos! What you got were appearances by Joey, Sakura, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Stingmon, Sonja, Hiei and Kurama. 

Coral: The next chapter should be a good one. We've got Guilmon's evolution and the appearance by Icedevimon. 

SSJ4T: Don't forget that a new character will be introduced in the next chapter of the Artificial Saga. You don't want to miss the return of Burizalor! 

Coral: I just hope Burizalor stays gone after this second time. 

SSJ4T: We'll see. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	5. Guilmon Evolves! Rika’s Hesitation!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Yo! We're back with another edition of Digimon Tamers Fusion. It's time for Guilmon to digivolve and for Icedevimon to make his debut. 

Coral: This is going to be one long fic, so I hope you're ready for a long read. I almost fainted after reading this… @.@ 

SSJ4T: Take your time and don't read too fast, guys. Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Guilmon Evolves! Rika's Hesitation?!**

The start of nightfall descends upon the now quiet streets of West Shinjuku. Residents have all left home, in order to get their rest. Others decided to take a nice relaxing walk through the park. 

There was a couple walking down towards the park with their arms around each other. They were eyeing each other as if they were two little happy, lovebirds. They just couldn't resist the urge to finally show their true love and affection towards each other. 

"Osashi?" 

"Yes, Reiko? What is it, my love?" 

"I love you." 

"Oh, I love you too." 

The couple both sat down on a nearby bench as they drew closer towards each other. Reika took her boyfriend's hand and then leaned over to kiss him. But just as soon as she was about to plant a kiss, something came popping out of the bushes behind them. It looked like a little flame, but as soon as they leaned over to see who was lighting up the flame, a black, little creature came popping out making silly grunts and faces. 

"Boo!!" 

The couple looked over at Impmon and they both ran away from the scene. Impmon looked over towards them and fell backwards as he let out a laugh that was heard all over the park. 

"Ha! Ha! Oh, I love you Reika! I love you too, Osashi! Ha! Ha! Bleh!" mimicked Impmon. "I can't believe these humans with their ol' love and affection. Just makes me want to bring out the barf bag." 

Impmon was unaware that a young woman, around her early twenties, was watching him. This young lady had quite a distinctive figure. She has long black hair and is wearing a white blouse with red pants. She could hardly believe that the tiny pyromaniac was disrupting the courtships of romantic couples. 

"What a little creep! How could he do such a thing? If only I could transform and burn his little ass! Oh well, he's not a problem for me. Next time, he's mine." 

"Hey, Rei!" another voice called out. 

The blonde-haired girl with the white cat came walking over to Rei. 

"Hey, Mina." 

"I just say a couple running out of the park. What just happened?" 

"You won't believe it if I tell you." 

"Try me." 

"Ok, how does this sound? A little pyromaniac is going around scaring couples in this park." 

"How terrible! We ought to get to the bottom of this!" 

"Aren't we here on vacation?" the white cat asked. 

"But this little punk has gone too far," Rei replied. "We're taking action." 

"Couldn't we first get some rest?" Mina asked. "I'm getting pretty tired." 

"Tomorrow is just another day. We'll catch this little bugger," Rei said. 

Elsewhere in the park, Guilmon was digging up something in his bunker home and it looked like he had a crazed look on his face. He was so hungry that he could eat a bus right about not, but what he was really in the mood for was his favorite meal, bread. 

Guilmon picks up a small basket full of bread and gazes over the delicious-looking bread. He picks one out and then stuffs it right in his mouth. 

"Ahh! Good bread! Takato's parents know how to make some really good bread!" 

Just as soon as he was going to stuff another loaf of bread into his mouth, it fell right out of his hands and started to roll away. Guilmon goes chasing right after it. 

"No! Come back bread!" 

But just as he was going to grab, a red-gloved hand comes out of nowhere and snatches up the bread. Guilmon stops at his place and looks over to see Impmon holding the loaf in his hand. Guilmon had a confused look on his face but then realized that Impmon looked like no threat. 

"Hey, who must you be? Are you new around here?" 

Impmon quickly stuffs the loaf into his mouth and then swallows it right up while ignoring Guilmon's question at the same time. 

"This bread is too dry. Ech. Ahem." 

Impmon sticks his hand right through the gate and extends his hand out, as if he were demanding more bread to be handed over to him. Guilmon gazed over and then innocently places another loaf into his hand. Impmon pulls his hand right away and stuffs the second loaf into his mouth. 

"Hey, mister. You must really like the bread if you wanted another one." 

"Hah. What makes you think so? I think this bread is too bland. Ech. These humans have no taste. Give me some more." 

Guilmon hands him another loaf and then begins to speak up once again. 

"Um. Could you leave a little more for me, because I'll have to wait for Takato to bring some more bread tomorrow morning." 

Impmon sighs heavily and then grabs the loaf. He bites into it and then starts speaking up. 

"Don't you realize how stupid you really sound? You so-called digi-pets are all the same. Its always, Takato this! Takato that! Look palsy, you're living in a cage, for cripes sake! Are you really that happy for being locked up like a zoo animal? Well, are you?" 

"I am happy and Takato is my friend." 

This comment quickly caused Impmon to choke on his bread and fall backwards with a thud. Impmon quickly gets back onto his feet and peers over towards Guilmon with a sneer. 

"A friend?! You call him, a friend?! Reality check! Do friends lock up their big, red pals in cages? Get my drift? You make me sick to my stomach with those comments. Ugh. No I'll have to go somewhere and puke my freaking guts out! You better take my advice, pineapple head!" 

Just as Impmon was walking away, Guilmon simply just shrugged his shoulders and resumed to consume the last portions of his midnight snack. Not even Impmon's words would even get through with Guilmon. 

While Impmon walked off towards a sidewalk, a pair of two glowing eyes was peering through bushes. Unknown to everything around it, the eyes faded and a dark feminine figure came walking out. She smiled a toothy grin and sharpened her claws. 

"Tasty data. I must have it." 

************************************************************************************** 

The next day, since it was still the weekend, Kari decided to kick back and relax on this beautiful Sunday. She laid on her couch after a good morning jog. She looks over to see Gatomon and Patamon playing a game of checkers. 

"Well, you two are sure having fun. Maybe we can all go out to the park later on," Kari said, "How does that sound?" 

"Sounds like a plan," replied Gatomon. 

"I could use a little fresh air. Hopefully, it won't rain," said Patamon. 

"By the way, where is TK? I thought I saw him here before I left to go jogging," said Kari. 

"He went out to go see Ken and Yolei. They just came here today for a visit," said Gatomon, "I tried to call you but you probably had your headphones on." 

"Crap! Now I'll have to take a quick shower and meet up with them, where ever they are." 

With that said, Kari goes running into her room and pulls out whatever clean clothes she could find and then rushes into the bathroom as she turned on the showerhead. 

"Crap! Crap! I won't even have time to blow dry my hair. Oh my god!" 

"Wow. I've never seen Kari like," said Patamon. 

"Human women are so weird," said Gatomon, "C'mon, lets go see what there is to eat for lunch in the kitchen." 

"Mmhmm." 

The two little digimon headed over towards the kitchen, to make themselves some tuna and squid sandwich, certainly not the best choice of a snack for people, but definitely something worth while for digimon as these two. 

"Next time, don't put too much Miracle Whip on mine," Patamon said with a whiny tone in his voice. 

"Alright. Geez." 

Just then, Kari comes running out with a pair of pink shorts, a white halter-top and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was still wet and didn't even bother blow-drying it. She threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She then looked around as if she were missing something. She grabs her hiking backpack and rushes over to the two digimon. She picks up Gatomon and places her in the bag. She then does the same to Patamon. 

"Now, don't you two go leaving any bread crumbs in my bag, got it?" 

"Yeah, yeah. We promise," said Patamon. 

"If there's a mess, I'll blame it on Patamon. He. He." 

"We're heading out. Hopefully, I can trace them through my D-3." 

She looks over at her D-3 and begins to pickup the signal of three other Digi-Destined. She then heads out towards the local flea market area within the middle section of West Shinjuku. It wasn't too far from where the apartments were and she would make it there by foot. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Takato and Henry were meeting up as they were heading out towards the park where they would go visit Guilmon. Henry speaks up to end the silence. 

"Takato, have you heard any stories of a certain prankster in the park that has been scaring away local couples away from the park? Sources claim that it could have been some pyromaniac of some sort?" 

"You're not thinking that it could be Guilmon, do you?" 

"I don't know, but we have to get to the bottom of this. It just doesn't sound right." 

"I know. Guilmon wouldn't the type to even pull off such pranks." 

"Well, he is a dinosaur after all," remarked Terriermon, "They're certainly not one of the brightest ones of the bunch." 

"Terriermon. What did I tell you about making comments of others," Henry scolded. 

"Hey. I was just making a statement that happens to be true. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's my personal opinion. He. He," said Terriermon. 

"Well, for once, I hope you're wrong. I don't want to find out that it was Guilmon who was pulling off those pranks." 

Takato looks down at his drawing of the evolved form of Guilmon. All he could ever think about at this very moment was his partner, Guilmon. 

_"Oh, I hope they're wrong. I know you wouldn't do such a thing, Guilmon. I'm going to prove them wrong. You're no menace to society."_

Just then, both boys stopped as they saw Kari running towards them as if she were in a hurry. Takato calls out to her, which catches Kari's attention. 

"Kari. Whoa, you look like you're in a hurry." 

"Well, Takato, to tell you the truth. I am and I need to head on over to meet some one of my old friends. I'll talk to you kids later. I've got to run!" 

With that said, Kari runs over in order to catch up with her friends, while leaving the two Tamer boys in a cloud of smoke. 

"Well, she certainly was in a hurry. C'mon, lets go check on Guilmon," said Takato. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

"At least she could have done was say hello to me," said Terriermon. "Geez, people these days." 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Hypnos theme plays] 

Meanwhile, the Hypnos team were working around the clock as usual and tracing down the locations of newly discovered Wild Ones who were about to bio-emerge. 

Yamaki wasn't going to going to let another one of these digital life forms take him down so easily. He swore that he would get even and have the last laugh. Lately, the digimon were the ones laughing, which only infuriated Yamaki even more. 

Just then, Riley was picking up a report about sensors indicating a digital anomaly about to surface. 

"Sir, I'm picking up another strange, digital anomaly through the sensors." 

"Ugh. It's maybe another one of those Wild Ones about to bio-emerge. We've just had Wild One emerge last night. Riley, its time to put a tracer on this one." 

"Impossible. It won't lock and it's getting away." 

"Hmmm. We had two invaders enter our world? Well then. Looks like we'll have to take a more global approach." 

Yamaki pulled out lighter and begins flipping open its top as if he were trying to rid himself of the nerves that were bothering him from within. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Tamer boys made it over towards the bunker as Guilmon went over to greet them. Takato walks over towards his digimon buddy and speaks up. 

"Guilmon. I need to ask you a question." 

"Sure, ask me anything, Takatomon." 

"Were you in your bunker this whole time just like I instructed you to?" 

"Uh huh. I didn't even go walking out. Heck, not even Calumon came to play." 

"Well that's good to know. We've been hearing stories of this pyromaniac who has been disturbing local couples in the park recently," said Takato. 

"Yeah and they say this guy might be some sort of prankster," said Terriermon, "And they claim that the culprit was the size of a small child. Well, Guilmon certainly doesn't look like a kid. A rather big kid, if you ask me." 

"Heh, I can just imagine you wearing a backpack, Guilmon," said Takato, "You would look great! Ha." 

"I would? But who has been doing those mean things?" 

"We don't know for sure. But for our sakes, we just hope that it wasn't you this whole time," said Henry. 

"Oh don't you worry, Henry. I promise that I will stay in this bunker. I won't even leave my spot," Guilmon said. 

"Right. Don't leave from here, even if Calumon says there's a new playground being built nearby. Don't leave. You promise, boy." 

"Yes, I promise, Takatomon." 

"Momentai, Takato!" 

_"Maybe, I'll do just that, Terriermon."_

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kari stops by and looks over towards a local cafe. She sees none other than TK, Ken and Yolei. She waves over towards them and rushes inside into the cafe. 

[Random Furi Kuri music plays in the background for the cafe scene] 

"Kari! Well, it's about time you came," said TK. 

"Yeah, if you called me a lot earlier," remarked Kari as she took a seat. 

"But, you had your cell on silent. Well, never mind that." 

"Its so good to see you again, Kari," said Yolei as she gave her old friend a hug. 

"Me too," replied Kari while giving Yolei a hug as well. 

"It's been a while, Kari. You've grown quite a bit," said Ken as he gives Kari a hug. 

"Uh huh. And you two certainly have grown as well." 

Kari then looks over towards a baby's seat and sees a little girl staring right over towards her. 

"Aww! That must be Naomi that you two have been telling me about," said Kari as she walked over towards the baby. "How long have you two had her?" 

"About a year and a half already, but she doesn't seem to want to grow up," said Yolei, "Isn't she just gorgeous?" 

"She is! Hi there, Naomi. Hi there," Kari said while talking motherly to Naomi. 

TK picks up Kari's backpack and then sees none other than Gatomon and Patamon in there looking right up at him. 

"You two just remain quiet. I don't think this cafe allows any animals in there, so just pretend to be stuffed toys," whispered TK. 

"Alright," they both said while putting on their little 'stuffed animal' act. 

"So, where's Hawkmon and Wormmon?" asked Kari. 

Ken then points down at his backpack while placing his finger on his lips as if he were telling her that they were safely inside of his backpack. Kari nods and then takes her seat. 

"So, tell us everything that has been going on with you, Kari," said Yolei. 

"Well. I'm a part-time substitute teacher over at West Shinjuku elementary. And you won't believe at what I'm about to tell ya'll." 

Kari goes on and explains everything that has occurred these past few weeks, including the whole Tamer thing. 

"I see. Yeah. You've been telling me about these Tamers. Davis just called me. He also told me about them," asked Yolei. 

"Yeah and they use these special digivices and slide cards right through them. They call them Card Slash and they are able to give their digimon a much needed energy boost in order to defeat their enemy. The boy, Takato, has a digimon that he created named Guilmon. And you should certainly see how he has improved over these past weeks. Its amazing." 

"I'll bet, but why weren't we told of this whole digimon card game? I never knew that they could come up with the idea," said Ken, "Its like as if it happened so suddenly." 

"Right and we're going to try to get to the bottom of it. Kari has a card to give you a good example of the cards that these new kids have been using." 

Kari pulls out the Gatomon card and then hands it over to Ken. He closely examines it and hands it over to Yolei. 

"Whoa and how do they know about Gatomon? Do they even have a Hawkmon card?" 

"Uh huh. Just about every single of our digimon has a card of their own," said Kari. 

"Wow. Incredible. We certainly need to study this a little further. Maybe Izzy and I can help you guys out on your case," said Ken, "I need a good start on my detective career anyway. That sounds fine?" 

"Sure. We can start tomorrow," said TK. 

"Great! Looks like we're room buddies, Kari," squealed Yolei, "Even if it is for a month." 

_"That's for sure. But I wonder how Takato and Guilmon are doing now. With those recent pyromaniac reports, I'm getting a little worried for poor Guilmon."_

************************************************************************************** 

Back at the park, Guilmon was beginning to bury the last remaining portions of his bread, in order to eat later. But then, he hears someone whistling over to him. Guilmon turns around and sees none other than Impmon at the gateway entrance waiting. 

"Hey, have you come for some more bread? Sorry, but I buried the last of it," said Guilmon. 

"What, so you're hoping for it to grow?" 

"Hmmm, I never thought of it that way." 

Impmon quickly turns around and then stomps around as if he were getting mad at Guilmon's simple comment. 

"I was making fun of you, pineapple head! So you don't get it. How are you going to learn if you're locked up in that stupid cage? Come with me and I'll show you a little fun. Well, what do you say? Unless you're not afraid of the dark." 

"I'm not afraid." 

"You're a chicken." 

"No, I don't even like chicken. Takato said that I should stay in this cage and I will do as he says." 

"Look, if he told you to set you're foot on fire, would do it? So, why should you listen to him this time around?" 

Impmon walks away and then heads out back over to the park. 

"Ugh. You're no fun. I'm outta here." 

"But I am fun!" 

Guilmon quickly breaks open the gate door and goes running up towards Impmon, in order to catch up to him. Impmon turns around as he goes sneeking into the bushes, with Guilmon following right behind him. 

They hide to make sure that they aren't spotted from any local civilian, who could easily report them. 

"So, what are we exactly doing?" 

"Just watch and learn, pineapple head." 

Just then, Impmon looks over to see a teenage couple about to make love on a nearby bench. But as soon as they were going to lean over for the climatic kiss, Impmon tosses up a fireball and jumps out of the bushes laughing. The couple go running off and screaming in horror. Guilmon doesn't seem too impressed and looks towards the other way. 

"This is too boring. I'm heading back to the bunker." 

"Hey, where are you going?! We were having fun! Ugh, who needs you anyway!" 

Impmon looks up towards a tall statue. He looked to be staring down right at him. Impmon gets infuriated and tosses a fireball right in the forehead of the statue figure. 

"What's with these punks and their staring problems?!" 

Suddenly, Rei and Mina came popping out from the bushes with a video camera. 

"We've got the little punk on camera!" Rei said. 

"All we have to do is tape ourselves kicking this jerk's ass," Mina stated. 

"Don't you think we're going a little too far with this ordeal?" Artemis asked. 

"He's the one who started it and we're finishing it. We don't even have to transform to teach him a thing or two," Mina replied. 

"Maybe you ought to transform," a raspy voice said. 

"Did you say something, Rei?" 

"Wasn't me?" 

"Look behind you," the voice hissed. 

The Sailor pair turned around and faced a dark feminine digimon. She was wearing a black leather get-up, a pair of clawed hands, and her skin was pale as snow. Her eyes glowed crimson red and a pair of fangs were exposed. 

"Hello, girlies! You mind telling me where I can find some delicious data?" the dark lady asked. 

"Hey, Mina. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"I hear you. This lady has no fashion taste." 

"I have no fashion taste. Then, why don't I show you some good fashion taste?!" 

The dark lady prepared her attack, but quickly turned to face another direction. She felt the presence of digital life forms. She licked her lips and flew off. She felt the two Sailors behind with confused looks. 

"Um, what just happened?" Mina asked. "We didn't even get to transform." 

"I guess she chickened out. Who cares? We've got a pyromaniac to catch." 

"That's right. Let's go." 

The dark lady turned towards another direction. She was feeling the presence of more than just one digimon in the park. 

"I feel the presence of several digital life forms. I should get started and feed off of some data. I need my well balanced dinner." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Takato walks on over back to Guilmon's home with a bag of bread around his shoulder. As soon as he leans forward to look right through the cage, he gasps and drops the bag. 

"Guilmon! No! You promised me! You said you would stay in here!" 

Just then, Guilmon walks up the steps to see none other than Takato talking to himself in grief. He speaks up. 

"Hey, who are you talking to, Takatomon?" 

"Where have you been Guilmon?! I thought I told you to stay in your bunker!" 

"Oh Takato! You should have been there! It was so fun! There were people screaming and running away. But then, it got boring and decided to come back home…" 

"It was you… It was you this whole time…" 

Takato stomps his foot on the ground and then riffles his hair angrily as he started to scold at Guilmon to take out his frustrations. 

"Guilmon! Argh! I've had it! I can't take it anymore! I've had it with you!!" 

Takato goes running off with sheer anger and sadness in his eyes. Guilmon could only look on with an expression of hurt and guilt on his face. Takato goes running off as fast as he could just to get back home as soon as possible. 

************************************************************************************** 

Davis and Veemon were walking through Shinjuku Park, after another heated argument with Sonja. Davis knew that his wife loves him, but he shouldn't be yelled at for every little mistake he makes. 

"I'm just so full of mistakes. Why doesn't she understand that?" 

"No offense, but she sees you as some sort of ass clown." 

"None taken, Veemon. I should be more sincere. Besides, TK and Kari seem to get along just fine. I know they've had their downfalls, but they've managed to patch up those differences. I just hope things will work out between my wife and I." 

"I wouldn't worry about her too much, Davis. She maybe too stubborn and proud to admit her love, she still has feelings for you, man." 

"Thanks for giving me this advice. Since when did you ever become a walking advice machine?" 

"Since now?" 

"Nice try, buddy." 

Suddenly, Veemon felt an uncomfortable vibe across his skin. He looks around with an angry look. 

"What's the matter, Veemon?" 

"Davis, we have company." 

"Where?" 

"Up here, little boys." 

They looked up to find the same dark lady, who encountered the Sailors momentarily. She levitates down and faces off with the duo. 

"Having a bit of woman problems, aren't we?" the dark lady asked. 

"Veemon. Who is this crazy bitch?" 

"Ladydevimon!" 

**[Ladydevimon. Ultimate-level. Virus Type. Special Techniques: Darkness Wave & Evil Wing]**

"She's an ultimate level? We've just had a run-in with that Vilemon pair a couple of days ago!" Davis replied. "Alright! This is our chance. That girl isn't here, so let's give it our all!" 

["Break Up!" plays] 

Davis' D-3 powered up and shoot out a beam of light. The light showered over Veemon as he was ready to digivolve into his champion-level form. 

"Veemon shinka! Xveemon!" 

Xveemon faced off against Ladydevimon. The dark woman licked her lips aggressively. 

"You digivolved? Interesting. I wasn't aware that humans were capable of helping digimon to digivolve. It doesn't matter anyway. You're data will be mine." 

"Chew on this, bitch!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Xveemon! You're going to lay the smack down on her! Don't let her take you're data!" 

"Sorry, Ladydevimon. But I'm not on the menu. Care to try another cuisine meal?" 

_"You fool. I've already won this battle. I've been uploading data recently and my power has gotten stronger. You're just a mere champion. I'll end this in a heartbeat."_

Xveemon charges in as he goes to attack Ladydevimon head on. She easily flew up and taunted the blue dragon. Xveemon turns and puts his arms across his chest. 

"What's this?" 

"V-Laser!" 

Xveemon shoots out a V-shaped beam, which nearly made contact with Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon u-turns and flies down behind the champion. Xveemon turns and faces her. 

"You're not such a bad shot, but you're only delaying the inevitable." 

"I'm just so full of surprises!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, Rei and Mina were watching the battle up close from behind a bush. 

"Think we should help him?" Mina asked. 

"Nah, I'm sure he has this in the bag. But I was anxiously on kicking some butt again. Ah, I miss the old days," Rei muttered. 

"Aren't we supposed to be finding that pyromaniac?" Artemis asked. 

"No way. Let's see who makes the next move," Mina stated. "This ought to be fun to watch." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the park, Impmon goes walking along while kicking a soda can along the way. He shrugs his shoulders and then continues his walk. 

"Ugh, humans are starting to bore me. They're so predictable. Huh?" 

Suddenly, there was a large fog cloud and Impmon noticed that there was a bio-emerging digimon inside. It was a rather, large monster. It was completely black with a pair of wings and a dragon-like snout. His eyes opened up with a red flare coming out of them. It was none other than Devidramon. 

"Well, you don't look so tough," said Impmon. 

Impmon climbs up a platform so that he could get a better view of the large, beast. He puts a finger right through the fog barrier while cutting through to make a hole at the same time. 

"Ha. I'm willing to bet that you're here to look for a partner too!" 

But just as soon as Impmon was going to make another comment, Devidramon goes emerging from the cloud barrier while Impmon makes an innocent look on his face. 

"Hey, hey. Look I didn't mean it, palsy. It was all just a joke." 

However, Devidramon didn't take that too kindly as he quickly knocks Impmon away by merely flapping his wings. Impmon goes crashing down onto the ground face first in a bed of flowers. 

_"Ugh. This just isn't my day…"_

Devidramon goes flying up right into the skies above and then swarms all around the central section of West Shinjuku. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just then, Kari was picking up a reading on her D-3 and realized that it could only mean one thing. Another digimon has already emerged from the Digital World, somehow. 

"You guys. Looks like we got trouble," said Kari. 

"What? Hey, I'm getting a reading on my D-3 as well," said Ken. 

Soon, Yolei and TK found that their D-3s were picking up the location of two digimon. Suddenly, they looked over to see people screaming and running away at what they saw was a digimon. 

"Damn! I really thought that Azulongmon closed all of the gates," said TK. 

"I thought so too, but looks like we got our work cut out for us," said Ken, "Its time to get back into the action! Wormmon!" 

"Hawkmon!" 

The two rookies came hopping out of the backpack with their game-faces on. 

"Patamon!' 

"Gatomon!" 

The other two rookies popped out as well. They were now ready for a fight, something to which they haven't done for so long, but now they would get the chance to work together just like those many years ago. 

"Lets go and follow that digimon," said Kari. "We'll split up! TK! You take the one in the park. Yolei, Ken and I will find this moving target." 

They all nodded as they headed off to follow the exact location of the Devidramon. TK and Patamon went off to find Ladydevimon's location. They would then find it and stop it at all costs, before it could cause any harm to the people of West Shinjuku. 

"Patamon! I'm getting a reading from within the park. It looks like Davis is there and he may need our help." 

"Shouldn't we just evolve into War Angemon and get the job done, faster?" 

"No, because it will require us a lot of energy to pull off our fusion evolution. Besides, our power would most likely destroy the park. We can't risk it. Besides, I have a feeling this invader isn't all that powerful to being with." 

"Whatever you want. Let's move!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Devidramon flew across and sent a huge breeze along the way. Takato stopped as he looked up to see Devidramon flying overhead and then heads out to follow the gigantic dragon beast. 

"Whoa! Time to get a reading on this guy!" 

Just then, a hologram image of Devidramon appears and there was information on him. 

**[Devidramon. Champion Level. Special Attack: Crimson Claw]**

"Oh no! He's going to attack the city if he keeps this up! I got to go find Guilmon..." 

But just then, he had just remembered that he had scolded at Guilmon just a moment ago. 

_"But what if he refuses? I was too hard on him. But how am I able to stop Devidramon at the same time?"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Rika was shuffling through her digimon cards until she felt the presence of Renamon appearing in her room. 

"Rika. I sense the presence of a digimon. Shall we be heading out?" 

Rika soon answered her question by putting on her belt buckle and placing her cards in her back pocket. She then headed out with Renamon following at her side. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Devidramon landed right on top of the Hypnos towers and looked right down at the city of West Shinjuku while searching for somebody to battle. 

"Who down there is worthy of facing me in a battle?" 

And just as soon as he said that, he felt a ki presence and looked down to see none other then Guilmon walking on the a bridge. Devidramon let out a scream and then goes flying right down towards Guilmon as if he were an eagle swooping down to catch his prey. 

Yamaki could only look on to see Devidramon flying right down from the top of Hypnos. He held his lighter tight and growled under his breath. 

"Ugh! That's it! This is going far enough! This has become nothing more than a personal embarrassment!" 

As soon as Takato came across Devidramon, he saw none other than Guilmon looking right up at Devidramon with an intensified look on his face. 

"Guilmon! Look out!!" 

But just as Guilmon was about to make his first attack, something comes shooting out of the bushes. It looked like two pairs of beams and they nailed Devidramon right at the side, but it only held him at bay for a moment. Takato turned to see none other than Halsemon. 

"Huh? Another digimon to Guilmon?!" 

"No! We're here to help you," a voice cried out. 

Takato turned around to see none other than Kari, Yolei and Ken behind him. A smile came across his face and then he turns his attention back over at the battle. 

"How dare you interfere, insolent pest," screeched Devidramon, "Now you shall suffer my wrath!" 

"I don't think so! Spiking Strike!" a voice called out. 

Devidramon felt a sharp pain and was sent crashing down. The attacker was none other than Stingmon. Takato gasps in shock at what he was seeing. The two digimon came out of nowhere to come to Guilmon's aid. Takato runs over towards Guilmon and the dinosaur looked right over to him. 

"Guilmon…" 

"Takatomon? You came?" 

"Of course, we're buddies right?" 

"But I thought you hated me. You got so mad at me and told me that you had it…" 

"I thought you were the one who was causing all of that trou-" 

But soon, he was interrupted as Devidramon was flying right at them once again. Guilmon pushes Takato to the side and then opens his mouth to unleash a powerful, fiery blast at the large dragon. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

The fireball nailed Devidramon right in the head but was ineffective against him. Stingmon and Halsemon come up and start their onslaught. 

[Digimon 02 Armor Evolution theme "Target Akai Shougeki!" plays] 

"Tempest Wing!" 

"Moon Shooter!" 

But just as soon as those attacks nailed Devidramon, they merely just exploded like they were nothing. This caught the two digimon by surprise. 

"That's not good! Even our two digimon can't take him down," said Yolei. 

"Hmm. for some reason, this Devidramon is much different from any normal ones in the Digital World. Usually, our armor and champion level digimon would take down a single Devidramon with several shots like that, but this one, nothing," replied Ken. 

"Takato! You have to get out of there," Kari shouted, "You'll get killed!" 

"Crimson Claw!!" 

The attack from Devidramon was able to take both Halsemon and Stingmon down with ease, which allowed Guilmon enough time to shoot out another fireball. But Devidramon was able to see it coming and nailed him with a single swipe of his tail. 

"No! Guilmon!" exclaimed Takato. 

Just then, Rika and Renamon arrived at the scene of the battle. Rika then looked over at Devidramon. 

"Alright, time to take this guy…" 

"Wait, Rika…" 

"Huh, why should we? We can take him." 

"This is Guilmon's battle. Its best that we not interfere." 

"Ok, then who are those other two digimon? They're here to attack Guilmon too? I better take a reading on them." 

"Hey, isn't that the Rika girl you and Davis have been telling me about?" asked Yolei. 

"Yeah and she's practically a fighting genius in digimon battle. Just watch," said Kari. 

"Hmph, if only I got my hands dirty. I really wanted to help Guilmon," said Gatomon. 

"Sorry, but Wormmon and Hawkmon insisted and wanted you two to converse your powers for now. Plus, they really wanted a digimon battle to come along they're way someday and this was their chance to get back into battle," said Ken. 

"Damn it! I wonder how Pata and TK are taking care of the other one?" 

************************************************************************************** 

"Darkness Wave!!" 

Ladydevimon blasted Xveemon with a horde of bats. The force of the blast sent Xveemon crashing back. Davis could only look on as he cupped his hands together. 

"C'mon, Xveemon!" 

"Well dear, I think it's time for me to feed," she replied. 

"No, get up! Get up!" 

"Davis…" 

Just as Ladydevimon was about to strike Xveemon with the final blow, a holy beam came blasting her across the chest. This was strong enough to send Ladydevimon crashing backwards. Xveemon flips up onto his feet and regains his composure. 

"Hey, TK! Angemon!" 

Angemon hovered down as he and Xveemon were prepared to do battle against Ladydevimon. 

"You alright, Davis?" 

"Peachy. Where are Kari and the others?" 

"They've over with Takato. Some other digimon just emerged and they're trying to stop it." 

"Man. This is just wacked! Digimon are popping up everywhere!" 

"We should be able to take care of Ladydevimon," Angemon stated. "Xveemon, you ready?" 

"Ready and steady." 

"Does your wife know that you're out late again?" TK chuckled. 

"Very funny, TJ. I'm going to start getting you're name wrong just to annoy you." 

"It didn't bother me before and it won't bother me today. Angemon! Trash this witch!" 

"Go, Xveemon!" 

Angemon and Xveemon made their move against the dazed Ladydevimon. She turned and was nailed by Xveemon's rapid kicks and punches. Angemon follows it up with by smashing his rod across her chest. 

"Oh, this one's going to get ugly!" Mina muttered. 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika arrived at the battle site where Devidramon was located. She noticed several new digimon. She wasn't aware that a Stingmon and a Halsemon were in the city. She pulls out her D-Ark to get a reading off of them. 

"OK. No reading yet. Uhhh, this piece of junk! Ok, here we go." 

A hologram image of Halsemon appears on Rika's D-Ark. 

**[Halsemon. Armored type. Special Attacks: Tempest Wing and Eagle Eye]**

Then, another hologram image appears but this being one of Stingmon, which also included his information. 

**[Stingmon. Champion level. Special Attacks: Spiking Strike and Moon Shooter]**

"Renamon. Make sure that they don't interfere. So at least we can have a part of the action too." 

"Yes, Rika." 

Just as Halsemon was about to get to his feet, he looks up to see none other than Renamon right in front of him. Stingmon rises to his feet and gets into a fighting stance. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Stingmon. 

"I ask you not to interfere, or else you'll get hurt. This is Guilmon's fight." 

Halsemon and Stingmon both looked over at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then they turned towards Renamon. The three turned to watch the battle ensue. 

Henry and Terriermon soon arrive after picking up an energy signal from the D-Ark. They stopped once they saw Guilmon facing off against Devidramon. 

"Looks like we're in the line of fire here," said Henry. 

"No, you think?! We are in the line of fire," remarked Terriermon. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

The little, red dinosaur shoots out a powerful, fireball that Devidramon was able to see coming and uses his claws to smack it away with tremendous ease. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Alright! Guilmon! Lets try this! Card Clash! Power card!" 

Guilmon powers up and then unleashes another Pyro Sphere, but about two times stronger than the previous blast. However, it still wasn't strong enough to affect Devidramon. Takato pulls out another card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Wing!" 

Guilmon quickly flies up as two pairs of wings appear on his back, but Devidramon is able to swipe him away with his hand. Guilmon goes flying down onto the ground. Takato then slashes yet another card. 

"Card Slash! Speed card!" 

But Devidramon was still able to knock Guilmon around like a rag doll and take advantage of the battle. The tide was turning against Guilmon at the very moment. 

"Ugh. Speed is useless here. Why doesn't goggle head just realize that," growled Rika, "Does he having any idea on what he is doing?! He's his own worst enemy if he keeps this up!" 

"Well, he is a basket case," replied Henry. 

Terriermon jumps down from Henry's shoulder and notices something moving in the background. He went out to investigate for himself. 

"Had enough, weakling?" Devidramon taunted Guilmon. 

"No! Get off of him! Guilmon, you have to break free! You can't give up," exclaimed Takato. 

Impmon was standing on a light post while watching the scene of the battle. Impmon was jumping around and cheering for the demise of Guilmon. Terriermon pokes his head from out of the bushes and looks right up at Impmon with a smirk on his face. 

"Ha. I knew it wasn't Guilmon all along. Looks like we got ourselves a culprit. Besides, Guilmon isn't clever enough to pull off such a stunt." 

Terriermon quickly hides back in the bushes and finds his way through to escape and report back to his Tamer as soon as possible. Impmon turned around and looked over with bushes with a confused look on his face. 

"Call me crazy, but I thought I just say a talking dog with bunny ears. Ah well, no worry. I'm really going to enjoy seeing pineapple head getting his butt kicked." 

Takato watches as Devidramon was looming over the defenseless Guilmon while holding him down onto the ground. Takato was shuffling right through his cards and quickly ran out of his best ones. He then fumbles and drops all of his cards on the floor. Rika and Henry go rushing up towards him. Kari comes running up to Takato. 

"Hey yo, Takato!" Terriermon called out, "You want to know the truth? Well, I just found out that Guilmon wasn't the one. Nope. It was that little puppy-kicker, Impmon. He set Guilmon up." 

"So, he didn't do it after all?" 

"Hope, he's innocent." 

"Takato? Show how much you care for him," said Kari, "Friends must make up their differences. Now go over and tell Guilmon that you're not mad anymore." 

"I will." 

_"They're right. I was wrong about Guilmon. I never should have yelled at him like that. Well, its time to live up to being a good digimon tamer! Guilmon, I just hope your forgive me."_

While Devidramon pinned Guilmon down to the ground with his claws, Takato rushes over and demands Guilmon to rise to the occasion and fight out of the predicament. 

"You have to use everything within the fiber of your body! Push free!" 

"But I can't hold out much longer!' 

"You have to! You must!" 

Just then, Calumon arrives and discovers the altercation. 

"Please, Guilmon! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose! You're my best friend ever! Don't die, please," Takato cried out. 

"So, you're not mad at me, Takatomon?" 

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you and it's my fault for not trusting you." 

But just as Devidramon was pushing down on Guilmon and slowly starts to crush the defenseless digimon, Takato cried out his digimon's name for the last time. 

**"GUILMON!!!!"**

Suddenly, Takato's D-Ark started to unleash a powerful red beam of light and it was sent straight to Guilmon. The light blinded Devidramon. Guilmon could feel his ki level increasing. 

[Digimon Tamers first Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Digivolve Guilmon!!" 

**EVOLUTION!!**

With that said, Guilmon felt his body starting to change and his energy level increasing. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Now Guilmon was larger with a much more broad and heavy body. He has a patch of white hair on his head. However, he looked much too similar to his rookie form, but has a higher power level as far as he was concerned. He stands while blowing fire from out of his nose. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Growlmon!!" 

As soon as the smoke cleared away, Growlmon now was standing in the place of Guilmon. The others could only look on with awe looks on their faces. Takato was just as surprised as everyone else was. 

"Guilmon?" 

Growlmon lets out a roar, which makes Calumon flying away while holding his ears. Growling then turns to face Devidramon. 

************************************************************************************** 

Ladydevimon wasn't faring well against the duo. Angemon had damaged her body with his holy energy and Xveemon's physical attacks had done her in. 

"You ready to surrender?" Xveemon said. 

"Never. I'll never lose to a group of weaklings! How can you be used by these humans to gain power?" 

"The humans not only give us power, but we share a common bond. With this common bond, we are inseparable. You don't understand the meaning of friendship. You have a lot to learn," Angemon stated. 

"Never! You won't see me with a human as a partner! I work alone! But, you just gave me an idea. Since I can't defeat you, I'll make my new targets those two humans!" 

"No! Davis! TK!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Goodnight, pretty boys!" 

Suddenly, Ladydevimon turned around as an energy blast came blasting through her chest. The demon lady screeched in agony as her body broke apart into data. TK and Davis were shocked by the turn of events. 

"What just happened?" TK asked. 

"I happened," a voice called from above. 

Davis looked up and smiled. The blast came from his wife, Sonja. The former artificial levitated down to watch Ladydevimon's data fade away. 

"How did you know we were here?" Xveemon asked. 

"I don't know to have. I sensed Xveemon's ki. It's not a big deal. So you two were out late again, weren't you?" 

"Oh, busted again!" Davis muttered. 

"Just be glad that I was able to bail you out of there," she replied. "Besides, I'll let this one slide. She didn't have any fashion taste." 

"How so true!" TK stated. "Now it's up to Takato and the others to stop the other one." 

"Shouldn't we go and lend them a land?" Davis asked. 

"No. I think you've had enough fun for tonight, Davis," Sonja stated abruptly. 

"Aw, crap. I never to have anymore fun." 

Mina and Rei were stunned by the battle. They had just witnessed their first in close digimon battle. 

"Wow? And here we thought our enemies were tough?" Mina said. 

"No kidding. Though, we should have gone the pyromaniac." 

"I think we lost him, Rei." 

"Damn. We didn't get him this time. I say we drop it. I think that little creep would have pissed in his pants and ran off if these battles had taken place. Man, let's get the heck out of here. I've seen enough action for one day." 

"I'm with you." 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Whoa, that's what I call a growth spurt," said Yolei, "But will he even beat this Devidramon? I mean Stingmon was in champion form and he got his butt handed to him." 

"We'll just have to see and find out for ourselves," replied Ken. "After all, this digimon is much different from our own was well." 

_"The bond between the tamers and the digimon are just as strong as our relationship with our digimon, but perhaps a little bit more stronger. This is just unbelievable,"_Kari thought. 

Growlmon goes charging right at Devidramon and fires a large fireball from out of his mouth, which goes flying right towards Devidramon. 

"Pyro Blaster!!" 

But even the super fast fireball was unable to nail Devidramon as he quickly phased to the side. The fireball crashes right into the Hypnos building, which catches everybody inside off guard. 

"I can't believe that this is happening!" exclaimed Riley. 

"That's because it isn't," replied Yamaki, "The public will know nothing of this debacle and I'm placing you in charge of creating a convincing cover story." 

"Um, you're kidding me, right?" asked Riley. 

Back on the battlegrounds, Growlmon climbs on the top of the building. Devidramon quickly appears out of nowhere and grabs him. 

"Are you back for some more?" asked Devidramon. 

Growlmon fights back as he executes his 'Dragon Slash' on Devidramon to evade him at the moment. He then grapples with Devidramon. But Devidramon jumps right behind Growlmon and picks him up. He then lifts Growlmon high into the air. Once high enough, he drops Growlmon straight down onto the ground below through the overpass. 

"Playtime is over," exclaimed Devidramon. 

"Growlmon!! Get up!!" 

Growlmon quickly rises to his feet and looks up to see Devidramon flying right down at him with his claws ready to slash Growlmon. Growlmon quickly powers up and then opens his mouth. He shoots out a huge fireball that quickly squeezed out to transform itself into a beam. 

"Pyro Blaster!!" 

As soon as that occurred, the fire beam goes shooting right through Devidramon as he felt his body quickly melting away and eventually exploding into a load of data. Devidramon's screams echoes right through the city. 

"You did it!" exclaimed Takato. 

Growlmon then starts to absorb the data from the now-deleted Devidramon and felt his power increasing. Growlmon lets out one last blood curling cry as his body quickly started to shrink. 

"Guilmon! You did a great job," Takato said as he rushes over to hug him. "I really want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I said to you." 

"Takatomon. We'll be friends forever, right?" 

"Of course. And thanks to your advice, Kari. Thank you." 

"Well. Its a little experience I learned during my first days as a Digi-Destined. I was sort of in a same situation as you were long ago, but I eventually learned that I would always stick together with my digimon, no matter how bad a situation gets or how bad our relationship may end up." 

"Yeah. Guilmon, I promise never to get mad at you for something that you have never done. I should have never doubted you." 

"Aww, Takatomon. We're friends. Don't sweat." 

The others watched on with smiles on their faces. They were happy to see Takato reconciling his differences with Guilmon, with the exception of Rika. She already left with Renamon. 

"That's so sweet," said Yolei, "But what the hell is that girl's deal? She didn't even seem to care for what just happened." 

"Well, she might also have to learn a thing or two about the relationship of a digimon and human. She obviously is no team player if she has no feelings for her fellow peers. Kind of reminds me of myself when I was the Kaiser." 

"But you eventually changed for the better. I just hope the same happens for that girl." 

_"Guilmon. We'll never fight with each other again. I promise to be the best Tamer and I will live up to that promise."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Unknown to everyone around him, a tall figure with bat-like wings, red eyes, and a muscular body was watching the events unfold. The most distinct feature of this beast was the 'D' ensigna on his forehead. He was now ready to send a telepathic message to an unknown source. 

_"Master. Everyone of the digimon who have bio-emerged into the human world was done in. There's a group of humans, who have dared to oppose us. What should we do now, master?"_

_"Its time for our next operation. We will send a group of powerful warriors capable of handling these pests. We have to gather as much energy as we can to unleash Armageddon on the multiple worlds!"_

_"Yes, sire. I shall return back and inform the news to our reinforcements."_

With that said, the dark figure fazed out through a small digital field. This eventually will send him back to the other side. From there, he would meet with his master and get started on the next plan of action. This certainly wasn't good news as far as earth was concerned. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Next morning… 

The Hypnos crew was hard at work at tracing a recent digital life form trying to bio-emerge. And this one was said to be the biggest ever thus far. 

Riley looks over at the tracked 'Wild One'. She couldn't believe how big it was. 

"Sir, I'm picking up a Wild One. This one seems to be the biggest one thus far." 

"Its trying to bio-emerge and I have no idea of what its bringing along, but all I know that its bigger than the life form itself." 

"Unbelievable!" replied Riley, "Um, sir. The Wild One has succeeded in entering our realm." 

This certainly meant that they were unable to trace and take out the Wild One. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The busy streets of West Shinjuku have been as heavy as ever during the time of noon. Everybody has been either rushing over to their jobs or were leaving from their occupations to call it a day. But others were just bored and decided to take a walk. 

Well, there was one girl who certainly would take a walk just to prevent boredom. And that would be Rika Nonaka. She is the Digimon Queen. 

Rika walks across the street with her headphones on to full blast. She was listening to one of her favorite CDs and decided to walk to get a lot of crap off of her mind, especially ones involving Takato and Henry. 

She is still upset over the fact that Renamon has been unable to get and stronger when she digivolves. She soon realized that both Terriermon and Guilmon's ki levels managed to increase to new heights, but Renamon's remained the same despite the evolution into Kyuubimon. 

_"I just don't understand it. Why is Renamon not able to get anymore stronger? Is it just me or am I not even trying hard enough? Maybe I should be sterner with Renamon. I mean, look at those two boys, especially that goggle head. It all started with Guilmon, just a couple of days ago. Then it happened with that floppy-eared bunny, Terriermon. Then Renamon… We all went through the same common predicament. We all nearly get killed and then our digimon respond by digivolving to protect us. But Renamon's power still remains the same. I just know it is. Do I possibly know any other way to help her become stronger?"_

Just then a dark and shadowy figure was creeping up from behind and Rika and quickly sent a chill down her spine. She turned around and saw what was coming near her and to her surprise, there was nobody. She quickly sighed a relief and then turns around to see none other than Calumon looking up right at her with a smile. 

"Hi!" Calumon managed to say. 

Rika simply rolls her eyes and walks away, simply ignoring Calumon along the way. Calumon followed Rika along while the girl was trying to find a way to ditch the little digimon. 

"I don't have any food, so why are you following me?" 

"Want to play?" 

Calumon smiles and then jumps right into Rika's arms. Rika tried so hard to push Calumon off but the little guy had quite a tight grip on her and couldn't let go of her. Just then, the crowd starts crowding her as a young, blonde woman comes running up to Rika. Rika turned to face none other than her own mother. 

"Rika! Oh there you are! I was looking all over for you." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Oh I had a photo shoot but before we could start, all of these people started showing up, wanting my autograph and to the secret of my youthful, good looks. I swear they wouldn't even leave me alone and they couldn't get anything done, being famous is such a pain in the neck." 

Rika listened to her mother ramble and decided to hightail it out of there as soon as possible, in order to get rid of Calumon. 

"Well, I have to go now, mother." 

"Oh, before you go. I must say that toy you got there is very cute." 

"You have got to be kidding me, right?!" 

Rika looks down at Calumon, as the little digimon smiled. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Badda-Boom!" exclaimed a voice. 

A flock of crows were flying away as Impmon stood at the entrance of a shrine with a smirk on his face. 

"C'mon! Fight back ya cowards! Ah, I guess my firepower was a little too much for you to handle anyways. I guess I'll just have to wreck havoc elsewhere." 

Deep within the shrine, Rika was sitting on the porch as she placed Calumon down on the ground. A frown formed across her face as he gave Calumon a very cold look. 

"Look. I'm immune to your little cutesy act, so why don't you scram!" 

Calumon is heavily taken by this and ran away while crying. Rika watches on and sits up with a smirk on her face. 

"That's it! Keep running shorty!" 

Just then, a mysterious cloud appears around Rika and it gave her the chills just like earlier today. She turns around and sees nothing. 

"Renamon!" 

Rika stands there looking over at what may have sent her chills and made her cold all of a sudden. But just as soon as she was going to investigate, Renamon appears on top of a tree. 

"Rika? You called for me?" 

"Where have you been?!" 

"Watching you from over there." 

"Oh." 

"There's something troubling you, Rika. Is there something you need to talk about?" 

"No, nothing at all Renamon. I just need to clear my head a bit." 

Rika goes walking towards her home and over towards her room, but then she once again feels a cold chill from behind her once again. She managed to blow out icy breath and quickly rushes inside of her room. 

Just as Renamon was about to follow after Rika, she suddenly heard footsteps from behind her. As soon as she turned around, she saw Impmon gazing at her. 

"Well, well. We meet again, fox-face." 

"Oh its just you." 

"Huh?! What do you mean just me?! I guess a good fight will knock you off of your perch! By the way, I heard Terriermon called you a fat-tailed bully. So if I were you, I'd teach that egg-shaped loudmouth a lesson." 

Renamon simply chuckles which started to further irritate Impmon even further. 

"What?! Your just going to let him get away with that?!" 

"Terriermon won't fight." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"Because his Tamer has forbidden it." 

Renamon walks away leaving Impmon looking dumbfounded as ever. He was appalled at how Renamon treated him as if he were just an amateur. 

"What kind of a digimon doesn't want to fight?! But since those kids turned him into a pet, I can whip his doughy butt. Just think of the possibilities!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Rika breathe heavily while clutching her chest. She then sits down and kneels to regain her composure. 

"Renamon…" 

With that said, the neon-colored fox appears from out of nowhere while replying to her Tamer. 

"Yes Rika?" 

"Can you take a look outside and see who is there?" 

"As you wish." 

Renamon opens the door and then pokes her head out. She looks around her surroundings and sees nothing. She closes the door and turns to face Rika. 

"So, who was it?" 

"Nobody." 

"Don't lie to me! I know somebody is out there!" 

Renamon looks right down at Rika as if she were about to say something, but then Rika gives her a cold look. 

"What the hell is that look for?" 

"Don't worry, Rika. I'm always here to protect you." 

"No! You don't need to protect me! I don't know why you even bother saying that!" 

"But we're partners…" 

"Look! I don't buy into any of this partners and feelings crap! You hear me?!" 

Renamon is taken by shock at the tone of voice and the language that Rika was using. Rika looks down and goes walking out the door. 

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere in the park, the two Tamer boys are seen practicing their card slash skills, while Terriermon and Guilmon watched on. Guilmon decided to play on the grass. The butterflies attracted Guilmon. 

Takato shows off his card slash pose and then looks right over to Henry as if waiting for some opinions. 

"So, how did I do?" 

"Hmm, nod bad." 

"Not bad?" 

"Yeah. We just need to work on certain strategies. That is what makes a Tamer shine and it's very important to know. Have you heard of combos?" 

"Um, when you use two or more attacks all at once at the very same time?" 

"Yep and if you use two of them in succession, you can get some pretty nifty results." 

Just then, their conversation was quickly interrupted as Impmon pokes his head out from a tree nearby. He then hangs onto a tree branch in order to hold his balance. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the dumb-dumb club! Did you miss me boys?" 

"Ugh. Just ignore him," said Henry. 

"Easy for you to say. You can't even you even smell him." 

"Guilmon! We're leaving now," said Takato. 

Guilmon quickly reacts to his Tamer and then runs right over towards him as they headed off out of the park. 

"Aw, c'mon! I just want to hang around and give you guys a nice, friendly butt kicking!" 

But then he notices the gang leaving out of the park. He peers right over at Terriermon as if he were already picking out his target already. 

_"Renamon was right! They won't fight back. But looks like I'll just have to blast some sense into them."_

Terriermon quickly looks right back towards Impmon with a suspicious look on his face. Henry then looks to Terriermon giving him the 'don't attack' expression on his face. Impmon points over towards Terriermon as a flame appears at the tip of his finger. He tosses it right towards Terriermon. 

"Bada-Boom!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

The attacks collided with one another but the Terrier Tornado certainly proved to be superior to the Bada-Boom flame. Impmon is taken back by surprise and watches as he gets blown right back by the force of the attack. 

"Terriermon, I just said not to touch him." 

"Well, I didn't really touch him." 

"Ha! You're incorrigible," Henry remarked. 

Far off from where the Tamers were goofing off, Yugi and Joey watched as a purple little devil came flying through the air. 

"Yugi? What the heck was that?" 

"Didn't look like no bird." 

Impmon screamed through the air, until he was smacked into a building window. His face was crunched against the glass and he peered through to find several undressed girl models screaming. 

"Ack! Pervert!' 

"There's a peeping john!" 

"Like, what an ugly mug! Totally!" 

_"Ugh, human females. They're the worst,"_ Impmon thought to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Rika is walking through a building and then is quickly overcome with the same sudden chillness in the air. She shivered and was shaking like there was no tomorrow. Something was appearing from behind her. Two glowing eyes looked over at Rika as if she were a piece of meat. She quickly turns around and sees nothing. 

"Am I seeing things?" 

She then turns to see something transparent flying up some nearby stairways. She goes chasing right after it with an enraged look on her face. She would now find out who has been stalking her this whole time. 

"Hey you! I saw you creep! There's no where for you to escape now!" 

Rika goes running up the stairs and quickly runs out of breath. She leans against a wall and then her eyes are now filled with shock and bewilderment. But just as she was about to make her next move, a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. Rika tried to scream but the hand covered her mouth. Then a heavy fog came and swallows them both up. The mist fades away and they both disappear within a matter of moments. A deep, cold laughter was heard echoing. 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika finds herself within a dark and icy room. Her body was shivering just as ever and she was rendered helpless without her partner to protect her. She was alone at the moment. 

"Its… so… cold…" 

[Metallica's "Enter Sandman" plays without the lyrics] 

Suddenly, an icy cold figure emerges from the ground and it quickly appears behind Rika while wrapping his wings around her. It looked just like the old, black-gear possessing Devimon, but this one looked a bit smaller and was made out of ice instead. He looks right down at Rika. 

"Hello there, Rika Nonaka. I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you." 

"Are you a digimon?" 

"Yes." 

"And are we in a digital field?" 

"Yes, we are. Isn't it just beautiful? This area suites you perfectly." 

"Really? How…" 

"The way you treat others, thinking you are cold as ice. You have no room for any warm and weak relationships. You demand perfection not just from yourself but from others as well." 

Rika looks down and nods as if she were agreeing with everything that the icy demon is telling her. All of these traits sure make up her entire personality. 

"Which is why we are destined to become partners." 

"Us, partners? No, I already have a partner… Renamon…" 

Just then, Renamon lifts her head up while sitting on a rooftop and looks out into the city ahead of her. She could feel Rika's presence and actually heard Rika calling for her help. 

"Rika? Where are you, Rika?" 

Renamon goes heading out towards the location of where Rika was being held captive by the creature known as Icedevimon. 

"Oh, Renamon. What have I done?" 

Just as she was about to reach over to her D-Ark, Icedevimon places a hand over her. 

"I want to show you something." 

"What is it?" 

"To prove my loyalty to you. I brought along a little show and tell. So you may my power for yourself." 

With that said, Icedevimon's wings pull back and the lights start to flicker on. Surrounding them was a circle full of icicles. Inside each and every one of them icicles were digimon. Rika couldn't believe at what she was seeing and gasped in horror. 

************************************************************************************** 

Outside of the icy building, Calumon was gazing over and could see none other than the two Tamer boys heading over towards the building. Guilmon and Terriermon were running alongside side of the boys. Kari and Gatomon were catching up with the boys. 

"These boys sure run fast," Kari stated. "I shouldn't be complaining since I jog almost every morning." 

"You just need to work out a little more," muttered Gatomon. 

"Hey, guys! Whatca doing?!" 

But they were in no mood to answer any questions as they rushed past Calumon. Calumon turns around and then goes flying right after them. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back inside of the ice chamber, Icedevimon began explaining of what he has done for the past few years in the Digital World. 

"For years, Rika, I've hunted hundreds of digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends of some, maybe even partners. But just like you once said, they were merely stepping stones." 

"No! I never said that." 

"Ah, but you did. I fight to digivolve and you make your digimon into the exact same thing." 

"No, there's more to digimon than fighting. I would never turn Renamon into something that you already are, a monster." 

"Better a powerful monster than a weak nobody. Is that what you really want?" 

"I'll tell what I don't know and that's not to be the partner of a murderer!" 

Rika eventually breaks free of Icedevimon's icy grip and faces him with eyes full of tenacity and rage. 

"You don't know a damn thing about me! Why do you even care?! I suggest you go scare somebody else with your act, because I sure no buying it!" 

"Ah, you have no idea on how exquisite you are when you're angry. I've been searching for so long for a partner like you, someone with a heart of ice and a will of stone. Now my search is finally over. I want you to become my Tamer." 

"Up yours pal!" 

Icedevimon quickly launches out an arm and quickly grabs Rika by her hand. She struggles with the icy demon. 

"You even said yourself. You want to become the strongest digimon tamer and I want to become the strongest digimon! Together we shall be unbeatable!" 

"Never!" 

"Oh. So you still must be thinking of that pitiful excuse of a digimon, Renamon. Why do you even settle for second best? Why waste time with beauty when you can tame the beast?" 

Rika then reaches over to her D-Ark, which Icedevimon quickly notices as a smile forms across his face. 

"Go ahead, summon her. Perhaps she could prefer a live demonstration of who is the superior digimon really is." 

"No!" 

"Then I'll just have to call for her myself. 

With that said, Icedevimon powers up and then shoots a powerful ice beam right through the ceiling and watching it penetrate through and releasing an beam, which could signal the location of the lair for Renamon to find. 

Suddenly, a door opened and standing there were the two Tamer boys. Takato and Henry looked over to see Icedevimon holding Rika captive. Kari, Gatomon, Guilmon and Terriermon came into view next. 

"Look over there! It's Rika! And she's being held captive! I wonder who that is," exclaimed Takato, "But he better let her go before things will get very nasty!" 

"My god! How did this whole place turn into a giant refrigerator?" Kari asked. 

"That's the reason! Look!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

"He looks almost like Neo Devimon," Kari stated. 

The young woman quickly looked back to the time when Neo Devimon kidnapped her and TK. This took place when Kari was still a little girl. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. 

"I won't forget a face like that," Kari growled. 

Henry took out his D-Ark and a hologram image of Icedevimon appears with information about him. 

**[Icedevimon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Frozen Claw, Tundra Freeze. A Fallen Angel Type]**

"Rika, I thought you didn't have any friends," taunted Icedevimon. 

"You better let her go," Takato cried out. 

"I don't think so boy! We were getting acquainted." 

"You're not her partner! Rika already has Renamon," Takato exclaimed. 

"You kidnapped her!" Kari exclaimed. "Let her go!" 

"Well, I say its time for a little upgrade," said Icedevimon. 

"Let me go, damn it," Rika cried out. 

"So, what are we going to do now," asked Takato. 

"Hmmm. This one is going to be hard. Icedevimon is more powerful than all of the previous digimon we have defeated." 

"But never say never until we try to fight him!" 

"We're going to need a effective strategy to take him down." 

"Right! You hear that, Guilmon?! Go get him!" 

"Stay back, Gatomon. They should be able to handle him." 

"Alright then. Be careful, guys!" 

Guilmon and Terriermon both nodded as they went out charging right at Icedevimon. Icedevimon saw them coming and his eyes started to flare into a metallic, blue color. 

"Goody, goody. Time to fight!" 

With that said, Icedevimon shoots out a beam and it nails the two digimon directly and freezing them along their tracks. Takato and Henry looked on in horror as their digimon were now encased in solid ice cubes. 

"Guilmon!" 

"Terriermon!" 

"Well, things just didn't turn out right at that moment," Gatomon stated. 

Icedevimon simply stands there laughing maniacally while holding Rika at his side. The Tamer boys were shocked in disbelief at what just happened. Rika turns away and could only hope for her savior, Renamon. 

"Oh this doesn't look good. Not at all," remarked Calumon while catching the battle from above the ceiling. 

Takato and Henry tried to break open the ice cubes with rocks and tools that were found nearby. But to no avail, they were unable to break free of their digimon. Gatomon tried to use her claw attacks, but it was hopeless. Nothing seemed to break through the ice block 

"Ok, lets try this!" 

Henry pulls out a card from his pocket and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Heat card activate!" 

With that said, the ice contained Terriermon was about to burst open in flames but to no avail. Henry could only look on with shock on his face. 

"It didn't work," exclaimed Henry. 

"What are we going to do now?" asked Takato. 

_"If only I could fusion evolve with Gatomon and we could become Celesta X, but I don't want to put the boys in danger. My power could be too much for them to bear,"_ Kari thought. 

"Rika! Where is Renamon?" Henry called out to the young girl. 

"She's gone. She's not coming. Even if I called her, she wouldn't come." 

"Aw, c'mon, Rika. Fess up, did you two get into a fight," Icedevimon taunted her, "That just proves that she's too weak to handle a special Tamer such as yourself. You need a partner that appreciates her and craves her cold strength." 

Rika backs away with an angry look on her face. IceDevimon lifts his hands up and embraces himself. 

"Embrace the future that I offer you!" 

"Oh, Renamon…" 

[Disturbed "Fear" plays] 

Suddenly, a shower of diamonds came shooting out from the top-level entranceway, which quickly catches everybody's attention. Icedevimon looks up to see none other than the neon-colored fox, Renamon. Rika looks up and gasps. 

"Renamon!" 

"Well, well. If it isn't the illustrious Renamon, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to destroy you." 

"No! Look out, Renamon!" 

Renamon starts powering up and flies up into the air. She crosses her arms and then goes to shoot out her Diamond Storm, but Icedevimon quickly phases right in front of her and cuts off her attempt by thrusting his fist into Renamon's gut. He then raises his hand back and smacks her away with ease. 

"Frozen Claw!!" 

Renamon goes flying down but then lands on her hand. She flips backwards and then goes for another attempt at her Diamond Storm, but Icedevimon phases right in front of her yet again. He winds back and then smacks Renamon onto the ground once again. 

"Frozen Claw!!" 

Renamon tries to stand up but she felt weakened after taking those blows from Icedevimon. She collapses onto the ground. 

"Rika! You have to make Renamon evolve right away," exclaimed Takato. 

"Rika! Listen, you can't win without Renamon! You have to help her! You're her partner!" Kari exclaimed. "Don't let fear overwhelm you!" 

_"But I can't! If I let her evolve, she'll end up being a monster like Icedevimon,"_Rika said to herself. _"I just hope you forgive me, Renamon."_

"Tell me! Why you look at Renamon like that? A digimon is only useful when it's fighting! Why do you care for her so much?!" 

"She's my friend! I care cause she's my friend!!" 

Just then, Rika's D-Ark started to emit a beam of light and Calumon stood with his head diamond emitting a red glow. 

[Digimon Tamers First Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION!!**

Her body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her new form, which would be her champion-leveled form. 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

Now Renamon was Quadra pedal. There was a pair of nine tails were in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpine-like, but retained of her Renamon features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her new name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

Icedevimon peers right over at his newly evolved adversary and growls to himself. Kyuubimon begins to raise her ki level as the ground around her started to shake and small icy rocks floated around her. Icedevimon did the same thing but only this time he was able to lift much larger icicles. Kyuubimon lifted her nine tails and they were now emitting a fire glow. 

"What's the matter frosty? How about some warm fire to lighten your mood? Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

Just as she was shooting out several fire balls over towards the icy demon, he was able to maneuver away just in time and then phases right out. He appears right above her and then shoots out two icy beams from his eyes. 

"Tundra Freeze!!" 

Kyuubimon was able to maneuver away as she began charging right over towards Icedevimon while ready to pounce on him. But Icedevimon saw her coming and went to use a second attack to keep her at bay. 

"Avalanche Claw!!" 

Soon, the devil man's sharp icicles struck down Kyuubimon. It quickly sent her flying down onto the ground, but she was lucky enough to survive such a disastrous head on attack. 

The Tamer boys could only look on helplessly without their digimon. But then Henry had another idea. 

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Takato. 

"I got an idea. Here goes nothing!" 

Henry pulls out yet another card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Expansion card!" 

All of a sudden, Terriermon began to expand as if he were a balloon and then breaks out of the ice with tremendous force. At the same time, Guilmon was able to break free since they were both frozen together. Guilmon shook his head to get the ice out from his ears and Terriermon shrunk back down to his normal size. 

"Not a bad strategy," Gatomon stated. 

"That's one way of pulling yourself out of a predicament," Kari replied. 

"Alright! Now its our turn!" Takato cried out. 

"I don't think so, boy!" replied Icedevimon. 

From out of the smoke, Kyuubimon used the last amount of strength to lift herself up and then shoots out another fireball from her tail. But as soon as it went flying towards Icedevimon, he was able to move his head away and watched as it blasted away a nearby ice cube. 

"Alright, Guilmon! Its time to attack! This time, no failures," exclaimed Takato. 

Guilmon nods and then goes charging out into the battlefield. Takato pulls out a card of his own and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Speed card!" 

With that said, Guilmon began to charge with rapid speed and was able to catch up towards Icedevimon. 

"I see you're back for more already," said Icedevimon. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

Icedevimon managed to maneuver away from the powerful fire blast by phasing out, but then he goes flying down at Guilmon with relentless force. 

"Frozen Claw!!" 

"Look out, Guilmon!" Gatomon cried out. 

Takato pulls out yet another card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark, but this time being a different type of card. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Wing card!" 

Guilmon looked over to see two pairs of angel-like wings instantly appearing on his back. He then lifts himself from the ground and grabs Icedevimon. 

"No!! Let go!!" 

Guilmon rams Icedevimon into the ceiling head first and this allowed Guilmon enough time to power up for his next attack. A bright aura formed across his body and then shoots out a fire blast from his mouth. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

The blast goes shooting right at Icedevimon as it quickly vaporized his entire body, and the ice demon let his final screams before he exploded into a cloud of data. Rika watches as Icedevimon's claw came falling down which gave her a bit of a scare. 

_"He's gone… He's really gone…"_

Guilmon then began to absorb the last remaining data that was left of Icedevimon. Slowly, the digital field was dissipating. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The group was now found on the top of the building's roof while all of their digimon were gathered in one corner. Henry walks up to Rika slowly. 

"You guys were great," Kari complimented. "You're really coming through this quicker than I thought." 

"Are you okay, Rika?" asked Henry. 

"I hate him," Rika said under her breath. 

"Well, you don't have to worry. He's gone," replied Takato, "He won't back ever again." 

"Not just him. I hate digimon! All of them!" Rika snapped. 

This caused Kari to gasp in utter shock. She couldn't believe she was hearing that from the pre-teen. The young girl walks off and doesn't even bother looking right back at the Tamer boys or even Kyubbimon. It was as if she were alienating herself from everybody that tries to be her friend. 

"Tell you didn't mean that!" Takato said. 

"Kari, tell me she did not just say that!" Gatomon hissed. 

"She did… Oh Rika…" 

He then turns around and sees Kyuubimon walking away in an opposite direction. 

"Hey, where are you going?!" 

Kyuubimon simply jumps right off the building and then disappears without a trace. 

"Hey! Aren't you two even supposed to be friends?" Takato cried out. 

"Just drop it, Takato. There's no use in talking sense into them," said Henry, "We better get home." 

"You're right. It's getting late anyway." 

"I'll take you boys home," Kari replied. "I'll just tell you're parents that I was tutoring you." 

The boys nodded and followed Kari through the door to evacuate the roof area. The digimon followed along side of their three human partners. 

_"I can't believe I heard that from Rika,"_ Kari thought. _"Looks like trying to reason with her was difficult from the start."_

_"I just don't want Rika to beat herself up like this. I know she doesn't hate digimon. I just hope things will work out for herself and Renamon,"_Takato said in thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Rika returned back home and she was none too happy after what had just happened to her tonight. It had to be one of the scariest things she has ever encountered; yet she wasn't going to let weakness overcome her. 

She looks at her D-Ark and then tosses it right down into her garbage can. Rika looks right down at it with a hateful look on her face. 

"I hate digimon!" 

She then throws herself onto her bed and then begins to fall asleep, in order to rid herself of the memories of Icedevimon and Renamon. 

Is it possible? Does Rika really hate digimon? Will she overcome this phase? Can Takato and the others help her to understand the meaning of friendship? 

[Digimon Tamers first opening theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Terriermon: Henry? Why can't I digivolve? What if something happens, what are you going to do then? 

Henry: I won't let you digivolve. I'm sorry. 

Takato: Musayamon! This is one bad samurai! 

Terriermon: I need to digivolve to beat him! 

Rika: I… Do I hate digimon? Should I just give it up? 

Renamon: Can I actually get stronger by not absorbing data? What is my destiny? 

Calumon: Culu! Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode six! 

**A Two Way Digimon Rumble! The Tamers Must Act Now!**

Gatomon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That was some exciting digimon action! 

Max: But, who was that guy that came after Growlmon digivolved? The guy who had the 'D' ensigna? 

SSJ4T: You'll just have to find out soon. He's going to play a major part later in the saga. 

Coral: We're getting awfully close to the Devas, aren't we? 

SSJ4T: Yeah. You guys don't forget to check out the Zero Two fic! The mysterious kid faces off against Burizalor! Check it out when you have the chance. Until then, we're out! 

Coral: Peace everyone! Don't forget that Halloween is next month. I just love Halloween… 

*************************************************************************************** 


	6. A Two Way Digimon Rumble! The Tamers Mus...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Did you enjoy the debut of the mysterious boy? Now, Burizalor has been finished off! 

Keke: Yeah! Now Tai is back! If you haven't read Zero Two yet, you have to read it! 

Coral: Without further ado, here's the next chapter of D-Tamers! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**A Two Way Digimon Rumble! The Tamers Must Act Now!**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the city of Shinjuku. It was another busy day amongst the office people and the construction workers. However, it was just another walk in the park for the children. The digimon and duel monster card games were in competition with one another. Every since duel monsters was introduced, it became strong competition for the digimon cards. However, both have sold out pretty well for the kids. 

If that wasn't enough, then there was also another game store. This one has recently taken many kids and teens by surprise. There was a Dungeon Dice Monsters store within the city. The first one became a huge success over at Domino City, which is about thirty miles from Shinjuku. 

None other than Duke Devilin created the Dungeon Dice Monsters came. He had recently lost to Yugi Muto after accusing him of 'cheating' against Duel Monster's creator, Maxamillion Pegasus. 

Kazu was standing in front of the new Dungeon Dice Monsters store. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had been collecting some of the best digimon and duel monsters cards. But this was his chance to finally try out Dice Monsters. 

"Whoa! I thought there were going to open this place up next week?" Kenta pondered. 

"Who cares? Man, I've been waiting for this store to come out. Did you hear that Duke Devilin runs one at Domino City?" 

"Dude, it has have done pretty well if a second store was brought here." 

"Yeah, it was all because of that duel he and Yugi had about a month ago." 

"How could I forget about that?" 

"What do you say? We don't have homework, so we can check this joint out," Kazu said. 

"Sure. Last one there has to duel Takato!" 

"Hey, no fair!' 

*************************************************************************************** 

Much like Kazu and Kenta, Takato has just got out of school and was carrying a bag of what seemed to be just one loaf. He quickly rushes over towards the park in order to deliver the bread to Guilmon. 

As soon as he got to the bunker home, he could see Guilmon already poking his nose through and sniffing the air. He could just smell the scent of bread, which made hungry as ever. But just as Takato arrived, Guilmon looked down and saw only on loaf of bread. A disappointed look came across his face. 

"Aww, only one loaf of bread?" 

"I'm sorry Guilmon. That's all we had left. But I promise to bring some more tomorrow with peanut butter on it." 

Guilmon takes the bread and then munches it right down. 

"We make a great team, Guilmon. There's not a digimon strong enough to beat the two of us," replied Takato. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Wow! This is so cool! I can't believe how complicating Dungeon Dice Monsters can be!" Kazu said. 

"You said it. This is a lot tougher than the card games." 

"If only we could use digimon in this. That would so rock our socks!" 

_"Attention, all shoppers! This is Duke Devilin!"_

"Look! It's Dule Devilin! He's on television!" 

_"Thanks for making Dungeon Dice Monsters possible! Because of you're support, we've expanded territories. This store is the second Dice Monsters location in all of Japan. Shinjuku, give yourselves a hand! You and Domino City have made it all possible! Support Dungeon Dice Monsters and shop till your heart's content! We have yet to announce a Dungeon Dice Monsters tournament, so be sure you're ready for when the time comes. I'll be looking forward to meeting some new challenges."_

"Whoa. You hear that? A Dungeon Dice Monsters tournament!" Kenta said. "Duke is looking for some new challenges." 

"I think I can take him when I start dueling," Kazu said. "I have enough experience in digimon, so I think I can do pretty well in other games." 

"He'll mop the floor with you, Kazu." 

"He hasn't met his match. Only Yugi has defeated him so far. Just watch me, I'll be in the finals of this tournament." 

"But you can't even beat Rika in digimon card dueling!" 

"Just watch Kenta, I'll be the king of games one day." 

_"Yeah. More like the king of lames with that attitude,"_ Kenta thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Henry was planning on taking a walk across West Shinjuku Bridge but people kept staring right at him and giving him looks. But he immediately knew why. Terriermon was on his head and attracting the attention of the people. It only made the boy a little bit uncomfortable. 

"Why did you have to come? People are giving us looks." 

"I had to. Besides, you wouldn't want Suzie to put me in tights and a tutu right about now." 

But just then, the nearby pedestrians stopped and then looked over to what they saw was a large fog forming on the streets. This even caught Henry's attention as he looked over to see it. 

"Another digital field," Henry said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Hypnos theme plays] 

Elsewhere, within the secret headquarters of Hypnos, Talley was having a little bit of trouble on the tracer. 

"I can't seem to secure a tracer lock on the anomaly's data," said Talley. 

"We won't even make it in time, since its going to bio-emerge," replied Riley. 

"Use the Yuggoth program," exclaimed Yamaki. 

"But sir, its too late! Its already begun," said Riley, "Estimating a full breach at sixty seconds and at this point the application of the Yuggoth program could be extremely dangerous." 

"Don't you dare question me? Circumvent the safety grid and release the program immediately! This Wild One is a ticking time bomb." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The fog on the streets was now getting bigger. Terriermon and Henry watched as the digital field was increasing getting bigger and there was now a good chance of another digimon planning to bio-emerge. 

"Ok, Henry. I realize how nice the view is from up here. But how long do you think it will still that way if we don't check it out," Terriermon said. 

Then, the little floppy-eared digimon jumps right off of Henry's shoulder and then begins to walks down in order to get a better view of the digital field. Henry gasped and went to chase right after him. Henry grabs him by the air and then holds the little guy back. 

"We've got to go home now, Terriermon." 

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind about Suzie and that tutu, because I'm not going to do it," exclaimed Terriermon as he tried to break free in order to catch up towards the digital field. "I just want to see if, if you only let me go!" 

"Terriermon. How many times do I have to tell you?!" 

"Oh alright. I promise just to see it and not touch it." 

"You're going to have to stay away from this one. We should let someone else handle this for a change." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back within Hypnos, the so-called bio-emerging digital field was easily dealt with after using the **Yuggoth program**. A sigh of relief was heard among the group. 

"The Yuggoth has found the Wild One," Riley said. 

"Make sure that its completely destroyed and I want nothing left of it." 

"Yes, sir." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The digital field was quickly vanishing which caught both Terriermon and Henry by surprise. Terriermon was just as surprised. 

"Well, I guess someone else handled it," Terriermon said. 

************************************************************************************** 

"The Wild One has now been terminated," reported Riley. 

"Talley, get me an analysis of the impact of the real world right away as well as all the data we got at the point of the termination." 

Yamaki forms a smirk across his face while popping open his lighter's top and gazing over it. 

"No matter how much they claim to be living creatures. They are nothing more than pieces of trash on the Internet to me." 

Just then, a deep voice comes from out of nowhere, and it catches Yamaki off guard. He looks across the room as if he had seen a ghost. 

_"I will have my revenge, humans!"_

Yamaki growls under his breathe and then toss his lighter down onto the ground while revealing his true anger at the moment. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back within the streets of West Shinjuku, Henry continued to walk while Terriermon was looking down at him with a disdained look on his face. 

"Henry, you never really explained why you wouldn't let me fight before." 

"I just don't want you to fight." 

"You know something? Rika was right about one thing and you are starting to sound like a broken record." 

"Leave her out of this. I truly believed at first that on the net, digimon were only used for battle." 

"So just because I'm here, you want me to start laying around like some sort of household pet?" 

"Are you going to let me explain or not?" 

"You once told me that my very existence in the real world was wrong. Is that how you feel about me? Because if it is, I'll just go sign up for the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment right about now." 

"Oh, Terriermon. You know that's not what I meant. We're a team." 

Just as the boy walked by, there were two ladies walking by. One had tan skin, blonde-hair and blue eyes. The other was sort of pale with blue-green hair. The blonde lady turned around and her eyes were in awe struck. 

"Kiyone! Did you see that stuffed toy he had? It was so cute. I want one." 

"Listen, Mihoshi. We're here to scope the area. There have been some disturbances. It's our duty as Galaxy Police to check everything out." 

"But we're on vacation." 

"Maybe, but these weird occurrences have been bothering me." 

"Whatever you say, Kiyone." 

"Now, c'mon. We've got some investigations to cover." 

"I never get to have any fun." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Davis and Veemon were taking another walk. This wasn't the result of another argument with Sonja, but rather to find out more of the strange occurrences. 

"Veemon? So, what do you think?" 

"Think about what?" 

"About these digimon popping out everywhere. It's been like this for weeks. Then, we ran into the Tamers. Those kids are doing a pretty good job upgrading their digimon." 

"I need to get myself upgraded. I just feel pretty pathetic." 

"Don't be. You've still got the will to fight. Even though Rika and my wife interfered in our battles lately, that doesn't mean that makes them better than we are. We're a great team." 

"You're right. I'm just a little anxious. I really need to get stronger. I have to battle." 

"Let's just not upload any data. That's not our style." 

"Right." 

"So, where to start? Huh? Look at that Veemon." 

Davis pointed over at a shop with digimon cards. Veemon pressed his face against the glass window and peered through. His grinned as he gazed upon a Veemon card. 

"Look at that, Davis! I'm famous!" 

Davis glanced over at the Veemon card and gasped. 

_"But I wonder who created these cards and how did whoever figure out the name of my partner? This is getting too weird for me."_

************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Henry was laying in his bathtub while thinking about what he had just said to Terriermon just a while ago about fighting. 

_"Henry has got to let me fight at some point. I can't just lay around like some sort of house pet."_

But then, a little girl's voice came ringing out, which quickly catches Terriermon's attention and causes him to transform back into 'teddy bear mode'. He notices Suzie and remains still as she picks him up. 

"Hewwo, Tewwiermon. You know what time it is!" 

Henry comes walking out of the bathroom in a robe and drinking a glass of milk. He looks outside and then sees a silhouette of Renamon leaping into the air across the moonlight. He gasps and then goes walking out of his room, while Suzie continues to maul away at Terriermon. 

_"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick,"_Terriermon said to himself. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to go out to get some more milk," Henry said as he walked out the door. 

Henry runs down the stairs and then hops onto his bicycle, while heading off to follow Renamon's tracks. He would get to the bottom of this and ask why Renamon would be near his home. He thinks that she wants him to follow her. 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika was lying in bed while thinking of what she did yesterday. She remembers when she told them that she hated digimon. 

_"I guess I didn't make many friends yesterday. Ugh, whatever. Who needs them anyways?"_

Just then, her trashcan falls over and it catches Rika by surprise. She looks over and looks to see who it was. 

"Renamon, is that you?" 

Suddenly, Calumon comes walking out of the trashcan with a smile on his face. He was holding Rika's bag of digimon cards and her D-Ark in both hands 

"Nope, its just me. Why did you throw these away? Huh?" 

"Ugh! You?! Why don't you just get out of my room!" 

"Oh, you're not happy, aren't you? " 

Calumon's ears fluttered open and then he hops onto the bed with a smile across his face. 

"Hey, why don't we play then? That way you can be happy." 

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" 

Calumon places her D-Ark and her cards next to her bed and then goes walking off. 

"Maybe later, they will make you happy." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Henry stops by to get a drink from a water fountain and then looks right up at Renamon, who was gazing up into the beautiful skies above. 

"For some reason, Terriermon feels like he has to fight. Why would he purposely put himself into danger?" 

No reply from Renamon, but Henry continued to ramble on about his problem with Terriermon. 

"Terriermon just doesn't understand that if anything ever happened to him because of him because of me, I would never forgive myself." 

"Until now, I've always thought my purpose in the real world was to fight and load the data of those she defeated, and digivolving and vanquishing my enemies were the only things that made me feel worthy while Rika's only attachment to her was as a Tamer who could make her stronger, but now I'm not so sure." 

"There's got to be a reason that my friends and I were chosen to be digimon tamers in the first place and it would help us both if we could figure that out and I wonder what you think." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's home, Suzie was now deep asleep in her bed with Terriermon at her side while hugging him as if he were a stuffed animal. Since she was now asleep, this allowed Terriermon to break free and make his way out of Suzie's arms. Terriermon goes and covers Suzie with a blanket and jumps off the bed. 

_"Boy, she's sure a lot cuter when she's asleep."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Patrolling the skies for any digital fields, Hawkmon flew across several blocks of neighborhoods. He was in constant search for any bio-emerging digimon. So far, he failed to gain any new information. 

"Ugh, to think that Yolei would put me on patrol! My wings are starting to cramp." 

Suddenly, he felt an unknown source from the corner of his eye. He flew over towards the source and found a digital field. 

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." 

A pair of glowing eyes was seen through the foggy digital field. Hawkmon flew back and watched as the fog diminished. 

"What is going on here?!" 

Out of the digital field came a wolf-like creature with razor claws and three heads rather than just one. Hawkmon flew over to a tree branch and took a glaze over at the digimon. 

"What's a Cerberumon doing here? Are those the things that digimon have used to crossover? I better report to this Yolei!" 

With that said, Hawkmon flies out to inform his partner about the latest bio-emergence he has discovered. Cerberumon yawned and prowled like the predator that he was. 

"Where am I? This isn't my home. Well, it doesn't matter where I am. I will search for data. I must feed to get stronger. Is there any worthy prey for me to feast upon?" 

Cerberumon went about to begin his hunt for any digital life forms. That even includes the digimon of the Destined and Tamers. They had to be aware of this dark predator. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The next day after school, Henry was walking along planning to go home early. Just then, Takato comes running up to him. 

"Hey Henry! Have you taken up bird watching? Man, I'm hoping for another digimon would show up. I'm ready for another battle." 

"Aren't you just being a little too optimistic? I mean, you've been too obsessed in using that combo that you used against Icedevimon. Repeating the same combination over and over again won't do that trick…" 

"Hey chumley! Over here!" called out a voice. 

Takato turns around to see another none other than Kazu and Kenta looking over towards them. Kazu had a smug look on his face and pointed over to Takato. Kazu runs over at Takato and then applies a headlock on him. 

"Kazu!" 

"Guess what, chumley? They've opened a new Dungeon Dice Monsters store here in town. Isn't that great. Kenta and I checked the place out. They'll probably even host some Dice Monster tournaments. I plan on beating Duke Devilin." 

"I'd like you to see you try. I just whooped you in digimon card battle," Takato replied. 

"Speaking of which, you owe me a rematch. You were just lucky to have beaten me. But now, I've learned a few aces up my sleeve." 

"Apparently your not the digimon master you say you are, Takato. Why not take the both of us on?" Kenta said. 

Takato eventually breaks free of Kazu's headlock and catches himself from falling back. 

"You both are on! I'll take you on anytime." 

"Alright! Well, I'm ready now and your going to have to say your prayers because your going down at the hands of me," Kazu remarked. 

Jeri and another girl named Nikki come walking by giggling while conversing with each other that wasn't digimon related. Jeri overheard their conversation and speaks up. 

"Oh, aren't you guys getting a little tired of digimon? I mean, you talk about it all the time." 

"Well kids will be kids," replied Nikki. 

With that said, both Kazu and Kenta both replied to their remarks to defend what they loved most, that being digimon in general. 

"Oh yeah! We maybe kids, but at least we have a hobby. Besides, we're also into duel monsters and what not!" exclaimed the two fanboys. 

As the two girls walked off laughing, Kazu turns his attention back over to Takato. 

"So are you ready, chumley," Kazu asked, "We haven't got all day." 

Takato was about to get ready as he turned around in order to talk to Henry, but as soon as he turned around, Henry was already gone. 

"Henry? Huh, where did you go?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day and elsewhere in West Shinjuku, Henry was walking down a street with Terriermon along his side. 

"Hey, Henry. You never told me where we are going. Are we going to shop?" 

"We aren't doing anything. You were supposed to stay home like you were told." 

"But I may never go home after what Suzie did to me. Suzie's 'Chamber of Horrors' is worse than battling any digimon." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the three boys were on the verge of finishing up their game. Kazu eventually beats Takato in their rematch. 

"Ha! Looks like I won this round, chumley!" 

"I can't believe you beat me. I didn't see that one coming." 

"I just hope you enjoyed your little victory last time because you'll never have one again," said Kazu. 

"You're going to feel pain when we keep whooping you," remarked Kenta. 

"Well, you know what?! Its just a stupid card game," Takato snapped, "I have more important things to do in my spare time! Taming real digimon is what separates the boys from the men!" 

"Who are you trying to kid? Your a loser and a liar." 

"I am not!" 

"Oh yeah. I got the Loch Ness Monster in my bathtub. You want to see," Kenta remarked, "Now show us this real digimon." 

"I will." 

"Just give it up. It's hopeless. You got no proof. Besides all those digimon during the Virus's War Games were just a trick. Everything about them were just all phony tricks plotted by the government," said Kazu. 

"I'm not lying!" 

"Then prove it," said Kenta. 

"Alright. You guys asked for it. You're going to get it. Follow me." 

Kazu and Kenta both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They were now beginning to think that Takato has lost it but decided to go along with him to see this "real digimon". 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Yolei had just got off the phone with Kari and Davis. She had told them about the latest digimon spotting, which was informed by Hawkmon. 

"Are you sure you saw a digimon emerge from the fog?" 

"Yes, Yolei. I don't know how to describe, but I felt a pretty bad vibe from it. We better keep our eye out." 

"Yeah. What do you think, Ken?" 

"I agree with Hawkmon. I was told that these digimon upload data after killing their prey. Wormmon, you and Hawkmon had better stay indoors. There's no telling when this digimon might ambush you without warning. Is that clear?" 

"I hear you, Ken," Wormmon replied. 

"Is that agreed?" Yolei asked Hawkmon. 

"Agreed." 

_"What else could go wrong? There's too many digimon crossing over into our reality,"_ Ken thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Moments later, the three boys were over at Guilmon's bunker home. Takato points over and opens the gate. Kazu and Kenta peers inside to see this so called digimon. 

"Now you guys have to swear not to tell anyone," said Takato. 

"Whatever," remarked Kazu. 

"Ok, I promise," replied Kenta. 

"Guilmon! You can come out," exclaimed Takato. 

The two boys look inside and they see nothing but blank darkness. Not a sign of Guilmon anywhere. 

"Ok, you're so full of it, Takato. Real digimon, yeah right," Kazu remarked once again. 

Suddenly, there was low growling and two yellow, glowing eyes coming from within the dark bunker. Kazu and Kenta looked on with shocked expressions on their faces. And as soon as the monster sneezed, the two boys' eyes widened and they began to run away in fear. Takato laughed away as he saw his two friends running away as fast as they could. 

"Hey, Takatomon. Did you call me?" asked Guilmon, who now exposed himself from within the bunker. 

"Were you asleep?" Takato asked. 

Guilmon begins to sniff the air and then looks over towards his Tamer partner. Takato had just forgotten about the bread full of peanut butter that he had promised for Guilmon the other day. 

"Sorry, boy. I wasn't able to bring any peanut butter." 

"I don't care about that. But I smell a digimon." 

"Oh yeah! I'm ready whenever you are," exclaimed Takato. 

Now this was the young boy's chance to get back into action and have Guilmon attack another digimon. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Hypnos team has now received a report that a digital field was beginning to materialize over at West Shinjuku Bridge. 

"Sir, there was an unexpected bio-emergence in the city," Talley reported. "We were unable to stop it." 

"However, we've located the next one. It's the same one, which attempted a bio-emergence yesterday," Riley said. 

"Quickly put a tracer on this one!" 

"The tracer is now locked and the Yuggoth program is ready to be deployed," said Riley. 

"Heh. Goodbye, friend. It was nice knowing you," Yamaki chuckled and mentioning towards the Wild One. 

Just then, their idea didn't go exactly according to plan as the Wild One was able to destroy the **Yuggoth program**. 

"Sir! The Wild One we had terminated earlier has now destroyed the Yuggoth!" 

This catches Yamaki by surprise as he drops his lighter on the floor and looks out into space so to speak and speechless at what Riley had just reported to him. No digital life form was able to destroy the Yuggoth with such ease as this one. Just then, the deep voice was quick heard among the Hypnos crew. 

_"I will now have revenge upon each and every single of you pathetic humans!"_

"I need to know where it is located!" exclaimed Yamaki. 

"I just lost him! He's about to bio-emerge!" exclaimed Talley. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, within the area of the West Shinjuku Bridge, Takato and Guilmon made over towards the digital field and watched as a figure slowly materializing itself. 

"Whoa! There is it!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Yeah and he sure doesn't look friendly either," said Guilmon. 

Just then, Takato turned around to see none other than Kari along with Gatomon. They had just arrived a little late after Takato contacted them a little earlier. 

"We came here as fast as we could," said Kari, "So where is he?" 

"There I can sense his power level. Its pretty high for such an average digimon," said Gatomon. 

The digimon that came walking out from the digital field was a warrior clad in samurai armor and a kitana sword in one hand. Takato takes a look at his D-Ark, in order to get a reading on the newly bio-emerged digimon. 

**[Musayamon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade]**

"He's a champion level. We better be careful with this guy. Guilmon, you ready?" 

[Saliva "Click Click Boom" plays] 

Guilmon nodded. Kari looks over to Gatomon and she nods over to her. Gatomon meets up with Guilmon, as they both had their eyes locked onto Musayamon, their new adversary. 

"Vengeance shall be mine," exclaimed Musayamon as he quickly drew and raised his sword. 

The samurai digimon runs over at the two digimon, but they quickly maneuvered to each side. Gatomon quickly powers up and tosses a small ki-blast over at Musayamon, but the samurai quickly dispersed it with his sword. Guilmon goes running towards Musayamon from behind and fires a Pyro Sphere at him. Musayamon manages to leap out of the way as he quickly avoids the fiery blast. 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it through his D-Ark, this card would enable Guilmon to gain more speed. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Speed!" 

Guilmon quickly nails a dropkick to Musayamon and sends him flying back. 

"You are pathetic for even taking orders from that human," said Musayamon. 

The samurai rushes forward and then phases right out. He then nails a shoulder takedown on Guilmon, which sends the fiery monster flying back. Gatomon goes flying up and then shoots out several beams from her eyes. Musayamon was able to see them coming and blasts a ki blast that easily dispersed the beams. 

"C'mon, Guilmon! You can do it," exclaimed Takato. 

"Go, Gatomon! Its two on one for cripes sake!" 

Elsewhere, Terriermon was able to pick up several power levels nearby and his ears went up. He jumps down and turns to face Henry. 

"I think we got company, Henry! Lets go check it out!" 

"Don't even think about it." 

************************************************************************************** 

Riley was able to pick up the exact location of the Wild One that had just bio-emerged and went to inform Yamaki of its current pinpoint location on the safety grid. 

"Sir! I just found the bio-emergent point coordinates." 

"Tell me. Where is it located?" 

"Over at West Shinjuku Bridge." 

"I'm on my way there." 

With that said, Yamaki goes running down the stairs and goes heading out towards West Shinjuku, so that he may further investigate the location of the digital field, but did not realize that he was going to be in the line of ire. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Yo, Henry! Aren't you even curious?! Don't you even care," Terriermon asked frantically. 

Suddenly, a little girl had just lost grip on her balloon and goes running to grab it, but was now running towards inside the digital field at the same time. Henry soon watches on and then chases right after her. 

But just as he entered the digital field, he found Musayamon standing his guard while facing off against both Guilmon and Gatomon. He then notices both Takato and Kari were away from the battle itself. 

"This looks bad," said Henry. 

Both Guilmon and Gatomon go rushing at Musaymon while hammering away at him with rapid punches and kicks, but Musayamon was able to block each hit being thrown at him. Takato grabs another card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Hyper Wing!" 

Guilmon quickly powers up as two pairs of angel wings appear on his back. But for some reason, he was losing control of his flight. 

"Oh, Takato! Something doesn't feel right here." 

"But I used this wings technique for you last time. I don't understand why it isn't working this time around." 

"That's because, you can't do the same technique over and over again. Trust me, it just doesn't work that way," said Kari. 

"I can't stop it," exclaimed Guilmon as he was now floating effortlessly in the air. 

"Takato, watch out," exclaimed Henry. 

"I need your help," said Takato, "I don't even have any more useful cards now! Things aren't going good as we speak." 

Musayamon begins to advance forward while Gatomon was on the ground trying to catch her breath. 

_"What to do now?! If I don't do anything now, we'll all be made into sushi. And I don't think I will be able to talk them out of this one,"_Henry said to himself. 

Musayamon raises his sword over the little girl and then a sadistic smile forms across his face. 

"Goodbye human." 

They all looked on in shock, especially Henry. He stood there in complete shock and didn't know what to do since he has alienated Terriermon from getting himself involved in any fighting activity. 

"We've got to stop him," exclaimed Henry. 

"Well it's about time, Henry. Give me a little boost," said Terriermon. 

Henry pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Sonic!" 

"I think its about to teach this creep its not safe to play with knives," Terriermon said as he quickly powered up and aura forms over his body. 

The little cream-colored digimon flies over at Musayamon with rapid speed and delivers a devastating head butt. 

"Time to finish the job," said Henry. 

Just then, Calumon appears from a nearby sidewalk and the diamond on his forehead began to glow, which now was going to allow Terriermon to evolve. 

[Digimon Tamers First Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION!!**

Henry's D-Ark shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Terriermon's body. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms. And a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

Musayamon goes charging right over towards Gargomon with his sword ready to slice the gun bunny into sushi, but Gargomon quickly phases out. Gargomon reappears right behind Musayamon and a smile forms across his face. 

"Boy. You just never learn." 

Gargomon points his guns over at Musayamon and then fires his guns but Musayamon was able to counter them with his Shogun Sword. Galgomon powers up and then rushes right over at Musayamon and deliver one of his finishing attacks. 

"Gargo Laser!!" 

Musayamon goes flying back as Gargomon lands down down onto his feet, Musayamon lands on his back and his body quickly explodes into data. Gargomon takes the opportunity and absorbs the last of the samurai's data. 

With that done, Guilmon snatches the little girl's balloon but then his wings faded out which caused him to fall down onto the ground. The little girl goes running up to him and Guilmon hands it back to her. 

"Thank you!" 

"Uh huh." 

Just then, the digital field was starting to dissipate, the three rush the little girl over to her mother and then they all run over into another direction without being seen. 

The little girl looks up at her mother and tugs on her shirt to grab her attention. 

"Mommy! Mommy! I say real digimon! Over there!" 

Suddenly, Yamaki was seen over among the crowd of people with a questionable look on his face. Now he has now gotten the chance to actually see the digimon for himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the Tamer boys were both catching their breath after a long run. Kari and Gatomon stood at one corner doing the same thing as well. 

"You guys sure owe me for getting you out of there as fast as possible. We would have been caught," Kari said. 

"Thanks, Kari. We sure owe you," said Takato. 

"Hey Henry? Are you okay with all of this," asked Gargomon. 

"Well there wasn't any other choice," replied Henry, "Sometimes, there just times that there is a reason to fight. Gargomon, I sure owe you an apology. There are just some battles worth fighting. I admit that now that we're working together as partners and I'm going to have to learn a little bit more about taming." 

"Momentai." 

"And I also owe you an apology too, Guilmon," said Takato, "I really messed up today. You just keep slashing one card after another and didn't even think about what might happen to you." 

"But you learned from it. That's all that matters," Kari said, "I went through the same thing, only except not with cards." 

"And besides, I kind of liked flying anyway," said Guilmon, "Tell me mai!" 

"Um, momentai," Gargomon corrected him. 

"Momentai. Momentai! Hey c'mon everybody, lets all momentai," exclaimed Takato as he runs off. 

As soon as Takato walks off, the others go on and follow him. Kari and Gatomon watch on with smiles on their faces. 

"Don't you just wish you were a kid again, Kari," asked Gatomon. 

"In a way, I do. But I sure love being around kids now," replied Kari, "C'mon lets get home. I'm starving anyways." 

"You read my mind. Tonight, its tuna casserole for me, nothing else matters." 

"Ok, whatever you want." 

Suddenly, the whole gang was completely unaware of being watched upon none other than Yamaki himself, who was standing behind a tree while closing up his lighter. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Davis and Veemon passed by through the area where the battle against Musayamon had taken place. They were too late to make their presence felt. 

"Damn. We've just missed it!" Davis cursed. 

"How unfortunate. We've been pretty unlucky lately," Veemon replied. 

"Oh well. There's always another time. Don't worry about it." 

"How about we go grab some grub. I'm starving." 

"Dude, you've got a bottomless pit!" 

"I can't help it. I lose energy too fast." 

"We'll go grab ourselves some burgers, how about that?" 

"Sounds good. Let's go get some grub." 

Unknown to them, Cerberumon watched them pass along. He hid in an alleyway and gazed over at Veemon. 

_"A fine amount of data walks by. That Veemon should be my perfect prey. Splendid. This has turned out better than I expected."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the building of Hypnos, the group was now picking up the location of yet another bio-emergence ready to occur within the next few moments. Talley was the first to pick up the anomaly and reported it to Yamaki. 

"I've just detected a disturbance in the network data stream," said Talley. 

"What is its origin," asked Yamaki. 

"I'm not so sure," replied Talley. 

_"Hmmm. I remember seeing those children and their digital pets. Ugh, they're nothing but a bunch of nuisances."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Menawhile, Takato was walking towards the park in hopes of finding Kazu and Kenta to talk to them. And he was lucky enough to find them starting to play a game without him. They looked over towards Takato. 

"Hey, guys! Why did you run away like that yesterday?" 

"Um, well. We just had 'stuff' to do," said Kenta, "Besides, how were you able to make him so real?" 

"That's because he is real." 

The two boys then began picking up their cards and their backpacks as they both headed out of the park, despite the fact that Takato had just gotten there. 

"You're starting to freak us out, dude," said Kazu, "You probably made it out of rubber and put two flashlights to make them eyes. Nice try with the trick." 

"But why would I do that?" 

Jeri was seen observing the exchange from a distance. 

"I know its freaky, but he is real. You even run away before I could even say hi." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Yamaki was seen standing around within West Shinjuku while flickering open his lighter. 

"I didn't even think that these fools realize what kind of a dangerous game they're playing. Well, I think it's now time to enlighten them." 

Unfortunately for Yamaki, he was unaware that Cerberumon passed along under the bridge with swift motions. The digimon ran through and even pushed aside a teen with a blue school uniform. The teen sat up and turned around. It was none other than Kuwabara. 

"Whoa. Who let the dogs out?" Kuwabara. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, as Rika was walking home from school, all she could ever think about was Renamon and where possible disappearance ever since she alienated herself from any digimon activity. 

_"I really wonder if Renamon is really gone. I know all of this 'partner' stuff was nonsense. Renamon never truly cared for me. If she did, she would be here with me now and she was just using me."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, there was another anomaly being pinpointed on the safety grid and the people were working as hard as they could to put a tracer on it and lock it. Talley was the first to discover this. 

"I'm detecting a Wild One. It appears to be erratic. A tracer is now set to monitor its progress." 

_"I wonder if it's the same one we missed the other day,"_ Riley thought. _"Yamaki sure isn't going to like hearing this."_

*************************************************************************************** 

[Marilyn Manson "Rock is Dead" plays] 

Suddenly, a digital field was beginning to appear over at a nearby baseball field diamond. Out of the fog came a trio of Flybeemon, but Renamon was there to arrive at a very appropriate time. She gets ready to face off the deadly trio. 

Rika stops over at the digital field and examines it. Just then, Calumon comes hopping right by her. 

"Hey, there. What's wrong, Rika?" asked Calumon. 

Renamon watches as two Flybeemon attack her from opposite sides after phasing out. But Renamon was able to knock one away with her tail and slashes the other with her claws to destroy it. 

"Whew, that was too easy." 

Just then, the third Flybeemon shoots out a stinger and it pierces itself into Renamon's leg. She pulls out and yelps out in pain. Renamon feels her body weakening and falls to her knees. 

"Rika, where are you…" 

Now, Renamon realizes that Rika isn't coming and will have to do this all by herself. 

Just then, Henry arrives and stops right by in front of Rika. He looks over at her and then questions the girl. 

"Why are you just standing out here, when Renamon is in there? You're missing out on the fight. This isn't like you. So, is she in there?" 

"Rika, Renamon needs you," Calumon said. 

The remaining Flybeemon attack Renamon with their deadly Lightning Sting. 

Rika simply runs off and out of sight. Henry tries to go after her but was too late to even catch up to her. Terriermon hops off and then looks over at the digital world. 

"Man, what the heck is her problem?!" 

While the Flybeemon advance towards her, Renamon quickly phases out and is seen hovering in the air while powering up. She then unleashes a barrage of diamonds over the two Flybeemon. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

The two armored invaders were quickly vanquished as they exploded into data. Renamon was able to collect their data and lands back down on her feet. She had won the battle without the help of her Tamer, which was something new for her. 

"I did it. I destroyed them without Rika's help." 

Cerberumon watched the entire battle from behind some bushes. He now got the idea of how to absorb another digimon's data. 

_"Thank you, foxy. You've just solved my problem on how to take my prey's data. First, I'll need to find that Veemon."_

************************************************************************************** 

Rika was seen elsewhere walking down a street while thinking about Renamon. 

"She just wanted me there to help her digivolve! Well, I'm not going to fall for it ever again." 

Calumon goes following right behind Rika as he was now concerned for her relationship with Renamon. 

"Humans can be so silly. Sometimes they're up and down. They're just going to have to learn to go with the flow. Culu." 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as Renamon left the diamond-shaped baseball field, she turned around to see none other than Henry. 

"Rika was just here a little while ago. She was very worried about you." 

"Rika? Are you sure?" 

"She was like all white-faced and jumpy. She looked in a very bad way," Terriermon stated. 

"I doubt that." 

"But you and Rika fit together. You should be partners and now enemies." 

"You keep using the word 'partners' and am I supposed to know what it really means," asked Renamon. 

"You see. Terriermon and I are both partners and equals. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses. You two got to have something in common or you two wouldn't have become partners in the first place." 

Renamon stands while considering Henry's words of advice. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing or not. But it was really up to Rika to decide this for herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Yolei and Hawkmon walked along the streets to investigate the area where Cerberumon bio-emerged. 

"It was right here, Yolei. The digimon emerged from this spot." 

"How can you tell? You remember the exact spot?" 

"I can smell his scent." 

"I don't even want to know where it's been." 

"He left towards this direction," Hawkmon pointed to the right side. 

"Let's get going then." 

"Yolei!" a voice called out. 

"Huh? Hey, it's Davis!" 

Davis came running out into the open with Veemon. Yolei waved to catch his attention. 

"Yolei? What are you doing?" 

"Hawkmon and I are looking for the digimon who crossed over last night." 

"Last night? Yes! This is it, Veemon! It's our chance to show our stuff!" 

"Finally!" 

"Just what are you two up to?" Yolei asked. 

"Just a little battle for Veemon. He wants the exercise." 

"Yeah! It's time to get back into the game! Look out world, Veemon is in the house!" 

Hawkmon and Yolei stood with sweat drops coming down their foreheads. 

"What? Why are you giving us those looks for?" Veemon asked. 

"Don't worry about it, Veemon. They're just impressed. Right, Yolei?" 

"Um, yeah. We're excited. Aren't we Hawkmon?" 

"Yes. Yes. We're very excited…" 

"Good. Now let's find that digimon!" 

_"Something tells me that Davis getting way over his head again. His ego is still as big as ever,"_ Yolei thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, Henry and Takato were walking down while having a conversation concerning Rika and Renamon. 

"It was one strange conversation," said Henry, "What would you have said to her?" 

"Not sure. But Guilmon isn't really your average type of digimon that's for sure. He's my friend and I can rely on him, no matter what. But it seems both Rika and Renamon don't realize that and I wish I could help them. Its weird and I bet it's eating her up inside." 

"I'd imagine that it is but with her, you just never know." 

Suddenly, they turn around to see a tall man wearing a black suit and shades on. He looks down at them suspiciously and giving them some kind of death stare. The man was Yamaki. 

"So, are you Takato Matsuki?" 

"Yes, that me. Why ask?" 

"And you must be Henry Wong. We've been handling a situation around the Shinjuku Guard Rail yesterday and you two have been under close observation. The game that you've been playing is dangerous and you better find a new hobby." 

"Who are you? And why do you even care of what we do," Henry asked angrily. 

"Takato! Takato!" called out a voice. 

"Consider this as a warning," Yamaki said as he turns to leave. 

"What do you mean by 'warning' and this isn't exactly normal human behavior," Henry called out as he ran after Yamaki. 

Just then, Jeri was seen running up to Takato and the goggle boy turns to face her. 

"Takato. I know it isn't nice to listen to other people's conversations," Jeri said, "But I just couldn't help it. Why were you arguing with Kazu and Kenta? It sounded like you were arguing about a real digimon. Is it true?" 

"If you believe me, you wouldn't be scared if it was?" 

"I believe you and I want to see this digimon." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Moments later, Takato takes Jeri over to Guilmon's home and opens the gate. 

"So, does he live in there," asked Jeri. 

"Wait until you see him. I created him myself. His name is Guilmon." 

"What kind of digimon is he?" 

"Well, he's tough and he can really fight. His special attack is Pyro Sphere." 

Just then, Guilmon's eyes started to glow briefly in the dark shadows. Takato quickly realizes Jeri's frightened expression. 

"_Um this might get ugly._ Heh. Heh. I was just kidding and it's fake. Don't worry about it." 

But to Takato's surprise, Guilmon emerges from the shadows and looks over to his Tamer. 

"Um, Takatomon? Did you bring some more bread?" 

Jeri notices him and then rushes over to Guilmon to give him a hug. Takato was quickly caught by surprise and really thought Jeri was going to run away in fear, but she embraced Guilmon instead. 

"Cute!!" 

"Um, cute? You mean cool, right?" 

"Um, I don't mind cute. But, who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" 

"Well, she's a friend." 

"Guilmon, I got a little present for you. And I'm going to put it right here." 

Jeri pulls out a pink flower sticker and places it over Guilmon's nose. The red dinosaur examined it and a smile comes across his face. 

"Ah, not bad. Cute, even!" 

"Its cute alright," said Takato, _"Ugh, I can't believe I just said that."_

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Yamaki was seen walking and he was able to ditch Henry and make sure that the boy wouldn't spy on him. He looks out towards an apartment complex and sees a young woman about to open her door. He suddenly approaches her. 

"Excuse me miss, are you Kari Kamiya by any chance?" 

"Yes, that's me. Is there a problem, mister?" 

"You were seen spotted over at the Shinjuku Guard Rail yesterday, were you not?" 

"Yes, but what business do you have to know of my location yesterday?" 

"You were seen with a couple of boys with some dangerous digital life forms. If you have anything to do with them, you will be placed under observation as well. You might as well stop these little games. Consider this as your warning." 

With that said, Yamaki goes walking off. Kari looks at him with a quirked eyebrow and a very uncomfortable look. 

"What's his problem and why would he care of my whereabouts?" 

Gatomon pops her head from out her backpack and then looks over at Yamaki, who was now walking a long distance away from them. 

"What he really needs is some catnip." 

"You said it," Kari replied, _"But I just hope Takato and the kids aren't in the same situation as I am. This is getting a lot uglier than I thought."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Renamon was standing on a rooftop while looking out towards the skies above. Her eyes closed as if she were focusing on something but the only person that came to her mind was Rika. 

_"I won the fight earlier ago without Rika. But why do I still feel like being lost? Its as if something is missing. No doubt that would be Rika. Do I really need Rika to fulfill my destiny?"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Yolei and Davis walked along the streets to continue their search for the recently bio-emerged digimon. Their digimon partners tried their best to pick up the digimon's scent. 

"Anything yet, Hawkmon?" 

"Veemon? What's up? Do you know something about this." 

"It seems the scent stops here," Hawkmon confirmed. 

"We've been going around in circles all day!" Yolei said. "I'm getting impatient." 

"Calm yourself, Yolei. You don't want gray hairs," Davis said. 

"What do you know? You basically give your wife gray hairs after every argument she's ever been with you." 

"Well, now that you mention it…" 

"Uh, this is hopeless. Where could that thing be?" 

Cerberumon watched from the bushes as he had his eyes targeted for Veemon and Hawkmon. 

_"So, that Veemon brought along a friend. I guess I can go for seconds with that Hawkmon. Alright, time to end this game of hide and seek!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Rika decided to walk back home in order to clear up her mind so to speak. As soon as she gets home, Rika's grandmother was standing at the front door with a worried look on her face. 

"Well, you certainly are back late. Where have you been, Rika? Would you mind running out and get some potatoes, since I'm going to be needing them for a special recipe that I am making." 

"Why?" 

"Well because it wouldn't be potato soup with any potatoes. Don't you think so? Aren't you even hungry?" 

"I hate potatoes and I do not want any food!" 

Rika runs over to her room and shuts her door. She grabs her D-Ark and tosses it into the trashcan. She then walks over and lays her head on the table. Just then, Rika's grandmother opens the door and walks in. 

"Rika, do you want to talk about this? You even barely speak to me and how am I supposed to know what you want. I'm trying to understand you, but you're always treating me as if I'm the enemy. I was once your age after all and if you would give me a chance, I might be able to help and figure out what's wrong." 

"Just forget about it. You wouldn't understand." 

"Well, jus remember one thing. No one can make it in this world on their own and people are meant to be together. You're expecting too much out of yourself." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Renamon sensed the location of a nearby digital field and rushes over to the scene where a nearby digimon will soon bio-emerge. 

"I must now rely upon the power within me since I am alone in this world." 

Back at Rika's house, the trashcan was starting to light up and a bright beam was coming from Rika's D-Ark all of a sudden. She raises her head and then looks over towards the glowing trashcan. But she quickly covers her ears and backs away. 

Over at the battleground, Renamon and a digimon known as Harpymon were starting to attack one another. Renamon goes and throws in several rapid punches over at Harpymon, but she was able to maneuver away from each shot being thrown at her. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, Cerberumon leaped out from the bushes. This managed to startle Yolei and Davis, which brought Hawkmon and Veemon to shield them. The dare canine growled and opened his mouth unleashing a powerful green blast. 

"Emerald Blaze!!" 

"Move you're tail, Davis! Just who this freak of nature?" 

**[Cerberumon. Demon Beast Digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Techniques: Emerald Blaze & Inferno Gate]**

"Man, who let the dog out?! Veemon! Take him!" 

"You too, Hawkmon! Digivolve!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Yolei and Davis' D-3s opened up, which unleashed their respective digimentals. 

"Digimental up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka!! Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka!! Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" 

Cerberumon charged out towards the two armors and attempted to claw slash both of them. Shurimon jumps up and throws out several ninja stars at the canine. 

"Double Star!!" 

"Emerald Blaze!!" 

The fiery blast easily dispatched of the ninja stars. Flamedramon was next to fight fire with fire. The dragon flew forwards and shoots out a pair of fiery blasts. 

"Fire Rocket!!" 

"Emerald Blaze!!" 

The attacks cancelled each other since they were both fire techniques. Flamedramon jumps over Cerberumon and gets into a stance. 

"So, you fight fire with fire? Well, you won't defeat me easily! I'll destroy you and load you're data!" 

"Fat chance, buddy! Flamedramon! Take this creep down!" Davis exclaimed. 

"Right!" 

Flamedramon and Cerberumon charged at one another. The two started slashing one another viciously. Each was able to trade blows with one another. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the park, Jeri was leaving Guilmon's house and she waves over towards the two. 

"So, do you think she really likes me, Guilmon?" 

But Guilmon just simply sneezes and the flower sticker comes flying off of his nose. 

As soon as Jeri left, Henry and Terriermon came running by. Takato and Guilmon rushes over to them. 

"Ugh, that Yamaki got away," Henry said while out of breath, "He sure is really sneaky. I think he knows way too much about us." 

Suddenly, Guilmon sniffed the air and then growls under his breath. The irises in his eyes were tightening as if he were in picking up the location of a nearby digimon. Terriermon looked ahead towards the digital field. 

"Its either a digimon or a train wreck," remarked Terriermon. 

The two digimon headed off with their Tamers not too far behind them. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Rika's, the young girl was in a corner and covering her ears. She looks over and sees Calumon digging into her trashcan and pulls out her D-Ark. 

"I wonder what this thing wants. I can't make heads or tails of it." 

Rika rushes over and snatches the D-Ark out from his hands. She examines it before placing it back down onto the floor. She wanted nothing to do with it while Calumon observes that whatever it said didn't go as well. He watched as Rika was backing away from the D-Ark. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Flaming Fist!!" 

"Emerald Blaze!!" 

The two fire-producing digimon hopped away from one another. Cerberumon charges at Flamedramon once again and goes for a claw slash. The dragon flies up and attempts another in-air attack, but Cerberumon fazes up and delivers a claw slash to the armor warrior. 

Flamedramon falls limp and de-evolves back to Veemon. Davis could only look on with utter shock. 

"Time to end this! You're data is mine!" 

"Davis! Do something!" Yolei exclaimed. 

"Double Star!!" 

A double-edged ninja star came hitting Cerberumon from the side. Shurimon appears above the enemy and gives a signal to Davis. 

"That's our cue. Thanks, Shurimon! Digivolve, Veemon!" 

Davis's D-3 powered up. This allowed Veemon to digivolve straight into his champion-level form. 

"Veemon shinka! Xveemon!" 

Xveemon came rushing over towards Cerberumon and pushes him against a wall. Both went breaking through the stonewall. Xveemon gets up from the debris and picks Cerberumon up. 

"Alright! Now give it to him!" Davis cheered. 

Xveemon nods and puts Cerberumon's head under his arm. Xveemon grabs Cerberumon by the waist and then hoists him up over his head. After that, Xveemon slams Cerberumon down with full force. It managed to knock the wind out of Cerberumon. 

"Look at that, Yolei! I call that the Xvee-hammer!" 

"Xvee-hammer?" Yolei muttered. "Please, smack me in the face." 

"Quit, fooling around!" Shurimon stated. "We have to end this!" 

"Right and I know one way to do that," Xveemon stated. 

"I get you," Davis stated. "Time for some fusion evolution." 

[Digimon Zero Two "Beat Hit!" plays] 

Davis' D-3 glowed as Xveemon and Davis became flares of light. They merged with one another to begin the next evolution to ultimate. 

"Fusion Shinka!!" 

In place of the two was a tall, bipedal warrior with Xveemon's legs and tail, an armored body, clawed limbs, and a helmet over his head. Cerberumon revived himself and faced off against his new opponent. 

"Paildramon!!" 

"What?! He and that human fusion evolved?! What does this all mean?!" 

"You'll find out soon enough," Paildramon spoke spontaneously. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Takato and Henry follow Guilmon into the digital field. They saw none other than Renamon fighting against some digimon. 

[Deftones "Shove it" plays] 

"Rika!! Are you here?" Henry called out. 

"I don't see her anywhere," replied Takato, "I don't think she's here." 

Henry looks over his D-Ark and a hologram image of Harpymon appears with some information about him. 

**[Harpymon. Armored Phantom Beast. Special Attack: Wind Seeker]**

Harpymon looks over towards both Guilmon and Terriermon and unleashes her Wind Seeker but they managed to maneuver away. Harpymon phases out in order to attack Guilmon head on but Renamon appears right in front of Guilmon and shields him from Harpymon's onslaught. Renamon takes Harpymon down with her Diamond Storm. 

Just then, Rika and Calumon show up at the digital field, which catches the two Tamer boys by surprise. 

"Rika! Al right! You came," exclaimed Henry. 

"Renamon! Look who's here's! Its Rika," Takato calls out. 

Renamon stops and then makes eye contact with Rika for the first time since the last time, which was after the defeat of Icedevimon. But she leaps forwards at Harpymon and nails her with a deadly combination of rapid fast kicks, which sends Harpymon flying down onto the ground. 

_"I knew that I had the power within me. Maybe I can defeat my enemies without Rika's help. It willed myself strength."_

_"Renamon was powerful without my help and she didn't need me,"_Rika said to herself. 

Takato and the others look over at Renamon, who was now standing still as if she were statue while standing over the fallen Harpymon. 

"Aren't you going to finish Harpymon and load her data," exclaimed Henry. 

"I could load the data of every opponent that I fight and take them apart one by one, but what's the point once its all over." 

Just then, Harpymon manages to stir and revive herself. Then she takes advantage of the distracted Renamon by nailing her with a 'Wind Seeker', which sends Renamon flying back with tremendous force. The Tamers looked on in horror as Harpymon was now prepared to kill Renamon. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Emerald Blaze!!" 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

Paildramon managed to take down Cerberumon with his point-blank shots. Paildramon powered up with a bright aura surrounding his body. 

"Time to finish this!" 

Paildramon flies out towards Cerberumon and brings forth his needle claws. Within seconds, Paildramon slashed through Cerberumon. Yolei and Shurimon looked on with surprise. 

"He did it," Yolei said. 

"He had to evolve straight to ultimate to end this battle." 

"I wonder if that Cerberumon was stronger than some of the recent digimon we've encountered." 

"I wouldn't be surprise. After all, these digimon have been absorbing data." 

Cerberumon let out his final cries before dispersing into data. Paildramon stood before his defeated foe's data, but doesn't intend to absorb it. 

"We've cleaned out the trash here. How did we do, Yolei?" 

"Perfecto! You guys were great! Wow, Davis. You've managed to get out of you're recent slump. You took care of business." 

"It doesn't seem that the battle is over just yet. There are many accolades, which will come very soon." 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika goes to grab her cards, but just remembered that she didn't bring them. She looks over towards the battlefield. Renamon was able to dodge every single of Harpymon's attacks but was losing momentum against the feathered demon. Rika notices a broken tree branch and then picks it up. She quickly runs up and stabs it right into Harpymon's back, who screamed out with bloody murder. Harpymon turns around to face Rika, but then her D-Ark started to glow, which would now allow Renamon to evolve. 

[Digimon Tamers First Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**EVOLUTION!!** Her body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her new form, which would be her champion-leveled form. 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

Now Renamon was Quadra pedal. There was a pair of nine tails were in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpine-like, but retained of her Renamon features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her new name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

Harpymon screeches out and then goes flying right at Kyuubimon by going for another one of her Wind Seeker. 

"Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

Kyuubimon used her fiery attacks to counter the Wind Seeker and watched as the fiery blasts nailed Harpymon and sent her flying back as she exploded into data. Kyuubimon let the data stream flow away and disintegrate, instead of loading it, which caught Rika by surprise. 

"Why aren't you going to load her data?" 

"Because I don't need it anymore." 

"I don't understand." 

"I don't need an opponent's data because I have you. You just saved my life. Why did you do it?" 

"Well, someone had to do it. You saved my life once." 

"And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that right?" 

"Heh. Yeah, something like that. We'll watch each other's backs." 

"Um, I don't get it," said Takato. 

"Its obvious that they were worried about each other, but the problem is that they are too hard-headed to admit it and they'll go back playing silly games until they drop," replied Henry. 

"I guess being honest with each other would be too hard," Takato said. 

Davis, Yolei, Hawkmon and Veemon watched the entire scene. They were glad that Rika had managed to reconcile her differences with Renamon. 

"Now that's pretty cool," said Yolei. "I'm happy to see that those two reconciled their differences." 

"The power of friendship is strong. I think those two are getting the hang of it," Davis replied. "Though, it was tough." 

"Experience is a bliss," Hawkmon stated. 

A yew yards away, Yamaki watched the trio with a maniacal look on his face. His smirk turns into that of a frown and he made sure that he couldn't be seen. 

Takato and Henry walk off with their digimon at their side as they returned home, leaving Rika and Kyuubimon to reconcile their differences. 

"Can't they see the danger?! I cannot allow this obscenity to continue since there is simply too much at stake. I'm sorry kiddies, but playtime is over. Heh. Heh. Juggernaut Project is underway." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The dark figure, who disappeared several days ago, had watched the two battles from a far. He channeled a telepathic message to the same unknown source. 

_"Master. I've spoken with the warriors. They confirmed to send their first disciple to defeat these insolent children."_

_"Excellent work. Now, we can watch as the fireworks begin. Those digimon who've bio-emerged into the real world were nothing more than amateurs. Now, the big boys are about to play."_

_"Yes, my lord. We'll soon come ever so closer to completing our goal. Let's see these children take the tiger by the tail. Ha. Ha. Ha."_

What does this mysterious figure mean by sending in the big boys? What is about to be unleashed upon the earth? Just what is Yamaki really planning for the Tamers and will they be prepared for what Yamaki and Hypnos have in store for them? What is this Juggernaut Project? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Yamaki: Those kids will be in for quite a surprise. Yes, it's time to unleash the Juggernaut! 

Takato: Oh, no! What does this mean? 

Izzy: These digimon cards have significance. We ought to use them to our advantage, or should we? 

Henry: Just what the heck is that thing in the sky?! 

Ken: A digimon deletion program?! 

Davis: Not good! 

TK: What's that thing coming out from the wormhole?! 

Voice: Ha! Ha! You humans had your time, but now we shall come and punish you! We are the Devas! 

Kari: Devas?! 

Guilmon: Takato! We'll fight together! 

Takato: Yes, we will! 

**Matrix Evolution!**

Voice: Digimon and humans together? What a disgrace! 

Takato: You're the disgrace! Get the heck out of our world! 

Veemon: Yikes! Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode seven! 

**Juggernaut Unleash! Matrix Evolution: War Growlmon's Rise!**

Guilmon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Did you enjoy it? You got plenty of action and prelude of what's to come. 

Coral: We got to see Paildramon pretty early. This pretty much sets everything up towards the Deva battles. 

Max: This ought to be good. 

SSJ4T: Don't forget to read the next chapter to Zero Two, which will be posted later. 

Keke: Until then, just check back and we should have an update to Tamers and Zero Two. Peace everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	7. Juggernaut Unleashed! Matrix Evolution: ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Welcome back, everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed the Zero Two fic. You finally got a chance to know the mysterious boy, the horrifying future and the artificials. Well, you guys are in for a treat. Now we begin the Deva portion of the Tamers saga. 

Max: The Devas, huh? 

Coral: So without any further ado, enjoy the fic! Don't forget that there will be plenty of cameos along the way. Make sure you spot them out. 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Juggernaut Unleash! Matrix Evolution: War Growlmon's Rise!**

It was late at night and there was a digimon battle occurring within an abandoned building. Takato stood at one corner while watching Guilmon going face to face with what looked like a DarkLizamon. In fact, it was a DarkLizamon, who had just bio-emerged. 

"Alright, Guilmon! We got him on the run now!" 

The goggle boy pulls out a card out of his pocket and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

The crimson-colored dinosaur opens his mouth and unleashes a stream of ice over at DarkLizamon, which caused the dark digimon to scream out in bloody pain. Guilmon finishes the job and looks over to see DarkLizamon falling down onto its knees while trying to regain its strength. 

"That DarkLizamon was one tough cookie but we did it!" 

"Did you just say cookie, Takatomon?" 

"Geez, now you're starting to talk about food at a time like this." 

Just then, a bright light engulfs the two as they were quickly blinded momentarily. Takato looks out from above and then hears the loud spinning of helicopter propellers. In fact, it was from a helicopter. He watched as it landed and looked over to the source of the light itself. The helicopter confirms their target and the Strike Team comes running in to initiate the retrieval sequence. 

"Takatomon, should we fight them?" 

"I don't know. But I say we get the heck out of here before they find out." 

Suddenly, a voice started crying out which caught the boy's attention. Takato turns around to see none other than DarkLizamon rising up inside a cloud of debris. 

"No! Please, stay! You have to make my stronger, so I can digivolve," exclaimed DarkLizamon. 

As soon as the fiery monster started to approach Takato, two smoke bombs come out of nowhere and explode on the ground surrounding DarkLizamon. The monster was quickly knocked completely out from the smoke itself. As soon as the smoke started to clear away, Takato looks out to find Guilmon and coughs through the smoke. 

"Guilmon! Are you ok? Guilmon, can you hear me? Is that you, Guilmon?" 

"Well, aren't you going to you thank me," a voice called out from within the smoke. 

Takato spins around and then peers through to see a recognizable figure, who was wearing a black suit and pair of shades on. It was none other than Yamaki. Takato could easily remember him from a couple of days ago. 

"After all, I did save your life. You know that really deserves something. Besides, this is dangerous work." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'll be the one who asks the questions. Who do you think you are for attacking digimon on your own? You think this is some kind of game? These are lethal creatures who should be contained. And for your own safety, I should just take your little, red friend there." 

Takato gasps and stands right in front of Guilmon with his arms out stretched while shielding him. 

"You leave Guilmon alone! He's nothing like DarkLizamon!" 

"Ha. You're so young and naive." 

"Who you calling naive?!" 

Just then, DarkLizamon starts to stir and begins to make some growling noises, which surprised Takato the most. 

"She's… She's still alive!" 

"And she's dangerous. Maybe I should take your little friend. He may become dangerous as well." 

"You'll have to go through me first!" 

"Eh. He's probably more trouble than he's ever worth. 

Yamaki goes and walks off towards the helicopter but then speaks up in order to get his warning straightened out. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you, little boy." 

Takato and Guilmon look on as Yamaki hops aboard the helicopter and a grappling hook snatching up the immobilized DarkLizamon, which they plan to send back to Hypnos headquarters with their mission being complete. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere at Yolei's apartment home, she had gathered a small meeting with Davis and Ken. They were going to discuss the events that have been occurring in Shinjuku for the past few weeks. 

"Why exactly did you me over for?" Davis asked. "I was just trying to get some well deserved sleep. You don't realize how much crap I've been through." 

"Quit complaining, Davis. I've called you here because we really need to talk about this digimon invasions we've been having recently. It's getting out of control." 

"Not to mention that we're pretty beat," Hawkmon added. 

"So, what do we know about these digimon?" Wormmon asked. 

"For one thing, these digimon destroy their prey and feed off of their data to get stronger. This a feat which is very new to us," Ken added. "Some of those digimon happened to be ones we've run into in the digital world." 

"You want a good example? That Devidramon we fought about a week ago," Yolei said. "Halsemon and Stingmon had trouble against him. Normally, we would have taken a normal Devidramon. This one was prepared for us. He uploaded data to get stronger." 

"Are we able to get stronger by uploading data?" Veemon asked. "I could use some of that to boost my energy." 

"I don't think it's right to steal another digimon's data. Besides, we should stick to our basics," Davis stated. "The Tamers have their way of defeating the enemy, but we have our own. Our digimon get stronger by every battle they fight. They don't need data to get stronger." 

"For example, I was told that this Rika girl forces her partner to upload the data of every opponent she demolishes." 

"Yeah. I was there to witness a battle," Davis said. "Just when Flamedramon was about to finish those Vilemon, Renamon comes and kills them." 

"Then, we ran into Cerberumon the other night," Yolei continued on. "He was the toughest we've had to deal with." 

"That alone forced Veemon and I to execute our fusion evolution. Paildramon got the job done. That was our last resort. We didn't feel the need to fusion evolve, because we didn't want to cause devastation to the city." 

"Davis, brings up an interesting. It's no wonder Kari was never forced to fusion evolve with Gatomon. Because she knows that Celesta X's power would cause destruction not just to the enemy, but to our surroundings. We can't risk looking out for the well being of other people," Ken added. 

"On the other hand, if we would have fusion evolve with our digimon, we would have finished these invaders rapidly," Wormmon stated. "But, you have a point. We can't risk looking out innocent bystanders." 

"Plus, we've seen the destruction the fusion evolutions can create. We were only lucky to control our tremendous power as Paildramon," Davis replied. 

"Remember guys. We have to keep our digimon's powers in check. We can't fusion evolve, unless for extreme emergency," Yolei said. 

"Right!" 

_"Something tells me we have to keep an eye out for those heavy fogs,"_ Davis thought. 

_"What's this uneasy feeling? I've been like this all night. Is there something coming which is something we are not expecting? This looks bad,"_ Veemon said in thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Takato was standing outside of Guilmon's home, while watching his digimon friend making up his bed out of the dirt from the ground. 

"You did great tonight, Guilmon. I'm proud of you boy." 

"I'm getting better. And if I keep winning, I will get stronger and I will digivolve again just like you wanted me to. Oh, I want to digivolve again!" 

Just then, Takato looks on and then looks back to when Guilmon first evolved into Growlmon. He remembers how 'big and scary' Growlmon used to be and was now afraid that his own digimon might turn on him. He was afraid that Guilmon would no longer be friend after evolving. 

"No! I don't want you to! I don't want anymore fights." 

"But no more fights means no more data. Then how will I get stronger and how will I digivolve?" 

"No! I don't want you to! You'll change!" 

With that said, Takato goes running out leaving Guilmon sitting and wondering why his own partner will not allow him to digivolve. Guilmon was hoping that Takato didn't end up like Henry. 

"What did I do wrong, Takato? Was it something I said?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, just a mile away from the park, the building of Hypnos seemed desolate but the activity inside was busy as ever. 

[Hypnos theme plays] 

Riley and Talley were busy as ever looking over the safety grid in search of anymore Wild Ones about to bio-emerge. So far, there was nothing yet and everything remained calm. Suddenly, a calculation was starting to show up on the grid. 

"Hmm. Something had just appeared on my radar," Riley said. 

"And I thought we were going to have a quiet night," Talley replied. 

"It looks like a Wild One but I can't be sure since the signal is almost unreadable." 

"It might be a glitch in the program," Talley suggested, "Those engineers are so unreliable. The tracer is acting so erratic. Instead of going to those karaoke parties, those engineers should be checking the equipment like they should and make us work our asses now. And it looks like the tracer is coming down from underneath us." 

Just then, Calumon goes hopping along at the bottom of the room with a confused look on his face. 

"Culu! Culu! Culu!" 

Talley looks right down over at Calumon with a look of bewilderment. Calumon looks right up at her and his ears flutter open. His eyes start to sparkle and Talley starts to adore his look with a red blush coming over her face. 

"Aww, how cute." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within Hypnos, Yamaki was walking inside of a large, secret laboratory where he and his assistants experiment on the digital life forms that bio-emerge in the real world. They test and study them to get a better understanding of them and this is where they run to test their latest experiment, the Juggernaut program. 

_"Those clueless Tamers and their digimon are so oblivious to what I'm cooking in my laboratory. Although, they will find out soon enough and they will be surprised,"_ Yamaki said in thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Talley looks under several counters to search for Calumon. 

"I saw it. It was down here. I wasn't seeing things." 

"It was probably that leftover enchilada that you had earlier. It's making you seeing things." 

"But it was talking, skipping and singing." 

"But I'm telling you, it was your lunch. That serves you right for eating four-day-old food." 

"Maybe you're right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Yamaki walks over towards the experiment container and looks over at DarkLizamon, who was floating within the container with numerous of co-workers and biologists standing around the experiment. The digimon was crying out for it to be released and literally begged for them to do so. 

"Where am I?! Please, let me out of here! I beg of you! I don't want to go back!" 

Just then, one of Yamaki's assistants come walking up to him in order to inform him on the progress of the experiment. 

"Sir, we're ready to initiate the data scan but the creature may not survive." 

"And you're telling this as if I should care. This thing is not made of up flesh and blood." 

"But it's a living creature. 

"A worm is more of a living creature than this thing! It's nothing more than a packet of data. It's a computer code. Zeroes and ones that is. Their ability to appear in the real world is nothing more than a fluke but their monstrous friend is not without its use. We can analyze its data and we can now learn how digimon were created and how they can be destroyed. Initiate the scan and I want it at full power." 

The assistant nods in agreement and walks over to the control panel and pressed a button as the scan was beginning to initiate. DarkLizamon began screaming in bloody murder within the container and her body was starting to ripple into tiny bits of data. 

"Please! You have to release me from this imprisonment! Don't do this!!" 

"Sir, the particles are dissipating." 

"Do not stop until we have all of the data! We are only steps from achieving our ultimate goal." 

The screams of the monster disappeared and tons of data was now dispersing within the container. 

"Sir, the creature is gone but the data isn't. Should I save it?" 

"What's the point? We have all the information that we need from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that is left." 

With that said, the last of DarkLizamon's data was quickly being erased and the container was soon deactivated until another day. 

"You will have to get used to it," Yamaki replied, "We'll scan as many as we have to. Until they are all gone." 

************************************************************************************** 

The very next day, the customers at the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena were getting packed as usual. It seems this new fad was beginning to have a large gathering. Duke Devilin is sure to gain a lot of profit from every merchandise sold and every duelist looking forward to the tournaments. 

Henry walked by and noticed the large crowd of people. There was Dice Monster sets being sold. 

"Hmmm. Is this another fad in town? First digimon, then duel monsters and now this?" 

"Hey, Henry!" 

Henry turned around to see Takato running up towards him. The goggle boy was sweating after a long run from the bakery. 

"Hey, Takato. Did you check this place out yet?" 

"That's the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena, which Kazu has been telling me about. That Duke Devilin is sure to gain some profit." 

"Yeah, but Dice Monsters looks way too complicating." 

"Kazu actually wants to try it out. He's already good with digimon cards and he's starting duel monsters. He really wants to duel Duke at his own game." 

"Well, I'd pay to see that. There's no way he can beat Duke." 

"By the way, where you heading off to?" 

"Home. I've got to go and pick Terriermon up. I bet my sister is giving him another treatment of her chamber of horrors." 

"Ha. No kidding. Well, I'll catch you later, Henry. See ya." 

"Take it easy." 

Takato walks off to find Kazu and Kenta. Henry turns around to start his walk back to his home. Obviously, Henry has nothing on his mind and decides to take it easy for the rest of the day. 

Over at the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena, there was a near pint-sized lady with spiky, pink hair. She was wearing a blouse and a pair of pants. She examines the boxes of the Dice Monster sets. 

"Meh. I can create games much more complicating than this," she stated. 

"Mrs. Washu!" a woman's voice was calling. 

Another woman came rushing over to Washu. This lady has purple hair and wore a brilliant, Japanese kimono dress. 

"Just what are these?" 

"They're the latest fad games around, Ayeka" Washu replied. "Don't you agree that I can create more complicating games than this? I can't understand how anyone can think these are challenging." 

"Well, not everyone is a genius like you, Mrs. Washu," Ayeka replied 

"I'm one of a kind. I'm not the greatest scientific genius in the universe for nothing!" 

_"She loves being so full of it, doesn't she?"_ Ayeka thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kari was sitting in her dining room table where Izzy was sitting at one side while examining the Gatomon card that Takato had given to her. Izzy places the card down and looks over at Kari. 

"I don't know what to make of it. Since when did they make digimon cards, Izzy," Kari asked, "I never knew about them. Plus how do they even know about Gatomon? I thought our digimon were a secret only to us." 

"Its apparent that we may have a situation in our hands. There's somebody out there that knows about us and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." 

"Um, earth to Izzy," Tentomon remarked, "Why don't you just scan it right through your computer?" 

"I've tried that and it comes up with a bunch of code names. But I think I will translate it. Kari, would you mind if I borrowed this card for a while. Then, once I get the codes all translated, I will let you know." 

"Thanks, Izzy. You were always the smart one of the team. By the way, how has Tai been?" 

"He's doing fine. He misses you a lot and hopes you can stop by his house sometime." 

"So, what's up? Are he and Sora going out? The last time I checked, they were coaching a soccer team together." 

"They're still dating. But I think Tai really sees her more than as a friend." 

"Really? Well that's good to know. I'll call him later on today." 

"Alright. Looks like my job here is finished. You just call me anytime and I really would like to meet these Tamers sometime." 

"Oh, you will like them. Well at least Takato and Henry that is. I don't know about Rika." 

"After hearing everything from your side of the story, I wouldn't go near Rika either. Well, I'll be in town for a couple of days. So you know that I will be over at the nearby West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel." 

"I'll call you. Thanks, Izzy." 

The young woman opens the door for Izzy and Tentomon. As soon as they go walking out, she waves over to them. 

"New Tamers? Wow, I can't wait to meet these new kids that Kari was telling us about," said Tentomon, "But that Rika girl is sure bad news!" 

"Uh huh. But we got work to do. This card is really puzzling me. How could somebody create a Gatomon card? I mean there has to be somebody out there that knows a whole lot about us." 

"Maybe, you can investigate and I'll search for these Tamers myself." 

"And get yourself exposed to the public? No way, Tento!" 

"Well, you know. You're right. They might get freaked if they see a flying, talking beetle." 

"Not to mention one with a chatter box inside of him." 

"Are you saying that I talk too much?" 

"But, you just talk to fast. Even I can barely understand you sometimes." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Ken was walking by through the busy streets of West Shinjuku with Wormmon at his side. The little insect was pulling off another one of his 'doll modes', which made him unnoticeable among the public. 

_"Its a good thing to know that these people haven't noticed Wormmon yet after all of those digimon attacks. But I don't understand. How are digimon instantly able to enter the real world? I thought Azulongmon and the other three guardians were able to seal away all dimensional doorways into and out of the Digital World. There's something fishy going around here and I want to get to the bottom of."_

"Hey, Ken? Can I stop putting on the doll act? Because there's no people around where we are." 

"Alright, but just stay on my side, ok?" 

"Alright. So, anything yet on this big mystery?" 

"None whatsoever buddy. Wormmon, when you were battling Devidramon, did you notice something a little different about monster?" 

"Hmmm, as a matter of fact, I did. It was abnormally stronger than any Devidramon in the past. Plus it was able to take Halsemon and I out. Usually, I would be able to take one down as Stingmon. But that time around, the tide turned against me in a way." 

"Really? It was abnormally stronger? Hmm, then that must mean that the Devidramon that came here probably wasn't from the Digital World. It could have been brought from some sort of other mysterious dimension." 

"You think so? It was still a digimon. Digimon only come from the Digital World. I don't think there are anymore other Digital Worlds." 

"This is getting more complicated than I first thought. If only I were still a genius, then I would have easily gotten to the bottom of this. But now, nothing." 

"Don't worry. I can assure you. We will find out what is really going on around here." 

"Right. I know you always support my decisions, Wormmon. But I think we better be heading back to Kari's. Lunch must be ready by now." 

"Goody. I hope she made more of those 'California rolls' I love so much." 

"Don't you mean, sushi?" 

"Same thing." 

"That's good to me. Lets go." 

As Ken walked by, a young man came walking by wearing a white jacket and black pants. He has brown hair with strands covering his face. His eyes were blue as ice. He had a small pack around his waist with a pair of cards. They were duel monster cards and there was one that stood out amongst the rest of them. It had an emblem of as ice dragon with blue eyes. Yes, this is the rare card known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The young man was none other than Seto Kaiba, the proud owner of Kaiba Corporation. 

"Soon, Battle City will be underway. With all of these reports of monsters, I was told to delay the tournament for the next month. I'm not about to let some garbage push my plans back. The tournament will go as scheduled. I will soon defeat Yugi, take the other two Egyptian God cards and reclaim my sport as the number one duelist. It's only a matter of time." 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day and over at the playground in the school, Kazu and Kenta were talking to one another about perhaps digimon. But then their enthusiastic looks on their faces faded away once Takato came walking by. 

"Hey guys." 

"Oh hi," Kazu replied. 

"Uh, yeah. Hi," said Kenta. 

"I just went over and saw the new Dungeon Dice Monsters stadium. It was neat! I still have to go inside to check it out though." 

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Isn't it just neat?" 

"Sure is…" 

Despite the talk of the new Dungeon Dice Monsters, they didn't seem very social at the very moment. They were clear whether to not to even talk to Takato even after all of that 'real digimon' nonsense that Kazu claimed to hear from Takato. Jeri goes walking up to them with a cheerful look on her face. 

"Hi, guys! So what are you doing today? Talking about digimon," asked Jeri. 

"No, digimon is for kids," said Kenta. 

"Yeah. Its all pretend," replied Kazu. 

"But Guilmon is… is real," Takato said. 

"You're not scaring anyone with that oversized stuffed dinosaur of yours," Kazu pointed out. 

"But Guilmon was real," Jeri said under her breath, "He's not fake…" 

"Ugh, who cares? We're just not into digimon anymore. Its lame," said Kenta. 

"Let us put it this way so that you can understand, chumley. It sucks and I'm going to retire from being the king of digimon card battles." 

"Well, you don't have to dump it," Takato added on, "If you don't like it, then don't play it." 

"What's wrong with them?" Jeri wondered, "Boys always fight when there's something not to even fight about." 

"Yo, Kenta. Lets blow this joint! Lets leave Takato behind with his kiddy games," Kazu said as he runs off home. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Kenta cried out as he soon followed. 

"But its not a game," Takato said as he stood there with a sad look on his face. 

"Takato, is there something wrong?" asked Jeri, "You look so sad." 

"No. Nothing at all, Jeri," Takato replied while shaking his head. 

Jeri quickly pulls out her sock puppet and then begins to speak through her puppet. 

"Ruff! So, are we going to go and play with Guilmon today?" 

"Jeri! I'm not playing around!" 

Jeri was quickly caught off guard by Takato's angry tone of voice. The goggle boy stood there with a shocked look on his face and then turns away from the girl. 

"Sorry, Jeri. I have to go." 

With that said, Takato goes running off elsewhere while Jeri looks on with a deeply concerned look on her face. She thought if it was something that she had said. 

************************************************************************************** 

A local university was teeming with students seeking opportunities to find their majors. Among all of these students, there was one who was trying his very best. He was studying through the next seven years to become a doctor. 

"Hey! Joe! Are you coming to our study group this Thursday?" a student called out. 

"Yeah. I'll be there!" 

"Cool. We'll see you there!" 

Joe sighed in relief after dealing with two morning classes and an afternoon seminar. He walks out of the university grounds and sits on a porch. Gomamon pokes his head out to catch his breath. 

"Hey, what's the matter, Joe?" 

"It's just been rough. Did I make the right choice to become a major in the medical department?" 

"Well, you did say that you wanted to help cure the sick. It's your dream, Joe." 

"Well, it's what my dad wanted." 

"Don't give up, Joe. I know you can do it. C'mon, don't look so down. I'll start throwing out some wise cracks." 

"I could use one of you're wise cracks right about now." 

"Ok. Let me think of one. Ha! I got one! What did one Shellmon say to another Shellmon?" 

"What?" 

"Shellfish!" 

Joe managed to crack a smile and chuckled to himself. Gomamon was very pleased to know that his wise cracks were still clever as ever. 

"Yes! I still got it! Just don't forget not to give up. I know you can do it, Joe. Put your mind into something and it will be just fine." 

"Thanks for the advice, buddy. So, you up for some Chinese?" 

"You've read my mind. Eggrolls are calling out my name." 

Just as Joe was sitting up to grab his bag, Gomamon peered over towards the Hypnos building. The clever sea mammal was receiving bad vibes from the twin tower building. 

_"I'm getting a bad feeling from that building. What is it? I wonder what they do in there?"_

************************************************************************************** 

Yamaki looks out from his office window with a sheer look on his face. He opened up his lighter and then closes it right up. All those digimon that he considers 'nuisances' would soon be dealt with and he would be the one that single-handedly takes them all out and wipes them from existence. 

_"With these recent incidents occurring, Hypnos is the really reason there hasn't been any media leaks in the first place. The so-called artificial-life program had to be shut down and digimon was able to live on as a mere child's game. But somehow these pests have survived and even developed the ability to synthesize proteins to take form in the real world. These digimon have unlimited powers of destruction and indefinite life spans. They are nothing more than a damn threat to human society. But now, I have the solution to completely eliminate them all in both worlds. I will use the digimon's own data against them and there is no need for hesitation, they are not even living, breathing creatures after all. They're just faulty programs, which should have never been created in the first place. I could save the lives of many of the innocence. This advanced plan is what I like to call the **Juggernaut** program. Even though there is a thin boundary between the two worlds, the Juggernaut will only cause some come complications online but hang ups on the net happen everyday so nobody will even notice. I shall test and see how it runs. It should be able to work._ No, there will be no excuses. This will work and it's the final plan to destroy all digital life as we know it." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the park, Guilmon and Takato were talking to one another about the whole ordeal the other night. 

"So, you're still not mad at me, Takato?" 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about you. When you first digivolved, you scared the pants right off of me. The way you looked, plus your eyes." 

"But it was just me." 

"But you barely even knew who I really was, Guilmon. Well, didn't you?" 

Guilmon looked at him with a look on complexion. Takato goes on and explains even further. 

"What if you like quantum evolved and totally forgot about me or who you used to be?" 

"No matter how much I will change, I will always still be me." 

"Guilmon. You're totally amazing. It seems just like yesterday that you were thinking and talking like a baby. But now you see things so clearly, maybe even better than I do sometimes." 

"I get that all from you." 

"I wish that I could change too," Takato said, "I'm sorry for acting all weird towards you." 

"But you were only just worried about me." 

"Well, I should have know that while you looked like a huge, monster like Growlmon on the outside, you are still the same bread-munching goof on the inside." 

"So, are we friends forever, Takatomon?" 

"Friends forever." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at Hypnos, Talley looked over to Riley as if she were going to ask her questions concerning this new 'project' that Yamaki was planning to use. 

"So, what do you think that this new mechanism is?" 

"Well, all I got to say is that whatever it is, its not going to be pretty." 

"We sure didn't get any authorization for it either." 

"Well, Yamaki does what he wants. He's the boss man around here. Don't ask so many questions anyway. Besides all of his projects always means bad news for somebody." 

_"Lets just see if you are right about that one."_

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Rika was sitting down alongside the front porch of her home while talking to her partner, Renamon. 

"Renamon. Ever since you beat Harpymon, you didn't load her data. That was the first time that I ever see you do that. So, why did you do it?" 

"I didn't need to." 

"Then, how will you digivolve?" 

"I think that digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data as something special about our relationship with our Tamers makes us digivolve." 

"And I guess we're like that," Rika replied, "I don't even remember what I was so angry about and I don't even feel like poking fun at those two boys' silly digimon." 

"That is weird," Renamon said in agreement. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, just as Mr. Wong was about to open the door to his apartment home, a mysterious man comes walking up to him which catches Mr. Wong off guard. 

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in buying anything today." 

"Mr. Wong. Just think of me as a ghost from your past, when you and your friends thought you could do anything like creating digital life forms on the net. They are out of control now and someone has to pay the price." 

"Just tell me what you want." 

"I want you to help me find one of your old playmates, one who refuses to grow up and is working on the project right now." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"You better not lie to me." 

"I don't know! Just, who are you?!" 

But as soon as he turned around and snapped angrily, he saw none other than Henry looking at him with a shocked look on his face. Mr. Wong sighed a relief and Henry had a questionable look on his face. 

"Hey dad? Is everything al right? Is there something wrong? Whom were you yelling at?" 

But just before his dad could even answer, the front door opens and Suzie is standing with a huge smile on her face. She then holds out Terriermon in his 'Ms. Pretty Pants' get-up. 

"Hi daddy! Say hewwo to Princess Pretty Pants!" 

Terriermon looks over at Henry with a tear coming down his eye and the boy looked at him with bewilderment. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Calumon looks towards the Hypnos buildings from a horizon and did not exactly give it a very friendly look. He felt quite uncomfortable being around the twin tower buildings. 

"I don't like being near that building, or even being inside of it. There was just something about it that was not nice." 

Suddenly, Impmon goes sticking ups face right in front of Calumon, which catches the little digimon off guard and causing him to fly back onto the ground. Impmon looks down over at Calumon with a cool and calculated look on his face. 

"Aww, what's the matter? Did I just scare the adorable little Calumon off like a 'fraidy cat?! You're not so tough once you fall down like a sack of potatoes!" 

"No wonder you're such a big meanie! Its no wonder that you don't have any friends!" 

"Eh, what good are friends for? All you do is act all cute and friendly, and what has that really done for ya?" 

"Impmon, is there anybody that you really like?" 

"Nah! You all pretty much make me sick. What a young digimon needs is not friends but some good advice. And it's your lucky day because I'm in a sharing kind of a mood. Life is all about survival of the fittest when the best and the brightest, that's me, wipes the floor with the meek and the weak, that would be you. So once I blast you into kingdom come and absorb your data like I'm planning to do now. Don't take it personally, its just nature taking its course." 

Impmon looks down at Calumon with a huge grin on his face, which caused the little white digimon to shake under his feet nervously. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, the Operation Juggernaut was soon beginning to initiate and the people were now getting an abnormal reading from their radars. 

"I'm picking up a rather large abnormal reading," exclaimed Riley, "Sir, is this apart of the project that we are experimenting." 

"There's nothing to be concerned about. We're just giving it a test run. We're using the data from the digital life forms we've captured and we constructed a digimon composite to act as bait. So instead of hunting for them, they will come to us." 

"That's brilliant, sir." 

"Well that was just your very first accurate observation." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Guilmon's house, Takato was discussing more of the whole digivolution idea to Guilmon, but it seemed Guilmon was sort of distracted at the very moment. 

"Now that we're back on track, I have all these attacks I want to try on you and maybe we could use some sort of a team name." 

Just then, the ground started to shake and Takato loses his balance and falls onto the ground. A huge rumble was taking place. 

"Was that some kind of earthquake?" 

_"Its coming…"_ Guilmon thought to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Henry and his family are starting to have dinner. As soon as they all sat around their chairs and took their places, Henry spoke up and asked his father a question. 

"Dad, I want to know about that digimon project that you used to work on." 

"Lets talk about that one later. Okay, Henry?" 

"Oh ok. Alright then." 

Just then, Henry hears a cry and a loud rumble. He goes running back towards his room to see Terriermon floating around and acting strangely. 

"Henry! It's got me like a magnet! I can't resist it!" 

"What is happening to you?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Juggernaut has now been activated," an operator calls out. 

With that said, a huge beam of light goes shooting up into the air and several reactions were now occurring, such as a hole starting to form within the sky lines above. The boundary between the two worlds has now been opened. 

"The data stream has now been dispatched and the projected response is immediate," an operator informed Yamaki via radio communicator. 

Yamaki looks across the skylines and the huge gap that was forming from the Juggernaut itself. 

"Heh. Heh. Those digimon won't know what hit them. Now I challenge those kiddies to deal with it," Yamaki said under his breath. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, a young man was walking by with what seemed to be a blue-dragon like digimon at his side. The digimon felt the presence of incoming power and stopped in his tracks. 

"Veemon? What's wrong?" 

"Davish, I can feel the presence of an incoming digimon. And it's not very pretty." 

"Oh man. Just when we got here, trouble decides to show its ugly face!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Yugi and Joey were walking down a street. They suddenly stopped. Yugi looked up and noticed what looked like a wormhole in the sky. 

"What the heck is that?" 

"Whoa! That's a large hole in the sky?! Is it the end of the world?!" Joey exclaimed. 

Suddenly, Yugi was receiving another message from the spirit of his puzzle. He turned and saw an image of Yami. 

_"Yugi. I'm sensing a great power about to arrive in this realm."_

_"What is it? Is is that mad man that wants to take the Millennium Puzzle? Is he planning an assault?"_

_"No, it is far greater. We must be on alert, Yugi."_

_"Right!"_

************************************************************************************** 

Hawkmon and Wormmon were also feeling the presence of the great power that was soon going to arrive. And this one was something that they have never faced before. 

"Wormmon? What's up?" asked Ken. 

"Hawkmon?" 

"Trouble is coming. I can feel it," replied Hawkmon. 

"Ditto here. And its bigger than we though," Wormmon said. 

Soon, Patamon and Gatomon felt the presence and they were growling under their breath. Kari and TK take notice of this and were now starting to worry more than ever. 

_"Just what kind of powerful force are they talking about,"_ Kari asked herself. 

"Kari! We might have to fight this thing before it gets out of control," Gatomon said. 

"I agree! TK, we have to do this!" exclaimed Patamon. 

_"What are they talking about? I can't even pick up any kind of reading from my D-3,"_TK said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Gomamon hops out from Joe's bag and looks up towards the skies with a menacing look. 

"Gomamon?" 

"There's a great power coming. I can feel it." 

"A great power?" 

************************************************************************************* 

Takato and Guilmon look over at the Hypnos building and the Juggernaut program that was creating a large hole within the skylines. 

"What is that?! Some sort of government project?" 

"Takato! I can sense it!" 

"Sense what?" 

"A digimon is coming and it's really big!" 

Takato gasps and then looks out to the skies with a bewildered look on his face. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Seto Kaiba noticed the wormhole growing larger in size. He pulls his cell phone out. 

"Seto Kaiba here. Pick me up at the Shinjuku Bridge. We have some planning out to do." 

_"Yes, sir."_

Kaiba noticed his cell phone going off with static interrupting. 

"Just what is this? Is that building really planning on another experiment?" 

************************************************************************************** 

The skylines were now beginning to glow with a neon green color after the mighty Juggernaut program was unleashed. Yamaki could only look on with a smirk on his face. 

_"Soon, all digital life will die! The only place that they should be quite useful is hell itself, where they can rot there."_

A large crowd was starting to form as they gazed up into the sky and pointed out to the source of the green light, the Juggernaut being unleashed from the Hypnos building. They could only guess that it was some sort of top-secret government project. 

As the people were too busy gazing up into the sky, Calumon was running alongside their feet as he tried to get away from Impmon, who chased the little white digimon. He was planning on taking out Calumon and loading up his data to make himself stronger. 

"What do you want from me, Impmon?! This is no fun at all!" 

"Aw, c'mon! Be a sport! All I want is your data!" 

Then they also turned their attention over to the sky as the other people were. They looked on with awe expressions on their faces. 

"Miss Washu? What is happening?" Ayeka asked. 

"A wormhole. Looks like they're planning on cleaning up some garbage in this dimension. I didn't know there were people with such technology. Feh, amateurs. They ought to let me show them how it's done." 

_"You're getting way over you're head, little Washu."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Terriermon was pawing right towards the window and his eyes were locked onto the Hypnos building itself. Henry looked over at his digimon to see to what he was looking over to. 

"Terriermon, are you alright?" 

************************************************************************************** 

"Veemon! Time to armor evolve! Digimental up!" 

Davis' D-3 released the digimental of friendship, which allowed Veemon to undergo his armor evolution. 

"Veemon armor shinka!! Lighdramon! The Storm of Friendship!" 

With that said, Davis hopped onto Lighdramon. The armor digimon sprinted across the streets and avoided any contact with the wormhole. They had to avoid at all costs or else they would get sucked in as well. 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika was running through the crowd and then gazes right over towards where the source of the Juggernaut was coming from, Hypnos. And following her was Renamon, who was looking on from a nearby overpass. 

[Final Fantasy 10 "Opening-Bombing Mission" plays] 

Takato was soon running towards the center of West Shinjuku and towards the Hypnos area. Guilmon was soon following right close behind him. The young goggle looked up towards the skylines. 

"It looks like the sky is on fire!" 

Yamaki quickly removes his sunglasses, looks up at the skylines from above and a smile comes across the man's calculated face. 

"Goodbye, beasts of mayhem! This world will soon be free of this hideous pestilence forever!" 

Just then, he turns around to see none other than Takato and Guilmon stopping to face him. They then begin to look up to see numerous of wild digimon being sucked away into the vortex. Among those digimon were Tuskmon, Raremon, Golemon, Kuwagumon, and even several Tyrannomon. 

"This doesn't look good, boy," said Takato. 

"Takato! I'm starting to feel weird!" 

"Why is this happening," Takato asked Yamaki with anger in the tone of his voice. 

"There was no other choice," replied Yamaki, "All I can say is that we are controlling an infestation! All damn vermin must go!" 

"You just can't destroy all the digimon! Besides Guilmon is my best friend!" 

"You are so naive. This 'friend' here isn't capable of 'friendship' as it is nothing more than a dangerous artificial life form." 

"That's no true! Digimon are… Well. They're cool! That's what! Guilmon is my best friend and lots of them are friendly!" 

"Takato! It's coming! I can feel its presence," replied Guilmon. 

As soon as Yamaki goes walking off, his communicator went off and he had just received from Riley. He answers. 

"Sir! There is an anomaly has infiltrated the Juggernaut and is coming through the vortex," Riley reported. 

"But that's impossible," exclaimed Yamaki, "This program was flawless! I designed it myself! I can't believe that this is happening!" 

As soon as that happened, Hypnos quickly had sent out a report over to Yamaki through his communicator. 

"Warning! There is now a vortex breach that will soon be imminent!" 

Just then, a loud voice was heard from the skies above and was heard throughout the city of West Shinjuku. Yamaki growled when he heard the voice. 

**"You pathetic humans created us! But now we're free and now it is our time to claim their place in the real world. Humans will only serve one purpose, to serve the digimon!"**

"Never! You're wrong! Just, who are you? What do you want?" 

**"I'm only a representative of those who are to be our masters!"**

"No! I can't let you do this," Yamaki exclaimed, "I will never be a servant to any of you data scum!" 

**"It is because of you that this is happening! You have opened the portal into the real world for all of us to enter."**

A digital field was enveloping the Hypnos building. Takato could only look on and perhaps foretell what could happen at any moment. 

_"If our worlds overlap, we could all be destroyed! There just has to be a way to close a plug into that gap between the two worlds,"_Takato said to himself. 

Just then, Takato turns around and sees Yamaki starting to berate himself for being foolish. He watched as the man was pounding his fist onto the ground out of sheer anger. 

"Grr! I never should have allowed children to interact with digimon!!" 

Takato turns away and then looks over towards the digital field. He ran over towards it and Guilmon goes to follow his human partner. 

[Creed "What If" plays] 

Yamaki comes walking away and then finds himself within the park. Just then, Henry goes walking by with Terriermon on his head. Yamaki turns around to face the blue-haired boy. 

"Its you!" 

"Yeah, what about me?" asked Henry. 

Yamaki quickly snatches Henry by his collar and then picks him up over his head. Henry starts to struggle to break free. 

"Its all your fault, boy!" 

Terriermon quickly gets into defensive mode and then an angry look comes across his face, showing no fear towards Yamaki. 

"You leave him alone!" 

"Ugh, your not worth it," Yamaki muttered. 

Yamaki quickly releases and places Henry back down onto the ground. Henry watches as Yamaki walks away. Rika and Renamon come walking by to see what was going on. 

"Yo, who's the thug," asked Rika. 

"He's trouble," replied Henry. 

"You are all nothing but digimon loving freaks!! Look what you have done!" 

As soon as Yamaki disappeared out of sight, Henry turns his attention back over towards Rika and nodded his head. 

"So are you ready?" 

"Mmhmm. Lets go." 

The two Tamers headed over towards the digital field, where they would meet up with Takato. They now realize that they would be facing an enemy like no other. 

As soon as they got there, they could see Guilmon and Takato looking up at the very top of the Hypnos buildings. Renamon rushes past them and then starts to fly up in order to make it towards the top of the buildings. Rika and Henry soon arrived to stand along with Takato. 

Renamon looks across the building top in order to scan for her opponent. There was nothing yet. Even Rika was unable to pick up anything from her D-Ark. 

"I don't get it. Why isn't my digivice picking up anything," Rika said. 

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Henry. 

"Well it's a digital field and something is bound to come," said Takato. 

Suddenly, an image of a digimon was starting to appear on Rika's digivice but still nothing. She looks up and starts to worry for Renamon. 

"I don't know why I'm not getting any data or information on this guy. This thing must be broken again! Crap!" 

"Well, I don't care what it is," exclaimed Terriermon as he jumps off of Henry's head, "I'm going to take this guy on myself!" 

"You ready for a battle," asked Henry. 

"No! Renamon will handle this and I'll make her digivolve if I have to." 

Rika goes running further within the digital field but Takato calls out for her and then pulls out a card from his pocket. He tosses it to her. 

"Here! You can use this!" 

Rika turns around and then watches as the card goes spinning towards her. She catches it and then slashes it through her D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Evolution Upgrade!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution "Evo" plays] 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

The fox's outer skin quickly started to ripple away and her data filled insides were exposed. Then a orb forms all over her body and then she became a Quadra pedal creature with nine tails on her back. She comes hopping out and was now in her champion level form. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

As soon as she looks across through the digital field, she could see somebody fighting against what seemed to be a very large monster. The digimon that was fighting him was blue-skinned with red-fiery armor. 

_"Who is that? I've never seen him before! I didn't even detect his presence."_

"Fire Rocket!!" 

[Final Fantasy 10 theme "Crazy Motorcycle Chase" plays] 

The digimon turned out to be Flamedramon and he was fighting off what seemed to be a large, tiger-like monster. Kyuubimon goes jumping in and executes Dragon Wheel on the rather gigantic feline. The tiger monster was penetrated by both attacks but it didn't even seem to faze him. 

"Who are- Wait, I've seen you before," Kyuubimon stated promptly. 

"We meet again." 

"This is my battle." 

"You'll need help. This pussy cat sure is one big fella." 

"I didn't ask for your assistance." 

"Just be glad that he didn't kick your ass before I got here." 

"Whatever." 

Suddenly, Rika's D-Ark started to go off and it was picking up the presence of another digimon. She looked down at it and an image of Flamedramon appeared. 

**[Flamedramon. Armor Type. Special Attacks: Fire Rocket and Flame Shield]**

"Kyuubimon and that monster aren't alone! There's also another digimon up there! I just hope that they don't plan on double teaming Kyuubimon," exclaimed Rika. 

"What? Another digimon?" asked Henry. 

"That's why I should go up there now," exclaimed Terriermon. 

"No you won't!" a voice called out. 

The Tamers turned around to see a young man standing behind them with his D-3 at his hand. They were now just as surprised to see him with a D-3. 

"Davis! What a surprise! We're glad you came!" Takato said. 

"Sup, Takato? Don't worry, Rika. That's you're name, right? Flamedramon is on our side. He's my digimon partner and he's going to take on that tiger." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Rika, "You tell your digimon to lay off." 

"Rika, just let them handle this situation on their own," said Henry, "I'm sure that they can handle it." 

"And in case your wondering who the digimon he is facing. I can tell you." 

**[Mihiramon. Ultimate level. Special Attack: Samurai Tiger Tail]**

"He's an ultimate level?! Yo, Davis! I don't think even a champion and an armor can beat an ultimate. Notice their power level difference?" Henry replied. 

"Just watch. We've been taking care of business lately. He hasn't lost a step just yet." 

"Oh yeah. The same goes for Renamon." 

Flamedramon and Kyuubimon attack Mihiramon with fists and claws, but Mihiramon was able to avoid the head-on attacks. Flamedramon quickly powered up and a fiery aura forms around him. He goes shooting out like a torpedo and nails Mihiramon by his side. Flamedramon watched, as it had no effect. Kyuubimon comes out of nowhere and then executes another Dragon Wheel on the beast. Both attacks were ineffective. 

"Ah! Now its my turn!" exclaimed Mihiramon. 

The tiger roared out as his body started to shake and his power was quickly rising to new heights. He thrusts out his head and a huge barrier comes shooting out while sending both Flamedramon and Kyuubimon flying back. 

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" 

The force and the impact of the tail were strong enough to send both digimon flying off of the roof. Davis and Rika watched on as their digimon went flying down onto the ground. 

"Flamedramon!" 

"Kyuubimon!" 

Flamedramon quickly de-evolves back into Veemon and goes landing right into Davis' arms. Kyuubimon goes landing on the ground and creates a small crater into the ground. Rika runs over towards Kyuubimon, as her body started to lose data and quickly de-evolved back into Renamon. 

"Veemon, speak to me buddy!" 

"…Tell me the number on that bus…" 

"Renamon…" 

"That's it, Henry! I'm going in!" exclaimed Terriermon. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash" plays] 

As soon as the small floppy-eared digimon went running into the digital field, Henry pulls out his card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Evolution Upgrade!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Terriermon's outer skin quickly started to ripple away and his data filled insides were exposed. Then an orb forms all over his body and then he became a pant-wearing, gun swinging rabbit creature a bullet chain around his chest. He comes jumping out and was now in his champion level form. 

"Gargomon!!" 

Gargomon quickly powers up and then starts to fly up towards the top of the roof, where he would meet up against Mihiramon. He looks across and then sees nothing. 

Rika holds Renamon up and the fox quickly manages to speak up. 

"Rika. That digimon is strong… possibly at the ultimate of mega level." 

"No way! You guys! He's at an ultimate level. None of our digimon can go ultimate." 

_"If only I had enough power to fuse with Veemon, then we become Paildramon to take this tiger by his tail. Paildramon would be able to easily vaporize that kitty cat. But it takes a whole lot of time to do such an action. Besides, Veemon is worn out after that long fight before Kyuubimon came."_

"How are we going to beat him if he's at the ultimate level," asked Henry. 

"We can't give up! No way," exclaimed Takato, "Lets just hope that Gargomon can hold him off for a little longer." 

Back on the rooftop, Gargomon looks across to see red eyes glowing from the digital field itself and looks on to see a figure starting to surround him. 

_"Looks like I'm screwed. He found me. But I'm not going to give up. I can't let Henry down!"_

Suddenly, a star-like attack nails Mihiramon from behind. Then, an insect-like creature comes out of nowhere and decks Mihiramon right in the side with a purple-like blade. The two digimon turned out to be none other than Stingmon and Shurimon. 

"What the?! Hey it's you guys! But where do you always come from?" Gargomon asked. 

"We'll explain later. I say a little triple team should do the trick," said Shurimon. 

"Lets do it!" 

Mihiramon quickly gets to his feet and then faces towards the three digimon. He goes charging right for them with his claws outstretched. The three digimon get into battle stances and go to use their attacks. 

"So, you fools want a little one on three?! There's no way that you will ever beat the power of a deva!" 

"You talk too much! Try this on for size! Gargo Laser!!" 

The gun bunny was able to keep Mihiramon at bay with rapid shots from his two chain guns, which allowed Shurimon and Stingmon the chance to attack. They attacked the tiger with rapid fists. Shurimon goes flying up and shoots out his Double Star, which nailed right in Mihiramon's head. Stingmon gets into a stance and a ball of ki forms in his hands. He shoots it out and sends it right towards Mihiramon. An explosion occurred, which put the three on alert. Was that blast enough to put the tiger away? Their question would soon be answered as Mihiramon phases right behind them and a ki ball forms from his mouth. He shoots it out towards the three unguarded digimon. 

"Thought you had me? Think again!" 

Yolei and Ken go running by to meet up with Davis and the Tamers, but to their utter disappointment, they saw Stingmon and Shurimon falling off with Galgomon after a failed attempt to put away Mihiramon. They diverted back into their rookie forms. Yolei managed to catch Hawkmon in time just as Ken and Henry caught their falling digimon. 

"Well that's not good," exclaimed Yolei, "How can we beat him? Even our digimon are too weak to fuse with us." 

"Well not for everyone of us. Wormmon, was he really that strong?" 

"Yes, Ken. It's abnormally strong. Stronger than any ultimate I've ever fought." 

"That settles that theory of mine," said Ken. 

"Huh?" Davis added. 

"We can't fusion evolve with our digimon unless it's for extreme emergency." 

"This is an emergency, Ken!" Davis exclaimed. 

"The thing is that our digimon's ki could destroy this building and cause destruction around the civilians." 

"What other choice do we have?!" 

Takato looks up towards the top of the Hypnos building with an angry look on his face. He looks over to Guilmon. 

"Alright, boy! It's down to you and me! This is our last shot! Ready to rumble?" 

"You bet! Lets rumble!" 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" theme] 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark and watches as Guilmon was getting set to evolve. 

"Card Slash! Evolution Upgrade!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Guilmon's outer skin quickly started to ripple away and his data filled insides were exposed. Then an orb forms all over his body and then he became a larger version of his rookie form but with a bit more body muscle mass and a white streak of hair on his head and two horns at the top. He comes jumping out and was now in his champion level form. 

"Growlmon!!" 

"Alright! Here we go, Growlmon! Card Slash! Hyper Wing!!" 

With that said, Growlmon quickly powers up and a pair of wings appears on his back. He goes flying right up towards the top of Hypnos and lands where he would face the tiger, Mihiramon. 

Terriermon manages to tell something to Henry concerning the battle. Henry gasps and then looks over towards Takato. 

"According to what Terriermon is telling me, this digimon always circles before he goes to make his attack," Henry said, "Then that's where you can make an attack." 

"Alright! You hear that Growlmon? Do that! Maybe that should be the best we can do," Takato said to Growlmon through his D-Ark. 

With that said, Growlmon goes charging towards Mihiramon and the tiger goes to slash him, but Growlmon quickly phases out. This catches Mihiramon off guard, and Growlmon comes out of nowhere and nails Mihiramon right in the side of his left cheek. Growlmon goes hammering with powerful fists into Mihiramon's gut. 

"Dragon Slash!!" 

Growlmon goes and slices at Mihiramon's side with the tip of his bladed arm. Mihiramon goes crying out in bloody murder, but quickly regains his senses. 

"Take that! I'm going to take you down, kitty! Pyro Blaster!!" 

The red dinosaur goes shooting out a fiery red blast that went flying right at Mihiramon with rapid speed. As soon as the blast came hurtling towards Mihiramon, the tiger was able to phase away just in time. As soon as Growlmon was about to turn around and attack, he was caught off guard as Mihiramon appeared right in front of Growlmon and bite him right on his side. 

Suddenly, Takato started to cry out in pain and clutched his left shoulder, the same exact spot where Mihiramon bit Growlmon. He fell down onto the ground and dropped his D-Ark. The others looked on with surprised looks on their faces. 

"Takato!!" exclaimed Henry. 

"Takato!!" 

Suddenly, Nefertimon and Pegasumon come flying by with TK and Kari riding along. The others looked on and were more than happy to see them. Kari looked down and saw Takato sprawled on the ground while clutching his shoulder. 

"Takato!! Hang on!!" 

The two flying digimon dropped off both Kari and TK, which allowed Kari to run towards Takato's fallen body. She kneels down and goes to attempt to pick up Takato. 

Yolei and Ken looked on with utter shock. Davis had just seen about enough of the chaos. He turns to face Veemon and pulls out his D-3. 

"That's it! I'm through with this shit! Fusion evolution!!" 

"Davis! No!" the others exclaimed. 

"Sorry, guys! But Guilmon needs our help! Let's do this Veemon!" 

[Digimon Zero Two "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

As soon as Xveemon appeared, he and Davis were pulled together into a bright orb. Eventually, the orb morphed and it evolved straight into a tall, humanoid figure with body armor, clawed limbs and legs retained from Xveemon himself. 

"Paildramon!!" 

"Davis! Wait!" Yolei exclaimed. 

"You're power as Paildramon will cause devastation!" Ken stated. "We're in a city. It's not safe to pull off such a stunt." 

"You said we can only fusion evolve through extreme emergencies. Guess what? This is an emergency! I'm sorry but we can't let Guilmon get pounded to oblivion! Hang on, Growlmon! Reinforcements are on the way!" 

Paildramon powers up an aura and flies up towards the top of the Hypnos building. Mihiramon sensed a strong ki and turned to find Paildramon facing him. 

"So, another unworthy opponent for me? You dare challenge a deva?" 

"Deva, shemva. What you are is a pile of crap. Let's dance!" 

"As you wish!" 

Mihiramon goes charging towards Paildramon. The humanoid warrior braces himself and pushes back against the tiger deva. Paildramon hoists Mihiramon by his face and slams him against the ground. Growlmon was slowly recovering. 

"Growlmon! Are you alright?" 

"Yes, thanks. I just need to recover." 

"Save up your strength. I'll fend this ass off." 

"Samurai Tiger Tail!!" 

"No you don't! Cable Crusher!!" 

The two ultimates locked horns once again with Paildramon seemingly overpowering the deva. 

"What strength! I'm impressed by your tenacity!" 

"You ought to see me when I'm angry over the last donut!" 

Paildramon flies up and drops down towards the deva. The fusion digimon slams himself against Mihiramon. Growlmon managed to save up some more strength. 

Meanwhile, Kari and TK were doing their best to try to revive Takato. The goggle boy had fallen into unconsciousness. After some encouraging words from the duo, Takato had come back to his senses. 

"Takato! You can't give up! This is just a side effect! I've seen this happen before! My brother was at a situation like this during our fight against Burizalor. He felt his body enduring pain because of every hit that War Greymon was taking. This is completely natural and a good sign." 

"Kari… What does it mean?" 

"That you and Guilmon are connected. You now share the same bond, the same friendship and the same heart. You together are one. You two have shown your allegiance and loyalty towards one another. Much like my brother, Tai, and Agumon. Please, don't let it scare. Make yourself stronger. Just look deep into your thought and into your heart…" 

Just then, Takato starting to feel more motivated and felt more energy flowing through him. Now he was able to read right through Growlmon's mind since they now are sharing the same connection as Tai and Agumon did before them. 

_"Growlmon! Can you hear me? I'm here for you buddy! We're going to pull through with this. Trust me! What do you say, buddy? A little boost sound like a plan?"_

_"Tamer! We are one! Yes, I can feel your heart and your soul flowing through me! We will bring this kitty down! Lets do it, Takato! I'm ready!"_

"Alright Guilmon! That's it! We got this one in the bag! I'm not going to let you down! We're not wussing out anymore!" 

Just then, a bright aura was starting to glow around Takato and it started to spread out and the ground was caving in under his feet. He pulls out his last card from his pocket and it quickly turned into a blue card with a yellow dinosaur symbol at the end of it. 

"Guilmon!! I can feel your power flowing through me! Together, we are going to tame this tiger! Card Slash!!" 

Suddenly, a bright red beam comes out of nowhere and it goes flying towards the top of the Hypnos buildings. The Digi-Destined and the Tamers could only look on with awe at the bright beam. Growlmon let out a terrifying roar and a powerful aura forms all over his body. Paildramon felt Growlmon's increasing power and he was astonished. Paildramon jumps up and dropkicks Mihiramon in the back of the head. 

"He's all yours, Guilmon!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

"Growlmon!! Evolve!!" 

_"He's going for it! And he sure isn't letting the tremendous energy get the best of him. He's using it to his advantage. Kind of reminds me of myself when Gatomon and I were in that training room for a year before our fight with Virus,"_Kari said in thought. 

_"This reminds me when Tai and Agumon first fused to become Omega X! It's incredible! And he's just going to evolve into an ultimate-level digimon,"_ Nefertimon said to herself. 

Mihiramon watches as Growlmon flips up onto his feet and his body started to transform. 

**Matrix Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

Just then, a diamond-like shape appears with Calumon in the center of it and Growlmon's body starts to morph. Metal plated armor appeared on his back and blades grew from his arms. He was now half-cyborg but retained some of his Growlmon features. 

"War Growlmon!!" 

A large cloud of smoke was now starting to clear away and Mihiramon peered right through to see none other than War Growlmon facing him off with an intensified look on his face. Mihiramon was completely shocked as he sensed his adversary's power level already quickly surpassing his. 

"Now that's what I can an ultimate form!" Paildramon added. "This ought to be a good show. 

"How can this be?! You have an even higher power level than myself! I will not allow myself to be beaten by such a beginner like you! It was that human that gave you this power! That course of action sickens myself and the other assistants of mine!" 

"Why don't you shut your mouth, bitch?" said War Growlmon. 

"How dare you defile with foul language! So be it, traitor! You will die!" 

Mihiramon goes flying right towards War Growlmon and lashes out at him with his Samurai-Tiger Tail. War Growlmon goes steering back with force while holding out his arms in a crossed position. 

Takato goes stalling back just as War Growlmon was and then was quickly regaining his breath. 

"You were right, Kari. Every hit that he takes, I take as well! But that sure isn't going to slow me down!" 

The group just could only watch on with amazement at the relentless and determined Takato really was, just as he was performing at this very moment. 

"That the best you got, weakling?" Mihiramon taunted. 

"I was just warming up!" 

The tiger goes charging over at War Growlmon as he quickly begins to fade out in ever direction. War Growlmon looks on and then takes advantage by nailing Mihiramon at his exact location, which surprised the tiger even more. 

"Its time to take the tiger by the tail," exclaimed Takato as he clenched his fists and began to scream with intensity. 

"Ooo. This one is going to hurt," Paildramon said. 

War Growlmon let out a cry of intensity as he grabbed Mihiramon by his tail and then swung him up into the air. War Growlmon powers up and then a door opens in his chest. A beam of energy was quickly forming and starting to get bigger. He aimed it right over towards the flying Mihiramon. 

"You've been a naughty kitty!! ATOMIC…" 

**"BLASTER!!!"**

With that said, War Growlmon thrusts out his arms and a large, powerful beam goes shooting from his chest and towards Mihiramon as the tiger began to let out a horrifying cry. Mihiramon watched as his body was started to ripple away and bits of data was flowing from out of his now weakened body. He managed to speak before getting fully engulfed by the beam. 

"You and the other digimon could have had supreme power over the two worlds! But you had to ruin everything!! Augh!!" 

"He's sure not coming back in time for Christmas," remarked Paildramon. 

Mihiramon then quickly exploded into a stream of data and War Growlmon watched as the data started to disperse. Suddenly, a beam of light came shooting down on both War Growlmon and Paildramon. It came from a nearby helicopter. Inside was none other than Yamaki. He looked right down at the two ultimates with a sheer look on his face. 

"I can't believe those kids were able to defeat it! And all this time, I thought they were just playing a damn game! Well, I've just realized that this is going to require a whole lot of additional research." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kazu and Kenta were playing over at the park while discussing some issues, including that of Takato and his so-called 'real digimon'. 

"So, are you jealous that Takato is a Tamer?" Kenta asked. 

But right before Kazu was going to answer his question, he looked out towards the Hypnos buildings and gasped when he saw a large dinosaur coming down from the top of the building and the digital field slowly dissipating. 

Jeri looks ahead and then rushes over towards where the others watched the battle between War Growlmon and Mihiramon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The dark figure watched as the first proud warrior had fallen to War Growlmon. He growled under his breath. 

_"So they were able to defeat Mihiramon? No matter, we've got eleven more suitable warriors to get the job done. I won't fail you next time, master."_

************************************************************************************** 

"He did it. I can't believe he did it," Paildramon said while levitating down. 

"Well its obvious. Kari was motivating Takato and it sure helped," Yolei said, "After all, she was motivated by Tai. It sure worked in Takato's favor. 

"And our digimon were unable to defeat Mihiramon but yet War Growlmon got the job done. Now this is something I have to investigate for myself," Ken replied. 

"Go for it, then!" Yolei remarked over to her husband. 

Just then, Kazu and Kenta managed to arrive in time to see War Growlmon descending over towards the ground and in front of Takato. 

"Whoa! Is that really Guilmon," asked Jeri. 

"Heh. He digivolved twice! War Growlmon, his ultimate form," replied Kazu. 

"Did Takato leave?" Jeri asked. 

"No way! A real Tamer never leaves the fight," exclaimed Kenta. 

"Takato. I'm so proud of you. You managed to overcome the extreme powers. Even I had trouble doing so when I tried to have Gatomon ascend to her next level, but Guilmon was easily able to ascend. Great work, Takato." 

"Thanks. I appreciate the help. Thanks you guys," Takato said to every one of the Digi-Destined and the other two Tamers. "I couldn't have done it without your help." 

Takato goes running up towards War Growlmon and embraces him with tears full of joy. War Growlmon looks down at Takato and then speaks up. 

"Takatomon. You are worthy, Tamer. Thank you for fighting by my side," War Growlmon replied. 

"But I didn't do anything but trust in you." 

"And that's what counts. You made me strong just as you said that you would, Takato. Thank you." 

Takato nods and then shares an embrace with his newly evolved digimon partner, but now was more of a 'friend' than a partner. 

"We'll always share the same friendship, boy." 

That was one mighty evolution, Takato! War Growlmon puts Mihiramon away as if he were nothing. But who was Mihiramon referring to and what other new threats are soon going to come according to the dark figure? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: That Mihiramon was tough, but I have a feeling that we're not out of the woods yet. 

Henry: There's a ruckus going down in the subways. 

Snake-like voice: We shall exterminate those who take the side of the humans! 

Kari: Just what type of new enemy are we dealing with? 

Izzy: They seem to be some sort of cult? 

Renamon: Devas… 

Tai: Guess, who's back?! 

Davis: Tai's back! 

Takato: Hello, Tai. I'm Takato… It's an honor to finally meet you. 

Guilmon: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode eight! 

**Who Are the Devas?! The True Meaning of Leadership!**

Veemon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Looks like Tai will be returning for the next chapter. 

Coral: Finally Takato meets Tai! This ought to be something to remember. 

Max: Awesome! My dad just came back in Zero Two and he returns again on Tamers! 

SSJ4T: By the way, be sure to check out Max Acorn's newest chapter to 'The Daemon's Strike'. It's a cool read. Until then, peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	8. Who Are the Devas! The True Meaning of F...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: We hope you had time to read both the Zero Two and Tamers stories. We've just seen Dimitri warn the Digi-Destined about the Artificials and Growlmon digivolving into War Growlmon to defeat Mihiramon. 

Coral: Now we move on. The second part to the Deva series is underway. We hope you enjoy it! 

SSJ4T: So without further delay, on with the fic! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Who Are the Devas?! The True Meaning of Leadership!**

Meeting over at the park to discuss the issues of the recent incident that occurred just a couple of days ago, the Tamers and their digimon were looking back to those turn of events and the motivation that Takato had received to help. Paildramon helped Growlmon to digivolve. As a result, Growlmon super evolved into War Growlmon. 

Henry was the first to speak amongst the group. 

"Well it looks like its up to us to help save the world from more of those evil digimon," Henry said, "Plus we got the older Digi-Destined to back us up." 

"That just suits me just fine," Rika said, "I've been dying for a good battle. Sitting around just plain sucks on my part. Renamon and I are always ready." 

"Hey, by the way, Guilmon and I have a surprise for you guys," Takato announced, "Ahem, Guilmon. If you will…" 

Guilmon just looks at him dumbfounded and wasn't sure at what his partner was just saying. 

"Guilmon. The banner. You can bring it out now." 

"Oh ok! I get ya!" 

Guilmon pokes his head into one of the crawling tunnels and then pulls something out with his mouth. Takato goes and holds it up. He waves it up and it is a banner with all of the Tamer's faces along with their digimon. It read **Digimon Tamers**. This brought a mixed reaction amongst the group. 

"Ta-da! So, how do you like it? I said to myself that since we are going to be the new heroes, then we might as well have our own official banner name. Copyrights are included." 

"So, what are we exactly supposed to do with it?" asked Henry. 

"All teams have a flag or a banner to let people know who we are." 

"Congratulations! That is the lamest thing I have ever seen!" Rika remarked, "How typical." 

Just then, Guilmon was quickly losing his balance and then falls over Takato's foot. Guilmon loses his footing and falls on top of both the banner and Takato. As a result, the banner was destroyed. 

"Ah no! Guilmon, I spent all night working it." 

"Sorry, Takatomon!" 

"I sure owe you one, Guilmon," Rika said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. 

Calumon watches them from a nearby tree and a smile comes across the little digimon's face. 

"Ha! Like I said, humans can be so silly." 

*************************************************************************************** 

On the other side of the city, a local bus dropped by and loads of passengers stepped out. Amongst the crowd was a teenage boy with short brown hair, a shirt and baggy jeans. He carried a backpack with a heavy load inside. 

"Hey, Cody! You think you can open the ol' bag? I need some air to breath." 

"Sorry about that Armadillomon. I didn't want people to see you." 

Cody unzipped his backpack, which allowed more air room for Armadillomon to breath. 

"It was a good idea to use this weekend off to see our old friends," Cody said. "I haven't seen Yolei and Ken for quite a while. I can't wait to finally graduate and move out here." 

"You think you can afford it?" 

"Just give me a year, Armadillomon. I can I can manage to support myself." 

"This is one big city. Do you even know where we'll find our friends?" 

"Yeah. They gave me directions." 

"Ok, let's go and find them. After that, let's go get something to eat. I bet there's some really food around here." 

Just then, something caught Armadillomon's attention as he turned to see pint-sized imp with a red bandana. It was Impmon. The tiny imp had a piece of bread in his hand. 

"Aw. Lunch time for ol' Impmon!" 

Impmon tossed the bread piece up and opened his mouth like a garbage disposal. However, he did not see the bread coming down into his mouth. Instead, he found Armadillomon taking it. 

"What? What? What? That's my bread, fat boy!" 

"You snooze you lose." 

With that said, Armadillomon stuffs the bread piece into his mouth. Cody came running by and guided his partner through the crowd. Impmon was left a broken and defeated rookie. His stomach growled and he let out a scream heard around the city. 

"SHIT!!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, in a local subway station, a transit official was helping out a drunk out from the train after the commuter had passed out for some reason. 

"Ugh, no more shots of whiskey for me…" 

"Whiskey? Just what the hell have you been doing, sir?" 

"Partying. I wish it was New Year's already." 

Suddenly, a digital field appears at the end of the tunnel with crimson, blood-shot eyes glowing within the fog. A loud hissing noise was then heard and the drunk quickly took notice of it. 

"Help! It's coming to get me! Help me!" the commuter exclaimed. 

"What are you talking about? There's nothing down here," replied the official. 

"Oh yeah?! Explain what's behind you!" 

As soon as he did so, the official's eyes widened in fear as the creature approached him and loud, horrifying screams were echoing through the subway station. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cody looked through a piece of paper, which contained the directions to Ken's apartment. 

"This must be it," the teenager said. 

"Ring the doorbell, then." 

Cody pressed the doorbell and waited for anyone to answer it. Just then, he heard a girl's familiar voice. 

"Who is it?!" 

"I'll give you a hint. I'm the quiet boy, who has a glutton of a digimon. How's that for you?" 

"Cody?!" 

With that said, Yolei opened the door and her eyes were glistened. 

"Cody! You're here?! It's been almost a year since we've seen each other. You've grown!" 

"You haven't that much." 

"Oh, well thanks for being observant. So, what brings you here?" 

"I've been hearing about the reports of monsters appearing in this city. So, Armadillomon and I agreed to come down here. Besides, it's nice to see you guys again." 

"Don't you have school?" 

"I have several days off. So it's a long weekend for me." 

"That's good. Oh, there's somebody that wants to see you." 

Yolei walks over to the crib and holds up Naomi. The sight of the baby took Cody back by surprise. 

"Yolei! Since, how long have you had her?" 

"For nearly a year. Isn't she just cute?" 

"So you and Ken are really married?" 

"Duh. You know that already." 

"She's such a cute little thing. She has your eyes, but Ken's hair color." 

"Hmm. So, you want to make yourself at home?" 

"Yes. Where is Ken anyway?" 

"He's out doing some errands. He should be back later. Why don't we wait for him until then, okay?" 

"No problem." 

"Oh by the way, don't worry about the mess in this home. I'll clean it up. We're a messy couple." 

"Yeah. I see you haven't changed about it." 

"Hee. Not a bit." 

************************************************************************************** 

The next morning, Henry was quickly awakened by what seemed to be his digimon partner, Terriermon. But he then soon realized that Suzie was holding him. He was very surprised that Suzie was up this early and looked over at his clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. 

"Henry! You got a call from that 'angwy kid'," Suzie said while hugging the now suffocating Terriermon. 

_"When will the hurting stop?"_Terriermon said to himself. 

Henry gets out of bed and then picks up the phone to answer the call to Takato himself. 

"Ok, Takato. This had better be important, since its 6:30 in the morning." 

"Morning, Henry! I was thinking, since we are Tamers and all, that we should jump onto any potential threat that comes our way!" 

"Ok…" 

"How about we patrol the city today?" 

"Um. Actually, I got things to do today and I will be pretty busy." 

"Oh, okay then. I guess Rika and I will have to patrol then. Talk to you later." 

"Bye." 

Takato hangs up the phone and then picks it up again as he quickly dialed up Rika's cell phone number. He waited and then heard somebody answering. It was Rika. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rika! Since Henry has things to do, why don't we go out and patrol the city today, in case we bump into anymore bad digimon." 

"No. I can't. I'm supposed to go to the theatre with my grandmother." 

"Ok, well. Call you later then." 

Takato hangs up the phone and then sighs to himself. Now he would have to patrol himself on his first day as an official Digimon Tamer. 

"Man, I must be the only one who takes taming seriously." 

Just then, a voice calls out from downstairs, which belonged to none other than Mrs. Matsuki. 

"Takato! Your friends are here to see you!" 

"Coming, mom!" 

Takato ran downstairs and was hoping that Rika and Henry had both changed their minds but saw none other than Kazu, Kenta and Jeri with some of the other classmates. 

"Hey, buddy. Surprised aren't you?" Kazu said. 

"We're here to see Guilmon. Can you take us to see him," Jeri asked. 

Takato replied with a smile on his face and nods. Takato runs out and leads the group over towards the local park. 

************************************************************************************** 

TK and Patamon were strolling through a street without anything in mind. They were simply taking a break from all the writing. 

"Man, all this writing can sure strain your mind," TK stated promptly. "This walk was much well deserved." 

"Hey, look, TK!" 

"What is it?" 

TK turned around to see to what Patamon was pointing towards. He saw a crowd. Then, he looked to see two young kids with a pair of advanced disks around their arms. TK walked over and tapped a boy on the children. 

"Say, just what the heck is this?" 

"It's Duel Monsters. Actually, it's the pre-season of the Battle City Tournament. The actual tournament hasn't started and will be over at Domino City. These guys are just having a warm-up preliminary. It's cool. Those are duel disks. They place a card on them and a hologram of that card appears. Dude, where have you been?" 

"I'm not really into these type of things, but you're right. This looks cool." 

"If you want, there's plenty of spots left to sign up for. Heck, I know even a few beginners starting." 

"Who's hosting these games?" 

"Seto Kaiba. He's the owner of Kaiba Corps." 

"I know who he is. I just did not have any idea he was hosting tournaments." 

"Well, now you know. Kaiba is also entering the tournament to challenge the best. From what I hear, he's only been defeated once by a kid named Yugi Muto." 

"I see. I guess everyone has to lose once in a while." 

"Yeah. Well, you might want to check out this duel if you're interested." 

"I just might will." 

"I wonder if we'll get to see something like this with digimon cards," Patamon said. 

"Who knows? Now that would be something I would compete in. Can you just imagine that?" 

"Hee. I get to see myself digivolve in hologram form! That would be swell." 

"They're starting." 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as they were relocating in the park, Takato stood outside of Guilmon's home and opened the door. The children all grouped up and stayed behind Takato. Guilmon comes walking out and looks over at the children. 

"So, here he is guys! This is Guilmon, my digimon." 

Kazu turns to face the group with a huge smirk on his face and points over to Guilmon. 

"See, I told ya'll so! You didn't want to believe me. But here's a real life digimon. And he's pretty cool, too." 

"Oh and he said 'cute', not 'cool," Takato said to Jeri. 

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you brought the peanut butter and bread." 

"Ok, you guys better listen up and listen good. Guilmon is our secret and anyone who blabs will have to answer to me," Kazu instructed. 

Meanwhile, watching them from a nearby tree, there stood two mysterious figures and they turned their attention over towards Guilmon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the local play, Rika was watching the play with her grandmother. All the young girl could do is moan and want to fall asleep. 

_"Who the hell wrote the script to this? A freaking monkey?!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Henry goes putting on his clothes and then goes over towards the front door as if we were going out. He turns towards his parents. 

"Mom. Dad. I'm going to go run a few errands. I'll be back, ok," Henry said. 

The boy looked over towards Suzie, who was now putting a thermometer in Terriermon's mouth and playing doctor. A sweat drop comes down his face while watching his digimon being tortured. 

"Terriermon. Looks like you got a bit of a fever. I'll have to go and get the medicine for you," Suzie said. 

As soon as the little girl left to go grab some medication, Henry runs over and snatches up Terriermon just in time to head out the door and bail Terriermon out of another one of Suzie's 'chamber of horrors', as Terriermon likes to put it. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over at the events of the play, Rika looks and one of the actors was wearing a dog-like mask. She quickly had thoughts about Renamon and started to look back at the recent events. 

_"I can't believe Renamon has come back to me after I was so cold and heartless. Even after Icedevimon tried to take me away and make me his Tamer. I was so afraid that Renamon would end up being a monster like him if she were to digivolve. But she proved me wrong, once we had our encounter with Harpymon. I never thought I felt so strongly about anything in my life and I was even surprised myself. It was amazing to actually working together for the first time ever. Then when Mihiramon attacked, I thought I had lost her forever. But she didn't and stood right by my side as I looked down at her. How could I have ever thought that my best friend was data?"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Yolei had finished cleaning up the house with Cody's help. Armadillomon was seen sneaking round the refrigerator. Hawkmon spotted him and launched himself at him. 

"You can't be seen sneaking into the fridge like that, Armadillmon! Yolei will throw a hissy fit if she sees you like that." 

"Sorry, I was just hungry. I only had a piece of a bread once we got here." 

"Piece of bread? Did you go snatching food from other people again?" 

"I didn't exactly steal from a human, but a strange little fellow with a red bandana." 

"Oh? He must have been a sickly child. I'm ashamed of you, Armadillomon." 

"It wasn't a human. It was some sort of digimon. He had a white pasty face like those ol' black and white cartoons." 

"I'm saying that you've been watching too many cartoons." 

"But I love those cartoons." 

"Ok, guys. Knock it off," Yolei retorted. "So, Cody. Tell me how has school been? You ready to graduate?" 

"You bet! I'm ready to move out and live here in Shinjuku." 

"Can you afford it?" 

"Perhaps. I want to see if there are any good universities here." 

"I'm sure you'll find one eventually. It gets pretty busy here. So, you'll need to be careful. You can lost pretty easily here." 

"I learned the hard way. Tell me, how have Kari and TK been?" 

"They're doing good. TK is still writing and Kari is on and off volunteering at a local elementary school. You heard about the new digimon tamers here, right?" 

"Yeah. Davis was telling me about it." 

"You still have contact with Davis?" 

"Through email. I only got his, Joe's and Izzy's email addresses." 

"Oh, why didn't you ask for mine? Here, I'll give it to you later. Well, you know the whole story. We're keeping an out for any digimon emergences. We've helped the tamers out often." 

"Looks like things have been pretty exciting lately. Life's been boring since Virus was defeated." 

"Agreed. Our digimon could use a little bit more action now and then." 

"I thought Ken was supposed to be back right about now." 

"He'll come. Don't worry. He has a habit of coming late on occasions. I'm used to it." 

"Alright." 

"Why don't we catch some TV in the meantime? There are plenty of good comedies on." 

"Ok." 

************************************************************************************* 

Back over at the park, Kenta found an abandoned shopping cart and strolled over to the group. As soon as Kenta was strolling Guilmon inside of the shopping cart, it tipped over and Guilmon was sent flying back as he hit his back across a nearby tree. He could see stars spinning around his head but he quickly shook the cobwebs out. The kids laughed with the digimon and soon Guilmon was sharing laughs with them. 

"Ugh! That is just pathetic," a voice called out. 

The group all looked up to see none other than the little devious rookie, Impmon. He had a disgusted look on his face. 

"You should be ashamed for yourself," Impmon said to Guilmon, "I bet you think its cute playing with these kiddies. You're nothing but a trained monkey!" 

"Hey, Takato? Do you know who he is," asked Jeri. 

"Yeah, unfortunately. This is Impmon. Do yourselves a favor and just try to ignore him." 

"Ugh. How can we ignore anybody dressed up like that," Kazu remarked. 

Impmon simply sarcastically replies, "Aww, you're hurting my feelings! Like I care what some knuckle-headed punk and his playmates think about me! I could care less!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Henry and Terriermon were walking alongside a sidewalk on the streets of West Shinjuku. Terriermon quickly sneezed and Henry looks up at him. 

"If you say one thing about Nurse Suzie being right, then I'm out of here and jetting," Terriermon said. 

"I didn't even say a thing." 

"Well, just letting you know right away. I just hate playing nurse and patient…" 

Little did they realize that they were being watched by two shadowy figures in a nearby alley way. They had their eyes locked onto Terriermon. Surprisingly, the little floppy-eared digimon didn't detect them. 

As soon as Henry came passing by, a teen with slicked back hair was seen passing up some time. The boy is wearing a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked up and found no traces of the two mysterious figures. 

_"Damn. Just what the hell were those two? Something tells me that those two are here for a reason,"_ Yuksuke thought. "Oh well. I have a day off anyway. Kuwabara has to get over Yukina. It's not like the last time he'll see her again. Feh. What a stupid lug." 

From here, Yusuke would eventually learn that the younger Toguro brother had survived. He would then realize that he, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama would participate in the Dark Tournament. Yusuke's team would have to win or else it would be death by Toguro's hands. His madman would slaughter everyone he knows and loves. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Kenta placed two wadded paper balls into the nostrils of Guilmon and then runs over to the group. 

"Alright! Its time for Guilmon's newest attack, the Snot Blaster!" 

"Sheesh. First I get my bread snatched by some armadillo punk and now this? I can't believe he would let some humans treat him as if he were some carnival animal," Impmon said, "I wouldn't be caught dead with those losers!" 

Just then, a familiar figure appears from behind the little rookie. It was Renamon and she quickly replied to his remarks. 

"Well it looks like you are with them." 

Impmon quickly turns around with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Oh and don't mind asking. I was just being in the neighborhood," said Renamon, "I just saw your little talk with those kiddies and I was just thinking." 

"The hell you babbling about?" 

"Its simple. I just think that you're just jealous. Why else would someone so disgusted by those kids would spend a beautiful afternoon watching them." 

With that said, Renamon quickly disperses and vanishes with the speed of light. Impmon tries to stop her but was too late. 

"I'm not done with you fox-face! I'm calling you out until the next time we meet! I don't know what's worse! Having you're bread stolen by a 'dillo or having a fox tell you off! This just isn't my day!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, over at the subway station, Rika and her grandmother were just standing by right before the next subway train was passing by. Rika notices that her D-Ark was starting to go off and then looks over at it. 

"I'm detecting the presence of a digimon of some sort. It's being located here. But I don't see anything…" 

As soon as she turned around, Rika only sighed a relief as she saw Calumon by awed by some girls nearby. 

"Ah. Its just Calumon." 

But that relief came to an end as her D-Ark was going off yet again. Rika looked down and it was detecting the presence of a large digimon of sorts, one with an even higher power level. 

"This digimon is big and I'm picking up a huge power level from my digivice." 

Suddenly, a digital field was starting to envelope the station. Rika looks over to her grandmother and calls over to her. 

"Grandmother, you have to get out of here now." 

"But, Rika, honey? I can't just leave. We…" 

"You have to go now. Renamon!!" 

Deep within the city, Renamon goes flying out and then picks up a disturbance at the subway station. She feels Rika's presence and that of the digimon's ki level. 

"I'm coming, Rika!" 

Rika pushes her grandmother out from the fog but the older woman wouldn't have any of it and was demanding to know why her grand daughter was pushing her out. 

"Rika. What's the meaning of this?" 

"Its for your own good, grandmother." 

Suddenly, Rika's cell phone goes falling out from her pocket and she runs over to retrieve it. A transit comes running by and restrains Rika's grandmother. 

"What are you doing? My grand daughter is in there! I have to go get her." 

"We have to go now," the transit replied, "For your own safety ma'am. A rescue team should be down there any moment." 

With the subway already evacuated, Rika turns to see Renamon rushing to her side. They turned around to see none other than a large, white snake with a cobra-like hood. It arched its head up, looks down at them with crimson- blood eyes and hisses out. 

"Alright Renamon! It's clear to attack. Walk all over him." 

Renamon goes jumping up and begins powering up. It was barrage of diamonds start shooting out. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

The attack all hit the snake monster with direct contact, but it made not even one single scratch or dent into his shining armor. Rika was caught by surprise by this and then looks into her D-Ark and tried to pick up information on this monster. But to her surprise, it wasn't able to pick anything much like Mihiramon before him. 

"Why isn't it picking up any information on this guy? This piece of junk isn't working!" 

"Well, whatever we are going to do now, we better do it now," said Renamon. 

"Lets give the digivice another try!" Rika replied, "Alright here we go!" 

**[Santiramon. Ultimate-level. Special Attack: Venom Axe.]**

_"He's an ultimate-level. I've got to make Renamon evolve or else we don't stand a chance in hell."_

Santiramon lashes and goes striking at them. Renamon quickly snatches Rika and phases away just in time. She reappears behind a pillar post with Rika at her side. 

"Its time to charm this snake," said Rika. 

Calumon looks on from a safe distance as Rika pulls out a card and slashes it right through her D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Evolution!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

The fox's body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her new form, which would be her champion-leveled form. Now Renamon was Quadra pedal and a pair of nine tails was in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpix-like, but retained of her 'Renamon' features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her new name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

A subway train was strolling by and little did the passnengers realize that there would be a battle-taking place at the next stop. Among those passengers were Henry and Terriermon. 

Rika and Kyubbimon go as they pursue the escaping Santiramon through the next tunnel to the next station, just where Terriermon and Henry disembark the train. 

"Man, I wish something exciting would just take place to satisfy my boredom," Terriermon said. 

As soon as he said that, they saw Santiramon being pursued by both Rika and Renamon. 

"Well, it looks like you got your wish," said Henry. 

Everybody starts feeling from the train at the sight of Santiramon. A woman starts worrying and notices that she had left her baby on the train. 

"My baby! Somebody has got to save my baby!" 

Santiramon shoots out a blast and it goes towards the train at full speed. Terriermon takes notice of this and goes to stop it. Henry pulls out a card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! War Greymon's Brave Shield!" 

With that said, Terriermon stood as he held a large shield similar to the brave digimon of courage. The blast from the snake quickly dispersed and Terriermon drops the shield with relief on his face. Henry retrieves the baby and gives him to his mother. She cuddled him safely and goes running out. 

As soon as Santiramon was passing by, Rika was seen riding Renamon. Henry takes notice of her and tries to stop her. 

"Rika! Where are you going?!" 

"Call goggle head! We're going to need his help," Rika exclaimed as she tosses her cell phone over to the boy. 

"He's getting away, Rika," Kyuubimon said. 

"Not for long. Time for a little boost!" 

Rika quickly slashes another card through her D-Ark and Kyuubimon moving a lot faster than last time as she was quickly starting to catch up towards Santiramon. 

Henry quickly dials Takato's home number and then waits for an answer. He hears somebody picking up but he heard Takato's mother speaking. 

"Hello?" 

"Yes, hello. Mrs. Matsuki." 

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in buying anything." 

"No, Mrs. Matsuki. Its me, Henry." 

"Oh, hi Henry. Are you looking for Takato?" 

"Yes. May I speak with him?" 

"I'm sorry, but he's over playing with a couple of his classmates. I can tell him once he gets home if you like." 

"Oh, no thank, Mrs. Matsuki. I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodbye." 

With that said, Henry dials the cell phone off and then lowers his head. He was beginning to think that Takato was the one that wasn't taking Taming seriously. 

_"Takato. We need you at a time like this and you're off playing games?"_

Henry goes off as he searched for Takato, but all he was doing was running in two full circles the whole time and was unsuccessful in finding the park, which was the easiest area to locate. 

"Takato was the one all fired up and now I can't even find him." 

"Heh, knowing him, he's probably finding some tracks left by the Yeti," remarked Terriermon. 

"Well, Bigfoot isn't going to be much of a help for Rika and Kyuubimon." 

Just then, a blue-haired young lady came walking out from a bookstore. This was Ami Mizuno, a.k.a. Sailor Mercury. She seemed to be reading a novel based on medical research. She looks over at the boy with the Terriermon. 

"Aw, how cute. I wonder why they're in such a hurry. Today is such a good day to relax with a good book. Oh well. Children will be children." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over at the subway, Kyuubimon and Santiramon faced off with one another as they both flared up with auras. 

"Now I like to see you pick on me now since you don't have anybody to terrorize at this moment," Kyuuibmon said, "Well what do you say?" 

Kyuubimon goes charging right over at Santiramon and phases away in order to psych her adversary out. As soon as she unleashed her 'Fox Tail Inferno', Santiramon quickly phases right behind her and snatches her up with his tail. Kyuubimon screamed which caught both Henry and Terriermon's attention. Henry pulls out his D-Ark and then slashes a card through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Terriermon quickly powered up for his next evolution. 

**EVOLUTION!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

Henry's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Terriermon's body. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms. And a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

Santiramon turns to face Gargomon with a sneer on his face. Gargomon points his guns over towards the mutant snake. 

"Open wide! Gargo Laser!!" 

Santiramon was merely effected by the shots and then tosses Kyuubimon over at Gargomon, while watching the two champions tumbling over each other. 

"Where the hell is Takato?" Rika asked. 

"Couldn't find him. I should be asking myself that same question," replied Henry. 

Impmon looks on from a far distance while rolling his eyes with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Uh, they're some team. Our heroes…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cody and Yolei were having good laughs while watching American sitcom import, Friends. This old school show has caught on to many of the Japanese natives. Despite being an old show, it still remained popular in the heart's of many viewers. 

"I never thought they would bring this show back. I love it!" Yolei said. 

"I agree," Cody replied. 

"Just then, Yolei's phone starting ringing. Cody rushes over to pick it up. He answers it promptly. 

"Hello?" 

_"Yolei… Cody? Is that you? Hey! It's good to hear from you!"_

"Kari! It's good to hear from you too!" 

"It's Kari, Cody?" Yolei asked. "What does she want?" 

"So, what's up?" Cody asked Kari through the line. 

_"Listen, Cody. I've just received an urgent call from Henry a little while ago. He said that a wild digimon has attacked the sewers! Are you able to help them out?"_

"Well. Sure, anything you want! Where is the location?" 

_"I'll tell you where you and Armadillomon need to go! Hurry! Are you carrying a cell phone by any chance?"_

"I carry it like the holy bible." 

_"Good. Call me as soon as you get outside."_

"No problem. You just lead the directions." 

_"I'm counting on you, Cody. Thanks."_

With that said, Cody hung up the phone and ran towards the door. Armadillomon came running after his partner. 

"Where are you going, Cody?!" 

"Kari needs me to do something! Looks like Armadillomon will be seeing action after all!" 

"About time. I was just about getting too comfortable lately," replied Armadillomon. 

Cody goes running out through the door with Armadillomon tagging along. Yolei was left behind with her mouth hanging. 

"Great and just leave me behind…Sheesh." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the park, Takato and the others were still playing games with Guilmon. They were playing a round of tag, as Guilmon was the one who was 'it'. He looks over and then spots Kenta. He quickly shoots out his 'Snot Blaster' and watches as the two wadded up paper nail Kenta in the chest. Kenta gags and then pulls off an Oscar-winning death scene as the kids looked on laughing. 

Just then, Guilmon was sniffing the air and then looks down at the ground. 

"I can sense the presence of a digimon. Its power level is extremely high." 

"Well, you just noticed that, pineapple head," Impmon said as he reappeared on a tree branch. "Its about time that you realized that, because your buddies are in trouble down below as we speak. Meanwhile, you're here playing baby in a stroller." 

Guilmon begins sniffing the ground and then points down to the ground. He could also sense the presences of Kyuubimon and Gargomon. 

"They must be in the subway system!" Takato exclaimed. 

"And they're about to be snake food as we speak," Impmon replied. 

"If there's a real digimon fight going on down in the subway system, then I'm going to see it," said Kazu enthusiastically. 

"Can we come with you, Takato?" Jeri asked. 

"No way! You guys could get killed," exclaimed Takato. 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Digmon's Drill!!" 

With that said, Guilmon's front arms turn into the drills of the armored digimon form of Armadillomon. He quickly drills into the ground with ease and enables to plow his way into the underground subway station. But before Takato could follow Guilmon, he turned to see Kazu giving him a card. 

"Here, you're going to need this," Kazu said, "Its a power modify card." 

"Thanks, Kazu. Wish me luck, guys." 

Takato grabs onto Guilmon as they both going down into the subway station. Impmon just simply looks on and sighs to himself in disbelief. 

"I never get credit for anything around here. Sheesh!" 

************************************************************************************** 

The battle was continuing to wage on as the two champions were taking on the mighty ultimate. Kyuubimon goes charging up and attacks Santiramon with her Dragon Wheel. But Santiramon was barely affected and simply laughs at her. 

"Bunny Pummel!" 

The gun bunny went upper cutting Santiramon while shooting at him with his chain guns, but they did no damage to Santiramon. Calumon watches and notices the snake smiling. 

"He's smiling. I've got a really bad feeling about this." 

"So, you two ready to give up right after I kill you and your pathetic human pests," Santiramon asked, "No answers? Very well. So goodbye." 

"Gold Rush!!" 

Santiramon begins to power as the ground shook around him and rocks started to rise. He was quickly increasing his power. Just then, Santiramon turns around and is caught by surprise by incoming drills coming right at him. Santiramon growls and then faces none other than Digmon. 

[Armor evolution theme "Break Up" plays] 

"A Digmon?!" Henry exclaimed with a questionable look on his face. 

Rika pulls out her D-Ark and an image of Digmon comes popping out with information. 

**[Digmon. Armored type. Special Techniques: Gold Rush and Rock Cracking.]**

"But, what's a Digmon doing here?" Rika wondered. 

"I was sent out by another one of the Digi-Destined. I belong to Cody Hida and Kari knew that you guys were in trouble. So I came in to drop by. And what teeth you got big fella," remarked Digmon with his southern accent, "Oh and I brought along a few friends along the way." 

With that said, Takato and Guilmon come falling in right behind Digmon. Rika and Henry both looked over. 

"About time you boys decided to drop in," Digmon said. 

"Sorry about that guys," Takato replied. 

"Well, look who decided to drop in," exclaimed Rika. 

"Yeah! Better late than never," said Gargomon. 

"Guilmon. We don't have time for this. You have to digivolve as soon as possible," said Kyuubimon. 

"Whatever you say!" 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Evolution!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Guilmon felt his body starting to change and his energy level increasing. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. Now Guilmon was larger with a much more broad and heavy body. He has a patch of white hair on his head. However, he looked much too similar to his rookie form, but has a higher power level as far as he was concerned. He stands while blowing fire from out of his nose. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Growlmon!!" 

"Alright! Time for a boost! Lets hope this works, Kazu," Takato said. 

Takato uses Kazu's card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Plug-in A!!" 

Growlmon begins to power up and the ground him started to shake. Rocks started to rise due to his increase in power. Growlmon goes running towards Santiramon and hammers him away with rapid fists and kicks that sent Santiramon flying back. Kyuubimon and Gargomon were now preparing for their attacks as well. 

"Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

"Gargo Laser!!" 

"Hey! Don't leave me out in the cold, guys! Gold Rush!!" 

All four of the attacks connected with Santiramon and huge explosion occurred. Santiramon goes falling down onto the ground with huge bruises all over his body but he was still snickering to himself. The digimon were quickly caught by surprise. 

"Ok, this guy is creeping me out!" Digmon said. 

"He's still laughing at us," Kyuubimon replied, "Just who are you?" 

"I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the Dark One. I may have been defeated but my brethren will avenge me." 

"What? You mean there are more of you ugly wackos out there," exclaimed Gargomon. 

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the digimon who refused to be tamed by weak, mere humans and we will rule your… realm. The twelve Devas will destroy you all!" 

With that being said, Santiramon laughs maniacally as he quickly explodes into tons of data. The digimon and the Tamers were left dumbfounded and confused. 

"Just what is a Deva?" Rika asked. 

"I have no idea. But who is this Dark One, that they are referring to," pondered Henry. 

"All we know is that these digimon are far different from the ones we've faced before and they're ultimate," said Takato, "I say we talk about this later." 

"You Tamers are good as Kari says you are. I'm impressed. You even showed me a thing or two," Digmon said, "Well I better split. We will meet again." 

Digmon goes drilling himself another tunnel and disappears into the earth below. The Tamers looked up to the hole above created by both Digmon and Guilmon moments ago. The digimon carried their Tamers up and flew up each one by one. 

Watching them from a far distance were the two mysterious figures. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cody was seen standing at a café stop with his partner Armadillomon. To prevent people from asking questions, Cody placed Armadillomon in his unzipped bag. This way Armadillomon could breath. 

"So, you fought a Deva? What exactly are these Devas?" Cody asked. 

"You got me, but when we defeated that no good snake, he said that the Devas were sent by the Dark One." 

"This sounds like an invasion of sorts," replied Cody. "We best better watch ourselves. This could get serious." 

"You bet your ass, it's going to get serious. So, how about those club sandwiches?" 

"Um, they're coming right up! After this, let's head to Yolei's and inform her on the news." 

"Right." 

The waitress came by as she placed the plate for Cody. As soon as she turned away, he grabbed one club and shoved it to into his backpack. From there, Armadillmon would gobble it down like it were a piece of meat. A loud burp bellowed throughout the café. Everyone turned to face Cody with disgusted looks. Cody's face turned red in embarrassment, but he simply shrugged off the stares and rubbed his stomach. 

"Excuse me…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back in the park, Takato's friends were amazed at the Tamer's digimon and looked at each of them in awe. 

"Ahem. Guys. These two are the other two Tamers. Henry and Rika. And these two digimon are Gargomon and Kyuubimon," Takato said. 

"Cool! I can't believe that I'm looking at real life digimon in person," said Kazu, "And here I thought they were fake during the Virus incident." 

Just then, Rika's cell phone started to ring and Rika answered it. It was Rika's grandmother who sounded just as worried as any mother would be. 

"Kidnapper! I'll give you anything, jut give me back my grand daughter…" 

"Relax, grandma. I'm fine. I'm here in the park with my friends." 

"To be quite honest, I don't think we should be out here in the open. We could be seen and reported," said Kenta. 

"We better be getting back to the hide out then," said Takato, "Follow my lead everyone!" 

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon," said Kazu. 

The group all started to run as since neither one of them would want to hang out with Impmon. They ran across the field and towards the forests, where the bunker home was laying dormant. 

Watching the Tamers and the children from a far distance were the two mysterious figures. They had their eyes locked onto the three digimon with great interest. 

*************************************************************************************** 

It seemed like another normal day within the city of West Shinjuku. Everybody was minding their own business as usual and there were no incidents involving any digimon or Devas, so to speak. 

The girl named Rika was in school uniform while looking at towards a nearby shore of a lake. She looks up towards a nearby tree and then speaks up. 

"Renamon." 

With that said, the mysterious fox instantly appears on the tree branch with a calm look on her face. She looks right down at Rika. 

"Yes, Rika?" 

"You've done a good job at taking on those recent Devas. I'm impressed and I hope that you will digivolve into your further evolutions." 

"I do my best to not disappoint you." 

"Good. So that is why I brought you a little something as a gift of some sort." 

Rika pulls out a bottled soda drink and then tosses it right over towards Renamon. The neon-haired fox caught with one hand. She looks down at the drink and then backs over to Rika. 

"A gift for me?" 

"Yeah, so like, drink it. It will give your a bit of an energy boost. And its cherry flavored. Well I got to go. I'm late for school again. Bye, Renamon." 

Rika goes running off as she heads for her school. Renamon opens up the bottle cap and examines the bottled drink. 

"A gift for me? It's my first gift? Oh. Thank you, Rika." 

She quickly takes a gulp from the drink and then her mouth felt a sweet taste in her mouth. Her cheeks blushes a bit as a result of its sweetness. 

"Ooo. Cherry-flavored." 

Yugi and Tea came passing by. Yugi was getting his deck well prepared for the Battle City tournament. It will take place in nearly two weeks. He wanted to fully prepare himself and practice on new strategies in the meantime. 

"Are you ready for the tournament, Yugi?" 

"I am. It's my destiny to help the spirit of the puzzle. He helped me free my grandfather's soul from Pegasus and I will help him defeat the forces of evil." 

Tea didn't know what to think of the situation concerning the spirit of the puzzle. She would later realize what Yugi means and what his destiny lies ahead of him. 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day after school, Takato was walking to the park alongside Kari as they were discussing the issues that have been occurring with the Devas. 

"Its too bad that you had to stop teaching. I'm just kind of glad Ms. Asagi recovered." 

"Oh don't worry about me. At least, I don't have to give you too much homework." 

"No kidding." 

"Now, Cody was able to inform Yolei and I about the Devas." 

"So, what do you think is causing these Devas to appear, Kari?" 

"I really have no idea. I mean, I was told that Azulongmon had sealed up all of the gateways in the Digital World. There is no way that any digimon would enter this world. However, the way these digimon are entering here into our world is much differently than the ones came here before. All these digital fields are just too confusing." 

"I'll tell you what. These Devas are much stronger than any digimon that we faced before." 

"I've noticed. During that battle between War Growlmon and Mihiramon, Gatomon told me that War Growlmon was about nearly as strong as Omega X was at when he first fought Burizalor many years ago." 

"From what you told me, this Burizalor seemed like a real jerk." 

"Worse. He was a mass murderer of many worlds. All he ever cared for was power and destruction. He felt so confident that no fusion warrior would overthrown him, but my brother sure showed him. Burizalor alone make the Devas look like pansies. He would wipe the floor with them." 

"And they're at the ultimate level. Burizalor seemed like a strong mega." 

"He wasn't really a mega. He was pretty much unclassified, since he wasn't a digimon. But Omega X is a lot stronger after those years of training." 

"Wow, he must be the most powerful being alive, with you being a close second." 

"Well, to be honest, I haven't been training with Gatomon. I've eased down and took advantage of these last seven years as a time of peace. However, Gatomon and I are still able to fuse." 

"Aw, that's too bad. But you seem wise enough to know how somebody should control their powers. You sure showed me that. I like to thank you, Kari." 

"Well, your welcome, Takato." 

"By the way, I really would like to meet your, brother. He seems like a really cool guy." 

"Well… Um…" 

"What's wrong with seeing him?" 

"Oh nothing. I just have to make sure that he isn't coaching the team this week." 

"Oh, well. That's okay. If he's busy, then that's ok." 

"No, if you wanted to him, I'll call him and let him know. Besides, he should meet with you. He really wants to meet with the new Tamers of West Shinjuku." 

"So, you're going to call him for me?" 

"Sure, why not? I insist, anyhow." 

"Well, alright then." 

Kari pulls out her cell phone and then dials away Tai's cell number. She waits to get a response and after a few minutes of torturous waiting, she finally got an answer and it was Tai himself. 

"Hello?" 

"Well, about time you picked up, Tai. It took you about an hour. Were you sleeping?" 

_"Well, I was getting done with practice. You really have to go to our games. We're kicking ass as usual."_

"Well no wonder why. You and Sora were one of the best soccer players of your time. Its no surprise." 

_"Funny. So, what's up? How's my little sister been?"_

"Tai. I maybe younger than you, but I'm not little. Anyhow, there's somebody who really wants to meet you." 

_"Did he ask for my autograph. I'll be more than happy to sign one."_

"Ha. No. This happens to be one of the Tamer boys. It's the boy named Takato. You know. The one I was telling you about." 

_"Oh him! He really wants to meet me? That's an honor. Where is he now? Is he with you?"_

"Uh huh. He's right here." 

_"Cool. Lets see here. I'll be on my over there tomorrow afternoon. Tell Takato that. And don't sorry about practice tomorrow, Sora will do double duty for me anyways. Looking forward to see the new Tamer boy."_

"Catch you later, big brother." 

She hangs up and then looks over towards Takato with a smile on her face. 

"Its a go. He's coming over here tomorrow. Trust me, Takato. You're going to like him. He can be a bit stubborn and full of himself at times, he's a good leader and helped me become the fusion warrior that I am." 

"Wow, this is going to be so cool. I'm finally going to be meeting the man behind Omega X. Wait till he gets a load of Guilmon." 

"Yeah, he'll probably bring Agumon along too, just for the heck of it." 

"Thanks a bunch, Kari. You're very resourceful." 

"Well, you certainly done a lot for me. I owe you. You can bring the other Tamers along too." 

"Great. I'll call Henry later tonight. Thank you again, Kari." 

The boy goes running off while waving over to the Digi-Destined of Light. She returned a wave and then looks back over at the Hypnos buildings with a serious look. 

"There's something about those buildings that make me real uncomfortable. _Especially after that big hole in the sky and those poor digimon being deleted as a result. Who can condone such actions?_" 

Kari goes walking off but as soon as she was leave the park, she felt the presence of two figures from within the forests. She quirked an eyebrow and then walks out without any hesitation. The two figures emerged from the bushes as they gazed over towards Kari. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, over at the nearby West Shinjuku Dragon hotel, the Digi-Destined known as Izzy was hard at word while doing his best in translating the Gatomon card that Kari gave him a couple of days. This was perhaps one of his hardest mysterious to ever solve. 

[Sonic Adventure 2 Tails' theme plays] 

"Anything yet, Izzy? My wings are getting cramped again." 

"Not yet, Tentomon. Just sit down or something. That's why your wings are getting cramped." 

Izzy was looking at his computer and was hoping for more of the codes from the card to be deciphered, but nothing yet thus far. Izzy could only slam his head onto the table with a sweat drop coming down his head. 

"Its no use. Even with modern technology, there's just no chance in breaking into the codes itself. Its nearly impossible." 

"Careful, Izzy. You'll get another brain freeze again." 

"Ok, maybe a little break would help. Lets go see what they got down in the cafe." 

"I might as well wear my disguise just so nobody will scream at the sight of me." 

"Good idea, Tento." 

Just then, Izzy's cell phone went off and looked into his caller id. It read **Ken & Yolei Ichijouji**. He then answered and was hoping that Ken would be the one to answer. 

"Hello? Ken? Yolei?" 

_"Its me, Ken. What's up, Izzy? How's the project been going?"_

"Thus far, not so good. I can't even decipher the codes in these cards. It's literally impossible. I really hoped that you and Yolei would have helped me. Besides, we were quite a team when we rebuilt Black War Greymon before the final battle against Virus." 

_"True. Tell you what. Maybe you should stop by here and we can give you a hand."_

"You two are over at Kari's house, right?" 

_"Apartment home to be exact, but yes we're here. Cody is here with us for about a week."_

"Cody is here?" Izzy asked. "Tell him that I said hi." 

_"I will. I tell you what. We can do this later today because Yolei wants to take the baby strolling to the park."_

"Alright. I'll meet you guys over at 8:00. How's that sound?" 

_"That's fine. We'll be home by 7:00."_

"Prodigious. See you then. Bye." 

Izzy hangs up the phone and then closes up his laptop and walks out the door with Tentomon, who already had his full disguise on. 

"You still wearing those clothes?" 

"Well, hey, I like them." 

"Whatever, I can hear the cafe calling my name." 

"Ditto here." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Henry and Terriermon were both walking out of the park after a long day from school. Henry was too focused to even mutter a word, as if he were trying to hide something from Terriermon. But the floppy-eared bunny knew better than that. He knew that Henry was just focusing his mind on another unexpected run-in with another Deva. 

"Henry. Why aren't you talking that much today?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm just too focused on other things now." 

"Well, you could have at least said something. Maybe crack a few jokes while you're at it." 

Terriermon quickly turns around and felt a strange ki level from nearby. He runs over towards the trees to go check out what could have triggered his senses. 

"Hmmm. I wonder what it is," Henry said, "Wait up, Terriermon! Man, I should run more often." 

As soon as Henry stopped, he saw Terriermon looking up towards what seemed to be like a fowl bird of some kind. 

"Whoa, what is that thing," asked Henry. 

"I don't know. But it's a digimon. And I was just thinking about chicken just a while ago." 

"Isn't there anything you like to think about besides food?" 

"Good jokes." 

Henry looked up at the bird, who was sitting perched on the tree. Henry remembered something about the other Devas that made them so significant. There were 'D' markings on their foreheads. 

_"I've just noticed something. Those 'D' markings bother me. It looks like some kind of tribal marking. I wonder if that's what the Devas wear to indicate their membership in the Deva Clan. Both Mihiramon and Santiramon had it."_

"Umm, hello. Earth to Henry." 

The young boy snapped out of his 'trance' and then looked over to Terriermon, who was tapping his foot. 

"Momentai. This guy doesn't seem harmful. I say we get back and catch up on some sleep." 

"Your right. Lets go, Terriermon. That thing doesn't seem harmful. _At least, I hope so_." 

As soon as Terriermon and Henry both left the scene, another group of people were walking by. Ken Yolei and Cody were walking along while Yolei was strolling her baby, Naomi, along the walk path. Just then, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon both felt the same ki presence as Terriermon did. They jumped out from the baby's carriage and both landed onto the ground. 

"Hawkmon, what is it?" 

"Armadillomon?" 

"Shh. I can feel a presence of some sorts. It belongs to a digimon." 

"Look up there," Wormmon pointed out. 

They all gazed up over to the chicken who was sitting perched on the tree. The digimon trio looked at it with great suspicion. 

"I say we get a move on out of here," said Ken, "I just don't like the looks of it." 

"Well, it doesn't seem harmful," replied Yolei, "We'll just simply ignore it and hope it will just find its way back home." 

"It sure doesn't look like the robin of spring," Cody remarked. 

"Agreed. I could go for some turkey right about now," stated Armadillomon. 

"I agree. Its getting late and dinner could be ready by now," Hawkmon said. 

"C'mon! We can't skip on a meal this time around." 

"Yay! I can just smell dinner from here!" Armadillomon said. 

"Yet, we haven't even started cooking yet," Cody remarked. "You're such a glutton." 

"Am not!" 

The digimon ran off with their human partners chasing them in pursuit out of the park, in hopes of getting back to the apartment in time before 7:30 hits. 

As soon as everybody left for the day, the mysterious chicken took advantage of this situation and then begins to squawk and begins drawing in energy from the city itself, resulting in widespread black-outs throughout the city. 

However, the people over at Hypnos easily used a back up to retrieve their electrical power back. 

Once the digimon finished drawing in more power, it began to expand in tremendous size and started to break the branch that he was perched on with his tremendous weight. 

"Whoa. The Wild One is growing at great proportions and rapidly somehow!" Riley reported, "We better report this to Yamaki." 

"Sir! We got a lock on another Wild One," Talley stated, "You better get in here right away." 

_"I'm on my way_," Yamaki replied through a radio communicator. 

Yamaki began rushing out from his office and heads down the hallway leading into the secret Hypnos room. 

_"I wonder what these 'digital parasites' want! Is this some kind of an invasion,"_ Yamaki asked himself. 

Yamaki goes running up the stairs and then makes it over to see Riley and Talley doing their best to keep track of the now bio-emerged Wild One. 

"What's the situation?" 

"The Wild One is growing rapidly sir," replied Riley. 

"It has to be stopped no matter what it takes," Yamaki said with anger in the tone of his voice. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Kari's apartment, since the power went down, they went to light themselves a candle to give themselves light through the use of natural fire for the time being. 

Izzy meet up with Ken, Yolei and Cody as they began their discussion on the card controversy. 

"So, what did you find out, Izzy? Anything on its secrets?" Yolei asked. 

"Nothing. The codes were too difficult for me to decipher. As soon as I was coming so close in translating them, a password box came up and from there. I was screwed. I don't even have the password to tap into its secrets." 

"Have any idea of what the password maybe?" Ken asked. 

"Negative. That's where I was basically stuck. That's it. There's no way I can get further into this investigation without the password," said Izzy, "However, maybe, I can gather some more of these cards if I can. That way, at least, I can find some clues to what the password really is." 

"Not a bad plan, Izzy," said Ken, "By doing so, you could unlock its mystery, but in case you have some trouble, we're always here to help." 

"Thanks a bunch, I'm glad to know that you will be helping me out. I really needed the help." 

"Don't worry. Just call us and we'll be there," replied Yolei. 

"Count on us. We've got your support," Cody said. 

"Ack! There's too much love in this room!" Izzy said. "But I'm glad to know that you guys will support me." 

************************************************************************************** 

The next day, Takato was walking over towards the park after school. He was more than ready to meeting Kari's older brother, Tai. Now he has the chance to meet the Digi-Destined to be responsible for the first digital fusion to have occurred. 

"Wow, I can't believe, that I will be meeting the guy behind Omega X. And its Kari's own brother. Well, its 4:00 and Henry said that he would be here any minute." 

"Waiting for somebody," asked Henry as he came walking out with Terriermon at his side. 

"You were really waiting for us? Sheesh," Terriermon remarked, "You didn't have to." 

"Well, now that we're here. Did you manage to get a hold of Rika?" 

"No. She said that she had other things to do today," replied Henry, "And there doesn't that much people here today, so I think we should go and get Guilmon right about now." 

"You're right. Besides, I'm sure Tai would like to meet him." 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as they made it over to the bunker, Guilmon comes walking out after Takato opened the door for him. 

"Hey, Takatomon? So, what are we doing today?" 

"We're going to be meeting somebody. Its a surprise." 

"Oh, I love surprises, Takato. But, have I met this person before?" 

"Well, no. But you might remember his name if I told you. Remember that guy named Tai that I kept bringing up earlier this morning when I came to give you bread?" 

"Yeah and you said that he was one half of Omega X or something like, but I was too busy eating the bread." 

"Well, you're going to get the chance to see him. Lets go, its almost 5:00. Kari told me he would get here at around 5:15." 

"Right. We better be heading out now," said Henry. 

The Tamers headed off out of the forest with their digimon following right behind them. But little did they realize that they were being watched by the same two mysterious figures that were watching the Tamers and several of the Digi-Destined over the past few days. 

*************************************************************************** 

Takato and Henry waited over at the entrance of the park with Guilmon and Terriermon at their side. Just then, they could see a red convertible driving by and they peered over to see who it was. They couldn't recognize him. The convertible parked in a nearby parking lot and the young man comes stepping out. It had some rather noticeable big hair and a soccer uniform, but only much taller. 

"Is that him?" Takato pondered, "No way. Yeah that's got to be him." 

"Are you sure?" asked Henry. 

"It's got to be." 

Just then, a girl goes walking up to Tai and Takato quickly recognizes her as Kari. Takato quickly stands up and waves over towards them to get their attention. 

"Its Kari! And that guy has got to be Tai! Without a doubt!" 

Takato goes running up towards them and Kari greets the boy. Tai looks down over to Takato. 

"Hey, Takato. Here he is. I would like you to meet my brother, Tai Kamiya." 

"Wow, I can't believe I'm looking at the guy who is apart of Omega X. Its a privilege." 

"Um, yeah. So, you're Takato. Nice goggles, kid." 

"Um, thanks. I picked them out myself." 

"So, show me this digimon of yours." 

"Not a problem. Guilmon! Over here quick!" 

The crimson-colored dinosaur comes running out and hearing Takato's call. He stands right by at Takato's side. 

"Did you call me, Takato?" 

"Yeah, here's the guy I was telling you about. Tai." 

"Oh! You must be Mr. Omega X." 

"Well, when I'm in battle of course. So this is the Guilmon I've been hearing about?" 

"The one and only," replied Takato, "And this boy coming our way is Henry. His digimon is Terriermon." 

"Hi there. I'm Tai Kamiya. So you're Henry and this is your Terriermon?" 

"Yeah, but be careful, he's a little bit on the cynical side." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean," exclaimed Terriermon. 

"Don't sorry. I can be like that most of the time," Tai said, "But you two got some pretty cool digimon. Now it's my turn to show you mine." 

Tai walks back over to his car and then opens the back door. Agumon comes jumping out while dusting himself off. 

"Agumon! Its so good to see you again," Kari said. 

"So, where are they?" Agumon asked. 

"Right over there, buddy." 

Agumon looks over to Takato and Henry. He then runs over towards them as he begins to greet them. 

"Hello. You two must be those two Tamer boys that have been taking out the evil digimon, right?" 

"Yeah. We've had our run-ins but we've overcome the opposition. So, you're Agumon?" Takato asked. 

[Agumon. Rookie-Level. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Pepper Breath & Claw Attack. Agumon can warp digivolve to War Greymon and can fusion evolve with Tai to become Omega X.] 

"That's right. And this red guy must Guilmon. Wow, your must have handled your job quite well." 

"Yeah, plus Takato brings me the bread after we win a battle." 

"Sounds good. And this little guy is Terriermon?" 

"Yeah, but I'm a lot tougher than I look." 

"Its not a surprise, Patamon sure proved us wrong on several occasions." 

"Yeah and I beat me at a bread-eating contest," Guilmon said. 

"But you know what they say? Payback is a bitch," Terriermon chuckled. "You owe me a rematch." 

"You're on!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, the four had their discussion about the digimon, the cards, the Wild Ones and the Devas. 

"Whoa, these Devas sound bad. But believe me, Burizalor and his thugs were much worse," Tai asked, "I don't know what to say, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. But in case, you need help. We're always here to back you up. Besides I wouldn't mind getting a shot at this dark one that these Devas are talking about." 

"I bet you would," replied Kari, "Takato and Henry have modify cards which help make their digimon stronger. So looks like we got ourselves a pair of warriors here." 

"No kidding, but after hearing your conversation, I'm sure you handle those Devas and perhaps get as stronger as we were seven years ago." 

"Ever since I saw the War Games, I always wished to have a digimon and become a fusion warrior of my own. Then during the fight between you and Virus, I quickly got inspired," Takato said. 

"Well, your dream may well very come true if you keep up with your digimon's powers. It just might be a reality. But always believe in yourself and become a leader for your team. Now this Rika Girl sounds stubborn but she will have to realize that you are the one in charge here," Tai said. 

"Yeah. I won't any of you guys down. Now it's my turn to be a leader much like you were Tai." 

"That's the spirit, Takato. Always be prepared for the unexpected." 

Just as soon as he said that, an explosion occurs over at the lake in the park. The Tamers and the two Digi-Destined looked over to see what it was. 

"What the hell was that? An explosion of some sorts," Tai exclaimed. 

"I'm picking up a huge ki reading over at the lake," Agumon said, "Alright, guys. We better get heading on over there." 

"Right. I'll lead the way," said Guilmon. 

[SSJ Trunks' Ascension American dubbed theme plays] 

The three digimon headed over towards the park as more explosions occurred, but there didn't seem to be huge nuclear explosions that a monster such as Burizalor or Virus would cause. As soon as the three digimon reached to the lake, they came face to face with a large armored chicken with a fluff of feather on his head. The 'D' marking on his forehead was glowing profusely. 

"Hey! That's the chicken we saw yesterday," Henry exclaimed. 

"Dang! That sucker got huge!" exclaimed Terriermon. "He was this small when we last saw him. Talk about weight gain." 

"Why didn't you warn me?" asked Takato. 

"We figured that it was harmless in that form. But, hey wait a minute! I remember the power going off in the entire city," said Henry. 

"And I was watching the whole thing," Guilmon said, "It was feeding off of the electricity and it got bigger. I tried to do something but I got stuck in my home." 

"Well, then. Looks like we're going to have to take this Kentucky fried freak out," Takato said, "You ready Guilmon?!" 

"Go, Terriermon!" 

"I'm going! I'm going!" 

"Agumon, you better go and lend them a hand as well." 

"Gotcha!" 

The three rookies went right at the chicken as they all attacked it head on with rapid punches and kicks, but the chicken deva was easily able to maneuver from their furious blows. Takato pulls out his D-Ark and tried to get information on the deva. 

"Oh man! I'm not getting a reading on him. How come it's like this when we face any kind of a Deva. They must be secret agents for the Dark One or something. Aw here we go!" 

**[Shinduramon. Ultimate-level. Deva. Special Techniques: Poistron Pulse.]**

"Agumon has been trained to take down even the strongest ultimates. I'm sure he can handle this dodo bird," said Tai, "Believe me. Fighting Burizalor and Virus was a bitch." 

"But never under-estimate the enemy," Kari replied, "He may look stupid but looks can be deceiving." 

"C'mon, Agumon!" 

"Guilmon!" 

"Terriermon!" 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

The two combined attacks nailed Shinduramon with great contact. Shinduramon cried out as he stumbled back a bit. Agumon goes jumping at Shinduramon and hammers away at his face with rapid punches and kicks. One kick from Agumon sends Shinduramon flying back. 

"Whoa! Geez! What do you keep feeding him? You must have put some vitamins in his cereal every morning," Takato exclaimed. 

"I told you. He's been training and can even take out some of the strongest ultimates. So, Agumon should have no problems with this hen." 

"Well, lets hope for your sake," said Henry. 

"Whoa, are you seeing what I'm seeing," asked Terriermon. 

"Yeah. No kidding," Guilmon replied, "Its like as if he weren't even trying." 

Agumon then powers up as an aura forms around him. A ball of energy forms in his hands and then shoots it right at Shinduramon right in the face. Shinduramon goes flying back but then catches himself in time and powers up. 

"Positron Pulse!!" 

He shoots out an electrical blast over at Agumon and watched as the little dinosaur was able to phase just in time. This caught Shinduramon by surprise as he looked down to see Agumon shoots out another energy blast at Shinduramon. 

"Ok, guys. I've done with my warm up. You can take it from here," Agumon said as he walked away with a confident look on his face. 

"Um, ok. Thanks," Guilmon said with a confused look. 

"Lets go, Guilmon!" 

From high above a tree, Impmon was looking down with his eyes almost bulging open at what Agumon had just done. His mouth was about to drop open. 

"I can't believe that little dinosaur was able to put him down! And he didn't really need the help from a human. Wow, he really showed me something. Maybe I can strong like that. Feh, what's the use? I get my bread nabbed by an armadillo and get punked by both a fox and a weenie rabbit." 

Calumon was also looking on from another tree and was also just as shocked. 

"This is what I call fun! Yay! That Agumon sure knows how to put up a good fight. Hopefully, he has enough time to play with us." 

"Guilmon!" 

"Terriermon! 

"Time to digivolve now!" 

The two boys pulled out their cards and then slashed them through the D-Arks. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Evolution!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

Henry's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Terriermon's body. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms. And a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Guilmon felt his body starting to change and his energy level increasing. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. Now Guilmon was larger with a much more broad and heavy body. He has a patch of white hair on his head. However, he looked much too similar to his rookie form, but has a higher power level as far as he was concerned. He stands while blowing fire from out of his nose. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Growlmon!!" 

Growlmon and Gargomon go charging right over towards a beaten Shinduramon as Agumon continued walking away while brushing dust off of him. 

"Way to nail it to him!" exclaimed Tai. 

"But why didn't you finish him off?" asked Kari. 

"Ah, cause I already know what the result of the fight would be. Besides, I want to see how skilled Guilmon and Terriermon are." 

"Oh alright. So, he wasn't worth you time?" 

"Bingo." 

"Gargo Laser!!" 

The gun bunny managed to knock Shinduramon away with several shots. Growlmon takes advantage and then delivers a barrage of punches at Shinduramon. Shinduramon goes flying up and then powers up. He shoots down an electrical blast over towards the two champions and blasted them away. But they managed to get back onto their feet with a quick recovery, which caught Shinduramon by surprise. 

Growlmon goes over at Shinduramon and nails a devastating head butt, which sent the monstrous chicken flying back. Gargomon delivers a Bunny Pummel executing an uppercut to Shinduramon. Growlmon then flies up, powers up and shoots out a Pyro Blaster. The powerful fireball goes flying towards Shinduramon and it nailed him straight into his chest. Shinduramon goes flying back and goes squawking crazily before exploding into data. 

"Alright, Guilmon! So, how did you like that," Takato asked. 

"You guys are da 'mon!" Tai exclaimed. 

The two champions walk back over towards their respective Tamers and were applauded for their efforts. 

"That wasn't so tough. I was pretty disappointed. I expected a much tougher Deva," Growlmon said. 

"No kidding. I mean, c'mon! Where's the competition to that?" Gargomon asked. 

"Oh, there will be plenty of competition ahead for you Tamers. The same goes for you too Digi-Destined," a voice said from behind them. 

[Anonymous dark, mysterious music plays] 

The group all turned around to see two figures stepping out of the shadows. The digimon all stood in front of their partners in defense. The two figures looked over towards the four humans, then Tai looks over at them with a confused look on his face. 

One of them figures was a medium-sized young man with blue skin and white hair. His top outfit looks like a piece of kimono with a rope-like belt around his waist. His hair is spiky with a small ponytail in the back. He also wore a bead necklace, his pants look leather and wears standard boots. 

The other one looks like a giant panda. He wore a karate gi with ripped sleeves, a black belt, wearing a red headband on his head with a huge bead necklace and some red wristbands. 

Agumon and the others looked on and could easily read off their ki levels. These two individuals have enormous power levels, yet the two Digi-Destined and the Tamers had no idea. 

"What do you mean by plenty of more competition to come. Do you know these Devas?" asked Tai. 

The spike-haired individual simply smiled. 

"Good day. You are Taichi Kamiya, aren't you not?" 

Tai simply nods. He managed to quick an eyebrow afterwards. 

"H-how did you know my name?" 

"I heard rumors concerning you. I've always wanted a shot against the almighty fusion warrior known as Omega X." 

Tai and Kari gasp at what the individual just said. How would he know about Tai's ability to fuse to become Omega X? The Tamer boys were just as confused as well. 

"Whoa, this guy is kind of freaky, yet, I don't see Guilmon or Terriermon attacking him for some reason," said Henry. 

"Weird. I don't get it. Maybe there's something about these two that we don't know. Plus they've been watching us this whole time," Takato said. 

"Yes, we have been observing your battles against the Devas, Tamers. You have impressed us, yet you have no idea of how powerful the next set of Devas shall be. You're nowhere near the level of Omega X. That is why Agumon easily took down Shinduramon. Omega X has trained to become the best, and now I have searched far and long for a great adversary. Tai, you as Omega X, shall be a very interesting opposition for me. Am I right?" 

"Ummm… Sure, why not?" 

"Of course, we can not be sure who will come out the victor. However, I do want to test my powers against yours." 

_"How does this guy know so much about us if we haven't even seen him before,"_Kari said to herself. _"And why would he even want to fight my brother?"_

"Taichi. By all means, may I shake your hand?" 

Tai just looked at him with a confused look on his face and then looks down at the mystery person extending out his hand. Tai nodded and then stuck his hand out. 

"Mm? Ah, good to meet you, whoever you are." 

They shake hands and Tai looks down at the blue man, who was simply smiling. Something was behind that smile and Tai is anxious enough to find out. He chuckles and Tai stares down at their hands, confused, and then both of them withdraw their hands. 

"I see. As the rumors have said, you possess a fine soul." 

The mysterious blue man then bows and walks away behind the big panda, who in turn follows him along as they quickly faded out. 

Agumon walks behind Tai and speaks up. 

"Who was that, Tai?" 

"I don't know. But it's no mistake that we aren't the strongest beings in the two worlds. Couldn't you feel their powers?" 

"Yeah and its uncanny. I couldn't believe it myself." 

"Really? Well, then, Tamers. Looks like we got ourselves a pair of warriors on our hands. But are they really friend or foe?" 

"Are you sure?" asked Takato, "He didn't appear all that great. I mean, to me, he seemed like some strange-looking fellow." 

"Remember, looks can be deceiving, just as Gatomon always tells me," Kari said. 

They all look on still with shocked looks on their faces. 

************************************************************************************* 

Watching the crew from behind the shadowy corners of the city, the dark devil-like figure took a good observation at Tai. 

_"So is this one? I sensed a great ki from his Agumon. That Agumon was able to put down an ultimate? Interesting. It seems that there are digimon who have surpassed the powers of the Sovereigns. No matter, my lord will be informed of this. It seems we will double the fun. Enjoy your victory, humans. Soon, doomsday will reign."_

With that said, the dark figure vanished within the speed of light. It was clear that this dark figure was in cahoots with not just the Devas, but this Dark One. This was the one that Santiramon spoke of. 

Well, this has gotten quite interesting. Here we got the two mysterious figures already revealed. But who are they? Are they really friend or foe? And will the Tamers be able to defeat the next set of Devas? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Just who were those strange guys? They knew a lot about me. 

Kari: Should we even trust him? 

Takato: It shouldn't matter since we have a city to defend. 

Rika: Wow, pretty observant of you, Sherlock. 

Yamaki: Two Wild Ones are bio-emerging?! 

Riley: That's right, sir. 

Vajiramon: The human world shall be our taking. 

Pajiramon: I sense the presence of numerous traitors. We shall punish them for taking the side of humans. 

Davis: Just give us your best shot, Devas! 

Terriermon & Renamon: Shinka!! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode nine! 

**A Rumble in the Bronx! Rapidmon's Rapid Fire & Taomon's Dance in the Moonlight!**

Guilmon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Whew! The team has beaten two more Devas. Now, it's a double dose! 

Coral: This is shaping up to get better. I knew those two guys were going to be the Kibito and Kaioshin of the series. 

Max: Without a doubt, even I knew it. 

Coral: Sure you did… 

SSJ4T: Be sure to check out the fic next time. You'll get to see two more Matrix evolutions, two Devas and a rumble in the Bronx! Don't forget that the Artificials will make they're debut on the next Zero Two chapter. Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	9. A Rumble in the Bronx! Rapidmon's Rapid ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: We hope you've enjoyed the artificial fic. Now you've got the chance to see the artificials. As far as this chapter goes, you're for a treat. You'll be seeing plenty of good action and two new evolutions. 

Coral: Can it get any better than that? 

Max: Nope and you won't be disappointed. Anyway, we'll let you get on with the fic. Enjoy. 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**A Rumble in the Bronx! Rapidmon's Rapid Fire & Taomon's Dance in the Moonlight!**

The city of West Shinjuku was just as beautiful as ever, however, the streets were just as busy as usual. And children were now leaving school to enjoy themselves by either going to the park or onto the school playground. 

A boy was seen receiving a couple of new cards to add to his digimon card collection. A radiant smile comes across his face as he looked at the new cards with a happy look on his face. 

"Yes! I'm not done with my collection! These are just the cards that I needed." 

But just as he was about to walk away, he accidentally trips and falls over. His cards tumble down onto the floor. He then looked ahead and saw what seemed to be a strange-looking card. 

"Hey, wait a minute. I don't remember having this one." 

He picks it up and examines it. The front cover had a picture of several Motimon with hardhats. 

"No. This is really weird. Where did this card come from? I better show this to the other guys." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, a blonde-haired young man was fixing to order to brunch meal. He turned around and noticed that a woman was behind him. 

"Ah, Kari! You startled me there for a minute!" 

"Sorry, TK. I had to fight through traffic. It's such a pain in the butt." 

"Don't worry. You're not late. I was starting to get our orders." 

"Oh, what did you get me?" 

"Hot coco as usual." 

"Aw, you've read my mind." 

Kari sat down from across TK at a small two-seat table. They were outside the café and it was a perfect day to get away from such a stressful day. 

"So, I heard that you're brother came to visit the other day." 

"Yeah. He finally got to meet Takato." 

"Wow. That must have been so good for Takato. So, what happened?" 

"Well besides introducing themselves to one another, we've had another run-in with a Deva." 

"Another one? You know these Devas are starting to bother me. What do they want from us?" 

"You're telling me? These things are ultimates, yet they seem to be fighting like megas. It's indescribable." 

"I see. So far, only Guilmon has digivolve into ultimate. Time will only tell when Terriermon and Renamon gain that opportunity." 

"We also have ultimates of our own. Do you think it's a wise choice for me not to fusion evolve into Celesta X. After all, I could vaporize these Devas effortlessly." 

"You made the right choice. We have to let Takato and the others win their battles. That's the only way for their digimon to reach new levels. Besides, you're power might cause harm to the city." 

"Yeah. Oh, TK…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't know how to say this, but…" 

"You can say it…" 

"You've been so good to me ever since we've moved in together. I want to repay the favor…" 

"You do? Kari? Just what are you thinking?" 

Kari placed her hand around TK's shirt and giggled. She inched over towards his face. TK noticed the sparkle in Kari's auburn eyes and went along with it. He inched closer towards her face. 

"Takeru…" 

"Hikari…" 

Just as they were inches from planting one, the waitress came walking by ready to get their order. She looked on with widened eyes and a sweat drop coming down her forehead. 

"Um, excuse me? Can I get your orders?" 

The couple fell out of their chairs and flat on their butts. The audience looked on from the background and were amused by their comic routine. All of a sudden, their romantic scene turned into a comedy routine within a flash. 

_"Oh, sheesh. How embarrassing,"_ TK thought. 

_"I was so close,"_ thought Kari. 

The couple dusted themselves off and returned to their seats. From there, they would place their orders and went out their conversation. There was another time for the romantic moment. 

Looking on from outside the café, a girl with jet-black hair had thoughts going about in her mind. This girl was wearing a light green summer dress, a pair of white shoes and was carrying a delicate, white purse. 

"No way. I can't picture Inuyasha and myself like that. No way, no how! He's first going to have to learn to give me respect." 

With that said, Kagome went about to start another day of taking it easy after a long week in the feudal era. This Inuyasha she spoke of was a half-demon and half-human. Though, she can never admit it, but Inuyasha had become one of her closest friends outside the modern era. Unfortunately, these two often get into fights. 

************************************************************************************* 

As soon as he arrived over at the school playground, the kid was discussing with his friends about the mysterious card that he had found. 

"So, you found this? You don't even remember if you had a card like this?" another boy asked. 

"It looks like a fake. I haven't seen that card before," replied Kazu. 

"So you guys want it? I don't need it." 

"Um, sure. Here Kenta. Maybe you can hold on to it," Kazu said. 

"I don't know. How can we be sure that it's even that useful of a card? Hey, Henry, why don't you have it?" 

"Well, ok. If you insist." 

"C'mon, dudes! Let's go check out that Dungeon Dice Monsters arena! I bet Duke Devilin has more information on that tournament." 

"Speaking of tournament, when's that Battle City tournament going start?" 

"I heard it would start next week. I've been seeing duelists playing some exhibition matches before the big tournament. I'm going to have to start my own duel monsters deck," Kazu said. 

"Not unless I start and find new ways to kick your sorry butt, Kazu." 

"Kenta. Kenta. You'll never learn." 

Kenta hands the card over to Henry. The blue-haired boy examined the card with a look of curiosity. The other boys walked off as they headed for home. Henry was still looking over the card. Terriermon broke out of his 'doll state' and hops down from the slide. 

"What do you think, Terriermon? You think I should keep it?" 

"Why not? Give it a swipe." 

"Well, alright." 

Henry takes the card and slashes it right through the D-Ark. And as quickly as he did that, the card transformed and changed into a deeper, blue color. Much like the one Takato used before. Henry stared at it in complete shock. 

"Whoa! You see, Henry! You see? You should listen to me more often." 

"I don't know… Something doesn't seem right here." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, over at the West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel, Izzy was still trying to solve the case of the mysterious digimon cards. After a long night of work and investigation, Izzy feel asleep on his desk. Tentomon was too falling asleep but he tried to urge Izzy on to finish up his investigation. 

"Man, even after giving him ten cups of coffee, he still manages to fall asleep on the job." 

Just then, the door bell rings and Tentomon flies on over to open it. 

"Who is it?" 

"Its me, Tentomon." 

"Cody? Armadillomon? Is that you guys?" 

"Yeah, can we come in?" 

Tentomon opens the door to let both Cody and Armadillomon in. Cody has been staying with Yolei and Ken for several days. This was Cody's week off from school. He only has a chance to get these week offs every four months. 

"Cody, so did you get some more cards?" 

"Yeah. I figured I could help Izzy with his investigation. But it looks like he's asleep on the job." 

"Aw, I could use a little napping myself," Armadillomon yawned. 

"Armadillomon. But you were napping along while on our way over here," Cody said. 

"I better go wake Izzy, then." 

The insect flies on over to his human partner and starts tapping his shoulder. 

"Hello! Earth to Izzy! Wake up…" 

"It doesn't seem to work! Maybe we should try a little more persuasion." 

"You're right and I got just the thing. Hey Izzy, your computer froze again!" 

With that said, Izzy quickly sits up and gasps at the word frozen. He looked over at his laptop and it was still in good condition. He punches on his keyboard and it was still functional. 

"That was your idea of persuasion?" asked Cody. 

"Well, either that or throw his laptop out the window. I had to take extreme measures," the insect replied. 

"Well, be glad that you didn't throw out my laptop. So, did you bring them, Cody?" 

"Sure did. I got a ton of them. I even got some duel monster cards." 

"We really didn't need those." 

"I know, but I want to start my collection." 

"Oh, that's a start." 

Cody hands several digimon cards over to the red-haired computer whiz. Izzy skims through each of them and they were cards of some of the Destined's own digimon. 

"And I got an Armadillomon card just for myself." 

"Yeah, but I look so much better in person," replied Armadillomon. 

"Lets check this out," Izzy said as he placed a card of Tentomon in his laptop. 

"Hey, you're looking up my… profile?" 

Just then, a profile of Tentomon was displayed on his laptop, with all of his statistics and evolutions. This caught Izzy by surprise. 

"What's wrong, Izzy?" 

"Well, this is inconceivable. Cody, the last time I checked a card, it displayed a box where I had to enter a password while using a Gatomon card. But using the Tentomon card enabled me to look up Tentomon's own profile." 

"So, I must be famous around here. What's the big deal?" Tentomon asked. 

"Its a big deal because somebody out there knows about us and knows a whole lot about digimon. It must be a coincidence." 

"Odd. And just a couple of days ago, I sent Digmon to help the Tamers out. According to what Digmon told me, the tamers used those same cards to their advantage using Card Slash techniques through their digivices." 

"Really? So, these cards must be some sorts of energy boost for their digimon, which makes them a whole lot stronger." 

"That so? But there's just one question, I've been meaning to ask. What do you call this?" Cody said as he held out a blue card. 

"A blue card! I've never seen anything like that. Here let me take a look at it." 

"Sure." 

"Did you by any chance use it?" 

"No. I just found it." 

Cody hands the card over to Izzy and he places it in his laptop. As soon as he began to scan through the codes, he saw the word **Shibumi** appear. Izzy looks on and begins to think to himself. 

_"Shibumi? Is that a name of a person or something? Or is this just a code? Well, whatever it maybe, I have a hunch that it has a lot to do with the cards itself. Then, maybe, we can find its originator."_

"So, what is it, Izzy? What did you find?" 

"Cody, looks like we got a serious case in our hands," Izzy replied. 

************************************************************************************ 

Back over at Henry's house, the young boy came walking in and noticed that his father was home a little earlier as usual. 

"Dad. Could you help me out with something?" Henry asked. 

"Um, sure. What is it that you need?" replied Mr. Wong. 

As soon as Henry got done explaining, Mr. Wong walks over towards Henry's room and sits down at the computer. 

"Ok, lets take a look at it. The card." 

"Right. Here." 

Mr. Wong places the card into the reader and then pushes it in. The computer starts to read the card from the reader. 

"So, what exactly did you install?" 

"Its kind of a high-tech scanner. I managed to install it earlier in the week," said Mr. Wong, "Ok, lets see what we got here." 

The computer was now starting to load up and a bunch of numbers started to appear on the screen. 

"What are all those numbers, dad?" 

"Not sure yet." 

Just as he said that, Mr. Wong gasped at what he saw next and this quickly catches Henry's attention. He was curious to know what had appeared on the computer screen. 

"What is it, dad?" 

"Oh, I thought I saw something. But its nothing but meaningless pieces of data," Mr. Wong assured him, "Where exactly did you get this card?" 

"Oh, one of my friends gave it to me." 

"Interesting…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Gatomon and Patamon were strolling across the streets, while their partners were out having brunch. Gatomon looked over and saw a man walking through the crowd in a yellow jacket. She felt a weird vibe coming from this strange man. 

"I've got that feeling again…" 

"Gatomon? You've been like this for the past day. What's wrong?" 

"I've been feeling weird vibes. Pata, take a look at that guy with the yellow jacket." 

"I see him. What's the big deal?" 

"There's something about him. He doesn't seem to be human." 

"What? You sure?" 

"Positive. Let's not say or do anything for now. Let's just keep an eye out for him." 

"Right. I got ya." 

_"Yes. We'll run into each other again, weirdo. I will get to the bottom of this."_

"Hey! I think I see TK and Kari leaving the café! Let's go!" 

"Wait for me, Pata!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Kazu and Kenta were just about to walk over towards the Dungeon Dice Monsters arean. That is until, a guy with a red cap stepped in front of them. This guy's cap was tall and loomed over his head. He has dark brown hair at the back and distinctive silver bangs covered his forehead. His eyes were slanted to the sides, which gave them a menacing glare. The guy was wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt with a tan coat over it and blue jean pants. 

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Kazu." 

"Man, I never thought I'd see you again, Rex Raptor. The pleasure is not mine!" 

"Don't get you're underwear in the mix, Kazu. Just be grateful that I went easy on you last time we dueled with duel monster. My dinosaurs made mince meat out of your deck!" 

"You caught me off guard, dude! Plus, you threatened to chunk my digimon cards in the pond! Those are rare collectibles!" 

"Don't tell me you're challenging me again, Kazu. The result is going to be the same." 

"We'll see about that. I've got my deck! Do you got yours?" 

"I carry them everywhere I go. You should me by now, Kazu." 

"Kazu. You can't duel him now. We've got a get to the Dice Monsters arena. They're going to close early since its Sunday." 

"What's the matter, Kazu? You chickening out already?" 

"Fine! I challenge you to a duel now!" 

"Fine. We'll duel with these." 

Rex Raptor tosses Kazu a spare dueling disk, which is recently a state of the art. 

"What the heck is this?" 

"The new dueling disk. These will be used for the Battle City tournament. You'll be a great warm-up. Heh. Heh." 

"We'll see who's the warm-up, punk." 

"I hope you've got a worthy deck, because my dinosaurs are ready to stomp you again!" 

"Kazu…" 

"Not now, Kenta. Just cheer me on! This rematch is mine!" 

"Let's duel!" 

The two duelists got their dueling disks in check and pulled out their deck. Their life points were started at 4000. 

"I guess I'll start just to be a nice guy," Raptor said. "I'll place one card face down and I'll throw in the Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode." 

In front of Rex Raptor were a hologram of a facedown card and a monstrous image of a purple tyrannosaur with two heads. Two-Headed King Rex was leveled at 1600/1200. The monster's roars were enough to give Kazu chills. 

"Make your move, Kazu!" 

"You bet! I'll put one card facedown and I'll throw in Doma the Angel of Silence! He'll be in attack mode!" 

An angel-like warrior appeared before Kazu with a staff in his hand. This monster has a level at 1600/1400. 

"Kazu! You're still an amateur at duel monsters! You know that our monsters can't attack one another with equal attack points! What have you been smoking?!" 

"Not unless I use this card! My facedown card is the Shield & Sword card!" 

"Oh no! That means that the attack and defense points of our monsters are reversed!" 

"That's right, which makes you're Two-Headed King Rex at a wussy level of 1200 and my monster at 1400." 

"Damn!" 

"Doma attack and destroy his Two-Headed King Rex!" 

With that said, Doma charges at the Two-Headed King Rex and slashed him with his staff. King Rex screams out before he was vaporized. This brought Raptor's 4000 to 3800. 

"Aw, did I just ruin you're reputation dinosaur boy?" 

"Keep laughing now, Kazu! I'm taking this duel again!" 

"Bring it on!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Later that day, Henry met up with Rika and Takato as they were discussing the whole blue card matter. Takato was the first to speak up among the group. 

"Blue card? Well, this isn't the first time that a blue card showed up. I got a blue card on the day I first met Guilmon. And I received another during the battle with Mihiramon. But after took events took place, those blue cards disappeared." 

"Well, what could this mean?" Henry asked. 

"We won't know unless we use it," Terriermon said, "Geez, just lighten a bit. I'm sure it will be useful." 

"Maybe…" 

"Maybe not. I only saw a blue card once before," Rika said, "Just before I got Renamon that is. I say it's just a piece of trash." 

Henry examines the card a bit and then places it back into his pocket. He then looks over to his fellow Tamers. 

"So, where exactly did you say you got this card? Who gave it to you?" asked Takato. 

"It was given to me by one of my friends, but it was just a normal card right before I slashed it through my digivice." 

"And then it just turned blue from there?" 

That's right, Takato. And my dad was able to check it out. He put in the scanner, but all he said to me that it was nothing but a bunch of meaningless, nothing more." 

"Well, I think we should give this situation a little investigation. I really want to know how these blue cards instantly appear." 

"While you two have your little investigation. I got to be heading off. Investigations are just a waste of my time," Rika said as she walked off. 

"Don't worry about her," Takato said, "She just has things to do. You know. But I'll help you out, Henry." 

"Thanks, Takato." 

"What are friends for?" 

Rika looks backwards without even turning her head and overheads their conversation. 

_"What are friends for? You're such a goody, goody, Takato. But then again, you always seem to want to cheer everybody up. Including myself. Well, you just try so hard, goggle head."_

"So, should we begin like right away?" asked Takato. 

"If you want to. It doesn't really matter to me." 

"Well, we better make up our minds now before we grow old and die," Terriermon remarked. 

"Point taken," said Henry. 

The two Tamer boys headed off into the park in search of the boys that were hanging out with Henry earlier ago. The investigation would begin now. But first, Takato had to go see Guilmon before heading out. 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as they made it over to Guilmon's house, Takato comes walking in to see his digimon friend. He let Guilmon know that he and Henry were heading off into the city to investigate the whole blue card mystery. 

"So. I can't come, Takato?" Guilmon asked. 

"I'm sorry, boy. But we're heading out into the big city and we don't want the people to see you exposed out in the open. They'll think that you're some kind of wild animal of sorts. But I'll tell you what, once we get done, I'll come back to bring you some more bread." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise. Just stay in here, Guilmon. Don't go wandering off, even if Calumon comes by and asks for a nice game of tag." 

"Ok, I will keep my promise. Bye, Takato." 

"See ya later, boy." 

"Terriermon, your so lucky. People don't get scared when they see you." 

"Hehehe. I know." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The duel between Kazu and Rex Raptor continued. Kazu was in the lead with 2300 and Raptor was at 2100. Raptor was forced to watch as some of his best dinosaurs were demolished, though he retaliated by taking Kazu's warriors with magic and trap cards. 

"Look who's in the lead, Rex. What's the matter? Are you embarrassed to get upped by an amateur like me?" 

"We'll see about that. It's not over yet!" 

Rex Raptor pulls out two more cards to his hand and a devious smile appeared across his face. 

"What are you smiling for?" 

"I'm smiling, because I'm going to end this duel! It was nice knowing you, Kazu. Remember how I creamed your as last time?" 

Kazu remembered and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Aw, no! You don't mean!" 

"That's right, punk. Prepare for you're demise! I summon the Serpent Knight Dragon!" 

The dragon was summoned as his level was at a strong 2350/2400. Since Kazu's life points were at 2300, this was definitely it for him. 

"No! If you have him attack me, then I'm a goner! I have no more monsters to protect me on the field!" 

"That's right, Kazu! You shouldn't have challenged me again! It's all over for you! Serpent Knight Dragon! Attack his life points!" 

Serpent Knight Dragon made his attack and Kazu looked on to realize that he was going to be defeated again. 

"No! Ha, got ya!" 

"What are you babbling about?!" 

"I activate my facedown trap card! The Spell-Binding Circle!" 

"No! That means my monster's attack points are cut in half!" 

"Make it 700 points off, but close enough. You're monster is at 1650! Now I summon forth Kojikocy!" 

"But his attack points are only at 1500!" 

"Who said I was done? Now shut your mouth and watch me raise his attack points with the Lighting Blade! It increases any warrior monster's attack points by 800. Since Kojikocy is at 1500, his attack points are raised up to a strong 2300." 

"Damn it! I was so close!" 

"Now, Kojikocy! Attack the Serpent Knight Dragon!" 

Kojikocy charges at Serpent Knight Dragon and easily demolishes the weakened monster with a sword slash. Rex Raptor could hardly believe it. 

"No… This can't be happening!" 

Raptor's life points dropped all the way down to 650. 

"What's the matter now, Raptor? Are you getting bad luck against an amateur? I might as well take your place in Battle City then." 

"No. It's not over! For you it is. I'm just about one turn from having my monster wipe out the rest of your life points. It's all about sweet revenge, baby!" 

************************************************************************************* 

As soon as they made out into the city of West Shinjuku, the Tamer boys were having as much bad luck as they could ever had. They asked several kids about seeing any strange blue cards, but they all each replied with either a 'no' or 'you're crazy' type of remark. 

After about an hour of investigation, the boys were quickly becoming exhausted and they found a bench for them to sit on. Terriermon was just about to pass out from because of the long run. 

"Man, so this is how you guys exercise. Remind me never do try it again. I can't feel my feet," Terriermon remarked. 

"Its hopeless. Nobody else has claimed to see a blue card. Maybe they're just some fakes that some practical joker decided to make. Anybody could make a card if they wanted to, let alone, a blue one," Takato said. 

"But then again. Why did it give Guilmon the power to evolve into his ultimate form? I don't regard that as a fake. There's something about these blue cards that we don't know about. They might contain some sort of mysterious power." 

"Don't worry, Henry. Maybe, we can get to the bottom of this. Lets just take a breather, cause I'm about to pass out over here," Takato said, "Is it just me or has the weather been getting a lot warmer than usual." 

"Its just you." 

"Next time, you should consider never to wear heavy clothing with weather like this. By the time summer comes by, you're going to be roast beef," Terriermon said. 

"Funny," the goggle boy replied with a chuckle, "Besides, this is serious work here." 

"I know but I just needed to lighten to mood. Momentai, Takato." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's apartment home, Mr. Wong was about to go up to the roof to exercise a bit but then thoughts were starting to run through his mind after reading those anonymous words on the computer after scanning the blue card. 

_"I remember back in my old college days. It was all simple back then, exciting and fun. And it has all come down to this. Plus that strange man who had asked me to help him find one of my colleagues. I just can't understand why they would shut down the project so early. I thought I would have never seen them again but then a strange blue card appears. And my own son brought it home. There's no way I could ever tell what those codes really mean. How could I even lie to my own son and what am I supposed to tell him?"_

************************************************************************************* 

Later in the day, Izzy and Cody were still hard at work while investigating and skimming right through each card that Cody had brought with him. But as soon as he finished scanning the last one, Izzy looks over and sees the Gatomon card. 

"So, anything yet, Izzy? We've been investigating almost the whole day. Can't we like rest or something?" 

"Not yet, Cody. I'm certain that I can crack down on this case. And I just might know a why to do this. Watch and learn." 

With that said, Izzy places the Gatomon card into his laptop card scanner. The same was always, a box appears in the middle in the screen, requesting for the password to be typed in. 

"Alright. Keep your fingers crossed, guys." 

Izzy quickly types in 'Shibumi' and then waits for the password to be accessed. And as quickly as possible, it confirmed the password, which brought smiles across the faces of the two Digi-Destined. 

"Prodigious! We're in! Learn from me, Cody. If you're a computer whiz like myself, you could learn a lot." 

"No doubt. So, what do you see now?" 

"A menu and a bunch of files. And… Whoa…" 

"What's wrong, Izzy?" 

"Cody. Looks like we hit the jackpot." 

"The jackpot?" 

"We got everything we need here. The secrets to the cards." 

************************************************************************************** 

An hour later, Mr. Wong was about to take a walk from his home, but then he turned around as he had forgotten to grab his cell phone that he left behind. 

Just a few yards away, the Tamer boys were over at the park as they were planning out their next move for the day. 

"Alright, let's try this again," Takato said. "We've had an hour to rest up." 

"Sure, I guess. Hopefully, we can get more clues. This is so stressful." 

Terriermon felt the presence of something and turned around to see none other Impmon walking out from the bushes with a smirk on his face. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the little helicopter-eared weenie, you ready for a little rematch from the last time we duked it out. This time you aren't going to cheap shot me." 

Terriermon quickly jumps off of Henry and then goes to face off the little virus rookie. 

"Sure. I could the exercise," replied Terriermon, "What do you say, Henry? Can I have a shot at him?" 

But he noticed both Takato and Henry looking the other way and seeing none other Mr. Wong himself. The father looked over at his son and then to Terriermon. Shocked expressions came across their faces. 

"Hey yo! Helicopter-head! I was talking to you," exclaimed Impmon, "Well I guess you have to do what your partner tells you then! Your a disgrace to all digimon." 

"Did he just say, digimon?" asked Mr. Wong. 

Impmon turns around and looks over at Mr. Wong with a look of bewilderment. The man slowly goes to confront him. 

"Are you a digimon?" 

"Ack! You better get back, jack!" 

Impmon gets into a defensive state and quickly tosses a fireball over at Mr. Wong, but he manages to shield himself with his briefcase, just before he could get burnt. 

"Dad!! Are you alright?!" 

"But you're only a game," Mr. Wong replied. 

"I've got your game right here!" 

He shoots out a fireball and it nails Mr. Wong in the shoulder, which caused the man to yelp a bit. Impmon deviously smirked and was about to throw another one. But just as Impmon was about to make his attack on Mr. Wong, Terriermon goes running up to the man and shields him. 

"You better back off!!" 

"Huh?! You're protecting him?!" 

"You wanna play? Ok, lets play ourselves a little round of kicking your behind!" 

"Ugh! If one master is not enough, so now you have to have two! You humans are beginning to make my skin crawl! I'm out of here!" 

Impmon goes bouncing away into the bushes in hopes of finding him some other people to bug for the day. Henry looks over to his father and was surprised that he found his own father in the park and seeing the live digimon for himself. 

"I guess we sure showed him, huh, Henry?" 

"Dad?" 

"Henry… We need to talk…" 

Henry gasps and then quickly snatches up Terriermon as he runs off with Takato out of the park. 

"I'm sorry! I can't!" 

"Henry! Wait!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile over at Hypnos, the team was able to pick up the locations of two Wild One about to bio-emerge. Usually, there would have been just one at a time, but now there were two. 

"Sir, we were able to activate the Yuggoth program but it was quickly neutralized," Talley reported. 

"Damn! Its useless then," Yamaki replied. 

"It's coming from the Juggernaut core again. But there isn't just one," Riley said. 

"Yes, this time there are two of them." 

************************************************************************************* 

Rex Raptor was reeling against Kazu. Raptor had gained another advantage and managed to deplete Kazu's life points down to 200. 

"I'm back at the lead, Kazu. You're just another steppingstone! I'm one turn away from taking away the rest of your life points!" 

"Is that right?" 

"What? Stop bluffing! You know you're beaten!" 

"Not unless I have this polymerization card. You see I'm going to fuse both my Blue-Winged Crow and Niwatori monsters." 

"You're going to fuse them to create what?" 

"You ought to know. Oh wait, you specialize at dinosaur monsters. Allow me to freshen your memory. Activate polymerization!" 

With that said, the magic card fused both of Kazu's monsters to create one. Now there was a large, parrot-like monster with a demonic glare in it's eyes. It was ready to take away Rex Raptor's remaining life points. 

"Say hello to my Punished Eagle. His level is at 2100/1800." 

"Ack! This isn't a perfect way to warm myself up for Battle City. Why do these things always happen to me?" 

************************************************************************************** 

The Tamer boys met up with Rika and were walking towards the area of Akihabara. Terriermon was the first to speak amongst the quiet group as usual. He noticed that Henry was not acting like himself. He felt rather depressed 

"C'mon Henry. Everything is going to be all right. Momentai." 

"Rika, Henry isn't acting like himself. What should I say to him at a time like this?" 

"Why don't you just do yourself a favor and try something different for a change. Like keeping your nose out of everybody's business." 

"But I have got to something." 

Elsewhere, Calumon was flying around the busy streets of Akihabara in hopes of finding somewhere to play. He noticed that there were a lot of people to choose from. 

"Wow! This sure looks like a good place to play! I just hope that these people are friendly enough. Culu. Culu." 

But as soon as he said that, he heard loud car honks, which caused him to go flying back while covering his ears. He goes landing onto a nearby porch and tries to shake the cobwebs out. 

"Ow! All of that noise just gave me a killer headache. These people aren't nice at all." 

************************************************************************************* 

Rex Raptor witnessed as his life points were dropped down to 0 after an attack on his life points. Kazu raised his hand in victory. 

"Yeah! Nothing but sweet revenge!" 

"Way to nail it to that jerk!" Kenta exclaimed. 

Kazu and Kenta exchanged high-fives, while leaving Rex Raptor in defeat. 

"Good luck at Battle City, loser!" Kazu said. "You hear me, loser?" 

"This isn't over yet! Just watch me breeze and make my comeback! Just you wait!" 

"I hear an echo. C'mon, let's celebrate by going to the Dice Monsters arena!" 

"Um, it's already closed, Kazu." 

"NO!!!" 

"Ha! I'm sorry you don't get to go into the Dice Monsters arena today, kid. Looks like I got the last laugh after all," Rex Raptor chuckled. 

"Man, just as I've gotten sweet revenge," muttered Kazu. 

"Oh well. There's always tomorrow," replied Kenta. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere within Akihabara, Izzy and Cody were walking along while carrying their respective digimon, Tentomon and Armadillomon. So far, the crowds have been totally unaware of the digimon since they were in their 'doll states'. They were walking in hopes of finding Davis and Veemon. And with luck, they saw Davis running up towards them with Veemon around his arm. 

"Hey guys! Over here! Geez, I've been standing out here on this spot for like an hour! My feet were getting tired." 

Izzy and Cody turned to face Davis and they rushed right over towards him. 

"Well, you didn't call out loud enough. You know that Akihabara is busy like any other day," Izzy said. 

"So, what did you found out about the cards? Anything yet?" 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. I was thinking of getting ourselves some lunch while discussing the matter." 

"Food! I could sure go for some…" Armadillomon managed to say but was stopped short by Cody. 

"C'mon, your supposed to stay in doll form, remember?" 

"Sorry, but if I hear food, then I'm going to flip." 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get ourselves some grub!" Davis said. 

Suddenly, the electronics around them were starting to malfunction for some unknown reason. Davis stopped short and looked around. 

"Aw, man. Look what you did, Davis!" Veemon remarked. 

"Me? My voice doesn't sound that bad!" 

Just then, some sort of rift was forming in the sky above. The Digi-Destined looked up to see a hole opening up. The digimon reverted from 'doll state' and they sensed an incoming ki power. Make it two ki powers on their way. 

"Davish, there's something on its way over here," said Veemon. 

"What?" 

"You can feel it too, Armadillomon?" 

"Yeah and there's two incoming powers are their way here." 

"They're right, Izzy. And as far as I'm concerned, they are both of the ultimate-level." 

"Not good, considering that Armadillomon and Veemon can only become ultimate if they fuse with Davis and Cody, but I don't think you guys have enough power to fight off these threats. Except maybe you, Tentomon." 

"And I will be ready, don't you worry." 

"That's what I'm worried about." 

************************************************************************************** 

The Tamers' digimon also felt the incoming presence of two highly powered kis on their way into the Earth's realm. But since Guilmon was conspicuous by his absence, Terriermon hopped down and looks up into the rift in the sky. The Tamers looked up as well. 

"There's something about to emerge from that rift," exclaimed Takato. 

"And these malfunctioning electronics are going haywire! Something is about to go down from here," Henry said. 

"Renamon!" 

As soon as Rika called out to her digimon, Renamon appears on top of a light post while looking up to the skies. 

"Two ultimate-levels. And without Guilmon, we might have a hard time dealing with these new foes." 

"We sure as hell can't fight them alone," remarked Terriermon. 

Suddenly, a digimon emerged and hovers down towards the area where the Tamers stood. The creature turned out to be a sheep-like creature with ram-like horns. Its upper body had two arms and its lower body had four legs. And then another emerges, but this one was a bull-like monster with two swords on his back. He also had a lower body with four legs and an upper body with two arms. 

"Whoa! Who opened the door for these weirdos," Terriermon asked. 

"Don't under-estimate them. They're ki is very high," Renamon reassured him, "And I do believe much higher than the last Devas." 

Henry pulls out his D-Ark and quickly gets an image of the sheep monster, plus its statistics. 

**[Pajiramon. Ultimate-level. Deva. Special Attacks: Treasure Bow and Thunder Stomp]**

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and gets a quick reading on the bull monster, not to mention an image. 

**[Vajiramon. Ultimate-Level. Deva. Special Attack: Deva Blade.]**

"It all begins here," said Vajiramon. 

"And it ends here!" Pajiramon replied after stomping down on a nearby car. 

Just then, the Tamers turned to see the three Digi-Destined. Veemon, Armadillomon and Tentomon were more than ready to fight. 

"Whoa! Davis? Who are these two guys?" asked Takato. 

"You guys here to help us?" Henry asked. 

"Hey! It's nice seeing ya again, Takato!" Davis replied. 

"We can save the reunions for later. We must attack them all together," Takato said. 

"Wait a minute. Renamon doesn't need your help?" Rika said to the other digimon. 

"Actually, its best that we each take turns. You two take the bull. We'll take the sheep," Izzy said, "So what do you say? Its better that way." 

"Sounds like a plan. What are we waiting for then? Lets do it!" exclaimed Takato. 

The two devas went to nearby electronic stores as they began to feed on the electronic equipment. Vajiramon was seen stuffing his mouth with CDs and stereo parts. Pajiramon lets out a scream that would make nails on a chalkboard sound like a tiny fly. It causes a huge shockwave among the city and the group was covering their ears in sheer pain. 

"Ok! I've heard enough of that! Lets go, Veemon!" 

["Break Up!" plays] 

Davis' D3 shot out a beam of light and it gave Veemon the power to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Veemon Shinka! Xveemon!" 

Cody's D3 also shot out a beam of light and it gave Armadillomon the power to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Armadillomon shinka! Ankylomon!" 

Izzy's digivice also shot out a beam of light and it gave Tentomon the power to evolve into his champion level form. 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!" 

The three champions all stood in one spot as they began to power up. There were aura flares around their bodies, which brought a smile to the face of Pajiramon. 

**[Ankylomon. Armadillomon's Champion form. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Tail Hammer & Megaton Press] **

[Kabuterimon. Tentomon's Champion form. Vaccine Type. Special Technique: Electro Shocker] 

"So, you three wanna dance? Ok! Lets dance!" 

"And you'll be shocked to realize that I can dance with the best of them," Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Xveemon! Time to get serious," said Kabuterimon. 

"You maybe a ultimate-level but you couldn't beat the three of us!" Ankylomon said. 

"We'll see. Show me your great power, traitors," Pajiramon said. 

Meanwhile, Terriermon and Renamon both faced off Vajiramon. The bull was looking down upon them while cracking his knuckles. 

"So, which one of you weaklings wants to challenge my power?" 

"Careful guys. I'm willing to bet that electronic equipment was able to stabilize their bodies. Don't under-estimate them," Takato said, "So they were unstable before." 

"Don't worry, we're going to clear their table and send them home packing where they belong," Terriermon assured them. 

"Well, I'm waiting! Who will be the first to die?" 

Terriermon and Renamon both get into fighting stances and they quickly let out screams. Their bodies exploded with auras surrounding them. Vajiramon smirked and held his hands out as if he were telling them to bring it. 

Xveemon goes flying right at Pajiramon first and goes to hammer her away with fists, but Pajiramon was able to maneuver away from each punch being thrown at her. Xveemon flips up and then nails a flying kick to her. Pajiramon ducks under and delivers an uppercut to Xveemon, sending him flying up. Kabuterimon goes for an elbow shot but Pajiramon caught his arm and flips him over. Pajiramon quickly reappears behind him and delivers a mule kick, sending Kabuterimon flying through a nearby building. Ankylomon charges right over to Pajiramon and then goes to use his bulky body to push Pajiramon off of her feet, but to no avail. Pajiramon delivers a head butt that even Ankylomon was unable to overcome. Pajiramon smiles and quickly turns to see Xveemon delivering a spinning heel kick to her, which connected with her face. Xveemon smiles at what he had just done, but then gasps as Pajiramon looks over at him. She delivers a punch, sending Xveemon flying back once again. 

"Xveemon! Hold on!" 

["Break Up!" ends] 

With that said, Davis' D3 reacted it allowed him to merge with his partner. 

[Digimon Zero Two Fusion Evolution theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Xveemon! Fusion Shinka!" 

Within a matter of moments, the two were merged together into a single warrior. The warrior came out of the smoke in a stance. 

"Paildramon!" 

"A human and a digimon merging together?!" Pajiramon exclaimed. "What a sad day this turned out to be. You're power still is no match for mine!" 

"You sure do talk a lot of smack! Time to smack the taste out of your mouth!" 

With that said, Paildramon rushes at Pajiramon and wallops her with rapid punches. Pajiramon was taken back by her adversary's resiliency. 

"Yeah! Way to nail it to him, Davis!" Takato exclaimed. 

"They've merged! This happened last time with Mihiramon," Henry explained. 

"He's taking it to her," Rika said. "Damn. Those are going to leave a mark." 

Pajiramon was slowly recovering from Paildramon's relentless assault. 

"Must not face defeat at the hands of this hybrid…" 

"What? You're getting your ass kicked! Face it. I'm a whole different league from you Devas." 

"Curse you…" 

Vajiramon goes charging right over to Terriermon and goes stomp him, but Terriermon was able to maneuver from each stomp. Renamon leaps up into the air and then crosses her arms to unleash her 'Diamond Storm'. But the diamond barrage was unable to penetrate through Vajiramon. The bull turns around and quickly sends an energy blast that rocks Renamon backwards. Terriermon takes advantage and goes to shoot out his 'Bunny Blast', but Vajiramon quickly nails an elbow shot to his face. Terriermon goes flying back down hard. 

Pajiramon turned away from Paildramon and moved directly towards Ankylomon. 

"No! Ankylomon!" Paildramon exclaimed. "Look out!" 

"So, what's your name, traitor?" Pajiramon asked Ankylomon. 

"None of your business, lamp chops!" 

"Grr! You're going to regret that!" 

Pajiramon delivers a mule kick right to Ankylomon's face. Kabuterimon gets to his feet and then goes flying into the air as he forms an energy ball in his hands. 

"Electro Shocker!!" 

He sends the ball of electricity down over towards Pajiramon, but she quickly pulls out her bow and then shoots out a beam-like arrow canceling out the attack. 

"Impossible!" 

"I was able to detect your very attack. I call this attack, Treasure Bow." 

Paildramon appears in front of Pajiramon and smacks her in the face. The force of his punch sent the Deva crashing through the ground. 

"Excuse me! You were saying?" Paildramon stated. 

"Deva Blade!!" 

The ox-like monster managed to take down both Renamon and Terriermon with this very attack. Both fall down to the ground with bruises. Vajiramon slowly walks over towards their fallen bodies with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Rika! Lets use our cards! That's the only way that they will stand a chance," said Henry. 

"Ok!" 

Both of them pulled out their cards and slashed them through their D-Arks. 

"Card Slash! Crystal Fire!" 

"Card Slash! Thor's Hammer!" 

Renamon quickly clasps her hands and then unleashes balls of fire energy. She shoots it out towards Vajiramon. And Terriermon goes to bash the ox with the monstrous hammer. But Vajiramon was quickly able to cancel out the fire with his blade and delivers a head butt to Terriermon. 

"Oh no! It didn't work," Takato exclaimed. 

"So, that's how the cards work. Wow, if only I had one of those," Paildramon said. "Whew. We got more important matters to attend to! Ankylomon!" 

Ankylomon quickly gets to his feet and then goes to swing his tail club right over towards Pajiramon. 

"Tail Hammer!!" 

Pajiramon was able to see it coming as she phases away and sends out a blast at Ankylomon, sending him flying back over crashing into several cars. 

"You three shall be honored. You are going to be absorbed by me. I will make sure that I will load each and every single of your data," Pajiramon said. 

"No! Kabuterimon!!" 

As soon as Izzy cried out, his chest began to glow and the symbol of Knowledge was glowing brightly, which gave Kabuterimon the power to evolve into his ultimate-level form. 

"Kabuterimon chou shinka! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

**[Altur Kabuterimon. Tentomon's Ultimate form. Vaccine Type. Special Technique: Horn Buster]**

Pajiramon turned around to see Altur Kabuterimon facing her. He quickly powers up and a huge energy blast comes shooting out from his horn. 

"Horn Buster!!" 

Pajiramon watches as the blast came flying right at her and sending her flying back. Altur Kabuterimon flies right over towards the fallen Pajiramon and goes to attack her head-one, but Pajiramon gets up to her feet and unleashes a thunderstorm. Altur Kabuterimon felt the quake and he loses balance. Pajiramon takes advantage as she hammers away at Altur Kabuterimon. 

"Oh no! Taking cheap shots while they're down and you call yourselves warriors?!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

Paildramon responds to his partner's pleas and goes flying right over towards the battle. Then crosses his arms and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts right over at Pajiramon. 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

Pajiramon gets nailed by the impact and allows Paildramon to go flying down towards her. Pajiramon slowly shakes the cobwebs out, but watches as Paildramon delivers a kick to her. 

"Hi-yah! Those old Jackie Chan films really helped a lot." 

Pajiramon goes flying back onto the ground and the advantage was now on the side of the three Digi-Destined. 

But the Tamers were not fairing well as Vajiramon had taken out both Terriermon and Renamon with huge assaults. 

"Pajiramon! Remember, we are here to load their data, not to toy with them. That will be a huge mistake on our part if we were to under-estimate them. We must collect as much energy from these traitors and send it back over to the Dark One." 

"Just who is this dark one that they are referring to?" asked Takato. 

"I don't know and I don't care! Its time to take out the trash," exclaimed Henry. 

Henry quickly pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-ark. 

"Card Slash! Evolution!" 

**Evolution!!**

Henry's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Terriermon's body. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. 

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms. And a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

Gargomon goes charging right over towards Vajiramon and attacks him head on with multiple shots from his guns. Vajiramon grabs his sword and spins it around to protect himself from the shots. 

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to digivolve? I would just have to hate to load you before I get the chance to see your evolved form," Vajiramon said over to Renamon." 

"Pig." 

"What did you say?!" 

"She said that she wouldn't want a ugly mug like yourself to take a look at her! Now where were we? Oh yeah! Gargo Laser!!" 

Vajiramon quickly plows through while spinning his sword to block out the shots. He rams his shoulder right into Gargomon and sends him flying back. 

"Henry! Here use this card!" 

"Thanks!" 

Henry takes the card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Speed!" 

_"Maybe that should give Gargomon an edge now,"_Takato said to himself. 

Gargomon goes and attacks Vajiramon with an onslaught firing attack, but Vajiramon quickly sends him down with a kick. 

"Gargomon!!" 

"Now, this is where it ends, traitor. Do you have any lasts words?" 

"Yeah, kiss my bunny ass." 

"What?! For that, you die, insolent fool!" 

Vajiramon goes to rise up his sword and looks right down over at Gargomon straight into his eye. 

Back over at the other battle, Pajiramon shoots out three energy blasts, sending both Altur Kabuterimon and Ankylomon down. Paildramon managed to withstand the blasts. 

"You guys, okay?" Paildramon asked. "Those blasts only tickled me, Deva!" 

"Its time we end this!" exclaimed Pajiramon, "It's been nice knowing you, but orders are orders. Your data is ours." 

"No you don't!" Paildramon exclaimed as he readied his blasters. 

"Ankylomon!" Cody cried out. 

"Altur Kabuterimon!" exclaimed Izzy. 

"Henry! Why don't you use the blue card! Maybe we have just this last chance!" 

"Are you sure? How do you even know it will even work," asked Henry. 

"We won't now until we try!" 

"Alright then." 

[Tamers Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

Henry pulls out his blue card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" 

As soon as that happened, a bright beam of light goes shooting up into the skies and the Tamers all looked on, but saw that it didn't do a thing in Gargomon's favor. Vajiramon was distracted by this and looks up. Henry stands there with a shocked look on his face. Vajiramon turns his attention over to the fallen Gargomon and goes to stab him. 

"No! Don't do it," exclaimed Henry. 

"I must! It is my duty." 

Just then, Takato notices a red beam coming shooting out of nowhere and skyward. He looked and saw the source of the beam, from Calumon himself. The Tamers watched as the beam shone over Gargomon, which now would enable him to evolve into his ultimate-level form. 

**Matrix Evolution!!**

"Gargomon shinka!!" 

A red diamond-shape appears with Calumon's face on it along with Gargomon, who was now beginning to evolve. Gargomon's body transforms from a organic body form straight into a cyborg with metal plates all over his body. It was all green and his arms were now missile launchers. His head was covered in metal plating. 

"Rapidmon!!" 

As soon as Vajiramon was about to impale Gargomon with the sword, he realized that he only managed to stab right through the ground. He looked around and was shocked to see that his adversary was quick enough to dodge his blade. He quickly turns around to see none other than Rapidmon staring him down. 

"Whoa! That's Terriermon's ultimate-level form?" Takato asked, "How awesome!" 

Rika pulls out her D-Ark and it displayed an image of Rapidmon, not to mention his statistics. 

**[Rapidmon. Ultimate-level. Warrior type. Special Attacks: Rapid Fire and Tri-Beam.]**

"Prodigious!" Izzy remarked. "Just in time!" 

"Wow, so this is Matrix Evolution?" Cody said. 

"Now we've got another ultimate to our roster," Paildramon stated. "You're in big trouble now, Deva. You're like so totally screwed." 

Rapidmon quickly delivers a kick, sending Vajiramon flying back. Then Rapidmon quickly reappears behind Vajiramon and delivers another spinning heel kick to the Deva. 

"He shoots and scores!" Rapidmon exclaimed. 

"How dare you! Quit trying to make a fool of us, Devas!" 

"Well, looks like I've already have, beefcake! Rapid Fire!!" 

Rapidmon shoots out lighting fast missiles that sent Vajiramon down to his knees. 

"Yeah! Bow to your master!" 

As soon as Pajiramon was about to make her move, Rapidmon quickly phases right in front of her. 

"Going somewhere?!" 

"You! Take this!" 

Pajiramon shoots out her 'Treasure Bow' attack but Rapidmon was able to maneuver away from each arrow being shot over at him with ease. Rapidmon quickly phases out and appears in the sky above. 

"Whoa! That guy is radical!" Paildramon said. 

"He should have enough power to beat him," Izzy said, "He's got those two already weakened as we speak!" 

"Well, well. Looks like I might have a worthy opponent at last," said Pajiramon, "Now which one of you humans will be my shield?" 

"None of them! Time to serve us some lamb chops!!" 

With that said, Rapidmon quickly powers up and an aura forms around him. Then he forms a triangular shape and holds it out. He looks down at the two Devas and then shoots it out with tremendous force. 

"Tri-Beam!!" 

The Devas watched as the tri-beam went right through them and quickly disintegrated both Vajiramon and Pajiramon. Their screams were heard amongst the town but were next to nothing as soon as they were vaporized. 

"Alright! We did it!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Way to go, Rapidmon!" Henry said. 

["Evo" ends] 

The other Digi-Destined sighed as relief as their digimon quickly reverted to their rookie forms. Davis and Veemon were powered down from their fusion form. They rushed over towards the Tamers and acknowledged them. 

"Great work, Tamers. Looks like Tai and Kari were right about you. You're a very resourceful team," said Izzy, "We too are Digi-Destined." 

Rapidmon quickly lands onto the ground as three rookies look around him as if he were an exhibit. 

"Wow! I wish I had armor like you!" Veemon said. 

"Ha. Ha. Well, this is my special armor. You can't buy them anywhere else." 

"Well, we now know what we have in store for us next time," Takato said, "But thanks for backing us up there, guys." 

The three Digi-Destined nodded. 

"Not a problem. You can count on us, or vice versa," Cody assured them, "But next time, it just may not be that easy." 

They all nodded in agreement as they carried on their conversation concerning the Devas. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, Riley and Talley were quick to realize that one of the Wild Ones were still out in the city of West Shinjuku. 

"They've both just disappeared," said Yamaki. "Looks like we've caught some footage of other wild ones. I've never seen them before." 

"Sir, I'm still getting a reading on one of them," Riley reported. 

With that said, a large pair of data regrouped and formed a body. Vajiramon managed to reappear in another section in West Shinjuku, despite the Tamers' and Digi-Destined's hopeful attempt. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's apartment home, Mr. Wong managed to catch up with Henry as they talked inside Henry's room. Mr. Wong looks over to Terriermon with a smile on his face. 

"Terriermon. I would like to say thank you for saving my life earlier today." 

"Well I had to. You are Henry's dad." 

"Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner," Henry said, "Its really hard to keep a secret this long and you took it a lot better than I thought you ever would. 

"I understand completely. Plus, there's something that I haven't told you either. And it's time that I should. About twenty years ago, a couple of my old college friends and myself got together to do some designing on a voluntary computer project, and though we were just doing for fun, we needed up creating the first digimon. We were creating artificial life forms on the computer and even figured out that a way to install a survival-instinct mechanism, which functioned just like it does in wild animals but nobody, expected a bunch of college students to have such incredible results. We were actually able to give the creatures each individual personalities and fighting abilities. Unfortunately, we never even got to see the final version of them as the sponsors cut the funding as their biggest breakthroughs happened, and the project dried up. Thus all the Digimon games that my friends and I play with were based on a research project that was never completed, and we never got credit for." 

"Hmm. That really stinks." 

"But it was a long time ago," Mr. Wong assured him, "At least our project wasn't wasted, now kids all over the world have something fun to play with. Terriermon, what do you know about the blue card? When I analyzed it, I noticed Shibumi's code appeared in the data. You have any idea of might could have done that?" 

"Hey. You said yesterday that they were just meaningless data," Henry said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere and out on the night streets, Rika and Renamon both come face-to-face with Vajiramon. Rika looks on with shock on her face and couldn't believe that Vajiramon was able to survive. 

"You?! I thought you were dead." 

Vajiramon points over to Renamon and the neon-colored fox nodded in agreement. 

"I understand…" 

With that said, Renamon goes walking up towards Vajiramon. 

"What's going on, Renamon?" 

"It's Vajiramon. He wants to talk to me." 

"That is correct." 

"She can talk right here!" 

"Silence!! You ungrateful human." 

"Sorry but Renamon is not going! We don't trust you." 

"Rika, you need to let me do this. I need to speak with him." 

"But, how can we possibly trust him?" 

"I have questions that only he can answer. I won't be gone for very long." 

"What kind of questions?" asked Rika. 

"I promise to explain everything when I return." 

Renamon then walks off with Vajiramon as they were walking towards a path into a nearby digital field. Rika looks with worry and hope that her partner would eventually return unharmed. 

_"It looks like I'll just have to trust in Renamon this time."_

But little did she realize that she was watched by the two figures that had confronted the other Tamers. The blue-skinned young man and his panda follower were looking on, just before they both phased away to remain hidden from the Tamer girl. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The dark figure with the 'D' marking on his forehead appeared on top of a water tower. His eyes were crimson for him to see clearly through the darkness. 

"Excellent. Now Vajiramon will persuade her to join our elite. The master will be pleased." 

************************************************************************************** 

Twenty-four hours have passed and everything wasn't going very well for Rika. It all started when Renamon left with Vajiramon. All Rika could ever think about was the safety of her digimon partner and could only hope for her to return eventually. 

"Renamon. It's a day already and I'm beginning to wonder if something bad happened to you. But you said yourself that you would return and make good on your promise." 

"Rika!" 

The red-hair girl turned around to see her own mother looking down at her with a smile on her face. 

"I hope that dress suits you well, dear." 

"Ugh. You mean this ugly ol' thing? Why did I have to do this photo shoot for? I told that I don't like wearing these dresses." 

"Young lady, that is a designer's blouse. And I just talked to the photography director. The shoot is going to start in a few minutes." 

Just then, the photography director comes walking in with a matching hat for Rika's outfit and handed it to her. 

"Now, lets how you look with that hat on. Show us a smile too." 

Rika placed the hat on her head and a small frown came across her face. She then faked a smile. 

"Oh. Now that is just gorgeous, Rika! Are you ready for the shoot?" 

"Oh yeah. I'm so excited," Rika said while rolling her eyes. 

As soon as the photo shoot got started, Rika was standing in the middle of a gray background while looking over at the camera. 

"Alright Rika! Show us that smile! You just look gorgeous." 

After giving off a smile, several cameras were flashing all over her surroundings, which caused her to get distracted and irritated. She growled and looks over at the camera that was standing right in front of her. As soon as it was about to shoot another picture, she pushes the camera away and runs out of the studio. 

"Hey, where are you going?!" 

"Rika Nonaka! You get back here, immediately!" 

Rika goes running out of the studio and tosses the hat onto the ground. She goes walking off onto the streets with an angry look on her face. 

_"I can't believe I was forced to undergo through all of that torture! Smile at the camera?! Give me a break! I rather get eaten by a snake than put up with that crap again."_

************************************************************************************* 

TK and Kari were sitting on their couch as Davis and Cody was telling them everything that occurred at Akihabara. They heard about the Devas invading and Rapidmon's evolution. 

"So, Terriermon finally digivolved?" TK asked. 

"Yeah and that little dude had it in him!" Davis said. "He wiped out those two Devas like they were nothing!" 

"Amazing. So he just digivolved and took care of them that quickly?" Kari asked. 

"Like we said before," Cody stated. "You should have seen it. It was insane." 

"Let's just be glad that you guys managed to clean up those Devas' act," Gatomon stated. 

"All that's left is Renamon. Something tells me that she'll reach ultimate-level sooner than we think," TK said. "But that all depends on Rika…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's apartment home, the Tamer boys were discussing the issue going on between Vajiramon and Renamon. Plus they were starting to worry over Renamon's disappearance from several days ago. 

"It's been days since Renamon left with Vajiramon. I wonder what's keeping her so long," wondered Takato. 

"What I want to know is who those two mysterious people were and how would they know so much about us." 

"We can just always ask them and force them to talk," Terriermon said. 

"That's not the way I wanted to get some answers. But you know what, that just might work." 

"But we really have to hope that Renamon returns. I can't imagine ho Rika is going through with all of this." 

"No matter how much she doesn't want to admit. I know deep down inside, she really misses her," Takato said, "Heck. I would feel the same way if I had lost Guilmon." 

"Maybe your right. I guess we're just over exaggerating over this whole ordeal," said Henry, "I guess Renamon wanted to understand something about Tamers from a Deva's point of view." 

************************************************************************************** 

Rika was standing over at the West Shinjuku Bridge and looking over her D-Ark. She was hoping to get an energy signal from Renamon, but thus far, nothing has happened and it only made Rika worry even more. 

"Renamon. Where could you be? I just hope you can live up your promise." 

The girl sighed and then goes walking down the bridge and heads back for home. Now she feels rejected by her own digimon. 

"She left me. I just know she left me." 

Rika walks down the street and could only think of much Renamon meant to her, but now, she wasn't sure if she can trust Renamon. She felt as though her own digimon partner had left her out in the cold. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Rika's mother was upset over what her own daughter had done earlier in the photo shoot. She felt embarrassed and hurt to say the least. 

"I can't believe that my own daughter would do this to me. She left and it totally embarrassed me. I've never felt so humiliated in my life." 

"Dear, maybe she didn't want that camera test," Rika's grandmother said, "You just can't force that upon her." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. She didn't want that camera test. You did. You have to let Rika decide for herself and she will figure out what's best for herself." 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't push her for things she doesn't feel comfortable with." 

Just then, the front door opened and Rika was walking in while putting her shoes away. Rika walks in and turns around to see her own mother confronting her with a serious look. 

"Young lady, what you did earlier today was childish. I demand a apology from you." 

"Well, I don't feel like owing you anything." 

Rika simply walks past her mother and towards her room. Rika's mother looks on and could only stand much from her own daughter. 

_"What am I going to do with that young lady?"_

************************************************************************************ 

Back over at Henry's apartment, Terriermon was looking out the window and his ears lift up as if he were picking up an energy signal. He goes over and gets Henry's attention. 

"Henry. It's him. I can feel his ki level." 

"Who, Vajiramon?" 

"No! Santa Claus!" 

"Ha. Ha. Funny. So, where is he?" 

"He's not very far from here. We can get there as soon as possible, but we are going to need both Rika and Takato. Especially Rika." 

"You're right. No telling if Renamon had also returned." 

"Lets go." 

Henry nods and lifts Terriermon up as they both headed out of the apartment. First, they would go get both Rika and Takato and lead them over to their destination. Henry calls up Rika through his cell phone and gets an answer from the red-hair girl. 

"Rika! Terriermon felt an enormous energy level and predicts that Vajiramon might have returned with Renamon. Go check it out. We'll meet you over there." 

_"I'm on my way!"_

Henry then goes and dials up Takato's number to get a hold of him. 

"I just we get there as soon as possible and lets hope for our sake that Renamon is over there." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, Riley and Talley were having a friendly conversation amongst each other about each other's daily lives. 

"So, how was your day off yesterday," asked Talley. 

"Same as always. I really need to lose some weight, cause my uniform is starting to tear up and I need the perfect figure to really fit in this suit." 

"Your lucky. You seem to always get a day off every now and then." 

"I guess I work hard. I really deserve those breaks." 

"But I work just as hard as you." 

"Don't get your underpants all bunged up, I was just making a point…" 

But just as soon as she was about to finish her statement, the alarm went off and every worker was running around the place. This could only mean one thing and that would be the location of a bio-emergence. 

"Ugh, isn't there ever going to be a peaceful day around here," Talley remarked. 

The two women ran upstairs and met up with Yamaki as they returned to their positions to begin locating the recent bio-emergence. 

_"When will this hellish nightmare stop,"_ Yamaki said to himself. 

"We're sending down a tracer over the bio-emergence now," said Riley. 

"Stand by," replied Talley, "It is located over at the local stadium and the bio-emergence is imminent." 

"There's nothing we can do but all we can do is locate their positions. Even if we try the tracer, they will always bio-emerge. This is nothing more than becoming a major nuisance. There has to be a way to stop these things," Yamaki said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, there was a digital field forming in the stadium, which could mean only one thing. Vajiramon was now returning back into the real world where he would meet up with Renamon as they plan to negotiate. Vajiramon looked across his surroundings and felt an energy presence. He turned around to see none other Renamon appearing. The neon-colored fox jumps and flips from the very top of the stadium. She lands right in front of Vajiramon. 

They looked at each face-to-face with serious looks on their faces. Vajiramon was the first to speak. 

"Welcome Renamon. Your presence is nothing more than poetry in motion." 

"Cut with the complements. What are we here for?" 

"I am here to talk. Renamon, I am here to tell you about your destiny." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Henry was riding his bicycle over towards the stadium with Terriermon on his back. They both turned to see Rika on her bicycle. 

"So, are you sure that Renamon could be at the stadium?" 

"That's what Terriermon told me when felt Vajiramon's power level. Wherever he will be, Renamon won't be too far from there." 

"I just have a bad feeling. What if she betrays us." 

"Rika. You know Renamon better than that. She won't turn her back on us and join the Deva Elite. I can guarantee you that." 

"Yeah, besides, she's much too stubborn to fall for that," Terriermon replied. 

"True. But lets get there as soon as possible. And where's goggle head?" 

"I called him and he would meet us over. But I better get my digivice and find his location." 

As soon as he looked at his digivice, he found a dot beeping and that could only mean one thing, Takato was close by with Guilmon. They weren't very far. 

"He's close by. But we better get a peddling and hurry." 

With that said, the Tamers peddled harder on their bikes, in hopes of reaching over towards Takato and the stadium as quickly as possible. 

************************************************************************************** 

Renamon and Vajiramon confronted each other as they had theirs locked onto one another. Vajiramon was the first to speak. 

"Renamon. I ask of you to abandon your ways with humans and join us to vanish human kind with the help of our master, the Dark One. With your potential, we will gather as much energy needed from this realm and deliver it to our master." 

"And this Dark One you speak of. Who is he? I've never heard of him." 

"For many years, he's sought and brought many of the strongest digimon under his control and he sent us Devas to gather energy from this realm. Once we gather as much energy needed for our master's needs, we will deliver it to him and he will use to his advantage to release a being that will go into the human world and destroy it so us digimon can have complete power over the two worlds." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes and we ask of you to join us. Please, this is for your own good. We don't have to pummel each other into oblivion. What do you say?" 

The three Tamers made it over towards the stadium as the heard a conversation going on between both Vajiramon and Renamon. Rika was the first to hear Renamon and goes over to see the two digimon confronting each other. 

"Renamon! I see her." 

"And there's Vajiramon," said Henry. 

"Tell me. Why do you have an utter and deep hatred for humans?" Vajiramon asked. 

"Because you are a worthy servant for the Dark One. The humans that created us also abandoned us. But the Dark One managed to save us. He believes that the digimon should take what was rightfully ours and that is control power over the real world. But I was ordered to stop this from happening." 

"I knew it! Its a conspiracy to take over the two worlds," exclaimed Takato, "Guilmon! I say we take this bull down by the horns!" 

"Terriermon, go!" 

But just as soon as the two rookies were about to go out into the battle, Calumon appears out of nowhere and hops down the stadium stairs as he lands right in between both Vajiramon and Renamon. 

"Hi, Renamon. What are ya doing here? Looks like you two are having a good time. You want to play?" 

"Is this another human pet that managed to betray us digimon?" Vajiramon asked angrily. 

"You really need to light up," said Calumon. 

"Calumon. You shouldn't be here. Get out as soon as possible." 

"Hey, can I ride on your back?" Calumon asked Vajiramon. 

But he soon got his answer as Vajiramons stomped down in front of Calumon and caused him to go flying back. Vajiramon goes chasing after Calumon. 

"Alright! That does it! Guilmon! Time for action!" 

"Right!" 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-in S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Guilmon felt his body starting to change and his energy level increasing. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form, which would be his champion-leveled form. Now Guilmon was larger with a much more broad and heavy body. He has a patch of white hair on his head. However, he looked much too similar to his rookie form, but has a higher power level as far as he was concerned. He stands while blowing fire from out of his nose. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Growlmon!!" 

Growlmon goes charing over towards Vajiramon and allowed Calumon time to fly away. Growlmon wrenches back and then executes his Dragon Slasher on the Deva. But Vajiramon managed to cross his arms and block out his adversary's attack. Vajiramon powers up as an aura surrounded him. He goes and knocks Guilmon away with a shoulder takedown with tremendous force. 

Rika and Renamon looked over towards each other, as if they were already missing each other. But they soon turned their attention back over towards the battleground. Calumon ran over towards the Tamers as Henry looks over to Terriermon. 

"I'm on it, Henry!" 

Henry pulls out a card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-in S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

"Terriermon shinka!!" 

His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his new form. Now Terriermon was a tall, pant-wearing rabbit-like digimon with two chain guns on each arm, in fact, they were his new arms. And a green facemask covered his face. He gets into a fighting pose and whips out a belt and places it over his chest, which had bullets on them, which would be his ammunition for his two chain guns. Finally, he calls out to his new name. 

"Gargomon!!" 

Gargomon points his guns over towards Vajiramon as he began to fire away a barrage of multiple shots, but they were ineffective against Vajiramon's armor. As soon as Vajiramon made his move over towards the two champions, Renamon jumps up and then crosses her arms to unleash her 'diamond storm' attack. The ultimate-level felt the diamond nailing from behind and turned to see Renamon in the air. 

"You just used me to get information didn't you?! You little traitor." 

"Who said I ever was going to accept your offer. My loyalty stands with Rika and not for your master. You can tell the Dark One that I'm not interested." 

"Wretched wench!" 

"Bite me." 

"You're making a mistake! If you work for the Dark One, just imagine how much unlimited power that you would have in your possession. But now I will just have to kill you for your betrayal!" 

As soon as Vajiramon was charging over towards Renamon, Rika quickly pulls out a card and then slashes it through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-in S!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Tamers first "Evolution" theme plays] 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

The fox's body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her new form, which would be her champion-leveled form. Now Renamon was Quadra pedal and a pair of nine tails was in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpine-like, but retained of her Renamon features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her new name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

Now it was down to three champions against one powerful ultimate-level Deva. Vajiramon looked across his adversaries and then turns to face the now evolved Kyuubimon. 

"Take this! Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

Kyuubimon shoots out several fiery attacks over towards Vajiramon, but he quickly intercepts them with several ki-blasts as he begins charging over towards her. Vajiramon picks up Vajiramon with his horns and throws her backwards, but Kyuubimon lands on her feet. 

Rika pulls out yet another card and the slashes it right through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Power Charger!" 

As soon as that happened, Kyuubimon felt her energy increasing and a huge aura forms around her. Vajiramon felt the ground shaking as he looks over towards Kyuubimon giving him a possessed look. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

Kyuubimon spins herself into a fiery, spiral dragon as she goes to nail Vajiramon head-one, but Vajiramon quickly intercepts by blocking it out with his swords. 

["Evolution" ends] 

Takato pulls out a card of his own and slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Hyperspeed!" 

Growlmon powers up and then unleashes a super fast Pyro Blaster but Vajiramon quickly saw it coming and slashed through with his swords. It failed. 

Henry slashes another card through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Energy Card!" 

Gargomon charges over at Vajiramon and goes to nail him with a super uppetcut followed by a combination of the Bunny Pummel but Vajiramon easily punches Gargomon away with tremendous force. There was no luck and all the champions were weakened, except Kyuubimon of course. 

"Its just down to Kyuubimon. Rika, you got to help her out!" exclaimed Takato. 

"C'mon, he's about to make his move onto her," said Henry, "Plus our digimon don't have enough energy left to harness." 

Vajiramon slowly goes approaching towards Kyuubimon with a sneer on his face. The champion looks over at him. The 'D' on Vajiramon's forehead was starting to glow and Vajiramon's energy was increasing once again. Kyuubimon goes charging over at Vajiramon and attacks him with her tail, but Vajiramon easily catches her and throws her down. 

"You could have had power, but you wasted the opportunity! You're no warrior. Your all pretty and no punch!" 

Vajiramon begins fighting her with his swords, which allows Vajiramon time to phase behind her and execute a mule kick to her. Kyuubimon goes flying back. Rika could only look on with shock and fear. 

_"Renamon. No! I've got to do something right away or you could die."_

"Any last words before I send you into eternal limbo?" 

"Yeah! I've got something to say!" a transmixed voice called out. 

"Who's there?!" 

"Static Force!!" 

Vajiramon turned and was blasted in the face by a powerful blast. The ox deva looked up and saw a levitating figure. This warrior had a feather-like body with a belt-buckle around it's waist, cat-like ears and a visor around it's face. 

"Who is that?!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Don't worry! It's just us!" the figure called out. "It's me, Hawkmon and Yolei. We're the fusion form of those two!" 

"Yolei?!" Henry exclaimed. 

"We sensed your presence and we've figured this Deva was up to no good!" 

"Thanks, Yolei and Hawkmon!" Growlmon called out. 

"Just call us, Silphymon." 

**[Silphymon. Ultimate level fusion. Data Type. Special Technique: Static Force]**

Just then, something was glowing in Rika's handful of cards. She looked down to see what she couldn't believe what she just saw. It was a blue card. 

"A blue card?! Where did it? Unreal…" 

"Use it, Rika! Its your last shot!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

Rika turns to face him and nods. She goes and slashes it through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!!" 

[Tamers Evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

The D-Ark began to glow and Calumon's little triangle began to glow at the same time as the energy was quickly sent straight over towards Kyuubimon. Vajiramon is quickly blinded by the slight and shields his eyes. 

**Matrix Evolution!!**

Just then, a diamond-like shape appears with Calumon in the center of it and Kyuubimon's body starts to morph. 

"Kyuubimon! Matrix shinka!!" 

Her four-legged body began to transform as she leaps up and a full moon started to appear in the background. She looked up, as her face was now a fox-mask with a kimono-like outfit on. Plus she was once again bipedal much like her rookie form. She spins around and then poses in front of the full moon as she shouts out her name. 

"Taomon!!" 

The Tamers all looked on in shock and amazement at what they just saw. Taomon was standing right in front of Vajiramon with a serious look on her face. 

"Whoa. That's so cool," Takato said, "That used to be Kyuubimon?" 

Henry pulls out his D-Ark and then gets a reading on the newly evolved Taomon. An image of her appears with statistics on her. 

**[Taomon. Ultimate-level. Special Attacks: Talisman of Light and Thousand Spells.]**

"Oh yeah, she has an advantage over Vajiramon now. We're winning this battle after all." 

"This battle belongs to Taomon," Silphymon stated. 

"You digivolved, but you digivolved into something similar to a human. How can you represent something just as vile and disgusting?" Vajiramon asked. 

"I don't care what you think of me. I stick to Rika's stand and nothing will separate us apart. Now, if we're through chit-chatting, lets get this over with." 

"It would be my pleasure traitor! If you won't side with us, I have no choice but to kill you." 

"Thousand Spells!" 

Vajiramon goes charging over towards Taomon and blocking out her attacks with his blades. 

"You've gotten stronger but not strong enough to put me away. Deva Blade!!" 

Vajiramon goes and slashes at Taomon with his sword, but she easily blocks them out with her sleeves, which catches Vajiramon by surprise. He doesn't realize that he was completely outmatched in every other way. 

"Why did you go with me at first? I don't understand it." 

"I only wanted information. But now that I have them, you can just leave." 

Taomon goes flipping back over the Deva and Vajiramon turned to face her. He pulls out his blades and tosses them over at her. 

"Deva Blade!!" 

Taomon saw the blades coming over at her and easily dodges after phasing out. Vajiramon growled under his breath as he turned around to see Taomon looking down upon him. Vajiramon drew out his swords again and then tosses them over at her. Taomon manages to phase away again like before, which infuriated Vajiramon further. 

"Its time to end this. Your hatred for the humans shall be your downfall." 

With that said, Taomon pulls out a large brush and then paints a sign in the air, a Kanji-like symbol. 

"Talisman of Light!" 

Vajiramon could only stand as the writing came flying towards him at the speed of light. Vajiramon didn't have time to draw his sword nor block as the symbol went right through him. 

"No!! How could this be??! No!!" 

Vajiramon screams out as he quickly explodes into data. Taomon hovers down to the ground and turns towards the Tamers. They all sighed a relief over Vajiramon's defeat but the digimon were too tired to even celebrate. But Calumons aw this as another victory and went hopping along. 

"Culu! We did it! Culu!" 

"We put my friend," replied Silphymon. 

["Evo" ends] 

Rika looked over towards Taomon as a small smirk forms across her face. 

Watching from above, a silver-haired boy with dog-like ears and a red cloaked suit was astonished by the battle. He held his sword around his sheath. 

"Kagome never told me anything about this. Too bad. They look like demons. I should get Kagome to tell me about these things. Damn, where the hell could she be?" 

************************************************************************************** 

After bidding her farewell, Silphymon fell off into the night skies while the full moon was becoming visible. The digital field quickly disappeared and everybody left for home, except for Rika. The young girl looks up at Renamon with a smile on her face. 

"I was very pleased with your recent evolution. You've gotten a lot stronger and I'm proud." 

"Thank you, Rika. That means so much to hear you say that. Besides I had to do what I did to get a better understanding of the Deva and investigate their motives. This Dark One seems very powerful if he was able to bring these digimon to his control." 

"I'm just glad that you took the initiative to get to know a Deva better and you look so heroic in the moonlight as Taomon. Well, I better be going. Goodnight, Renamon." 

"Yes, goodnight. Rika." 

As soon as Rika went peddling away on her bike, Renamon was looking up into the moonlight as if she were apart of it when she was Taomon. But little did she realize that she was being watched. These two have been watching the recent Deva battles. It was the ones who confronted Tai, Takato, Kari and Henry. 

"Are they the ones we seek?" asked the panda. 

"Yes, and soon we will find out just how powerful these Tamers really are. But its Tai Kamiya that concerns me. Don't worry, we shall have our day once this Deva infestation ends," replied the blue-skinned young man. 

Now that we realize what the true motives of the Devas are, do we even know what the true motives of the two mysterious fighters are? And is Rika starting to become much nicer than usual? What will go down next? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: You really thought that this Deva mess was over with? Think again! 

Indramon: I've come to punish the ones who seek the comfort of humans! 

Impmon: Oh yeah, palsy? Just what makes you think I need any stinking humans! 

Renamon: We have Impmon from pulling off this insanity. 

TK: Matt! You're here! I didn't expect you and Mimi to show up! 

Matt: Hmmm, looks like there's a hothead needing to be taught a lesson. 

Indramon: Just who are you? How can a human and a digimon merge together? I won't tolerate this! 

Metalla X: Why don't you bite me? 

Terriermon: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode ten! 

**Indramon's Horn of Desolation! The Card Out of the Blue!**

Takato: What? It's another blue card? 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Rapidmon and Taomon have arrived! The Tamers team is now set! Will it be enough to defeat the Devas? 

Coral: You'll just have to sit tight. The next chapter is going to be a good one, especially when Metalla X rocks the house. You'll get to see even more Metalla X in the Artificial Saga as he plans to take down Elfmon. 

Max: Looks like we have our guest for the next Tamers chapter. It's going to be Goku and Piccolo! 

SSJ4T: Cool, so be here for the next chapter, gang. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	10. Indramon's Horn of Desolation! The Card ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Yo! We're getting set for the next chapter…but allow us to introduce our guests. They were seen in the recent driving test episode. Let's welcome fellow Z-Warriors, Goku and Piccolo! 

Goku: Hi everybody! 

Piccolo: First, the driving test and now this? Isn't that enough, Son? 

Coral: By the way, Goku's full name is Son Goku for all you DBZ newbies. 

Max: So, what brings you two here? 

Goku: We want to check out the Tamers fic. Plus, we just got back from that drivers exam. Whew, it's such a pain. 

Piccolo: Driving isn't my style I should have resumed with my training. 

Coral: At least, you tried something new. Hey, Kaka-err, Goku. I don't know what I should call you. I am a saiyan after all. 

Goku: It doesn't matter what you call me. I'm already used to Vegeta calling me that name. 

Coral: Well, since I don't want to associate myself with that jerk, I'll just call you Goku. 

Goku: Fair enough. 

SSJ4T: Is that all, because we should get started with the fic. All you readers go and read the fic. You'll get a kick out of it! Enjoy the fic! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Indramon's Horn of Desolation! The Card Out of the Blue!**

The Shinjuku Central Park is just as peaceful and quiet as ever. Now Devas have been attacking as of late. So this gave the Tamers a chance to strategize their plans and think of an off to combat against the next unsuspecting deva appearance. But they realized that each deva that has appeared have been much stronger than the last. 

Rika, Henry and Takato were discussing this issue over at the park, while Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were playing with Guilmon and splashing water on him. Guilmon was able to splash water back over at them. He splashes water over at Kazu and Jeri, while Kenta stood there laughing. But that would not last long as Guilmon lifts his tail and then slashes water onto Kenta, which made the other two children laugh. 

Just on the other side, The Tamers, along with Terriermon and Renamon, were standing by the trees while discussing the deva issue. 

"Those Devas keep popping out everywhere. I wonder why they such a vendetta against us. Why did they even want to fight the digimon and nothing else?" Henry pondered. 

"Well, its our job as Tamers to stop these Devas," replied Takato. 

"Ugh. That's so ridiculous. Why does it have to be just us that have to stop them? Why can't you two go work with those Digi-dodoes to help you? I'm expecting something better for a challenge," said Rika. 

"Well, it's going to be impossible if we leave the Devas to continue their destructive wave of terror. This Dark One they foretell is really serious about destroying humankind," said Renamon. 

"Hey, Takato! Come in and play with us! You're making us look bad over here," Kazu cried out. 

"Come and get wet! You look so lost over there," Kenta said. 

"I'll be there in a minute," said Takato, "You want to join us, Henry?" 

"Sorry, but, I got other things to do. I'll catch you later, ok?" 

Henry goes walking off with Terriermon following at his side. The goggle boy looks over at Rika. 

"What about you, you…" 

But as soon as he was about to finish asking his questions, Rika simply goes walking off as if she were already saying that she 'didn't want to play'. Takato looks back over towards the lake where Guilmon and the other three children were playing. 

"Watch out, guys! I'm coming in!" 

Watching from high above a tree branch, Impmon was looking down at them with a very bored look on his face. He couldn't stand seeing Guilmon being used as a pet towards the children, as he likes to call them. They were just pets in his view. 

"Jeez. Just how long are they going to keep this act up? I'm about to hurl over here!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over at TK's apartment, the pehone rang and TK went over to pick it up. 

"Hello. Takaishi and Kamiya residence. TK speaking." 

_"Wow, little bro. You still haven't learned have you."_

"Matt?! Is that really you?!" 

_"You bet. Mimi and I are just arriving back from our tour. I discussing this with Mimi and we wanted to know if we could stop by in town to visit. You know to see ya'll and to catch up on things. We haven't seen each other for a long while anyway."_

"We sure haven't. You're more than welcome to come by for a visit. Kari and I will be here practically all day." 

_"So. Did you get by third base and made the home run yet?"_

"Huh?" 

_"C'mon. You even said that you would get by third base since the last time we saw each other. So, how did she like it?"_

"Oh, yeah. Third base. Lets just say, that I've already made a couple of 'homeruns' over these past couple of months." 

_"Man, TK! You're such a pimp! Ha! I never knew you had it in you!"_

"Neither did I." 

_"Well, you and Kari are going to get a huge surprise once we get there. You'll be flipped."_

"Well. I'm looking forward to that. So, is your hair still the same or did you have to cut it?" 

_"Leave the hair out, dude. Besides, rock stars really need to keep their hair and Mimi is really enjoying the tours. I never knew that she would become a fan of rock music. Your going to notice some changes in Mimi once we get there."_

"Well, just stop by anytime. We'll be waiting. I'll tell Kari the good news." 

_"Alright man. Keep in touch and keep nailing those 'home runs'. Later."_

"See ya." 

TK hangs up the phone and Patamon flies over towards him. 

"Who was that TK?" 

"That was Matt. Him and Mimi are going to stop by and visit. They just got back from a big tour," said TK. 

"Cool. That means Palmon and Gabumon are coming over too." 

"Oh yeah. I really need to talk to Palmon. We haven't seen each other in ages," said Gatomon, "I wonder how she's doing." 

"Did you just say Matt and Mimi are coming over," Kari asked. 

"Yeah and they're coming from a big tour. Isn't that just great?" 

"That's great, TK. We should really have a big Digi-Destined dinner, what do you say?" 

"Sounds great. We should decide what we should make though." 

"How about some of that homemade pizza that I made a couple of weeks ago?" 

"Cool, but this time let's leave out the anchovies." 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Impmon was seen jumping onto nearby rooftop houses with a huge smirk on his face. He was bouncing from rooftop onto rooftop, but little did he realize that he was being followed. Calumon was the culprit following him. Impmon stops at his tracks and then turns around to face Calumon with an angry look on his face. 

"Would you quit following me?! You little puff-cheeked butterball!" 

"I was just going to see what you were doing. Looks like your looking for some people to play with." 

"Yeah, play with humans, that just makes so retch…" 

But just as he was about to finish up his sentence, he could hear a low laugh coming from another direction. He turns towards a nearby parking lot and could hear more dark laughter. He sees a digital field forming and goes over to see who was laughing. 

"Who's laughing at me?! C'mon show yourself! Al right! I'm coming over there myself!" 

Impmon hops over several rooftops in order to make it over towards the parking lot and jumps right through the digital field. He lands onto the ground and then looks towards the figure that was laughing at him. 

"Who's in there?! Come out and show yourself, coward! You were laughing at me. Who are you? Aren't you going to face me!" 

"You mean me?" 

Impmon looks right up at what seemed to be a horse, but this one was as tall as a small house. It was purple and had a shell on his back. He continued to give a low chuckle, which infuriated Impmon even more. 

"Would you stop doing that already?! Jackass!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Joe was taking an hour break after a class he had. He looked at his watch and had plenty of time to get a bite to eat. Gomamon stuck his head through Joe's backpack. 

"Ack! Can't breathe! Why don't these packs get zippers which leaves holes to breath through?" 

"You know I can't let my fellow classmates take a look at you." 

"I don't know. Those girls might jump all over this cute lil thing. Why don't you introduce me to any of these girls?!" 

"For obvious seasons. They'll think you're too adorable." 

"Hey, can you blame them?" 

Suddenly, Joe's digivice started reacting. He looked through it and was picking up a signal reading. Gomamon felt an uneasy ki from a hear distance. His fur was starting to stand at its ends. 

"What's wrong, Gomamon?" 

"I'm sensing a really strong power. It's got to be another Deva. TK and Kari told us to keep an eye out for these things." 

"That's right. They told us last night." 

"Let's go check this one out! Last one there has to clean up the house!" 

Gomamon scurries off towards the Deva's location. Joe ran to catch up to his digimon partner. 

"Hey, wait up! You run pretty fast when you get excited." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, inside the underground cyberspace, the people were now tracking down signals coming from a Wild One, which happened to be the horse creature. 

"Sir, we're picking up several huge signal readings from that just recently came from the Juggernaut core." 

"Riley? Are you getting anymore readings on this anomaly?!" 

"No, its already bio-emerged and it seems as though this Wild One isn't alone. There's signal coming from another one." 

"Another one?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

The horse looks right down over towards Impmon with a sneer. Impmon could only look up and gulp, but he kept his fears to himself and didn't want the horse to sense his fear. The horse continues on laughing. 

"Would you just stop laughing at me?!" 

"I'm laughing for a good reason. I just can't stop laughing at such a pitiful digimon you turned out to be." 

"You take that back!" 

"I just don't see why you are unable to digivolve since you already have a human at your side, traitor." 

Impmon gasps and then looks back to the old days when he was an actual partner to two little twins. 

_Flashback_

The twins looked over at each other angrily and were tugging on Impmon as if it was a contest of tug of war, and Impmon was used as the rope in this situation. The twins were arguing on who should have authority and ownership over Impmon, but they seem to not want to compromise this time around. 

"Impmon is mine," the boy exclaimed. 

"No, he's mine! I saw him first," the girl replied angrily. 

"Finders keepers. He's with me. He's mine!" 

"Impmon, you better tell him that you're mine." 

"Take it back. You tell her that you're mine." 

"Impmon! Impmon!" 

"Impmon!!" 

"Ack!! Knock it off!!" 

End of Flashback 

Impmon gasps even further and then sniffs himself. The horse simply laughs at him and was able to smell the stench of human order coming from Impmon, which brought the final conclusion that Impmon was hanging around with humans. 

"You got a human partner, but yet, you are still unable to digivolve. Well its too bad, you'll never be able to digivolve. Never." 

Impmon could only look over at the giant with angry fueling in his eyes and his fists clenching. There was a low growl coming from Impmon as he punches the ground. 

"Stop it! I don't want to listen to you anymore! You better butt out of my life. I'm not the human lover that you claim for me to be." 

Just then, both Rika and Renamon made it over towards the Digital Field in time as they saw both Impmon and the horse confronting each other. 

"Another Deva? Lets check this guy out." 

Rika pulls out her D-Ark and then quickly gets a hologram image of the horse, plus several statistics on him. 

**[Indramon. Ultimate-level. Deva. Special Attack: Horn of Desolation]**

Joe and Gomamon found the Digital Field. Gomamon peered through the fog and sensed two digimon. The curious sea mammal scurries through the Digital Field. 

"Wait! You don't know what might be in there! Man, I need to jog a little more." 

"Who the heck is that guy?" Rika asked. "It must be another one of the Digi-Destined…" 

Gomamon finds himself in a confrontation between Impmon and the Deva. He looks across and notices Renamon. 

"Just what the heck is this?" Gomamon asked. "I really need to get out more." 

"Well. It seems that you brought friends and pathetic human along. I must say. You sure can defend yourself, weakling," Indramon said. 

"These two digi-poodles are just here to watch me pummel you into oblivion! You just better watch your mouth, mule face!" 

_"Who's he calling a digi-poodle?!"_ Gomamon thought. 

"Ha. We shall meet again." 

With that said, Indramon slowly vanished into the digital field and he managed to say a few words just before he was departing away from the battleground. 

"You do not belong here in this plane of existence, weakling. We shall meet again." 

Impmon looks on as the digital field floated away and he growled under his breathe. He turns around to face Renamon and Gomamon with an angry look on his face. 

"Yo, fox-face! You and that human friend should have not come here! I was about to fight him alone! I don't need your help! This was none of your business. The same goes for you too, pee-wee!" 

"Pee-Wee? At least, I didn't get punked out like you did," Gomamon snapped. "Pee-Wee, my butt." 

"I'll have to agree with him, Impmon. You did get punked out. You're simply a rookie. You are not even strong enough to battle a powerful deva such as Indramon. You can't digivolve." 

"Who ever heard of a digimon that doesn't digivolve?" Gomamon replied. 

"Who freaking cares?! I'm out of here!" 

Impmon goes jumping up and over a nearby fence as he goes heading out leaving both Renamon and Gomamon behind. He managed to shout out something before leaving. 

"I will prove to the world that I am the strongest!" 

"Is he delirious? Does he really think that he can become the strongest?" Rika asked. 

"Either that or he's got a serious case of paranoia," Joe said. 

"That's his opinion and in his mind, he thinks he's the most powerful being in two worlds. I say we just let him believes at who he is. But reality will come back to strike him." 

"Like they say, lightning tends to strike you twice," Gomamon remarked. 

"I don't think that's how it goes," Joe said. "Oh by the way, you're that Rika girl, right?" 

"Yeah and why do you care? You're one of those Digi-Destined, aren't you?" 

"Whoa. Whoa. Some attitude you got there. Yeah, I'm a Digi-Destined. This is Gomamon. He's a bit of a wise ass." 

"At least this wise ass can throw in a little humor here and there. I'm quite charming." 

"Uh huh," Renamon replied. "Rika?" 

_"Geez. I've never meet anybody so cocky, yet, brave at the same time. Well, Impmon better realize that he's making a big mistake at messing around with these Devas,"_ Rika thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the underground cyberspace network, the Hypnos group was able to tap into the Deva communications. Riley was the first to inform Yamaki of this discovery. 

"Sir, there is something that you should check this out. I was able to send a virus on the signal that I located. And I just received something from the signal itself." 

Yamaki looked at a monitor and was reading through some old, binary writing that looked like codes, but Yamaki was able to quickly translate them and was shocked at what he discovered. 

"Devas… An invasion of Devas?" 

Suddenly, the group looked over to see Yamaki banging on the monitor and letting out some insane laughter. 

"Heh. Heh… Just as I thought, these digimon communicate through primitive binary machine lanuage. This Deva language was easy to translate. It can even be translatable by "more evolved humans." 

Yamaki finally began to snap as he roared and kicked away a nearby chair that was sitting next to him, in order to let out all of his frustrations. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the park, Takato and his friends were still playing with Guilmon. They were now playing a new game of hide and seek. Takato started it off by kicking a can and Guilmon went over to attempt to catch it. This allowed Takato and his friends to go hiding somewhere within the park forest. 

"He won't be able to find us in here," Kazu said. 

"Lets not be sure. He has a good sense of smell." 

"Yeah, he can sure smell your stinky arm pits all the way from over there. Geez, now I can even smell them," Kazu remarked, "Ack. You're making me choke, chumley." 

"Ha. Ha. Huh, hey. Who's that?" 

Takato goes pointing out over towards a weird-looking boy with a small hat and a rather, oval-shaped head. Takato and Kazu were looking at the boy and were not too sure of what to make of him. 

"Have you seen that kid before?" asked Takato. 

"Never. This is the first time I've seen him. He must be new. He must be one of your friends," Kazu said. 

"No way. My friends don't look as weird as he does." 

The mysterious boy turned around and then looked right over towards the boys. A lifeless look was coming from his rather small, beady eyes. 

Just then, Guilmon was able to find the boys. 

"Hey! I found you! Huh? Is he apart of the game too? I've never seen him." 

"Neither have we. But, lets at least talk to him. He seems friendly enough," Takato said. 

"Yeah, if you were demented or something," remarked Kazu. 

Kenta and Jeri came running by as they caught up to the other three. They soon turned to see the strange-looking boy. 

"Is in the game too?" asked Jeri. 

"No, but we're going to try to least talk to him. Hey there, what's your name, kid?" Takato asked. 

Suddenly, the strange-looking boy gave a loud shout and it caused the Tamers to cover their ears frantically and caused them to jump back. The boy laughs at them and then runs away deep into the forest. 

"Whoa! That is one weird kid," Kazu said, "He must have problems." 

"Um, so, are we still going to play or what? Who's it anyways," asked Kenta. 

Takato was now beginning to become a little more suspicious of the boy, but Guilmon didn't seem so comfortable when the boy was around, as if Guilmon knew something about him that the other children don't know. 

On the other side, a boy with a pyramid-shaped necklace was putting together what looked like a card deck. Yugi was setting up the last of his new cards to modify his entire deck. The Battle City tournament was well less than a week away. 

_"I must enter this tournament to face my destiny. I'll do whatever it takes to find out the hidden secrets of the past, Yami. I owe this to you."_

_"Thank you, Yugi. We also must beware of the recent monster appearances. I sense a great power behind it. A power not even I can comprehend."_

_"Whatever it maybe, we'll face it together."_

************************************************************************************** 

Back over in the city, Impmon was causing havoc as usual and doing what bullies usually do, and that was picking on others. This time around, he was jumping on cars on the road. 

"Ha! Ha! You can't do anything to me, you pathetic humans! I own you! I own you! You don't own me! Hey! What's this, a girl with an ice cream cone?" 

Impmon jumps down and lands right in front of a little girl, who was eating her ice cream. She looks over at Impmon with a look of bewilderment. 

"I'll take that! Thank you." 

Impmon snatches the ice cream cone out of her hands and with one gulp, swallows the ice cream cone. The little girl began to cry as the father looks down at Impmon angrily. 

"Hey! I paid for that bubble gum raspberry nut crunch!" 

"Huh? How about a Ba-Da Boom upside the head crunch?!" 

Impmon shoots out a fireball over at the man's shoulder, which caused him to start to panic and run off with his daughter. Then the whole crowd started to panic and run away in fear of what Impmon was going to do next. 

"And I've got one for everybody!! Ha! Ha!" 

The little virus starts shooting out fireballs towards the crowd, as they continued to panic in fear. Impmon started to laugh maniacally and making sure everybody got his message. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"So, what are we going to do about this, Joe? We have one of those Deva creeps out there. There's no telling when he'll come wrecking havoc." 

"I don't know. We just have to keep our eyes peeled and make sure to keep your senses alert. Man, I still haven't gotten my lunch." 

"Better hurry. We have twenty minutes until the next class starts. Sucks to be you, huh?" 

"Well, first things first! We'll check this Deva later. I just hate running back and forth!" 

"I don't know. I think it's the perfect exercise." 

Joe sprints off into the square market center to grab himself some lunch, but he was forced to run back to the university to get to his next class. School life has and always will be a pain in the rear. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at TK's apartment home, TK was sitting on the couch while watching television as he waited for his brother to eventually arrive. Just as he was about to go to the kitchen to help Kari put the finishing touches on the pizza, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" 

TK walks over towards the door and then opens it to see none other than Matt and Mimi. Matt comes charging in and gives TK a side headlock while TK was struggling to release himself from the hold. 

"Who's your, daddy? Who's your daddy, TK?" 

"Heh. Not you." 

TK goes and takes Matt down with a leg sweep, while at the same time, releasing the headlock. TK was catching his breath as he drops an elbow on Matt. Mimi looks on with a smile on her face while walking in with Gabumon and Palmon. 

"And he's down for the count!" exclaimed Gabumon. 

"Whoa, looks like I beat you this time around, Matt." 

"You were just lucky." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Mimi! Welcome back," Kari said. 

The two girls exchanged hugs as Kari looked down at what Mimi was holding in her hands. It looked like a blanket of some sort. 

"Don't mind me asking but what's in the blanket," Patamon asked. 

"Oh, well this is the surprise that I have been wanting to show you for all this time," Mimi said, "Behold, our little boy, Dimitri." 

The group all gasped as they looked over towards the blanket. Mimi unveiled the blanket and inside was a little baby boy with eyes much like her father's, light blue just like the blue heavens. And her face looked just like her mother's plus a small patch of blonde hair was visible. 

"Aww, he's so cute! So, how long have you had him," Kari said as she held little Dimitri in her arms. 

"About seven months. I really never expected to be a mother or have any kids. But I learned to accept it. I'm glad you like him." 

"That's great. We forgot to mention that Ken and Yolei are staying with us for a month. So they should get back here in an hour or so." 

"We met them while we were in tour over in Tokyo. And their little girl is adorable," Mimi said. 

"Well, how does it feel being a father, Matt?" 

"All I got to say is that its hard work and make that you always look after your future kids." 

"Have you and Gabumon been training during these past few years?" 

"Practically all the time when we don't have rehearsal or shows to perform in. We've practically perfected the ability to fuse. It's unbelievable. You should see it, but have you been keeping up?" 

"Well… I… Kari and I have been going easy these past few years…" 

"Oh that's too bad. Don't worry. You two are fast learners anyways. You proved it when we were fighting Virus. And Kari really proved all of us wrong." 

"Thanks for the compliment, Matt." 

"I smell pizza. Is that what we are having for dinner," asked Gabumon. 

"It sure is," Kari replied. "It will be done in a few minutes. You guys take your seats. We really need to catch up on our lives. It's been a long while." 

"I agree. So Palmon, has Mimi been a good mother?" Gatomon asked. 

"I really never thought about that," Palmon replied, "But she's been fantastic." 

"Wow! Your own son eventually becomes a very strong fighter over in the future time period," TK said, "It must feel really cool." 

"It is. You can never imagine how much he has grown over these few months," Mimi said, "But that's no surprise. He's a hero in his future time. I really hope he's doing well." 

"Yeah, I sure miss him," said Matt, "And I almost treated him like dirt." 

"But the bottom line is that you loved him as a son," Kari said, "And he will always think about us. Remember, he even said that he would come to us if we ever needed his help." 

Matt nodded in agreement and could easily remember those seven years ago when he and Dimitri were teaming up against the evil artificial, Virus. And he could also remember when he went off after Virus nearly killed his son. 

_"Dimitri. Whatever you are. I just hope you and your mother are doing well in the future world. I'll never forget you. Thanks."_

"Alright! Pizza is ready," Kari stated. 

"Yeah!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the center of the city, there were a group of cop cars surrounding a small car with Impmon standing on top of it. Each officer pulled out their pistols as they pointed over towards Impmon. But the devious little rookie just smiled at their attempts. 

"Put your hands up in the air! You have the right to remain silent!" 

"Ha! You really think that those toy guns are going to scare me off! You guys must be a bunch of idiots if you think pissy ass toys are going to shoo me away. So, here's a little present I got for ya'll." 

Impmon quickly smiles and a small flame appears at the tip of his finger. He tosses it over towards the cops as they scattered. Impmon simply laughs at their futile attempts. 

"And here's another for ya!" 

But just as he was about to throw the flame over to the cops, a mysterious figure appears out of nowhere and snatches up Impmon with lighting quick speed. The cops were caught off guard, as they were ready to open fire. 

The figure tosses Impmon into a nearby underground bridge. The figure turned out to be Renamon, who was looking down at Impmon. Renamon was holding onto the back of his bandana. 

"Impmon. Stop trying to think that you are stronger. You are being blind. You are only making matters worse and getting hurt. Is that what you want?" 

"Well, at least, I'm not like you while you take orders from that weakling human. I don't need any human partners!" 

"But she was the only one that helped me to digivolve." 

"I don't care if I wanted to digivolve or not! The truth is that I don't need anybody! You got that, fox face? I'm glad that I left those little brats behind!" 

"Impmon?! Did you just say that you once had a partner?" 

Impmon was quickly caught off guard at what she just said. He wrenches back and then punches Renamon right in her face. Impmon jumps down while Renamon was rubbing her bruised cheek. Impmon was kneeling down onto the ground and pounding his fist while crying. 

"I want to get stronger! I want to digivolve! I want to reach the next evolution! I don't care what it takes! I will have it!" 

Suddenly, Renamon turned around and noticed a digital field appearing far off in the distance. She could feel a nearby ki presence of a digimon. 

"Its a digital field. He's back…" 

"Huh?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Fortunately for Joe, his class was cut short due to an on-campus activity. This gave him a chance to take it easy for the rest of the day. He walks off campus and starts his walk towards the parking lot across the street. 

"Another boring drive back home we go…" 

"It couldn't be that bad. I managed to burn some CDs to make our drive a bit more enjoyable." 

Suddenly, Gomamon felt tense and turned towards the left side of the parking lot. He felt the presence of the same Deva, Indramon. Joe didn't need to be alerted either, since his digivice was going off. 

"Man, there's never a dull day here in this city, is there? Gomamon. It's back to action for us!" 

"About time, too! Ladies and gentlemon, Gomamon has left retirement!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Over in town, people were starting to panic as they were running away from the digital field. Rika pushes through the crowds as she was heading towards the digital field as fast as she could. 

_"Ugh. There's never a dull day here."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Henry was about to depart from the train as he got off and then a signal was quickly picking up from his D-Ark. He knew that a Deva was nearby and he luckily had Terriermon with him. 

_"There just never seem to be a dull day around here. Oh well, no rest for the wary."_

The boy headed out towards the location of the digital field. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Takato was sitting over at the park with Guilmon after his friends had just left for the day. Just then, Calumon comes hopping by. 

"Hey, Calumon. Whatca doing here?" Takato asked. 

"Looking for somebody to play with. And looks like you could use some fun." 

"Sorry but I already played with a couple of friends of mine. I'm pooped out. But, I do got a question for you, Calumon." 

"What do you want to know?" asked Calumon. 

"I want to know if you have anything to do with the digivolutions for our digimon. I mean, they only digivolve when your around. Why is that?" 

"Hmmm. Beats me?" replied a very confused Calumon. 

"I mean. What if the digimon were able to digivolve when you're not around," said Takato. 

Unfortunately, this only saddened Calumon as he turned away in sadness. 

"Ohhh, so you don't want me around?" 

_"Why do I always get stuck with the most difficult digimon?"_

Just then, Takato's D-Ark started going off and then he looks over at it as picks up an energy signal. Guilmon sniffs the air and feels a powerful energy level over in the city. Guilmon heads off with Takato chasing him along. 

"There's never a dull day around here!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the middle of the city and within the digital field, Impmon was standing off while facing against the great Indramon. Rika and Renamon stood at a corner while watching the rookie attempt to face off against the ultimate-leveled Deva. 

"Alright! Now I'm going to show you all, who is the strongest! I'm going to teach this punk a lesson! I hope your ready for a whooping, you ass clown!" 

Indramon just stood there while chuckling to himself at the incompetence of Impmon. 

"Now! Get ready for your biggest whooping! And you two better stay out of this!" 

"But Impmon, you're simply no match for him. You're facing a ultimate-level Deva. You're signing your own death warrant." 

Just as Renamon was about to approach him, but Impmon quickly turned to face her and tosses a fireball over at her. This stopped Renamon at her tracks. 

"I don't need your help or your pity. Now stay out of my way!" 

"I'd be happy to take you two myself." 

"Hey! She has nothing to do with it! It's just you and me! Lets get this started!" 

Impmon starts to power up as an aura forms around him and he places his two fingers on his forehead. He then concentrates on a form of energy and points down to the ground. A medium-sized fireball hovers from the ground and stops in front of Impmon. He pushes back and then shoots it out towards Indramon. As the fireball hit Indramon, it only fizzled on his armor as Indramon chuckled. 

"Ooo! That tickled." 

"What?! Its not possible!" 

With that said, Indramon rears back and then delivers a devastating kick to the face of Impmon. The impact of the giant's foot sends Impmon flying backwards. Impmon slowly gets to his feet and runs over at him, but Indramon quickly kicks him away again. 

"Ha! You're just a weakling! Ya, hear me, you purple pony! Your nothing but a weakling!" 

"Well shall see, you little traitor." 

Indramon rears back once again and delivers another kick to the face of Impmon. Indramon looks down and smiles with satisfaction. 

"So, what do you got to say? Any last words before I absorb your data?" 

"Yeah. Your kicks are so weak that a freaking old lady could hit harder with a bag of groceries! I bet your so-called Dark One is one better! Ha! Ha!" 

"Grr! I will not allow you to insult my master." 

With that said, Indramon delivers yet another kick to the face to Impmon, sending him flying back. The Tamer boys had just arrived in time to witness the punishment being inflicted upon Impmon. 

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Takato. 

"Looks like we're in the line of fire," said Henry. 

"In the line of fire? More like the bursts of flames to me," exclaimed Terriermon. 

"Impmon has been fighting this Deva himself and he doesn't want our help. He's going to get himself killed," said Rika. 

"Impmon! We got to help him," Guilmon said. 

"No. We must respect wishes," replied Renamon. 

"I wouldn't want to wish this on anyone. Not even, Impmon. C'mon, Impmon! You can do it," exclaimed Takato. 

"Give him with everything you got," Henry shouted. 

"Hey! I don't even need your support! Now beat it-" 

But Indramon was easily able to cut him off and sends Impmon flying back towards a nearby brick wall. Indramon goes over and picks up Impmon. He simply slaps him away and sends him flying down onto the ground. Impmon lands face first and there is a small crater at where he lands. Indramon walks over towards him and then kicks him away into another brick wall. Impmon looked just about out and was getting ready to be vanquished. The Tamer boys tried to go to help him, but Renamon holds out an arm as if she were blocking them away. 

"Now time to finish this! This world won't miss another weakling!" Indramon said, as he was ready to stomp him out of existence. 

"You guys! We got to do something before its too late," exclaimed Takato, "Now! We have to save him, Renamon." 

"Not this time. Just wait a few moments…" 

"Hang on!" a voice called out. 

The Tamers turned to see Joe catching up to them. Rika easily remembered him earlier in the day. 

"Hey, whoa re you?" Takato asked. 

"So, you know Kari, too? I'm also a good friend of hers," Joe replied. "I've brought some company. Zudomon!" 

With that said, a towering walrus-like titan with a muscular body and a tortoise shell on it's back appeared. Gomamon had enough to eat and was able to use his energy to evolve straight to ultimate. 

"Whoa! I have that monster on one of my cards!" Henry said. 

**[Zudomon. Gomamon's Ultimate-Level. Vaccine Type. Special Technique: Zulcan's Hammer]**

"Zudomon? Wow! That's his digimon? What do you think? I'm placing my bets on this guy," said Takato. 

"You guys get your digimon to digivolve while Zudomon distracts him! Go!" Joe ordered. 

"Another slave to be punished?" Indramon pondered. "Very well. Show me your power, traitor!" 

"With pleasure! Zulcan's Hammer!" 

Indramon was more than ready to catch the blast with his shell, but he watched as Zudomon diverted the blast around the Deva. 

"Talk about a rebound!" Joe exclaimed. 

Indramon was caught by the blast. Zudomon sprints forward and clobbers the Deva. Indramon starts reeling, which allowed Zudomon to clothesline him. Impmon looks on with astonishment. 

_"And that could have been me! I could have digivolved and laid the smack down on that pony's ass!"_ the tiny imp thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined has just finished eating pizza and were ready to kick back to continue their conversation. But Gabumon sat up as he felt a high energy level from far away and could sense Indramon's presence. 

"Matt. Looks like there's some kind of digimon activity over in the city. We better check it out," said Gabumon. 

"Are you sure? There's a digimon nearby?" asked Matt. 

"Yes and we must check it out," said Gabumon. "Zudomon is there, as well." 

"Joe is there?! We should go with you. It's the Tamers and they may need our help," Kari said. 

"No. Gabumon and I will go alone. There's a chance that Joe is buying some time for those Tamers to get their digimon ready to digivolve. Tai has already told me about these Tamers. But I don't need your help. Gabumon and I will check it out. You guys stay out. Besides, Gabumon ate the most, so he has the most energy. We'll be back ok?" 

"You becareful, Matt," Mimi said as she kissed Matt. 

"Don't worry. You just hold Dimitri tight until I get back." 

"I will." 

"Tell us what you see when you get back," TK said. 

Matt nodded and then headed out the door with Gabumon following at his side. Matt holds out his digivice and then it powers up allowing Gabumon to warp digivolve into his mega-leveled form. 

"Looks like our training just might pay off." 

[Digimon Adventure evolution theme "Braveheart" plays] 

"Gabumon!! Warp Shinka!!" 

Gabumon quickly goes through his full evolutions, from Garurumon to Were Garurumon and finally into the metallic wolf of warfare, Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon!!" 

Matt quickly hops onto Metal Garurumon and they fly off towards the location of the battle. The other Destined looked on while Mimi was holding onto Dimitri tightly. 

"Well, he apparently hasn't changed that much," said Kari, "But he's always have been independent." 

"That's my brother for ya," replied TK. 

"Matt! I also feel other energy levels over in the central district of West Shinjuku. We're heading over there now." 

"Well, lets speed it up!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon's aura flares up and he jets off within the speed of light over towards the exact location of the Tamers. 

************************************************************************************* 

Zudomon goes for a shot with his hammer, but Indramon ducks under and plows him through a brick wall. 

"No! Zudomon!" Joe exclaimed. 

"Now with that nuisance taken care of. Where were we? Ah, yes. Time to extinguish this weakling." 

Indramon was about to stomp Impmon right out of existence but Renamon quickly goes over and snatches up Impmon away just in time. The Tamers looked on with relief. Renamon sets Impmon, but Indramon takes advantage and delivers a kick to the back of Renamon. 

"You dare to save this weakling? Now you will pay for your insolence!" 

"Go for it, guys!" Joe called out. 

"Alright guys! Its time to take this creep down," Takato said, "Its digivolve time!" 

The three Tamers each pulled out their cards and then slashed them through their D-Arks. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!" 

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**Evolution!!**

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

"Wow! So they use the cards to help their digimon digivolve? Unreal!" Joe said. 

Impmon was struggling to get up to his feet but to no avail. His body was battered and beaten to a bloody pulp. 

_"I can't even feel my own body. But I'm not going to let some pony beat me around!"_

"Now, let me show you what the true power of a Deva really is," Indramon said as he summoned his shell and held it right in front of him. 

The three champions all stood together as they faced off against the ever-powerful Indramon. They all began to power-up as auras around their bodies flared up. They each unleashed their attacks upon Indramon. 

"Pyro Blaster!!" 

"Gargo Laser!!" 

"Fox Tail Inferno!!" 

As soon as these three attacks were being fired over towards Indramon, the shell that he was holding was able to absorb and gather the energy within. This caught the digimon by surprise, as did the Tamers. 

"He absorbed the attacks!" exclaimed Takato. 

"He could have done that with my Zulcan's Hammer blast!" Zudomon stated. 

"Looks like we're in trouble," said Henry. 

"Now! You really think those pitiful attacks were enough to do me in? Pathetic. Now, let me demonstrate my true power…" 

As soon as he said that, he grabs his horn and then places it in his mouth while holding his breath. He blows and then unleashes a ray of powerful energy towards the Tamers' digimon. 

"Horn of Desolation!!" 

The energy was enough to send all three of the champions flying back as the Tamers looked on with shock and horror. Impmon quickly got to his feet and then goes running over towards Indramon. 

"You want me dead?! Well, come and absorb me! I'm ready for you!!" 

"Ha. So be it. Prepare to meet your doom!" 

Impmon goes charging right over towards Indramon, but he was quickly caught off guard as the left foot of Indramon kicks Impmon away. 

"This is not good. I guess slacking off from training didn't do us any favors," Joe replied. 

"So? Who's next to challenge my-" 

"Giga Missiles!!" 

Indramon quickly turns around and then gets nailed right in the face by several missiles. Indramon goes stumbling back as he fell down to the ground. The Tamers looked up to see none other than Metal Garurumon hovering in the air with a blonde-haired young man with a smirk on his face. 

"What?! It's Matt!" Zudomon exclaimed. "Joe! Look! It's Matt!" 

"Matt? What the hey-" 

"So you must be the Tamers? Impressive. Your champion digimon are pretty powerful. But leave this to us. We'll take it from here." 

"Who is that guy?" Henry asked. 

"Not your welcoming committee, that's for sure," replied Gargomon. 

"That's another one of Kari's friends, Matt. I've only heard about him from Kari. She says that he's one of the Digi-Destined to fuse with their digimon. So, we might get the chance to see a fusion warrior for the first time," Takato said. 

"We'll it's good to see him again. I thought he was touring," Joe pondered. 

"Well, lets just see how good he really is," remarked Rika, "He doesn't seem that powerful. But his digimon is a mega-level, so I wouldn't start doubting him now." 

"So, your one of those Devas? Well, so far, we're not impressed!" Matt replied. 

"Insolent human! You dare defy the power of the Devas? I am one of the most powerful of the Devas, sent by the Dark One. I am here to collect as much energy from this pathetic world and wreck havoc upon you human trash." 

"Is that so? You're right about one thing. You are powerful. But… Have you realized that the power of the fused kind has already surpassed you? Thats right, the power of humans and digimon working together to become the legendary fusion warriors has come into being. But since you have no idea of what I'm talking about, we will demonstrate." 

"Yes, do so. Lighten me, before I kill you." 

"So be it. You just signed your own death warrant." 

[SSJ Vegeta's English theme plays] 

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Zudomon. 

With that said, Matt flies down as if he were about to commit suicide but Metal Garurumon starts to power up as a aura flares up around him and his body started to glow. Matt's body started to glow a metallic blue color as well. Indramon looks on with a smirk on his face but then it becomes an open-mouth gasp. The two bodies turned into beams of metallic blue light and then fused together. 

"Metal Garurumon! Fusion shinka!!" 

Matt let out a loud cry as he and Metal Garurumon fused into one being. Metal Garurumon stood upright and pieces of his armor started to fade away. His wolf-like appearance had now given to a more human-like appearance. Spiky, blonde hair started to appear on his head and his eyes were glowing a red color. A smile formed across his face. The ground all around him started to shatter and cave into the earth. Now there was a blue, metallic aura formed around his body. 

The Tamers and their digimon could only watch on in amazement. Indramon was just as shocked. Metalla X opens his eyes and they were purely white with a metallic blue flare coming out of them. A smirk forms across his face. 

"Lets dance, deva." 

Metalla X hovers from above while looking down over at Indramon, who had a shocked expression on his face. This was the first time that he ever took a glance at a fully powered fusion warrior. The Tamers were just as shocked at what they were seeing. 

"No way! Its another fusion… fusion," stuttered Henry. 

"Yeah. No kidding," replied Rika. 

"His ki level just sky rocketed and Indramon is looking scared," said Gargomon, "And I thought I see the day a Deva gets scared." 

"Heck, I'm almost scared to death looking at him, but he looks so cool," said Growlmon. 

"It's all over for this Deva," Joe said. "He can kiss it goodbye." 

Henry looks into his D-Ark and goes to get information on Metalla X, but to no avail. No data on him. 

"I'm not getting a ready of any kind on this guy. But I don't think this guy needs introductions." 

"So, are you ready to dance, Deva?" 

"How can you be so confident? You should be kneeling before me… Your power is unbelievable. How are humans and digimon able to fuse into one being?" 

"Well. I did a lot of pushups and sits. And I drank plenty of juice." 

"Quit toying with me! Enlighten me!" 

"Well, if you weren't so busy kissing your boss' ass, maybe you would realize that we're the most powerful being that has ever lived." 

"You? You are the most powerful being? What a farce! The Dark One would make you kneel before him," said Indramon. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes! You are nothing more than an insolent human! Digimon and humans merging is wrong and I will put an end to this so-called 'fusion warrior' myself." 

"You're bluffing my friend. Why don't we get started then?" 

"Gladly!" 

"Oh, and before you shoot me with that Horn whatever crap you call it, I will warn you now. Your ki level is nowhere near my status of power. I clearly have beaten you." 

"Silence and let us begin!" 

"Oh no, you don't!" a voice called out. 

Indramon turned around to see none other than Impmon running over towards him with his fists clenched up. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joe stated. "This little guy has heart!" 

"He should have stayed down," Zudomon said. 

"You still haven't dealt with me yet! You better stay out of this shiny. This purple pony is mine!" 

Indramon sneers and then quickly smacks Impmon away and sending him flying over several rooftop houses and onto the other side. A loud crash was heard which caused the Tamers to worry for the little rookie. 

"Oh no! Impmon!" exclaimed Takato. 

"It looks like Indramon wants Metalla X instead," Henry said, "But we should really go and find Impmon." 

"I've never seen a guy as cocky as he is," Rika pointed out, "But then again, I'm no different." 

Indramon goes charging over towards Metalla X and goes attacking him with a series of eye beams but Metalla X easily dodges each beam coming his way. The fusion warrior's overconfidence infuriates Indramon. The fusion warrior appears behind the Deva. 

"I'm impressed, Metalla X. You managed to get past by deadly beams." 

"I don't think you even know what you're up against. It's simple as I say it is. Your powerful, but compared to super powers like Burizalor and Virus, you're a wimp. But unlike him, maybe, you'll prove to be more worthy of a challenge." 

"I do not know this Burizalor or Virus you speak of, but if you compare our ki levels being legions apart, then that would mean that you far surpassed us?" 

"In more ways than one." 

_"Is that way he was so overconfident? I now realize that I won't be able to beat him now. But I must return back and return back with this information."_

Just as he was about to make his next move, Metalla X reappears in front of him and delivers a tornado kick to the face of Indramon. Indramon goes flying back, as Metalla X goes flying over at him. Indramon manages to stop himself and takes a blow out of his horn. 

"Horn of Deso-" 

But just as he was about to fire, Metalla X quickly phases out. This catches Indramon off guard as Metalla X appears from above and shoots down a rain of energy blasts that managed to immobilize the giant Deva. Metalla X looks down with a smirk on his face. Indramon was slowly getting to his feet and bruises were covered all over his body. 

"Woo! He just got knocked the hell out!" Joe cried out. 

"Talk about a lovely sight," remarked Zudomon. 

"Well, looks like your horn wasn't able to play the proper tune. You're just going to have to find a better instrument. Now, are you ready for the biggest ass kicking that you're about to receive, Deva." 

_"I'm not going to be able to beat him at this present form. I will have to return back to refuel my energy and return in my larger form. Laugh it up, Metalla X, but I shall be back."_

Indramon looks up and then he flies up, which quickly infuriated Metalla X. Indramon quickly dissipates and turns into a pack of data, but he wasn't deleted. 

"He disappeared!" exclaimed Henry. 

"Did he just commit suicide?" asked Takato. 

"No. He's returning back to the Digital World," said Kyuubimon, "He's going to reenergize and I have a feeling that he won't return the same." 

"So, we better be on the outlook at all times. No telling when he returns," said Rika. 

"That fight was completely one-sided. Matt could have finished him," Joe said. 

"Noe, Joe. He simply wasn't competition for us. We've dealt with tougher foes than that weakling. C'mon, wake up. Now for you Tamers; you three better be on the look out," Metalla X cried out, "There's no telling when he shows up. But here's the deal. I saved you so that I may test out my powers against a Deva and thus far, I was able to handle him with ease. But next time, I want to see you taking him on alone." 

"What?! Are you crazy? We're going to get creamed," exclaimed Gargomon. 

"Maybe so. But I think you three have a power within you, and you must release it. The Devas are not going to become simple for you guys anymore. One of you three has got to unleash that hidden power. So this is my warning, I do not want you three to screw this up. It's your chance, because I won't be saving your asses next time. Got that?" 

They all nodded in agreement, except for Rika, who just stood there with her arms crossed. 

"Hey, so you must be Rika. I heard you're the toughest one on the team. I must admit. I was just like you when I was your age. I kind of like that. I'm pretty sure you'll be the one that unleashes their hidden power." 

Rika responded by rolling her eyes and looking over towards the Tamer boys. The digimon, except Kyuubimon, just stood there with confused looks on their faces. 

"Well I'm off," Metalla X said as he quickly flies off into the distance. 

The Tamers looked on as Metalla X was gone like a flash of light. They looked at each other in shock and bewilderment. 

"I can't believe that he's just going to leave us hanging out to dry like that. How we can do this ourselves?" asked Gargomon. 

"Yeah, he could have just left us some instructions," moaned Growlmon. 

"But he's right about one thing," Takato said, "We really have to fight this one alone. We won't know how truly powerful he's going to be, but we're going to have to handle this ourselves." 

The other two Tamers nodded in agreement. The digimon also did the same and agreed with Takato. 

"Yeah. This time around, it's our turn to prove to the Digi-Destined that we're just as strong, maybe even stronger. Our digimon have gotten stronger to the point that they don't really need to rely on the cards to get the job done. What do you say? Is it agreed?" 

They all nodded and a smile forms across the face of the goggle boy. 

"You guys did well," Joe said. "Keep it up and you'll be defending the digital world soon. It was nice knowing ya'll. But we better get going. Zudomon. We're heading out." 

"It was nice knowing you too, Joe. Tell Kari I said hi," Takato replied. 

Joe nodded and hopped onto Zudomon's back. The digimon starts sprinting off towards a safe location. From there, he would de-digivolve back into Gomamon and walk with Joe to the parking lot. They had a long drive out of town. 

Growlmon walks right up towards Takato. 

"I'm with you, Takato. I always stand by your decision," said Growlmon. 

"You got that right, Takatomon," remarked Gargomon, "Shall we, Henry?" 

"You bet." 

"Rika?" 

"Ok, I'm in." 

"Tomorrow will be another day. I promise you," Takato said while gazing over towards the sunset. _"But I just hope our luck doesn't run out already."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere at Shinjuku Park, Davis was playing cards with Veemon while Sonja was training herself in shadow boxing. 

"Ace of Spades! I win again, Davis!" 

"Damn! You always beat me at my favorite card game!" 

"How is that possible?!" 

"Not too sure. I guess it's just my luck." 

"Luck, my ass." 

Sonja stops her long training and walks over towards the two card players. Her eyes glared over towards Davis. 

"Um, hi babe. You want to some cards?" 

"Ugh, the last time we played, I creamed you." 

"I don't know what's more embarrassing. Getting beat by my digimon or my wife…" 

"I'm totally serious about this, Davis. Those Devas are popping out everywhere. We have to keep an eye out for them. Starting tomorrow, we're working as a unit. Got it? If or no buts about it." 

"Sure, but can't we like get some rest first?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. You little baby." 

"If I am one, then I'm a cute little baby." 

_"Oh, Davis. Why do you get yourself caught up in these sort of things?"_ Veemon thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Next Morning**

Takato was sitting in the underground tunnel while watching over the three champions. They hoped that they de-evolve back into their rookie forms. Unlike the Digi-Destined digimon, these three can de-evolve at various times, whether it is a short or long amount of time. 

Elsewhere, Rika and Henry were looking all over within the city limit at the area where Impmon could have landed. As they walked along, they found a small crater-like hole. 

"Whoa. I think we found ourselves a little clue," said Henry, "Look at that hole." 

"Yeah. Wow, he could have been killed if he fell even harder than that. He must be all alone without a partner to care for her," said Rika. 

"Rika, you do have a heart." 

Rika gasps and simply turns away from him while trying to hide her friendly side. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Matt was standing outside with a determined look on his face as he gazing up into the skies. TK and Kari came walking out. 

"Hey, Matt. So, did you really think it was the wise choice to handle this Deva situation on their own?" asked TK. 

"Yeah. There's simply no reason why they wouldn't be. It's time for them to prove their worth. If they're as good as you make them out to be, I want them to handle a situation on their own, much like we did against our past enemies." 

"I agree, TK. They may just be kids, but they're Tamers. Nobody ever thought we could have saved the two worlds from various evil forces but we did just that, even when we were kids. We always risen to the occasion," said Kari. 

"Ok, you guys maybe right. I just kind of over exaggerated there. So, you think that Deva is going to come back?" 

"I have a feeling that it may come sooner than you think," Matt replied, _"But for our sake, lets hope that they can get the job done right."_

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the park, Takato had finished up looking after the digimon and went over to hang out with Kazu and Kenta. They were walking along a trial as they were conversing. But little did they realize that the mysterious boy was sneaking up behind them. 

"So, why did you guys need to see me? Spill the beans," Takato said. "Is it an update on Dungeon Dice Monsters?" 

"Nope." 

Kazu quickly pulls out a blue card with a dinosaur label on it. It was colored blue and was custom made. 

"Ta-da! So, what do you think?" asked Kazu, "I kind of figured you guys could use it to Matrix evolve." 

"What? You think this could work? I don't think it would work on my digivice." 

"But I did everything you told me. I even drew in the outlines." 

Suddenly, the mysterious boy comes popping out and went to grab the blue card, but Takato quickly backed while and held the card away. The boy growled and then ran off with super fast speed. 

"Man! That is one weird kid! And here I thought Kenta was the weird one," Kazu said. 

Takato simply looks at the card and then thought to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Henry and Rika continued their search throughout the city but they found no traces of Impmon. They would soon eventually give up after hours of walking around the same city limits. 

"I actually wonder if Impmon even survived that impact fall myself," said Henry. 

"I agree. He shouldn't even be out here in his current condition. But this is hopeless. Lets just get back to Takato and full him in on the news." 

************************************************************************************** 

Mr. Wong was sitting in a desk and was sitting at the place where he and his old college buddies were working on the first actual 'A.I.' programs. But just then, he heard an alarm go off and several workers running towards one location. He walked out to investigate and wondered why they would be running and panicking at the same time. 

_"I wonder what all of the commotion is all about."_

As soon as he followed them in, he walked in to see what seemed to be an underground secret headquarters. It was in fact, the Hypnos system. 

"What… What is this place?" 

Just then, a man with a suit goes walking up to his side and began to explain to Mr. Wong. 

"You have nothing to fear," said Yamaki, "This has been designed to survey the locations of digital fields and surveying communication networks from all over the globe. The network we are using is called the **Yuggoth**, where we trace the locations of digital beings we call 'wild ones' and we do anything we can to wipe them out of existence and insure the safety of this plane of existence. The reason for these beings entering our world is through the digital field itself. We can define these digital fields as Earth's Electromagnetic Field Interacting with Digital Information that's forming False Proteins.' In other words, digital beings you call digimon are appearing in our world." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just then, outside within the city of West Shinjuku, the horse Deva Indramon appeared and was now bigger than ever. He was as tall as a forty five-story building. 

The Tamers were now at the scene of the crime where Indramon was visible and causing a huge waves of panic among the people. 

"Digivolution time," Takato exclaimed. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

They all pulled out their cards and then slashed them through their D-Arks. 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

**Evolution!!**

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

The three champions all powered up with aura flares surrounding them. They ran over towards the Deva. Kazu and Kenta looked on as they cheered for the Tamers. Jeri stood there while holding Calumon in her arms, which began to look worried. The mysterious boy was looking on as he sat on the side of the bridge while looking up at the helicopters soaring the skylines. Impmon watched on while hiding inside a cart and looked on over at the helicopters. 

Gargomon was the first to attack as he shoots out a barrage of Gargo Lasers over at the giant Indramon. Kyuubimon then follows it up with a Dragon Wheel plus a Pyro Blaster from Growlmon. The digimon looked on with shock as neither of their attacks unable to penetrate through Indramon. He was not only bigger but was stronger than before. 

"Nice little trick, weaklings. But now playtime is over!" 

"I don't think. We're not done yet," said Henry. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

The blue-haired boy pulls out a card and then slashes it right through his D-Ark, giving Gargomon a much needed energy boost. 

"Card Slash!! Power activate!!" 

Galgomon powered up and goes flying up at Indramon and shot out another barrage of Gargo Lasers, but it wasn't effective against the tough armor of Indramon. Indramon simply slaps him away and sends the gun bunny towards the bridge as a loud crash was heard. As soon as he landed down onto the ground, Gargomon tried shooting at him but he had ran out of bullets. Henry would only look on with shock and looked through his cards. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Henry pulls out another card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Recharge activate!!" 

Gargomon powers up and let's loose another powerful barrage of shots over at Indramon. This allowed Takato and Rika enough time to make their next move. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Takato pulls out a card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Strength Activate!!" 

Rika pulls out a card and then slashes it through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Hyper Speed Activate!!" 

Growlmon and Kyuubimon both powered up as the ground around them shook and rocks began to float. They headed out to go lend Gargomon a helping hand against the powerful Deva. 

Meawhile, Sonja and Paildramon look on from a far distance. This is what Sonja was referring about. Her idea was to get involved in a Deva battle. 

"Ready, guys? Because there's no turning back," Sonja said. 

"I'm with you," Paildramon said. "Time to open a can of whoop ass!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, Yamaki was leading Mr. Wong towards a room where a group of people was sitting at their computers. Mr. Wong looks over to them and could easily recognize them. They were indeed his old college buddies; the ones who helped him work on the 'A.I.' project. 

"Oh my… I can't believe it's you guys! Dolphin! Babel! Daisy! Curly!" 

They all stood and they greeted their long-time colleague and friend. It has been a very long time since they seen each other since the shutdown of their 'A.I.' program. 

"Its so good to see you all back." 

"You all are here for a reason," Yamaki said, "And that is to help us wipe out the digimon from this plane of existence." 

"But, where's Shibumi? Why isn't he here?" 

"We were unable to locate Shibumi and its unknown where he is at the moment," Yamaki explained, "But I am here to let you know that you six weren't the ones who created digimon completely. It seems that these beings have an omnipotent master. They call this master the Sovereign or how they like to refer to him as the Dark One. You might have created the design and the framework data of the Digimon, but this higher being was the one who brought them to life. We knew that Shibumi wouldn't be here. At first, I just didn't trust Shibumi but after a while, what he predicted had come true. It first happened many years ago in Odaiba, then results in the Virus incident seven years ago. But now, Hypnos had to earn the digimon's trust in order to lower their defenses. Then from there, we can destroy them." 

Just then, Mr. Wong was looking at a computer monitor and saw none other than Kazu and Kenta. A look of worry started to form across his face. 

"Oh no! That's Kazu and Kenta, in the line of fire!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the battlegrounds, Jeri and Calumon watched as they were crying over the fact that the Tamers were being pummeled and losing the battle against the powerful Indramon. 

The three champions all headed out as they charged the Deva once again, showing no signs of giving up. 

"We're not going to let you destroy our world!" exclaimed Gargomon. 

"You have no right to kill us and load our data just to give more energy for your evil leader!" Kyuubimon shouted. 

"Yeah! We refuse to give up and take defeat at the hands of this Dark One! Takato and I won't let you take this world!" Growlmon cried out. 

"Insolent fools! You are now going to feel the full wrath of my deva power!" exclaimed Indramon. 

With that said, Indramon began to blow parts of the city around him, despite the military helicopters and the Tamers' digimon trying to stop him. It was obvious that military power was useless against the digimon. As Indramon was about to blast a nearby helicopter, Growlmon came out of nowhere and blasted Indramon away with a huge Pyro Blaster that was able to slam against the deva's face. Indramon turned around and nails Growlmon with a swift smack with his elbow. 

Just then, Takato was weakening as he fell to his knees and held his arm while grimacing in pain. Kazu and Jeri were able to hold him up just before he was about to collapse. A look of worry came across the faces of both Henry and Rika. 

Gargomon and Kyuubimon went over to try to assault the deva, but Indramon also nailed them with swift shots as well. They suffered the same fate as Growlmon did. 

Henry and Rika also felt pain flowing through their bodies just as their digimon were nailed with the tremendous blows. It was obvious that the deva's blows were very strong and caused the Tamers to feel their pain. This had happened before when Tai and War Greymon were battling Burizalor. The evil tyrant was beating around War Greymon, and this caused Tai to feel his partner's pain. 

"Had enough, fools?!" 

Suddenly, two large blasts came shooting out and nailed Indramon in the face. The Deva goes crashing back. He turned and noticed two figures. 

"What? More flies stand in my way?!" 

"Look! It's Davis and someone else!" Takato exclaimed. "Looks like they'll be buying us some more time!" 

"Yes, this is just what we needed," Henry replied. 

"Why do you interfere?!" Indramon asked. 

"Because you're a Deva and annoy the hell out of us! Desperado Blaster!!" 

The shots came in close-range contact with Indramon, which knocked him back. Sonja jumps up and clasps her hands together. This managed to create an energy disk. She throws it and watches it slice through Indramon's side armor. 

"Curse you, wench!" 

"Nice shot, babe!" 

"I was just warming up. You really don't want to catch me in a bad mood," the artificial girl said promptly. 

Elsewhere, the mysterious boy was watching on every minute of the battle and there seemed to be a satisfied look on his face during the course of the battle itself. He makes approving sounds when Indramon was inflicting damage to the digimon and disapproving towards the kids attempting to help their digimon. It was obvious that this boy was going for Indramon, but for some unknown reason. However, he was unhappy with Paildramon and Sonja interfering in the battle. 

Kazu and Kenta decided to help out the Tamers by handing them some modify cards to help out their digimon. 

"Here, you could use this. You better hurry or you're going to lose your digimon, dude. Those two are obviously buying you guys some more time!" 

"Thanks, Kazu!" Henry said as he took the cards. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Each of the Tamers took a card and slashed them through their D-Arks. 

"Card Slash! Power Activate!" Henry shouted. 

"Card Slash! Hyper Speed Activate!" exclaimed Rika. 

"Card Slash! Energy Activate!" Takato cried out. 

The digimon felt their power increase as they each made their move onto the giant Indramon. Sonja and Paildramon flew to the side to allow the Tamer's digimon to make their next assault. Growlmon shoots several large Pyro Blasters. Kyuubimon sends out a wave of Fox Tail Infernos. Gargomon shoots out a barrage of Gargo Lasers. But none of these attacks had any effects on the deva. The reason for this failure as the fact that the Tamers were using too many modify cards and it was wasting more energy for the digimon instead of giving them energy. 

Kazu was looking through his cards, but he only had one left. He pulls out it and it was the blue card that he had made himself for Takato. 

"Hey, chumley! I should have told you sooner! Use my card! The one I created for you." 

"But Kazu, its just a custom-made. You created it using crayon and card board." 

"It doesn't matter now. Just use it," Henry exclaimed, "Our digimon are going to die pretty soon." 

"C'mon, goggle head. What are you waiting for a written invitation? Use it," snapped Rika. 

Takato looked over at Kazu, then the card and then over to Calumon, who was being held by Jeri. The little digimon nodded his head and a smile forms across the face of Takato. He takes the card and faces the battlefield. 

"Alright. I don't know if it will work, but I will try! Here goes nothing!" 

Standing on top of a roof, Matt is looking on from a far off distance with Metal Garurumon at his side. A smirk was forming across his face. 

"Now you'll get the chance to see Guilmon matrix evolve, babe," Paildramon said. 

"Let's see what this matrix fuss is all about," replied Sonja. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash" plays] 

Takato takes the blue card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution Activate!" 

A frown was forming across the mysterious boy's face as Growlmon was beginning to evolve. 

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Growlmon matrix shinka!!" 

A red-shaped diamond was in the background as Growlmon was beginning to become bigger in size and armor starts to form all across his body. Blades formed at his sides and his body was half cybernetic. He then powered down and was in his new form. He shouts out his newly evolved name. 

"War Growlmon!!" 

["The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

Indramon looks on towards the battlegrounds and sees War Growlmon facing him. A look of shock forms across the face of Indramon. War Growlmon powers up his thrusters and unscathed his blades. Takato looks on as he screamed out to give War Growlmon a much needed "power boost". War Growlmon took this to his advantage as he goes charging at Indramon with full speed. The cyborg rams his blades right into Indramon and begins pushing him away. 

"Give it up, deva!!" 

"Never!! I shall never die!!" 

"Oh you will," Takato said, "ATOMIC-" 

**"BLASTER!!!"**

The breastplates on War Growlmon began to open up as he started to power up with tremendous force. A red energy beam comes shooting right out of War Growlmon and right towards Indramon, as the force of the energy was able to push Indramon away. The horse deva lets out a bloody scream and watches as his body explodes into loads of red lifeless data. 

"All right! Way to go, Takato! Now that's what I call a smack down!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

"Awesome, but I got a favor for you, guys," Sonja said. 

"What's that?" 

"Come up with some original material, please!" 

War Growlmon stood triumphant among the city with the military helicopters flying around him. Takato let out a sigh of relief and fell onto his knees. 

"Yeah! You did it, dude!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"You were great, Takato!" said Jeri. 

"One deva down, another problem solved," Henry stated. 

_"Way to go, goggle head. You just never seem to amaze me,"_ Rika said to herself. 

The mysterious boy was taken appalled by this and quickly disappears out of sight. 

"Ha! So, does that make me a tamer, now," Kazu asked, "I saved your lives!" 

"Hey, just can it, Kazu!" Rika snapped. 

The Tamers managed to defeat one powerful deva without the help of the Digi-Destined, but what other new challenges lies ahead for our heroes? And will the other Digi-Destined make any appearances? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: More and more of the Devas are showing up. We're increasing every one of our defenses! We must keep an eye out for anything strange that occurs! 

Matt: These Devas are no threat to me. 

Dark Figure: My master grows impatient. We will have to take extreme measures. 

Jeri: Just who's suitable to be my partner. Will you be my partner, Calumon? 

Calumon: Partner?! 

TK: It's Leomon! 

Jeri: Are you my partner? 

Leomon: Just who are you? 

Henry: Looks like we've got two Devas to tangle with! A rat and a…pig?! 

Veemon: I sure didn't ask for any pork chops. 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode eleven! 

**The Return of an Old Friend! Vikaralymon Appears!**

Rika: Don't you miss these, or I'll strangle you! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That took long enough to beat that Deva! So, we've got a double dose next time. 

Max: My dad only got one chapter appearance. When is he going to show up more often. Hell, Sora hasn't have been featured yet. 

SSJ4T: They will get bigger roles in the next few chapters. I just needed to give more character buildup for the Tamers and the younger Digi-Destined. 

Coral: What did you think, guys? 

Goku: Good read! I really enjoyed it. I don't even read at all, but this was entertaining. 

Piccolo: Good for a human writer. 

Coral: They just gave you praise. 

SSJ4T: I know. Aren't I good? 

Coral: Not that good…but you're talented. 

SSJ4T: Aww… Don't forget to check out the rewritten artificial saga. Matt gets his shining moment! Until next time fic readers, we're out of here and check out the next chapter. Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	11. The Return of an Old Friend! Vikaralymon...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're back and set for the next chapter to Tamers Fusion. You're in for a double dosage of Deva appearances. 

Max: Where the hell is Coral? 

SSJ4T: Looks like she's running late to host with us… 

Coral: The hell I am! You guys weren't going to start without me were you? 

SSJ4T: Maybe we were… 

Coral: Oh! You guys are so fucking dead!! Never start without me or you die!! 

Max: It was SSJ4T's idea. Can we just get on with the fic. 

Coral: I'll do the honors. Enjoy the fic everyone! Be sure to spot those cameos! Next time you pull that crap off, I'm tearing you a new one, SSJ4T. 

SSJ4T: Oh boy… 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Return of an Old Friend! Vikaralymon Appears!**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of West Shinjuku and it was just a couple of days ago that it was almost destroyed by the horse Deva known as Indramon. But everything seemed to be in perfect order, and no attacks from any Devas lately, which was a good thing. 

Perfect days to buy some bread and take a nice walk in the park. That was Jeri's plan today and she walks over into the Matsuki Bakery, where she could buy herself some nice, fresh bread. 

Jeri looked all over the store and picked out some cream puffs. She went over and paid Mr. Matsuki for the bread. As soon as he hands her the bag full of the paid cream puffs, she went to ask him a question. 

"Thank you, Mr. Matsuki. Do you happen to know where Takato went?" 

"He's been long gone over at the park playing with his friends. You might find him there." 

"Oh ok, then. Thank you again, Mr. Matsuki. The bread is just as fresh as ever." 

"I'll tell Takato you stopped by." 

"No its ok, I'll just go see what he's doing. Thanks anyways." 

As soon as Jeri walked out of the bakery, she turned to see Kazu and Kenta running up towards her while catching their breaths after running a very long distance. 

"Hey, Jeri. Are you looking for Takato?" asked Kenta. 

"Yeah. I was about to go the park to see Takato and the others." 

"Oh, that's funny. We were heading there too. You want to join us," Kazu managed to ask under his breathe. 

"C'mon. We have to get there before they're gone," Kenta said as he held Jeri by one arm. 

"Yeah. Before it's too late. They might leave any minute," Kazu replied while grabbing Jeri's other arm. 

They ran off while holding onto Jeri. 

"Hey! Watch it! You're squishing my cream puffs!" 

The two boys held onto Jeri as tight as they could while heading over towards the park where they would meet up with the Tamers before they would have a chance to leave. 

************************************************************************************** 

TK came walking out of his apartment house with Patamon tagging along. He needed to take a walk out after writing a rather long chapter. He has barely gotten the chance to even go out. It was either writing his novels or battling bio-emerged digimon. It has been a tough month. 

"It's about time you got out a little while. I don't like seeing you getting cramped up on your writing." 

"I know it's a pain in the neck, but it's a job I rather enjoy." 

"Guess so. I can't see myself writing. My hands couldn't handle all that writing and typing. Did I also mention that proofreading and spell check stinks?" 

TK looked around the streets and let out a sigh. He was able to breathe in some fresh outside air. This was rather refreshing. 

"I wonder how everyone else is doing? They're probably busy today. Of all the days I had to take a day off, everyone else works. I miss the old days." 

"Say, why don't we go to the park later? We can catch up on what's going there. Besides, Guilmon and Takato should be there." 

"Yeah. I've been meaning to speak with Takato. I need to know a little more of these Devas." 

"Those Devas are so mean! Why I ought to teach them a thing or two!" 

"Save it until another one actually arrives. C'mon, let's take a stroll through the market square, grab some grub and head out to the park." 

"Sounds like a plan, TK." 

"Let's go. I don't want to stand around here all day." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos Headquarters, several of the creators of the original digimon 'A.I.' program were all gathered while still at work. There was a white man, an Indian woman and a black man working over their computers. These included Dolphin, Curly and Babel. 

"Janyuu, I want you to begin researching on these digimon," Yamaki said, "That way, we can get a better understanding on what we are really after." 

"I don't know. You really think we should exterminate these beings. I just feel wrong for destroying something that we worked on many years ago." 

"So are you willing to risk the safety of your family just for these digital beings. They aren't even living creatures, just loads of computer data." 

"Yes, but I still feel that its wrong." 

"Don't worry. Eventually, you will change your mind. I will see to it." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over towards the park, Kazu and Kenta took Jeri near the hideout of Guilmon, but they remained hidden behind the bushes as they listened to them Tamer's conversation. 

"Shh. I know they're in there. But we have to keep quiet," said Kazu. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kenta. 

"Who knows, but if we keep quiet, we'll know for sure." 

Just then, they were now overhearing the Tamer's conversation. Each of them had a serious look on their faces, with their digimon listening to the conversation. 

"This Dark One they speak of is serious if he really wants to gather energy from our world and unleash something that maybe considered a very indestructible force. I just have a bad feeling about this," said Henry. 

"Not only that but each time we have faced a deva, they always seem to have a 'D' marking on their forehead. I wonder what that foretells. It must be their symbol representing this leader they take orders from," said Takato. 

"No duh, Einstein. And if we don't do something, this 'Dark One' just might show up. Renamon, this might get serious, but we'll always be on the lookout," Rika replied. 

"Of course. We will be ready when another deva decides to make an unsuspecting appearance." 

"But why would the Dark One send Devas and what if we aren't able to stop them. They seem to get stronger each time a new one shows up," said Takato, "We better not underestimate them." 

"So, what did you get to hear," Kenta asked. 

"I don't know, but I really want to become a Tamer much like the. I'm tired of walks sitting around and doing nothing in helping them. You know what I mean," Kazu asked. 

"I can hear ya, buddy. But I wonder what kind of digimon I would have." 

"Oh that's just silly. You boys are so into digimon," Jeri said, "I just find it pretty hilarious." 

"With the knowledge of battle cards. I can give them a lot of good advice. Besides, I'm the master at the card games," said Kazu. 

"Well, I'm not really into the card playing game. I'm simply not into digimon as you guys are," Jeri replied. 

Just then, a ton of cards came falling out of Jeri's dress pocket and onto the floor. Jeri looked on with shock as Kazu and Kenta looked over to see that the cards were in fact digimon cards. 

"Uh huh. You want to explain, young lady?" Kazu asked with sarcasm. 

Embarrassed, Jeri quickly snatched up her cards and placed them back into her pocket. Kazu simply rolls his eyes and then looks back to the hideout. He gasped. 

"What's wrong, Kazu?" Kenta asked. 

"They're gone! They just left. I knew that I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of them," said Kazu. 

The three went over towards the bunker and then looked inside to see that the Tamers had already just left. 

"They're gone. I wonder where they ran off? Maybe on another Deva mission," said Kenta. 

"Then we should get there," Kazu replied, "You want to come, Jeri?" 

"No. I got other things to do, guys. See ya." 

With that said, Jeri goes walking off into another direction where she would take a nice walk into the park instead of getting involved in another digimon battle. 

As soon as she walks over towards the trail of the park, she stopped as Calumon comes hopping out of the bushes with a smile on his face. He turns to face Jeri. 

"Hello!" 

"Hi there," Jeri greeted him. 

Calumon flies up and then takes a sniff from her bag. He licks his lips and realized that food was inside of the bag. 

"Is that some yummy food in there," Calumon asked, "Yum. Yum." 

"Yeah. There's plenty of food in here. Some nice, warm cream puffs." 

Jeri pulls out a piece of bread and then hands it over to Calumon. The little digimon looks at it hungrily with stars forming in his eyes. Calumon starts jumping for joy and takes the piece of bread that Jeri was holding. 

Suddenly, the mysterious boy looks on from behind some tall trees while keeping an eye on Calumon and only Calumon for some apparent reason. 

Calumon had quickly gobbled up the first piece of bread that Jeri had offered to him. Jeri pulls out another piece of bread and Calumon was crying out for another piece. Jeri happily hands over the whole bag of the bread to the every-so happy Calumon. The little digimon takes it and jumps around excitedly. 

Jeri began eating and was noticing the red triangular shape that was embedded on the forehead of the innocent, Calumon. She looked at it beauty and a smile forms across her face. She quickly got up onto her feet. 

"That's it. I've got it! Calumon! It's time. You're going to be mine and I will be your newest partner!" 

Calumon stops eating and then looks up at Jeri curiously. She looks down at him with a devious smirk on her face. 

"So what do you think? Do you even happen to like me," Jeri asked. 

"Well… Um… I like your food. What else do you want me to like?" 

"You know. I would make a perfect Tamer for you, do you happen to agree with me, Calumon?" 

Calumon gasped and then fainted at what she had just said. Jeri looks down at him and then a frown comes across her face. She turns away with an angry look. 

"Oh? That's not the proper way to treat to your Tamer. So you don't think that I'm capable of being your Tamer, is that right?" 

"No! No! Its not that!" 

"Oh yeah? Then what is it then? You know, just because I don't look like a Tamer, doesn't mean I can teach you. You could learn a lot from me." 

Suddenly, a huge fog was popping out from underneath a sewer lid and Jeri was caught by surprise as a digital field was forming around the area that she and Calumon were standing at. The tiny digimon started to panic as a form was developing from within the fog barrier. Jeri looks over and sees two glowing, crimson eyes. 

"Just who are you," Jeri asked frantically. 

"Me? Heh, I'm your worst nightmare," a voice muttered from within the fog barrier. 

[Anonymous music plays] 

As soon as the fog cleared away, a rat-faced, creature stood with what seemed to be a half cybernetic and metallic body. There were two spikes thrusting out from his back and he stood on stick-like legs. 

"I'm a Deva and I'm here looking for a fight! But you seem to have enough energy to collect," the rat creature said. 

"Hey, are you looking for a partner? Because you seem to be good enough to be my digimon and I can be your Tamer," Jeri proposed. 

"Me?! Never! I'll never sell my soul to the likes of a pathetic human such as yourself! I'm a Deva that works for the Dark One and since you are the first that stands in my way, I will destroy you first and load that digimon's data for my master." 

"Ok! You leave me no choice!" 

Jeri looks around her surroundings but then glances over to Calumon and quickly snatches him up. She holds him right in front of the rat Deva as Calumon looks on with two widened eyes of fear. The rat only chuckled, which caused Calumon to jump away flying. Jeri ran right after Calumon. The rat quickly gives chase to them. 

They ran so fast that they started to tire out easily and were able to make it towards the water fountain. Jeri sat down while catching her breath. 

"Is it safe?" Calumon asked. 

"Looks like we're out of danger for now," replied Jeri. 

But as soon as she said that, laughter was heard and the rat deva pops right out of the water fountain with his claws ready to attack. He was flying up after being shot out from the water. Just then, a rainbow was formed across the water fountain and the rat quickly noticed it. Out of nowhere, a huge ki blast came and nailed the rat deva, sending him flying down into the ground. The force of the impact caused a crater hole where the rat deva was laying. 

Jeri and Calumon both looked up to see a mane-faced warrior with a sword at his side. A look of shock and joy came across the face of Jeri as she was gazing upon the lone warrior known as Leomon. Leomon had made his return. But hoe was he able to do so since the guardians sealed up all of the gateways in the Digital World, as said by Kari. This was considered as a shocker. 

Jeri was looking through her deck of cards and then finds out that she has a card of Leomon. Then she looks back up to Leomon. 

"Its Leomon. But, he's real? Wait a minute… I do remember seeing him on TV during the Virus battle and I thought I saw him in Kyoto years ago. I saw him. But could this be the same one?!" 

The rat deva picked himself up and then growls while looking up at Leomon. 

"How dare you?! You interrupted my business! You better stay out of this! This is Deva business!" 

"You should learn to never pick on innocent, little girls, coward." 

"How dare you call me a coward, insolent fool!" 

As soon as the rat deva went flying up towards Leomon, the lone warrior quickly phases out and reappears behind him. He quickly pulls out his sword and then slashes at the rat deva, sending him flying back into the forest. Leomon hovered down onto the ground and put his sword away. Jeri goes running up towards him with a smile on her face. 

"Leomon! Mr. Leomon! You were wonderful out there!" 

"Thank you, kid. But I must be heading off in finding my comrades, the Digi-" 

"Mr. Leomon, are you really my partner?" 

"Huh? I'm your what? Partner?" 

"Yes, your my partner, aren't you?" 

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have no partners. I'm a lone warrior. Now I really must be heading off in finding my old comrades. The four guardians managed to send me off before the last digital gate was closed." 

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, but you would make a good partner for me." 

"Hey, little guy. Care to explain something about this strange human?" 

"I think her brain is all funny." 

"You keep out of this, Calumon. I'm trying to start a friendly conversation here. Isn't that right, Mr. Leomon?" 

"Please, stop making those faces. I must go." 

With that said, Leomon goes flying off towards the forest as he attempts to escape her sight and find the Digi-Destined to fill them in on his arrival, but he had to ditch Jeri first. The crazy girl went chasing right after him in the forest. 

"Wait, Mr. Leomon! Its destiny for you to be my partner!" 

Leomon hid behind a tree while watching Calumon and Jeri passing by. He quickly sighed a relief and was now prepared to head off to locate the Digi-Destined, but just as he was about to make his escape, he turned to see none other than Calumon flying over towards him and then calling out to Jeri. 

"He's right over here," exclaimed Calumon. 

Leomon gasps and then flies off into another direction. Calumon turns to see Leomon phasing out into the forest. Jeri comes running in through the forest while searching for Leomon as hard as she could. As soon as she was passing by, Leomon was hiding within Guilmon's bunker home. Jeri comes running by but then Calumon turns around to see none other than Leomon hiding in the darkness. 

"Jeri! He's over-" 

But Leomon runs up and snatches Calumon away just as the little digimon was about to finish speaking. He holds him tightly and cupped his mouth shut. 

"You're going to give off my location! You keep quiet! I don't want her to come to me." 

Just then, Takato and Guilmon were walking up towards the shelter. Guilmon stopped as he felt a very high ki level within the shelter. Takato took notice of this. 

"What's wrong, boy? What do you see?" 

"Somebody is in there." 

They go walking up towards the shelter home and peer inside to see Leomon holding Calumon in his hands. Takato gasps when he saw Calumon, but even more shocked when he saw Leomon. 

"Leomon?! No way!" 

Calumon gets out of Leomon's grasp and then frees himself as he flies towards to Guilmon and Takato. 

"Hey! Guilmon!" 

Guilmon catches Calumon and then looks over towards Leomon. Takato looks over at his D-Ark and was getting a hologram image of the warrior digimon. 

**[Leomon. Champion-Level. Beast Type. Special Attack: Fist of the Beast King]**

"Oh man! It's got to be that same Leomon from the Virus battle. He must be really strong if he was able to hold off such a powerful being. Guilmon, you know what to do." 

"Yeah. Don't worry, Takato." 

Guilmon goes over and gets into battle position, while preparing himself to fight Leomon. Leomon was very confused. 

"I can't fight you. You're a Digi-Destined, aren't you?" 

"No. I'm a Tamer. If you're looking for the Digi-Destined, some of them are here in the city." 

"Forget it. He's mine, Takato." 

"I don't want to fight you, but it seems that you have left me with no choice," Leomon said as he powers up with an aura flare surrounding his body. 

Just then, somebody was heard crying out. Takato and Guilmon both turned around to see none other than Jeri running up towards them. Jeri looks over to see Leomon and she runs up to him. 

"Don't fight him! He's my partner and I'm his Tamer." 

"Huh? Jeri? He's yours?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jeri. I didn't mean to," Guilmon said, "I was about to fight him." 

"Its okay, Guilmon. I forgive you. But, Mr. Leomon, shame on you for running away from me." 

"Wow, I can't believe that your partner is Leomon, Jeri!" 

"Now, hold on kid! I don't know anything about this Tamer business, but you can leave me out of it. I'm a lone warrior and I was sent here to find my old comrades, the Digi-Destined. I would appreciate the help, but lets just keep this Tamer and partner business out, is that clear?" 

"No, sir. Yes, sir," replied Takato. 

"Now I don't know where I am, but I will be able to pick up the presence of the Digi-Destined through their own digimon. I must be heading off now-" 

"No wait. Mr. Leomon, you must not go. We're destined to being together as a team!" said Jeri. "Isn't that right Leomon?" 

Jeri looks up at him with dreamy eyes and a very innocent look on her face. Leomon simply looks down at her with a confused look on his face. 

"Please, stop doing that. I mean it, kid." 

"But, we're meant to be together. We're a team. We can work together and stop those Devas. They've been wrecking our city and that rat thing that attacked us was a Deva," Jeri explained. 

"You had a run-in with another Deva?! Why didn't you get me," Takato asked. 

"I would have but Leomon came and saved us," Jeri said. 

"Wow, then he must be here for a reason, and that's not to be your partner." 

"That's what I was trying to tell her," said Leomon, "I appreciate the compliments but I will always stand as a lone warrior. That's the why it is and that's the way its going to stand." 

"I better call the other guys about this. Maybe they can help us out here. Then we can call the Digi-Destined and from there, you can rejoin with them," Takato said. 

"Yes, because I was sent here by the four digimon guardians to warn them about an approaching darkness within another world that goes by the name of the Dark One." 

"What?! We've had our battles against the Dark One and his henchmen, well actually just his Devas. We really have no idea of what he really looks like but every time we've had a battle against a Deva, each one had a 'D' marking on their forehead." 

"Yes, and these Devas that you like to call them must be stopped, before it is too late." 

"Then, we know what we must do, right," Takato said, "Stop these Devas, but I'm going to call Henry and Rika to meet me here and fill them in on the news. You guys stay here, I'll be right back." 

As soon as Takato left to go find a nearby pay phone, Jeri looks over towards Leomon with a smile on her face. Leomon simply stands there and was turning away as if he were concentrating for the next, upcoming battle against the Deva. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, two ladies were seen walking through the park. One had beautiful, turquoise hair flowing like the ocean waves. She was wearing a white top and a peach skirt with red edges. The other was rather tall to be a lady. She has short, tan hair and wore a light blue suit like a man. 

"Isn't it just great, Haruka? It's a beautiful day." 

"On the other hand, it's pretty dull. I wish there were heart snatchers right about now. Those were the good times." 

"But peace has been restored." 

"Not with these reports of monsters appearing. Every time we've attempted to intervene, a group of children with their own monsters have stepped in." 

"We should leave it to them." 

"Michiru. Don't you miss being, Sailor Neptune?" 

"Sure I do. But don't forget that we vowed to move on. Evil was vanquished." 

"Evil never dies. Who even says evil truly exists. There are two sides on a coin, there's no doubt about that. Let's put it this way, what do you notice about the clouds in the sky?" 

"It often gets cloudy and produces precipitation." 

"True, but there's another ideal to it. Evil and good are on opposite sides. Once that cloud slinks in between those two forces, it produces a shade of gray. You mix light and darkness to produce a cloudy gray. There is truly no good or evil. It's rather to same if you look at it. Each of us has our own destiny and we have our own ideals. Earth might see us as heroes, but there are other worlds who will consider us enemies. Don't forget that." 

"You are so right. What was I thinking?" 

"I often ask myself that. The choices we've made in the past weren't the right choices. The Sailor Senshi saw us as enemies when we tried to take those pure heart seeds. We did anything to gain them, even if it meant taking the life of a another soul." 

"We were doing the right thing in our own perspective." 

"That's right. In my opinion, these kids are going to have to learn to who really are the enemy. We've been through it. Now it's their turn." 

The former Sailors walked through the park to catch up on some pleasant memories. Little did they realize that a Deva is lurking within the forest. 

Down from the other side where the Sailors were walking, Takato was on a nearby pay phone and was dialing up Henry's number first, while Jeri was following Leomon at every movement he makes and the brave warrior starts to grow weary of the young girl. 

Takato managed to get a hold of Henry and hears a reply. 

_"Hello?"_

"Henry. It's me, Takato. Listen. We got a bit of a little trouble here. There's a Leomon in the park and Jeri is starting to get a little bit obsessive of him. She told me that Leomon is her partner, but yet, Leomon declines." 

_"Does she happen to have a digivice?"_

"I don't know, but I'm going to go ask her. He, Jeri?!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you happen to have a digivice?" 

"No. I don't know." 

"Henry, that's a negative." 

"Is that all?" 

"No, Jeri!" 

_"I see. I better take a look at this. I'm on my way over there."_

As soon as Henry hung up, Takato looks over to see Jeri chasing Leomon while asking him to being her partner, but Leomon declined each time. Takato turns his attention back over to the pay phone and dials up Rika's number. He waits and then gets a reply from her. 

_"What is it?!"_

"Oh hi, Rika. It's me. Listen, this is something you really need to hear. Guilmon and I ran into a Leomon today and now Jeri is starting to proclaim him as her 'partner'. But I don't know what to make of it?" 

_"Well, does she happen to have a digivice? That should be proof enough."_

"No. I just told Henry about that." 

_"The she must be delusional! Ugh, whatever. I'll be right over there."_

With that said, Takato hangs up the phone and then looks over towards Guilmon while shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well, there's no sense in talking Jeri out of this, she's all over Leomon like white on rice. All Leomon came here for was to see the Digi-Destined and nothing else." 

"Hey you! You're Takato, aren't you," a voice called out. 

Takato turned around to see none other than Davis and Veemon. 

"Hey Davis! Thanks for watching our backs lately." 

"Ahh! It was nothing, but you guys were the ones that put that Deva away! You rocked!" 

"And don't forget about us!" TK said as he came walking by with Patamon. 

"Ack! I didn't even see you coming!" Davis said. 

"TK! So, what are you guys here for?" 

"Actually, we came here to see Leomon. Patamon had sensed his presence here and so I decided to see if he were around." 

"Well, for the most part, he is here." 

"Where is he?" Patamon asked. 

Takato smiled with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. He pointed into another direction where Leomon was running away from the obsessive Jeri. TK and Davis looked on as they both fell backwards. 

"Oh, Leomon. Running away from little girls again?" Patamon asked teasingly. 

"Oh shut up! Lets see you run away from a little girl for once!" 

"Well, at least, you can get a decent exercise out of this," Veemon said, "I really need an exercise." 

Jeri rushed past them group and went over to catch up with Leomon, who was able to phase into the nearby forest. Jeri goes running in and then continues her search. 

"I think Leomon should be safe for now," Takato said. 

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from within the forest and Jeri comes running out. 

"Hey! What's wrong, Jeri? What happened?" Takato asked. 

But soon his question was answered as Leomon comes flying out with his sword in tact. Kumbhiramon comes flying out as he charged right at Leomon. The brave warrior phases out of sight and then goes from behind and delivers a leg sweep to take down the Deva. 

"Whoa! Is that the Deva?" Guilmon asked. 

"Yeah. He's a Deva all right!" replied Jeri. 

"Um, he doesn't look like that much a threat," Veemon said. 

"Burizalor's henchmen had much higher kis than this Deva. He might be hiding his full power. We must be careful," Leomon stated promptly. 

"Takato! I'm coming!" Henry calls out as he stops right. 

The blue-haired boy looks over and then Terriermon leaps off his shoulder and onto the ground. Terriermon goes running up to the other rookie digimon. 

"Just who is that?! Is that another Deva?" asked Henry. 

"Yeah. There's a 'D' symbol on his forehead, so that pretty much explains itself. He looks nothing more than a dysfunctional rat whose body is really out of place. Lets take a look on the digivice." 

The goggle boy looks over at his D-Ark and a hologram image of the rat Deva is displayed, plus some statistics on him. 

**[Kumbhiramon. Ultimate-Level. Deva Type. Special Attack: Deva Clone]**

"Looks like Leomon is going to have his hands full," Henry said, "But why is he here?" 

"I'll explain later," Takato replied. 

"We should go out there and help Leomon!" Veemon said. 

"No. Leave this for Leomon. We'll go in until he loses in the battle. He's handling that thing rather easily now," said Davis. 

"So we wait here, TK?" 

"Just for now." 

[Dragonball Z "Buu Saga Battle theme" plays] 

Leomon and Kumbhiramon go charging at each other as the rat deva lashes out his spears at Leomon, but Leomon managed to maneuver from each stab attempt. Kumbhiramon shoots out several small ki-blasts over at Leomon, but the warrior managed to easily phase away from each blast. Leomon jumps up right over at Kumbhiramon and then hammers him away with rapid punches. Kumbhiramon manages to block out with his armored claws. 

"He seems to be taking that Deva with little difficulty," said Henry. 

"You should have seen his battles before. He was only one of the few to ever make any hits on Burizalor many years ago. Plus he gave Artificial Jax a run for his money and even gave Virus a challenge during his early stages," TK said. 

"Wow, he must be a very experienced fighter," Takato replied. 

"He is and he won't lost to this thing. He's had much tougher foes than this," Patamon stated. 

Jeri looks on and then a determined look came across her face. She looks over towards Takato's D-Ark. 

"Takato! I want to see your digivice." 

"Huh? But why?" 

"I need to use it. Maybe I can give Leomon a little energy boost with one of my cards." 

"Well, I'm not sure that won't work, but you can try. Here." 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Jeri takes the D-Ark and pulls out a card as she slashes it through Takato's D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!!" 

But as soon as she finished, she looked on to see not even a single change to Leomon and a frustrated look came across her face. She went to try to slash it through her D-Ark once again. 

"Card Slash!!" 

But the result was the same and no change was seen on Leomon, not even a single power up. However, Leomon was still holding off his own against Kumbhiramon. 

"I guess… I wasn't ever meant to be a Tamer… I've failed as a Tamer…" 

Takato looks over at Jeri and a worried look came across his face. He then looks back over the battleground. 

Kumbhiramon smirks and Leomon was standing while attempting to catch his breath. Leomon takes notice of his adversary's smirk and questions him. 

"Why the hell are you smiling?" 

"You defend these humans, yet you are not strong enough to defeat me. What a shame. Now let me show you the true hidden abilities. Please take a note and realize that this is your final warning. Stay out of my business and let me crush these humans." 

"Never. I will never let you kill the Digi-Destined or those other children." 

"So be it." 

With that said, Kumbhiramon screams out as a wave of energy shot out from his body. The ground surrounding the rat deva was starting to cave in and Leomon starts to sense his power. He merely sneers as Kumbhiramon quickly duplicates himself into six copies. They all surround Leomon as smirks came across their faces. 

"Wait a minute! I saw Virus do this trick and it worked to his advantage yet at his disadvantage," Davis said. 

"That's right. He's weakened after he splits into his halves. It's a big mistake on his part. But we should really go in there and help," TK said. 

"You can count on me TK," Patamon said. 

"Davish, now? Let me go in and have myself a little bash and bruising," Veemon said. 

"No. I think Terriermon should go. We appreciate the help, but it should be time that we handle this situation on our own. Ready Terriermon?" 

"As I ever will be. Lets do it!" 

Henry pulls out a card and then slashes it through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution "Evo" plays] 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

"I know you want to do this alone, but I want some of this! I haven't been out for a while! This is definitely payoff! Digivolve Patamon!" 

"It's about time!" 

With that said, TK's digivice released a glow and a bright beam encased Patamon. He underwent a powerful transformation into champion level. However, this wasn't just any ordinary champion. 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!!" 

Angemon stepped out from the light with a strong presence behind his aura. Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Galgomon looked on with gapping mouths. 

"Angemon?!" they exclaimed in unison. 

"You guys are in for a treat," Davis said. 

**[Angemon. Patamon's champion level. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Hand of Fate & Angel Staff]**

"Give it to him, Angemon!" cheered Veemon. "I'll sit in the sidelines for ya!" 

Just then, the mysterious boy looks on from hidden some nearby bushes as he made eye contact with Calumon, who was cheering for the battle during the whole time. A look of interest came across the boy's face. 

The clones all start to attack Leomon head on but the lone warrior was able to hold them off one by one with his sword and several ki blasts. Angemon flew in and clobbered some with his staff. Gargomon goes charging right into the action to help out Leomon. 

"Aww, why can't I get involved in the action?! I really wanted a piece of cheese-breathe," Veemon remarked. 

"Don't worry, buddy. Your day will come again," Davis assured his digimon partner. "Those three have it in the bag. Unless Angemon is holding back, then that rat is a goner." 

Calumon's red triangle was glowing and was the cause of the evolution for Terriermon. Takato turned to see the mysterious boy spying on them. 

"Hey you! You won't get away from me this time!" Takato exclaimed. 

The mysterious boy began to laugh as Takato decided to give chase to him. But the boy was able to run off faster than a normal professional runner would. Takato stops at his tracks and heads back towards the battleground. 

_"I'm going to find out about that kid one day. Next time, he won't get away from me that easily."_

Rika and Renamon were able to arrive on the battlefield as Takato walked back. Takato took notice of them and smiled. 

"Hey! Rika! We're so glad to see you have come!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Sure, whatever. So this is the Leomon?" 

"Yeah and he was pretty much taking on that rat deva, Kumbhiramon, but he was able to-" 

"Clone himself. I know. Renamon was watching the battle before I came here." 

"You saw the battle?" Takato asked. 

Renamon didn't answer him, but she was more focused on the battle-taking place between the Deva, Angemon, Leomon and Gargomon. 

"Bunny Pummel!!" 

"Hand of Fate!! 

Gargomon was able to uppercut a clone with his attack, but it merely able to distract him at the very moment. Angemon caught each clone with his Hand of Fate technique. The rat Deva didn't even attempt to cross paths with Angemon, since he would be obliterated. 

_"I'm guessing that Deva was able to sense Angemon's strong ki. He's scared to make an attack on him. He knows that Angemon will wipe him out in a heartbeat."_

Leomon punched away at two copies flying right over at him. He turns around and was noticing Jeri crying. He growls under his breathe and looks back over at the clones. 

_"This one is for you, kid!"_

Gargomon was firing away at each of the Kumbhiramon clones and was able to distract them at the very moment. Angemon took advantage and blasted each of them with his holy beams. They were all sent flying up. Leomon phases out and then reappears from above with his fist glowing. He thrusts her hand back and a lion-faced beam goes shooting out over towards the whole Kumbhiramon bunch. 

"Fist of the Beast King!" 

One by one, each of the Kumbhiramons were being deleted except for the original one, who was still falling down onto the ground. 

"No!! Don't!!" 

Leomon goes flying down as he pulls out his sword and a huge blasts comes shooting down over at Kumbhiramon. The rat deva could only look on as the beam goes shooting right through him and the sword penetrating through his head. He let out his final screams before he was quickly deleted into bits of red data. 

Leomon was catching his breath and then placed his sword back onto his back and then looks over at the group. 

"My work here is finished. TK. Davis. You two came to see me? Just follow me and I will tell you everything." 

"Cool. So what's been new, Leomon?" Davis asked. 

"It's been a long time," replied TK. 

Leomon then looks over at the Tamers and then over to the sobbing Jeri. A look on concern was coming across his face. 

"Goodbye, tamers. We shall meet again. I'm sorry, Jeri. Your tears will force me to stay here longer, but we shall might again. Be on your guard, Tamers. Your impressive and you could help us out in this war against the Devas." 

Leomon goes walking off with the two Destined boys over into the sunset as they went to discuss about the events that have been occurring over the past few years. 

Takato looks over to Jeri and goes to try to talk to her. 

"Jeri, please try to understand. Lets just talk through this-" 

"Stop! Leave me alone…" 

Takato nodded as he walked away from the sobbing Jeri. Henry and Terriermon then headed off as they went to go home. 

"See ya later, Takato. We can talk about this whole Deva thing over tomorrow or something." 

"Ok, Henry. See ya." 

"Lets go Guilmon." 

"Poor, Jeri. Please don't cry. Things will get better. I promise," Guilmon said. 

"Momentai, Jeri! Momentai!" 

Jeri sat there as she looked over to see Leomon still walking off into the sunset with the two Digi-Destined. 

_"I wonder if I will ever become your partner, Leomon. I won't give up hope."_

************************************************************************************** 

Yugi looked on towards the skies as fate awaited him within a few days. The Battle City tournament was set to be underway. Just then, Yami spoke through the boy from the Millennium Puzzle. It seems as though the former Pharaoh is worried. 

_"Yugi…" _

"Yami? What's wrong?" 

"With all these monsters appearing in Shinjuku, I fear that a great evil will make its presence felt. I prophesize it to be cataclysmic." 

"Cataclysmic?! But this is just in Shijuku, right?" 

"I'm afraid it might be a global threat. The world is in danger. I know this has nothing to do with the great evil that might come back to defeat us in Battle City, but I had this uneasy feeling ever since those monsters started appearing in Shinjuku. We must be careful." 

"I will, Yami. Once we win Battle City, we'll be ready for this great evil. We'll save the world twice if we have to." 

Yami's prophecy seemed to be accurate. With all of these Deva attacks, would there be a major global threat to appear? Maybe even a great universal threat? Time would only tell when that time would come at hand. 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Leomon was done discussing everything that he had witnessed over the past few years. 

"And that's the whole story. There's another Digital World out there and the so-called Dark One is making refuge there as he plans on gathering as much energy needed to unleash a being that might be powerful enough to destroy the two Digital Worlds. This being is unknown to me." 

"Whoa and its not only up to us, but also the Tamers to defeat these Devas?" Davis asked. 

"Yes and the Devas were sent to gather energy for the Dark One, so the next Deva might not be our last." 

"You got that right," replied TK, "I have a good feeling that the next one might be more powerful than the rest." 

"A nice little story," a voice called out. 

[Anonymous music plays] 

The trio turned around to see the blue-skinned young being along with the panda at his side. Veemon and Patamon got into battle positions as they faced them off. 

"You do not have to worry. They're not enemies," Leomon said, "They're more like friends and very powerful friends." 

"Whoa! Wait a second. You know these guys?" Davis asked. 

"They look kind of funny looking to me," remarked Veemon. 

"Ah, but our hidden powers may deceive you and change your views about us," the young man said. 

"Just who are you two? Kari claimed to have seen you but who are you really?" asked TK. 

"We were sent here for a purpose, but you will know soon when the time is right, but there's much more important things to worry about. Takeru was right about one thing. The next Deva just might be more powerful than the rest." 

Suddenly, the ground started to instantly shake around them and this caught the Digi-Destined by surprise. 

"Whoa! What was that?" Davis asked frantically, "An earthquake but it felt pretty abnormal to me." 

"It just maybe a sign of what's to come, Destined," the young man replied. 

TK and Davis looked at each other in confusion and then over towards the two mystery beings. Leomon knew a whole lot about these two and he was ordered by the four digital guardians to not let them know until the time was right, and that time may very well come once the next Deva arrives. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Next Morning…**

The city of West Shinjuku was just as beautiful as ever. It was just a couple of days ago that the last Deva had attacked, but it was nothing major. Today could finally be a day of peace and quiet, but with the recent reports of abnormal earthquakes, that peace and quiet might come to an abrupt halt. 

Walking down a sidewalk was a girl with jet-black hair. This was the same girl who watched TK and Kari attempt a kiss. 

"Inuyasha…Maybe I was too hard on him…No! He's going to have to learn not to be such a jerk! I didn't go back to the feudal era just to be yelled at! The nerve of him…" 

On the other hand, Takato took no exception to these recent earthquake events. He planned on going out to meet his friends over at the park. As soon as he went over to his family's bakery, he had forgotten to get the food that he had promised Guilmon. He grabs as much leftover bread as he could and just as he was about to go out the back door, his mother was calling out to him. He turned to see his mom crossing her arms. 

"Takato! Just where do you think your going, young man?" 

"I'm going to the park to play with my friends." 

"Uh huh. Don't you have homework? You know that you can't get behind on your school work." 

"But my friends are expecting me at the park." 

"So you actually think that you're going to graduate for going to the park on a daily basis. You think that you're actually going to get good grades just for going to the park?" 

"I'll do my homework later. I have to go." 

As soon as Takato goes running out the door, his mother could only look on and place her hand on her face while sighing in disbelief. 

"Man. She must have gotten graduated from the school of nagging." 

Suddenly, the ground was starting to shake and the abnormal earthquakes were resuming once again. Takato was becoming quite concerned over these earthquakes that have been occurring lately. They've been getting bigger and bigger each time. 

"These earthquakes are getting a lot worse. I just have that feeling that something is bound to happen today and it doesn't look pretty." 

************************************************************************************** 

Henry was also feeling the effects of the earthquakes over in his apartment. Just like Takato, he was now becoming very concerned about these recent earthquakes. He looks out over towards the window and begins to think if a Deva was coming. 

_"I don't have a good feeling about this."_

Suzie was practically crying while holding onto Terriermon with dear life. The news came on the television and the reporter was discussing the issue that has been occurring as far as the abnormal earthquakes are concerned. 

_"These recent earthquakes have yet to be investigated but they have been continuous as the days pass. We will keep you informed on more information, now for these messages..."_

Henry looks over towards Suzie, who was holding onto Terriermon. He walks on over and then reaches out for Terriermon. 

"Suzie. Give him here." 

"No! Tewiermon will protect me." 

"Give him here, Suzie." 

"But Henry. Where's daddy?" 

"He's not here." 

"Why?" 

"He's at work. Now give Tewiermon to me." 

"No…" 

"Suzie!!" 

The little purple-haired girl looks up at her older brother in shock and lets go out Terriermon. Henry snatches up the floppy-eared digimon and goes to walk off towards the front door. He stops as he heard his little sister crying. 

"I… wish… you weren't… my brother…" 

"I'm sorry, Suzie. But I have to go…" 

With that said, Henry goes walking out the door while carrying Terriermon along with him. Suzie was left all scared and not sure of what to do without Terriermon at her side. 

************************************************************************************ 

TK was looking out his window while Kari was watching the news on television. He could remember the conversation that he and Leomon had a couple of nights ago. 

_"What if is was just a sign of things to come? He said something about a Deva being more powerful and bigger than the rest. I have a bad feeling that revelation might come true. But we all have to be prepared, Digi-Destined and Tamers alike."_

"TK? What are you thinking about," Kari asked as she walked up to him. 

"About the conversation I had with Leomon. He mentioned of a Deva to being more powerful than the rest. I think the time might come soon and with these recent earthquakes, that revelation just might come true." 

"Oh. You also were confronted by those two mysterious being didn't you?" 

"Yeah. I'm not sure if they are really on our side or not, but I do believe that they might have been sent here by the four guardians to keep a close observation on us, but for whatever reason, I have no idea. That little guy seemed to know a lot about us." 

"I know and he's very interested in fighting my brother. He wants to see the true depth of Omega X's power." 

"He must be crazy if that guy is challenging Omega X. He has no idea of what he's up against." 

"You're wrong. I have a feeling that this guy is much more powerful than you least expect. Otherwise, he wouldn't have requested a one on one battle against Omega X," Gatomon replied, "Believe me, guys like him would usually hide the true depth of their full potential power." 

"And remember, we still have to keep an eye out for this Deva," Patamon said, "And we'll be ready." 

"You're right. We really just need to focus on that Deva attack and then put our focus on that guy's challenge. _But I'm just not sure."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Henry was walking alongside a street while looking back at how he had treated his sister. He felt sorry for having to take Terriermon away from her and leaving her all alone. He noticed Terriermon making observations over him. 

"I see it pretty interesting for us to walk along the streets. Plus, you didn't have to treat Suzie like that. I almost felt kind of sorry for her… Even if she does give me the Miss Pretty Pant treatment on me…" 

"I'm just worried about a lot of things. I mean, the safety of my family, what the Devas might do, what would happen to the world and so forth." 

Just then, he stops and comes across a poster that was taped on the window shelf of a store. He noticed something peculiar about it and goes to walk inside, but then gets caught by surprise as he saw Rika and her grandmother walking out. 

"Rika? Whoa, its a surprise to see you here." 

"Well, I was just shopping with my grandmother. I only wanted jeans. There was nothing else to do…" 

"Yeah right." 

Henry goes and asks the store manager for a copy of the calendar poster and receives one just like that. He goes and meets with Rika outside the store. 

"Hey, Rika. You want to go and meet Takato over at the park. We can discuss our plans." 

"Can I, grandma?" 

"Well, your going to have to tell your mother that." 

"Ugh, as always…" 

Rika takes the phone and hears her mother nagging at her about shopping for the proper clothes. 

_"Rika. All you want is jeans, jeans, jeans. I mean you have no fashion sense. Where's the sport to that?"_

"Look, mother. But I don't want to wear any stupid dresses. Besides, I'm going out with my friends to the park." 

_"But honey, you can't buy any dresses at the park. There are not even thrift stores there. Rika… Rika Nonaka, you answer me…"_

"Sorry but I have to go…" 

As soon as she handed the phone over to her grandmother, Rika heads off to the park with Henry. 

_"Mom, what am I going to do with her? She has no fashion taste and jeans won't do the trick. She's so into this tom boyish style…"_

"Well, she is more interested in having friends more than her looks. Just let her do what she wants, being with her friends seems to make her more happier." 

************************************************************************************* 

Down within the underground sewers, Impmon was looking down upon his wounded body and was mumbling on how miserable he was. 

_"Just look at me. I'm nothing but a pathetic loser… After getting beat by that jackass Indramon, I seem to have lost all of my pride… I'm not good enough for this world… I should just roll over and die… Yeah, I'm better off dead anyway…"_

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile back over at the park, Kazu and Kenta were hanging out with Takato as Kazu was performing several Card Slash poses but seemed to fail each time. 

"Alright, here goes nothing! Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!! Hiya!! So, what do you think?" 

"Not bad. Just needs a little more work, that's all." 

"Heh. Soon, I'm going to perfect the stance one of these days. Now I wonder what kind of a digimon I would end up with." 

"I'll probably end up with an Angemon," said Kenta, "Like the one from the Virus incident seven years ago." 

"No way! Imperialdramon rocks your world, baby!" 

"Or even Virus himself!" 

"In your dreams, dude." 

"Well, with all of these Devas appearing, there's a good chance that some good digimon might arrive to become your partners," Henry said as he came walking by with Rika. 

"Yeah, just like Leomon," Takato replied, "But he seemed to walk away from her, but he knew that he had a mission, so I don't think he would count." 

"Especially if it deals with his old friends, the Digi-Destined," stated Henry. 

Just then, they all noticed Jeri sitting behind them from behind some bushes. The girl sat up and then walks over towards the group with a pack of cards in her hands. 

"Ok, guys. I want one of you to teach me how to play," Jeri said, "I want to become a good card player, so I can become a good Digimon Tamer." 

Kazu and Kenta looked over at the stack of cards that she had in possession. They both had widened eyes and open gaping mouths. 

"Whoa! What did you do, spend up all of your allowance," asked Kazu, "That's a stack full!" 

"No kidding! And you even got some of the rare ones!" 

"I've been looking for this one for ages," Kazu said while pointing out to an Omnimon card. 

"Careful, they're alphabetized," Jeri stated. 

"Hey, tell you what. Maybe we can trade and I can give you a few pointers here and there," Kazu said. 

"Ditto here," replied Kenta. 

"I don't want to trade. I want to learn how to play," said Jeri. 

"Then I should be the one who teaches you," Rika calls out. 

Jeri turns around and then snatches up all of her cards. She runs over to the Digimon Queen with a smile on her face. Kazu and Kenta looked on with shocked expressions on their faces as Rika starts to give Jeri a few pointers on how to play the basics. 

"Oh man, if she gets good as Rika, we'll lose all of our cards," said Kenta. 

"Didn't you already lose all of your cards to me," asked Kazu. 

"Ok. So that's a defense and you could use this to," Rika said but stopped as she noticed Jeri with a sad look on her face. 

"Rika… You ever think that Leomon will come back to me?" 

"I don't know. But, if he doesn't, you'll end up with another partner." 

"Maybe your right. Thank you, Rika." 

Calumon comes jumping by and lands on top of Jeri's head. She looks up at the small digimon with a smile on her face. 

"Maybe Calumon could be your partner," Rika said. 

Elsewhere, the boys were looking over the calendar and Kazu made a comment concerning bikini girls. But Henry had a serious look on his face. 

"So what's so significant about this poster calendar? I see nothing but Chinese Zodiacs," Takato said. 

"The Devas…" 

The gasped in shock as they quickly examined each Chinese animal year and noticed a coincidence between the Chinese calendar and the Devas. Some of which have been in the form of these animals thus far. 

"Have you noticed that each time that we have faced a deva, they have been in the form of an animal. Lets take a observation. Santiramon- Snake. Shinduramon-Chicken. Pajiramon- Sheep. Vajiramon- Ox. Mihiramon- Tiger. Kumbhiramon- Rat. Indramon- Horse." 

"So, we still have to handle a pig, a dog, a monkey, a rabbit and a dragon?" Rika asked. 

"Yeah and I wonder which Deva will be the most powerful than the rest. I have a feeling that it maybe bigger than we possibly think," Henry said. 

"I just hope that it isn't the dragon. I really hate fire-breathers," Kazu said. 

"Or fire, period," replied Kenta. 

"We're just going to have to be on the look out and make sure that nothing odd starts going on, like those earthquakes. Stay on guard," Takato said. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, a bright sunset was descending upon the city and the group was soon about to head out to their homes after a long day. 

"It's been a long day, but I think it would be safe to go home now. There hasn't been anything abnormal going on around here," Henry said. 

"I agree. We should really be heading out," Takato replied. 

"Ok, is it just me or are there more of us than we thought," Kenta asked. 

"What do you? You've probably were counting yourself twice," remarked Kazu. 

"No. I'm serious. One, two, three, four, five… Hmm, there's somebody behind us!" 

They all turned to see none other than the mysterious boy making an observation over Calumon. He looks at the little digimon with tiny, beady eyes. 

"Its him again!" Takato said angrily. 

"What do you want," Henry asked. 

"Man, this kid is really freaking my out and I usually never get freaked out by things like that," Kazu said, "But he's the weirdest of the weird! Geez." 

"Looks like Jeri's got a boyfriend," remarked Kenta. 

"Hey you! Tell us. What do you really want," Takato asked demandingly. 

But the boy responded with a scream that caused them to cover their ears and allowed the boy enough time to get away. The group uncovered their ears and then looked over towards the boy, who stopped and 'twisted' his head all the way around, in a 180 degree angle, to get a good look at them. 

"Geez, I couldn't twist my head all the way like that. I would have to be some kind of cork, in order to do that," Kazu said. 

"Maybe, he's some sort of robot or something," Takato said. 

"You guys. Maybe he just wants to be friends and we're not even giving him a chance. So I say we follow him," Jeri said. 

Jeri goes running off to catch up to the "boy" but he was quick enough to speed off in the nick of time. The group headed out to follow Jeri into the city. The boy was running so fast that the group was unable to catch up to him. A devious smirk comes across his face and he quickly speeds off, leaving the group in a cloud of dirt. 

"Geez, I wonder what kind of vitamins he must be taking," pondered Kenta. 

"I don't want to find out, it might be pretty unhealthy for us," replied Kazu. 

"Well wherever he is, he's gone now," said Takato. 

Just then, as Guilmon was catching up to him, he quickly growls and senses the presence of a bio-emerging digimon. Takato takes notice of this. 

"What is it, boy? What do you feel? Another digimon?" he asked. 

Terriermon also turns around and faces the same direction that Guilmon was facing. 

"Terriermon?" 

"We've got trouble on the way." 

[Fast-paced anonymous plays] 

With that said, Guilmon goes speeding off into another direction and back towards the park. Terriermon goes and follows the crimson-skinned dinosaur. The group could only look on but then Renamon appears out of nowhere and advises them to follow them. 

"If you guys are just going to standing there all day, I advise you to follow us over to the park. We can sense an approaching digimon on its way over and its energy level is huge," said Renamon. 

"Lets go guys. There's no point in catching up with that kid. We got bigger issues to deal with," Takato said. 

They all nodded in agreement as they headed out towards the park with Renamon quickly phasing right over towards the destination. As soon as the Tamers made it over to the middle of the park, a rather gigantic digital field was forming. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon were all lined up together as they faced off whatever maybe bio-emerging. 

"What do you think it could be?" asked Jeri. 

"Something, I really don't want to find out. But I have a feeling that it may just maybe it," Takato replied. 

"Your right, Takato," Guilmon said, "Its what we feared." 

As soon as the digital field cleared away, a rather large monster appeared with a huge snout, a pair of huge tusks and a large 'D' marking on its forehead. 

"Whoa! That is seriously one big pig," remarked Takato. 

The two mystery beings were looking on from a far distance. The short blue-skinned boy was the first to speak. 

"The time has come," said the elf-like boy. 

"Yes and now is the time to locate the Digi-Destined of Light. We shall see how truly powerful she really is," said the panda. 

"The Tamers may hold it off for a little while but we must get the Digi-Destined for this. This will require everyone's participation. The time has come." 

They both phased away while they began their search for the Digi-Destined of light they were speaking of, that would be none other than Kari Kamiya herself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Ken and Yolei noticed their digimon with tensed looks. Wormmon and Hawkmon felt an uprising power from the boar deva. 

"Wormmon?" 

"Hawkmon? 

"It's finally come," said Hawkmon. "Do you feel that Wormmon?" 

"The Tamers are in for a battle." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Yolei asked. "Is it another one of those Devas?!" 

"There's no doubt about it," Ken replied. "C'mon we have to go meet with the others! There's no time to lose!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Back over at Hypnos headquaters, the operators were picking up a large mass of energy developing within the real world plane of existence. The energy was obviously coming from the pig creature itself. It was said that scanning the large creature would cause a major overload in the system. Even attempting to scan it would not work. 

Mr. Wong and Yamaki were starting to have a major disagreement concerning the Juggernaut program. Yamaki insisted that it was to be used right away, but Mr. Wong was not very trustworthy of using it right away. 

"Yamaki, you have to listen to me. Without any proper information, it would be very dangerous to use. We won't know what kind of a side effect it will have in the real world." 

"As if I were to care what were to happen if I were to activate the Juggernaut. Do not question my authority. There's no choice and this will be the final nail to the coffin to those digimon once and for all." 

"But you can't. Are you willing to risk our world just for this experiment?" 

"As long as orders are being given to me, I shall not be held back. Are you willing to risk the safety of your own family for these artificial trash?!" 

Yamaki looked over to the grid screen and saw a large mass forming into what seemed to be a very huge mass of data forming into the large pig that was standing in the park. 

_"Perfect. Now I can demonstrate the Juggernaut's full potential and that digimon shall make the perfect guinea pig."_

************************************************************************************* 

Back underground, Impmon was humming to himself on how worthless he has now become. He kicks a rock into a nearby wall and sighs to himself. 

"I'm just totally useless. A joke. Nobody gives a damn… Heck, I don't even give a damn about myself… I haven't eaten for days, but that's fine. This way I can just crawl over and die…" 

Suddenly, Impmon turned to see a small digital field forming from ahead of him. A look of satisfaction comes across his face. 

"What's this? Is it a way back home? So, that's it? I'm not wanted here. I'm supposed to go back. What a joke, I'm not even needed there too." 

************************************************************************************** 

Izzy peered through his hotel window with astonishment. Tentomon trembled uneasily and sent an electrical blast through the window. 

"Tentomon! The window!" 

"Sorry, Izzy. But this is much more important than the window!" 

"Inconceivable! My computer is picking up a reading from a high level presence that came out from the wormhole above those twin buildings!" 

"Another Deva, Izzy. I can feel it." 

"Deva? This doesn't look good! We have to warn the others! Looks like we'll definitely need Tai for this." 

"Isn't Matt in town?" 

"Yeah. We'll be sure to contact him. We better hurry!" 

"Right!" 

************************************************************************************** 

The Tamers and their digimon were facing off against the massive pig. The digimon were shaking with anger as they felt the pig's energy level. This was perhaps going to be their toughest adversary thus far. Not even Indramon had this amount of power as this pig did. 

"Man. I better take a look at this guy. Then, we'll know where we stand," Takato said as he looks at his D-Ark. 

The D-Ark displayed a hologram image of the pig plus some statistics on him. 

**[Vikaralymon. Ultimate-Level. Deva. Special Attacks:]**

Just then, Vikaralymon was slowly starting to move and was walking towards the city. He didn't even make an attempt at attacking the Tamers, which brought shock to the digimon. Then they noticed bits of data flowing from the back of Vikaralymon as he was slowly walking through the city and crushing anything that stands in his way as if he were a street sweeper. 

"Where's that data coming from? Is that power being delivered to him," Henry asked. 

"Either that or this pig has been taking digital showers as of late. But I can sure still smell him! Phew!" 

"We've got to stop him! That fur of his is actually doing damage! And I really don't want to find out how destructive his powers really are. We have to be careful," said Takato, "So, are you guys ready?" 

"Yeah, lets go Terriermon!" 

"Right!" 

"Renamon." 

"I'm here, Rika." 

"Jeri! You're going to have to stay here, because this battle may turn out to be really ugly. Kazu. Kenta. You guys think you can look after Jeri while we're off to battle against that porker," asked Takato. 

"Don't worry, chumley. We got ya covered. Jeri will be fine with us." 

"Same goes for Calumon too. Make sure that you win and score another one for the dream team." 

"Oh brother, dream team? What's next," Rika muttered while rolling her eyes. 

"Ok, there's no time for that. We've got more important things to do. Lets go, Tamers! Off into battle again," Takato exclaimed. 

"I'm with you, Takato! Lets do it!" 

The three Tamers pulled out an evolution card and then slashed them through their D-Arks. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

Suddenly, the army was coming right in as several helicopters were following along Vikaralymon's destructive trail. They were about to shot out missiles, but then they noticed that three champion level digimon were coming in towards the pig. 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays w/o lyrics] 

Growlmon, Kyuubimon and Gargomon were coming across from another path as they started to attack Vikaralymon from different sides. 

"Gargo Laser!!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

"Pyro Blaster!!" 

The three powerful attacks were able to connect with Vikaralymon, but it seemed to not have any effect on the heavy fur that was covering the giant boar. It looked as though the coat was made of some sort of indestructible material that may also seem fireproof. 

"It didn't even make a dent on him," Kyuubimon exclaimed. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gargomon asked frantically. 

"Who cares?! We'll attack with everything we got," said Growlmon. 

The Tamers could only look on helplessly as Vikaralymon continues his destructive walk through the city, and shocked to realize that not even there three combined attacks of their digimon were ineffective against the woolly monster. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, the dispute between Mr. Wong and Yamaki was still heating up more than ever. It seems as though they wanted to grab at each other's throats but remained argumentative, without having to resort to violence. That was the last thing in the world that would want at a time like this. 

After a long argument, Yamaki called for the Juggernaut to be activated, which did not suite well with Mr. Wong. 

"Now all digimon shall be exterminated. Just you wait and see, Janyuu. They will be gone and this world will be safe." 

"But I can't destroy all of the artificial life, especially the ones that befriended my son and his friends. It just feels like a total waste." 

"After this, we shall construct a firewall, that way once all of the digimon are deleted, then we shall prevent from any bio-emerges to occur. Its best that way and you know it. Do you really want our world to be destroyed by these digital life forms?" 

Mr. Wong stood there with a look of guilt on his face while turning away from Yamaki, whose ambitions to exterminate the digimon has gone straight to his head. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The three Tamer champions got their second wind as they charged in to attack Vikaralymon once again. Growlmon was the first to attack with his Pyro Blaster and nails it right into the monster's back. Gargomon was the next to attack as he shoots out his Gargo Laser on one side of the powerful Deva. Kyuubimon jumps up from behind and fires away her Fox Tail Inferno over at the backside of the boar monster from hell. But the three attacks were still ineffective on the woolly beast, no matter which position to attack him. 

"We still can't make a dent on him!" exclaimed Growlmon, "This is getting hopeless." 

"What are we supposed to do now? Our digimon aren't even doing anything to him, let alone damaging him?" Henry asked. 

"What if we can't beat him," Rika asked. 

"No. There's only one-way to beat him and that's if we make our digimon go into their ultimate level forms. Its the only possible solution," Takato said, "Its worth a try." 

"But we don't even have a blue card with us," Henry said, "So that's pretty pointless if our digimon can't go into their ultimate-level forms without the blue cards." 

"But they appeared when we really needed them. Especially those times when we were near death situations against the past Devas." 

"He's right. It's worth a try. Looks like I actually agreed with you on something goggle head, so get used to it," Rika said with a smile on her face. 

"Yeah that's a first," Takato replies with a smile of his own, "Alright. We're going to have to think deep and down on this, or it isn't going to work." 

Each Tamer pulled out a random card of their own as they started to think deep and hard from their feelings. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the city, Kari and Gatomon were running along while picking up several energy signals from her D-3. Tagging along behind her was none other than TK and Patamon. They noticed the devastation along the city and knew that it had to be the work of the newly bio-emerged Deva. 

"Look at all of this destruction," said Kari, "And this is the work of that Deva. Ok, I've seen enough. Gatomon, we're taking action. You think you have a little fusion power within you?" 

"I could ask you the same question." 

"You better make up your minds, because it's getting really ugly out there," TK replied. 

"Hold on. Child of Light, remain where you are," a voice called out. 

The two Digi-Destined turned around to see none other then the spiky-haired, elf boy and his panda comrade. Patamon and Gatomon stood aside as they felt their energy levels. Any normal digimon would have made them leap into a battle stance, but not this time around. 

"You two again? What do you want? Can't you see that there's a Deva out there destroying the city?!" TK exclaimed. 

"Yes. We can see that. One of you must go out there right away, but I strongly suggest that you go, Takeru. The Child of Light needs to display her full power. We want to see it and we could put it to good use." 

"But why do you need me and what do you mean my powers would be to good use?" asked Kari. 

"Lets just say that it might be a way to defeating the rest of the Deva clan. Trust me, you have my word that Kari shall rejoin you in the battle," said the boy. 

"But…" 

"But nothing. TK show him a little respect. That is no way to talk to the Supreme Guardian," Leomon said as he came hovering down along with several familiar faces. 

TK and Kari stood there with widened looks on their faces. The young man that they were talking to was none other than the ever power Supreme Guardian. 

"The Supreme Guardian?! But I thought those were myths and legends told by the four guardians. So you the one," TK asked. 

"Yes. My name is Shintomon. I'm one of the four supreme guardians that watch over the dimensional order between the digital and real worlds. Our power far surpasses those of the four guardians of the digital world. I have come here to warn you of an even greater threat than the Devas. But first we must defeat this pig Deva, in order to make that course of action. And my assistant here is Buddamon." 

"But first, Hikari, show me your great power. We could put it to good use," replied Buddamon. 

"Go on, Kari. Its ok," a voice called out. 

Kari looked over and saw none other than War Greymon and Tai. She then sees Metal Garurumon with Matt, Davis with Xveemon, Sonja and Ken with Stingmon. 

"Alright, if its ok with you, big brother…" 

Kari looks over towards the two beings and pressed her D-3 against her chest as it started glowing a pink glow. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over on the other side of the city, the three Tamers had managed to tap into their hearts to bring forth the power needed to bring the blue cards into existence. 

_"My mother always nags me because she only fears for my safety and wants what's best for me. If only I would listen to my mom more."_

_"My sister probably hates me for leaving her. But I'm only doing this to protect her. Please, forgive, Suzie."_

_"My mother may seem to always be nagging me for not dressing up like the way she wants. But I know deep inside, she loves me. I shouldn't always treat her like the way I do."_

"I want to protect my sister." 

"I want to protect my family." 

"I want to protect the whole darn city." 

One by one, each of their cards turned blue and the power needed to help their digimon evolve was now in their hands. 

The Tamers took the blue cards and slashed them through their D-Arks. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" 

**Matrix Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Growlmon matrix shinka!! War Growlmon!!" 

"Gargomon matrix shinka!! Rapidmon!!" 

"Kyuubimon matrix shinka!! Taomon!!" 

Vikaralymon was about to make his next destructive march through another street but was abruptly halted by the three ultimates as they all stood in his way. They each powered up and auras flared around their bodies, indicating their true potential power. Vikaralymon was quickly taken by this and managed to keep his composure intact. 

************************************************************************************** 

Just then, Juggernaut had just been unleashed and a powerful beam goes shooting out from the rooftops of Hypnos and into the skylines, which was creating a massive energy field. 

"Yamaki! I demand for you to stop this," Mr. Wong exclaimed as he grabbed Yamaki. 

Yamaki pushes him away and then shouts in anger at him as if he had already lost his mind. 

"Keep your hands off of me! The destruction of all the digimon has now begun. There's nothing you or your colleagues can do now." 

"No! Henry! I'm sorry…" 

Another huge beam comes shooting out from the twin towers of the Hypnos building, which was indicating that something bad was soon about to happen. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined group, along with Shintomon and Buddamon, watched on as Kari's body was transforming into a pink aura of light, which was also happening to Gatomon at the very same time. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Gatomon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

The two managed to merge together as they became one single mass of pink energy. The ground started to crumble under the massive energy and the two power beings were quickly caught off guard by what they were feeling. Her energy level was massive. 

As soon as the light faded away, the fusion form of both Kari and Gatomon stood in their place. A young woman stood with a pink get-up suit that looked similar to an Amazonian warrior woman, with white leather boots, long-blonde hair, heavenly blue eyes, a long staff with a spear at the end and a nicely shaped figure. 

"So, what do you think," she asked, "We are now Celesta X. We are the fusion of Gatomon and Hikari. The single force that defeated Virus even years ago." 

"Yo, TL, Kari still has it in her and her fusion form still looks as good as ever," Davis remarked. 

With one loud smack, Davis' wife, Sonja smacked him in the back of the head. TK laughed as Davis was holding the back of his head. Sonja was once one of Datamon's most dangerous artificals, but turned to the side of the Digi-Destined during these last seven years. Despite looking like a normal human, she has extraordinary powers. 

"What a remarkable energy!" said Buddamon. 

"Yes, but I wonder how long that will last," said Shintomon. 

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked. 

Shintomon looked over at the top of a nearby roof where the mysterious boy was sitting with a devious smile on his face. The boy then looked down over the aura-glowing Celesta X, while holding an energy drainer in one hand. 

Over on the other side of town, Vikaralymon came to a complete halt as War Growlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon stopped in his path. 

We got a major catastrophe in our hands! On one side, we got a super powerful boar hell bent on causing more destruction and on the other we got a fully powered fusion warrior. We did manage to find out the true identities of the two power beings, Shintomon and Buddamon. The Tamers are at a tight pinch! 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Celesta X: Why did you need me to power up? I don't understand this… 

Shintomon: So he can come and drain your energy. 

TK: Who?! 

Voice: Maka! I'll be taking this warrior's energy! The dark master will be pleased once I give him this supply of energy! 

Tai: What the hell was that for?! 

Shintomon: Now we can follow him into the digital world! 

TK: So, what's it?! 

Takato: Al right guys! We're not going to let this pig run our city down! We will protect our loved ones! 

War Growlmon: We'll win this together, Takato! 

Jeri: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twelve! 

**A World Apart! Advance Toward the Wind!**

Rapidmon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: We hope you enjoyed that fic. Isn't that right, author? 

SSJ4T: Um…Yeah…It was good…Hell I was the one who wrote it… 

Max: You should be proud… 

SSJ4T: Please help me…She's literally torturing me mentally. Are all saiyan women like this?! You violent bastards… 

Coral: What's that? Aww, don't be like that. I'm just tensing… And I'm not violent! At least, not now that is. 

[SSJ4T has his balls clutched tightly by Coral. The author's face is as purple as a grape.] 

SSJ4T: Eeee…If that's you're tensing…then I don't want to know you when you go through PMS… 

Coral: Want to give it a try? 

SSJ4T: No…thanks… 

Max: I'll wrap it up from here. Make sure you check out the Zero two fic! Until then, Coral 'teases' SSJ4T as she likes to put it…Whatever… and I'll say goodnight to you readers! Peace! 

SSJ4T: Someone…please…help…me… 

*************************************************************************************** 


	12. A World Apart! Advance Toward the Wind!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon and Buddamon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

Coral: So begins the finale of the Deva battles and a lead up to the next arc of the series. 

Max: If you're wondering where the author is now, he's been bandaged up and will be unavailable for the next few chapters. We're not sure if he's coming back anytime soon. Coral, you nearly killed off the author. 

Coral: Hey! I was bored! I had to keep up with my training! Is it my fault that I'm a saiyan, who thirsts for exercise? 

Max: No, but you should have called Keke and I. You didn't have to kick the author's ass just to… Wait a second… With him gone indefinitely, we can run the show like last time! 

Coral: Ooo! Which means we'll probably throw another party! You're a genius! 

Max: I take it from my mother. Anyway, you guys enjoy this fic. It's down to the finale of the deva arc. 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**A World Apart! Advance Toward the Wind!**

The city of West Shinjuku was now put under siege as a result of the digimon invasion that has been occurring. It hasn't been this bad ever since Virus was threatening to destroy the two worlds seven years ago. 

But this time around, there are now Tamers to aid the Digi-Destined in the battle against the Devas. On one side, the Tamers went to confront the boar beast known as Vikaralymon. The Digi-Destined were confronted by Shintomon and Buddamon elsewhere, as they sought to see the true depth of Kari's full power. And they got it as she and Gatomon fused to become Celesta X. 

Most importantly, the Tamers were now going prepared in the battle against Vikaralymon. The pig looked over to see War Growlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon. 

"Phew! What's that smell?" Rapidmon asked, "I'm about to gag over here." 

"Well, what do you expect? It's a pig," replied War Growlmon. 

"This is something not worthwhile to look at. I hope we end this battle soon," said Taomon. 

"War Growlmon!" 

"Rapidmon!" 

"Taomon!" 

The three ultimates responded as they were powering up with flashing auras surrounding their bodies, demonstrating their true hidden powers. Viakaralymon would only look on while his data was somehow being released into the sky, and at the same time, influencing the Juggernaut. 

************************************************************************************* 

Celesta X stood her ground, as her glowing aura was getting brighter. Shintomon and Buddamon were both shocked at what they were looking at. A very rare fighter in their view and something never seen, but they knew that this technique was quite powerful. They were showing great interest in her. 

"So, is this what you wanted?" asked Celesta X, "I'm at my full power. And you did say something about how long this could last? What did you mean by that?" 

"That!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

He points up as the whole group looked up to see the mysterious boy coming right down at Celesta X with an energy drainer in one hand. 

"Alright. Time to show you what I'm made of," Celesta X said while powering up an attack. 

But just as she was about to fire her attack, Shintomon cried out and held his hands out. He manages to send a magical spell that froze Celesta X in her place; Tai jumps off and goes to confront him. 

"What the hell was that for?! You just froze her in place!" 

"I want you all to keep back! Now!" 

Celesta X couldn't move a muscle and was helpless as the boy jumps onto Celesta X's back. He then stabs the energy drainer into her side, which caused her to scream out in bloody murder. Shintomon held Tai back while the others went into try to stop the energy drainer. But Buddamon was able to stop them with an energy field. 

"You all will stay out of this. Trust us, we know what we're doing," said Buddamon. _"Just hang in there, Hikari. It will all be over soon."_

Celesta X was literally screaming to the top of her lungs while the mysterious boy was draining more of her energy with the device that he was using. A bright aura of light was sucked right into the device and the process was almost complete. Tai growled in anger and could only watch as his own sister was crying out. 

"He's killing her!" TK exclaimed. 

"No. Just trust me. It will be all over soon," replied Shintomon. 

The mysterious boy releases the device from Celesta X's side and then leaps down onto his feet. He looks right down at the device and gathered as much energy as he could get. An evil smirk comes across his face. 

"Ha. Now we have enough energy for my master's needs. My work here is done." 

With that said, the boy goes hovering up into the air. The Digi-Destined watched as he quickly flies off into the distance. Tai runs over towards his fallen sister and kneels to her side. TK goes over and helps Tai pick up Celesta X. Since nearly all of her energy was drained, she quickly defused back into Kari and Gatomon. Tai looked down and noticed that Kari was pale and drained of her energy. 

"Shintomon. We have to get her some medical help! She's lost tons of energy and she could die." 

"No." 

"Listen to yourself, Shintomon! Your just going to leave Kari like this?" TK asked frantically. 

"I say no, because my assistant, Buddaman, shall heal her. Buddamon, if you will." 

"Yes." 

Buddamon goes walking over towards Kari's fallen body and then places his hand over her head. Suddenly, a bright aura was glowing in his hands and the light was starting to cover Kari's body, as if she were already being healed. 

"So, what's the deal? Why did you let that creep drain Kari of her energy?" asked Davis. 

"She could have killed in the process," Ken replied. 

"No. His intentions were not to kill her but to gather her energy for the Dark One. We must find him as soon as possible." 

"But we've got a Deva out there hell bent on destroying the city," said TK, "We just can't leave the Tamers to battle him alone." 

"I believe the Tamers have this on in the bag. They won't need your help, Digi-Destined. Buddamon and I have all of their battles against each of the Devas, and they've proven to be much stronger than any of you were during your early days. Even their ultimate level digimon have proven to be just as strong as a first level fusion warrior." 

"Wow, they must be some super powerful if they're power levels are that high," said Tai, "But I agree, lets leave this with the Tamers. We've got more issues to deal with." 

Buddamon finishes healing Kari and quickly sits up while looking over to the skylines. Kari opened her eyes and sits up while holding her head. Tai and TK go over to lift her up onto her feet. 

"What just happened? Huh? I'm back to normal? But how?" 

"You got drained of your energy by a Deva," Shintomon said, "Yes, that was no ordinary boy. It was a Deva and I also know a reason why he came here. He seeks to find the power source of digivolution itself." 

"The power of digivolution? Was kind of course could he be looking for?" asked Kari. 

"Calumon," muttered Leomon, "Its Calumon! He's with the Tamers as we speak! If that Deva were to get to Calumon, then the Dark One will also gain the power of digivolution and who knows what kind of an army he could create with that kind of power." 

"There's no time to waste. We must go and find that Deva right away," said Shintomon, "Digi-Destined, its really up to you whether you want to help us or not. But I would appreciate it." 

"Don't worry. You got our support, Shintomon," said Tai, "We'll follow you along." 

"But, my power is gone completely?" Kari asked, "I mean I got drained of my energy." 

"Your power was restored when I healed you. You should have enough to reach your fusion form again." 

"I'll save that for later. I think Gatomon could use a little ultimate level power right about now. Ready for a little angel power, Gatomon?" 

"You bet. I'm ready to get this cat out of the bag." 

"Lets do it!" 

Kari's D-3 glowed as shoots out a beam of pink light over to Gatomon. She now had the power to digivolve herself straight into her ultimate-level form. 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Gatomon chou shinka!! Angewomon!!" 

"You better evolve too, Patamon," TK instructed. 

"Right!" 

TK's D-3 glowed and shoots out a beam of gold light over to Patamon. He now had the power to digivolve himself straight into his champion-level form. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"This is it, Digi-Destined! This is the moment of truth. Follow me," said Shintomon. 

He goes flying off into the distance along with Buddamon. The Digi-Destined each nodded their head to one another, and they one by one followed Shintomon along. 

"Hey, Sonja, why did you come along? Its really good to see you again," Kari said. 

"Well, I just couldn't let my glory hound husband get himself a piece of the action all the time, so I decided to tag along. I really hate being a housewife. It just doesn't suite me right. I'm a fighter, not a maid." 

"Well, you could have asked me before but you said that you had tons of shopping to do. But nonetheless your here," replied Davis. 

"Hey guys! Let's have less arguing and more concentrating. We're out to look for a Deva here," Xveemon said. 

"Right." 

The digimon each boosted up their energy as they quickly flew off into the distance to follow both Shintomon and Buddamon along. 

Looking up were two ladies. One of them has long, turquoise hair and the other has golden, blonde hair. They watched the entire digimon fleet soaring through the skies. 

"What was that, Kiyone?!" 

"Looks like they're about to kick some ass. It's about time something was done about this." 

"Um, do you have anymore chocolate pretzels?" 

"You're such a pig, Mihoshi." 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Rage Against the Machine "Wake Up" plays] 

Back over at the battlefield, the Tamers looked as while their digimon were beginning their attacks on the giant boar Deva. Rapidmon was the first to attack. 

"Here try these on for size! Rapid Fire!" 

Rapidmon fired away a barrage of missiles over at Vikaralymon, but as each missile made direct contact, they made no effect on the boar. Rapidmon was growling under his breath and couldn't believe his eyes. Vikaralymon retaliated as he spat out black ink at Rapidmon, as it traps him. Rapidmon tried to escape but the ink was too strong and held him tightly. 

"Ack! I can't move! This stuff stinks!" 

"Talisman of Light!!" 

With one wipe of her brush, Taomon sends down a bright beam over at the Deva, but it still had no effect on the giant porker. Taomon was shocked beyond belief. War Growlmon steps right in front of Vikaralymon with his arms stretched out. Vikaralymon spits out a cloud of black ink over at him, but War Growlmon uses his arm blades to cut his way through the ink with tremendous ease. War Growlmon goes charging over towards him, the boar opens his mouth and spits out a huge energy ball. War Growlmon stops at his tracks and watched as the ball was coming towards him. He goes and tries to push it back 

"War Growlmon! Try to push and lift it back! You have to power out of it! You must!" 

"I'm trying my best, Takato! But he's much too strong. I don't think I can hold back much longer." 

As soon as he said that, the energy ball was slowly overpowering War Growlmon and pushing him further back. The cyborg tries with all of his might to reflect the energy ball, but he was slowly losing his footing and his momentum. 

The boar Deva manages to spit out another cloud of ink that manages to trap both Taomon and Rapidmon. They couldn't break free and were now vulnerable to Vikaralymon's oncoming onslaught. 

"Now! I think its time to open the gate! Your world will be sent straight to hell!" Vikaralymon roars. 

The Tamers looked up into the skylines and there were tons of images of digimon behind the Juggernaut. Each one was calling out for the gate to be opened. The children were shocked beyond belief at what they were seeing. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Henry said. 

"The two worlds are about to collide with one another. If that were to happen, then we might as well kiss ourselves goodbye," said Takato. 

"This could be it you guys!" Rika replied, "Well, at least, we went down trying." 

"No. I won't give up. We won't give up. Besides, we have to prove our worthiness to the Digi-Destined. I have a good feeling that we could be just as good as they are, or even better," Takato said. 

"Well, I guess its safe to say that your 'old pal' Yamaki is messing with the sky again, Henry." 

"I hate to say it, but you might be right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, Yamaki and Mr. Wong were still having their argument over the use of the Juggernaut program. But it seems Yamaki was winning the argument thus far and wasn't about to stop his program anytime soon. 

"Your responsible for all of this. It was you that created the digimon and now one of your creations is out there destroying the city as we speak," Yamaki said. 

Mr. Wong looks over at a computer monitor and noticed Vikaralymon on the screen. His eyes widened in disbelief at how advanced his artificial life form had now become. He thought this was just a bad dream, but it was all reality. There's nothing dreamy about this. 

"But… I never designed that… That's just not right…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Rika was shuffling through her cards and noticed that she had nothing but a bunch of useless cards that would not help Taomon. 

"Oh these cards suck! I can't find the proper one for Taomon!" Rika exclaimed, "Its useless! I can't even help Taomon." 

"No, Rika. I believe that it's the cards that always help our digimon," Henry replied. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The power for our digimon isn't gained through our cards, but in the power of our beliefs. I think this because each time that we really needed our digimon, they have always been there to save us from thick and thin, no matter how great the crisis is." 

"Henry is right. I felt War Growlmon's pain before and there was a connection between us, as if our souls and bodies were connected into one mind. Its time to show our digimon our love and trust we have for them. Then we could use those attributes to make our digimon stronger." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Hypnos, Mr. Wong noticed his own son on a monitor and had a look of fear on his face. He feared for his own son's survival and couldn't stand being around Yamaki any longer. He couldn't stand being away from his son and taking away Terriermon just to please Yamaki and his goal of eliminating every single digimon in the real world. 

"I can't stand this anymore! Henry is out there and he needs me! I can't stand this anymore!" 

"Ha. Face it, Janyuu. There's nothing you can do as long as the Juggernaut is still running. Looks like I win this little game. Say goodbye to your digital pets." 

Mr. Wong finds his way out through an exit door and several security guards were running up to them. 

"Hey you! We can't let you leave the premises!" 

"I'm sorry. But forgive me for doing this." 

As soon as he said that, Mr. Wong knocked one guard down with a chop to his head and takes the other two down with thrusts into their abdomens. Mr. Wong walks away and heads out towards an elevator that would lead him down to the ground level. 

_"Hang on, son. I'll be down there shortly. I promise."_

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, over at the battlefield, Taomon was able to create a shield for herself and Rapidmon. This would be a way to protect themselves from another one of Vikaralymon's attacks. 

"I hope this shield will be strong enough to hold off that pig's attacks," Taomon said. 

"I just hope your ying doesn't get yanged," Rapidmon replied. 

Just away from the battlegrounds, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were walking through a temple shrine. Calumon was with them, in Jeri's arms. Jeri looks down and notices Calumon muttering himself in fear. 

"Calumon?" 

"Oh no. I don't want to play that game. I don't want to go back. No. I don't. Please no." 

"Calumon? What are you talking about? You're talking weird." 

"Don't let them get me, Jeri. I don't want to go back." 

The Juggernaut was now beginning to have its effect on every single digimon, including Vikaralymon. Even the Digi-Destined's digimon were being effected. 

"Kari! I can't seem to hold my form much longer." 

"Davis, what's happening to me?" 

"Ken!" 

One by one, each of the digimon's bodies were slowly fading but they managed to remain stable at the very moment. Shintomon took note of this and looks up into the skies. 

"Its not what I think it is, is it," Shintomon asked, "Its that program again. It erases digimon out of existence. Hurry, we must avoid it at all costs." 

"But what is this program?" Tai asked, "And how come our digimon are being erased." 

"Its the Juggernaut program. It's a program intended to delete all digital life forms and that even includes digimon. Even us supreme guardians are not immune to it," replied Buddamon. 

"It doesn't seem to be effecting me," Sonja said, "That's because I'm not made of data like you guys are." 

"We can't let that distract us from searching for that Deva," said War Greymon, "What do you say guys? Enough of this moping around and get our attention back on what we're looking for." 

"Agreed. We can't let anything hold us back," Metal Garurumon replied. 

They each nodded their head in agreement, which brought a smirk across the face of Shintomon. 

"Lets allow the Tamers to take care of the pig Deva, and we can buy them some time as we search for that other Deva. Maybe we still have a chance of catching up to him. Lets go." 

With that said, the group flew out as they continued their search for the Deva that drained Celesta X of her energy earlier ago. 

Back over at the battlefield, the shield that formed around Taomon was slowly beginning to get deleted by the Juggernaut program. Rapidmon could only look on in horror at what he was seeing. 

"Our ying is getting yanged! Crap! I shouldn't have jinxed ourselves!" Rapidmon exclaimed. 

"Damn! I can't seem to make it any stronger," Taomon said, "Its getting deleted." 

"Taomon! No! It's going to delete you!" 

"Rapidmon!!" 

"Henry!!" 

The young boy turns around to see his own father running up towards him while catching his breath. Henry goes running to his father and then points over to Rapidmon. 

"Dad! They're about to get deleted! We have to do something, before its too late." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Hypnos, Yamaki stood triumphant as he was soon about to claim victory over the digital life forms. 

"Yes! Soon, all digital life shall be deleted. Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal." 

But as soon as he said that, the whole room was starting to get covered by a bunch of Zeroes and Ones. Something was also happening to the Juggernaut program as well. 

"Sir! Something is happening to the Juggernaut program! It seems something is overloading the system," Riley said. 

"Ugh! Its that binary machine language again," replied Yamaki. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the same two women who were strolling through the park during the day the rat deva bio-emerged were seen in different outfits. 

"Should we attempt to help them?" the lady with the turquoise hair asked. 

"No, Neptune. This is their battle. They will eventually learn how to defeat their enemy." 

"They're just children…" 

"Very special children. We must not interfere." 

With that said, the two Sailors vanished within the darkness of the park forest. 

Over at the temple shine, the mysterious boy confronted the three kids. Calumon looked over at him with a frightened look on his face. 

"What do you want?! We don't have time for you," Kazu said. 

Jeri looked over at the mysterious boy and looked deep into his beady black eyes. She held Calumon tightly like a mother protecting her child. The mysterious smiles and then peers over towards Calumon. He then started to speak. Everybody was able to hear his voice, even the people over at Hypnos. It was as if he were speaking to everyone telepathically. 

"As you all know, it was you humans that created us and the world that we lived in. But it's such a shame that not only have you managed to destroy your own world, but also managed to destroy ours. So, we've managed to evolve and adapt to our environments. The only way for us to survive was to destroying anyone or anything that threatens to destroy us. And you're holding a key to that problem. We digimon have something planned in store for you. So as of now, we really don't care what you do to this world for soon it will be ours for the taking." 

Jeri stood there and started to back away while holding tightly onto Calumon. The mysterious boy points his finger over at the children and then over to Calumon. 

"You have something that I want." 

************************************************************************************** 

Deep down in the underground sewers, Impmon was still muttering to himself and bashing himself for being such a total failure. But just then, a turned around to see a digital gate opening up and he could hear a voice coming out of it. 

"What's the matter? Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" 

"No! And who the hell are you? What do you want?!" 

"I have a key to your problem with digivolution. I can help you attain this power. But you have first enter this digital gate and I will tell you everything you need to know." 

"Huh? Why should I trust you?" 

"It's for your own good and I could give you what you long craved for. Isn't that what you always wanted?" 

"I guess you do have a point… Maybe I can consider on your deal." 

************************************************************************************** 

The mysterious boy walks his way over towards Jeri and Calumon as he began humming to himself, but Kazu and Kenta cornered Jeri as if protecting her. But the mysterious boy continued to walk up towards them still humming a tune. 

"What do you want from us?" asked Jeri. 

The boy stopped and turned his head in a 180-degree rotation as he quickly replied to their question. 

"Just give me what I want." 

"What is it that you want?" Jeri asked with fear in her eyes. 

"No, please! I don't want to go back! Don't let them take me! Please, don't," Calumon said as if he were begging. 

Suddenly, a strange aura surrounded the mysterious boy and his body quickly started to transform. He became more monkey-like and stood there with an orb in his hands. The three children looked on with shock at what they were seeing. The mysterious kid turned out to be a Deva. 

"I am Makuramon." 

"Whoa! That was some tripped out crap!" remarked Kazu. 

Makuramon lets out a scream that managed to echo throughout the city, and everybody was caught off guard by it. 

Shintomon stopped at his tracks as the others stopped as well. Shintomon turned around towards the location of the temple shrine and felt an enormous ki level coming from Makuramon. 

"The Deva that we have been looking for has released his full power. That Deva was the monkey, Makuramon. It seems that he has found Calumon." 

"No! We got to go stop them!" exclaimed Tai. 

"No, wait. I have a feeling that the Juggernaut won't pose much of a threat any longer." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just watch, Kari. You shall see for yourself." 

With that being said, Makuramon goes leaping up into the air as he quickly throws the orb into the skylines above and watched as the orb reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. As a result, this caused massive shockwaves to occur within the building of Hypnos. Several explosions were occuring and the entire place was soon falling down. There were explosions heard and the crew workers were each beginning to abandon the building as soon as possible. 

"Yamaki! There's a complete failure within the system! We have to evacuate now!" exclaimed a co-worker. 

Talley goes falling out of her chair and lands hard on her backside. She manages to get to her feet and goes to pull Riley out. 

"I knew something like this was going to happen," exclaimed Talley. 

"We have to get out of here now!" 

"Stop right there! Are you abandoning your duties?!" 

"Sir, I've now realized that my life is much more important than your cause. Get out of here, sir. Its all over." 

The building was starting to explode from the outside as well. The workers were quickly getting themselves into nearby elevators in order to evacuate as soon as possible. 

Yamaki turns around and notices Riley looking over towards him. The man sighs in disbelief and looks down. 

"Riley. Get out of here, before its too late." 

She nodded and goes running out of the building, leaving Yamaki by himself. He soon goes walking out and then had a disappointed look on his face. His goal had been shattered and his hopes of deleting every single digital life forms has collapsed before him. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Its over! The Juggernaut has been put to a halt. We can now make our move. Makuramon probably has sensed us from the far distance and knows that we're after him. But we must go and find him before he gets away," Shintomon said. 

"Right!" 

The group goes flying off into the distance as they continued their search for the monkey Deva. Shintomon looked down at the landscape and was picking up several energy levels over at the battlegrounds. 

The group looked over to see Vikaralymon regaining his power, as well as Taomon and Rapidmon, whose energy was quickly restored to them. 

"I'm back, human filth!! You still wanna play?!" Vikaralymon called out. 

[Deftones "Shove it" plays] 

War Growlmon was still trying to punch the energy ball back, but was still stuck down onto the ground. Jeri and the others arrived to meet with the Tamers. 

"Takato! You won't believe at what we're about to tell you," Jeri said, "But that mysterious boy that we were chasing was Makuramon. He was another one of the Devas." 

"No! Al right! That's it! War Growlmon! We're taking this porker down, now!" 

"Takato? He's about to get deleted if you don't do something," Henry said. 

"I know. Its time to toughen up! I can't stand being at the sidelines. I'm going to help War Growlmon, whatever it takes! Nothing is going to hold me back!" 

"That boy definitely has the power, Buddamon. And I have a feeling that his power will far surpass those of the other Tamers." 

"You really think so, Shintomon?" asked Tai. 

"Yes, Kari had taught him to control his emotions when giving his digimon a much needed power boost. It was done when you and War Greymon were working together. And it definitely did favors for you sister, Kari. Now, it will do the same for Takato. Watch and you'll know what I mean." 

The group looked down over at Takato, who was screaming out to himself. War Growlmon was still struggling to push the energy ball back, but Takato quickly clenched his fists and continued to scream out. What he was doing was trying to reach down inside of himself and getting in tune with his primal self that would soon empower War Growlmon. 

War Growlmon felt Takato's power and quickly powers up with a glowing aura flowing through his body. He screams out and slashes right through the energy ball. War Growlmon gets into a stance while facing off against Vikaralymon. Takato was still screaming as War Growlmon continued to approach Vikaralymon. 

"Fusion Ball!!" 

With that said, War Growlmon goes flying right through the energy ball and slashes through it with ease. Vikaralymon looked on in shock. War Growlmon goes charging and then grabs a hold of the pig's tusks. 

"Alright! We got him now, War Growlmon!" exclaimed Takato. 

The other Tamers screamed as well to give Takato more motivation to make War Growlmon as strong as possible, but they screamed in order to help out their own digimon. 

"Would you guys stop wit the screaming?! Geez!" remarked Rapidmon. 

"It's happening. Takato is the one," Shintomon said, "There's no mistake, he's going to be the next that surpasses the other Tamers. He's demonstrating that power as we speak." 

"Whoa, he must be the most powerful Tamer then. That pig is toast!" Davis said, 

_"Go for it, Takato! You can do it!"_Kari said to herself. 

While screaming, Takato used his energy, which allowed War Growlmon to push Vikaralymon off of his feet and onto his side. Vikaralymon was unable to get to his feet and struggling to get up, which allowed War Growlmon his chance to attack. His breastplates opened up as a red massive energy beam comes shooting out towards Vikaralymon. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

War Growlmon kept the blast straight on with Vikaralymon and watched as the monster's body was slowly dissipating into small bits of data. A huge explosion occurred as the last bits of Vikaralymon's data slowly faded away. War Growlmon stood there while catching his breath. 

"Whew, that was one mean sausage machine." 

"Oh my… This has now become a war between the two worlds! I can't believe that this is really happening," Mr. Wong said. 

The Tamers each sighed a relief as their digimon went over towards them. 

"Way to go, War Growlmon! We nailed him!" Takato exclaimed. 

"That's my goggle head," Rika muttered. 

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. 

They looked up to see none other than Kari along with the other Digi-Destined, those being Matt, Tai, Ken, Davis and TK. 

"Whoa! I can't believe what I'm looking at. The same warriors that participated in the War Games seven years ago," Henry said, "There's War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, Angemon, Angewomon, Xveemon, Stingmon, Leomon and I've never seen that young woman with them." 

"Oh don't worry. That's just my wife," said Davis, "She decided to tag along. She sided with us during these past seven years." 

"More like the other way around," replied Sonja. 

"Hey, wasn't my fault that you wanted to be with me. Besides, you always found me pretty damn hot." 

"Please… You're not hot… I just married you for the money," Sonja marked. 

The Tamers all laughed at their arguing and that brought Shintomon's attention over to Takato. 

"You did very well out there, Takato. There's no doubt that you and Guilmon have more hidden powers within you. Soon, you will bring that out." 

"Wait a minute, how do you know about me and Guilmon? And just who are you?" Takato asked. 

Just then, Jeri and the others go running up towards Takato, but just then a mysterious figure phases out of nowhere and snatches Calumon from Jeri's hands. The young girl turned around to see Makuramon holding Calumon in one and the energy drainer in the other. 

"Help! Takato! Guilmon!" 

The Tamers turned around to see Makuramon with Calumon and the drainer in both of his hands. The Digi-Destined looked on as their digimon growled as if ready to attack. Shintomon and Buddamon stood their ground while looking over at Makuramon. 

"Since you weren't able to give me what I wanted, I had to take it. This creature doesn't belong here. It belongs with us and he's going to be quite useful to us," Makuramon said. 

"You give him back, monkey boy!" Rika exclaimed. 

"Calumon is our friend and not some piece of property," Takato said. 

The goggle boy goes lunging for the monkey, but he managed to phase out of the way and hovers up into the air. Calumon goes struggling under his grasp as he calls out to his friends. 

"Calumon!! No!!" 

Leomon growls and quickly phases away. He goes flying right after Makuramon and powers up several ki blasts over at him, but Makuramon deflected each with his hands. Just as Makuramon was about to enter through the digital gate, a strange silhouette appears out of nowhere and was shaped like that of a being. Several small darts come shooting out from the silhouette and into Leomon as he goes flying down with the darts covering his body. 

"Leomon!! No!" Jeri exclaimed. 

Suddenly, a bright glow appears in front of Jeri and a D-Ark comes floating into her hands. The Tamers looked over in shock at what they were seeing. 

The Digi-Destined were just as surprised. They couldn't believe that Jeri had just received a D-Ark. 

Leomon landed right in front of Jeri and she runs right over to him. 

"Don't tell me that this is happening. Jeri is now Leomon's tamer," Davis asked. 

"I thought I'd never see the day," replied Tai, "But its happened." 

"Hang on, Leomon! I'm going to save your life," Jeri said as she held out her newly acquired D-Ark over the fallen body of Leomon. 

Leomon awakens with his newly healed body and looks over at Jeri. 

"Thank you… Young one…" 

"You're welcome…" 

The digital gateway was closing up as Makuramon continued to laugh manically with Calumon in his possession. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, the fire departments and the police had arrived to investigate the scene, but there wasn't anything they could do but look at the destruction caused upon the city of the once beautiful West Shinjuku. 

The Tamers and the Digi-Destined all looked up into the skylines and could see no trace of any digital gates. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon came flying down over to their partners letting them know that there weren't anymore digital gates. 

"Well this just plain sucks! We can't even do a damn thing about this," Tai said, "And now for what we know, this 'Dark One' probably has that energy and is using it to create some sort of super powerful being that could wipe out the two worlds!" 

"Not only that but he also has Calumon, not to mention the key source to digivolution itself," replied Kari, "And there's nothing we can do now. Its hopeless." 

"No it isn't," said Takato, "We have to go anyway. We have to go to the Digital World. Its the only way to save Calumon and stop this 'Dark One'." 

"Yes and there is a way," Shintomon stated, "There is one digital gate still open." 

"Where? The only one I know of is over at the summer camp we went to many years ago," said Tai. 

"No. There is an another and it lead into another digital world, much different from the ones you Digi-Destined have gone to many times. I've been into this new digital world myself and that is where we must be heading." 

"But where is this digital gate?" asked Rika. 

"Somewhere within this city. We must spread out and find it, if we plan on getting there sooner," Buddamon said. 

"And I shall explain everything that you need to know, especially the true purpose of the Dark One's conquest for Calumon's power. I will tell you tomorrow, but for now, we must take a rest and Tamers, it is time to let your family know where you are heading. They have every right to know. Will you do that?" 

The Tamers all nodded in agreement. 

"Good. Its settled then. Digi-Destined, we shall meet up tomorrow then." 

Shintomon and Buddamon go hovering up into the air as they flew off into the far distance away from the city. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined both looked on. Tai and Kari confronted Takato. 

"You were great out there, Takato. And I just want to let you know to never give up and your digimon will become strong enough to aid you through future battles. Just believe in yourself and Guilmon's abilities," Tai said. 

"Not a problem, Tai. We got that covered." 

"You simply always seem to amaze me, Guilmon. Keep it up," Kari said. 

"But I wonder what Shintomon has to tell us about the Dark One's true intentions," said Matt, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning then." 

"And tomorrow is just another day to come," replied Takato. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the city, Yamaki looks on with a saddened look on his face. Hypnos has been demolished and Yamaki's goal of eliminating all digital life has all but gone down the drain as a result. 

"Its over…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

The dark figure looked on at the destruction inflicted on the city of Shinjuku. He simply smirked at the thought of the humans showing fear. 

_"Master. Makuramon has done his job well. He's captured Calumon and bringing the supply of energy from the planet's strongest warrior."_

_"Excellent work. Return back to the base at once. We have important matters to attend to."_

_"Yes, sire. Phase one of our operation has been completed."_

As soon as he said that, the figure disappears. There was obviously something going down and it seemed that it was planned since digimon have been mysteriously bio-emerging. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined have no idea that they have been watched. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Next Day…**

After a very hellish day after the attack from Vikaralymon, the city was basically laid in ruins. Families were forced to move out and find shelter elsewhere after all of the clean up was complete. But clean up would take up a lot of time as far as this devastation was concerned. 

People from all over the city came over to help rebuild the devastation left by Vikaralymon. 

_"Things have gotten much more quiet ever since the attack the other day. It was much too quiet. But I don't really know how long that might last though, considering the fact that more Devas are still out there. And not to mention the fact that Calumon has been kidnapped. For the defense of the world and for our families, we knew that we had to find the Digital World. Shintomon even said that there was one digital gate hidden within this city and until we find it, I think that it is the proper time to let our families know where we are heading. It is only right for them to know of our whereabouts. We have no idea of what this Dark One is really up to, but we have to stop him before he forces Calumon to unleash digivolution, which could spell disaster for us Tamers and the Digi-Destined alike."_

The top portion of the Hypnos building was basically in ruin, but the building remained standing. Thankfully, it did not collapse like the WTC in New York years ago. Every worker was not present at the very moment, not even Yamaki. Most of the damage has been internally inside of the building rather than the outside. This pretty much sums it up for Hypnos not being a threat to the digimon anymore. 

As each of the Tamers met up with their family members, they were questioning their children and were more than happy to see each of them safe. Takato began to wonder how he was going to tell his parents about going into the Digital World. Rika soon began to doubt that she would tell her mother about going into the Digital World. After all of this, the Tamers decided to go on to look for the digital gate, themselves, in order to get that out of the way. 

Guilmon was taking a long walk in the park and then decided to return back to his shelter home. 

"Oh, my feet are starting to hurt. All of this walking around is going to make me pass out. I don't know Takato can run so much; sometimes I can't even manage to catch up to him. Hey, what's up?" 

Guilmon started to sniff the air and then headed towards the shelter bunker. He walked inside and began to investigate around. He looked down at his mound that he had dug up which would be his bed. 

"Its under this mound. I better take a look at what it could be." 

Guilmon goes down and begins digging up from the mound and starts to investigate at what he could eventually found right under his own home. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's apartment home, Mr. Wong was sitting over at his computer while researching something concerning the artificial life program, and turned to see Henry walking in. 

"Did you call me, dad?" 

"Yeah. I want to take a look at your digi-whatever it is." 

"You mean, my digivice?" 

"Yeah. Let me take a look at it." 

Henry gave his D-Ark to his father and he began to examine it. Henry sat there and looked over to see Terriermon walking in. 

"These digivices. My guess is that these things could only be used to control digimon on the net, not in real life. I was so surprised that these could be used to control the digimon even in this plane of existence. Apparently, somebody wanted children to have them, despite it risking having digimon all over the world like what the pig monster did. But this wasn't the first time, in fact, I remember that there were digimon invading the world seven years ago during War Games." 

"I remember that. There were digimon all over the world, and the Digi-Destined were the only ones that were able to stop them to send them back into the Digital World. But back then, they had digivices that were able to open digital gates, but now they aren't able to open up this digital portal that leads to this 'new' digital world. _If only Shintomon had left us more detail_." 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Jeri and Leomon were talking amongst one another while looking out towards the stars. Jeri took her sock puppet and was the first to speak. 

"Leomon, have you been to this digital world? How is it like?" 

"The older digital world was beautiful yet dangerous. There I met the original Digi-Destined and we defeated our first enemy, Devimon. Overtime, I had aided them in many battles against monsters such as Burizalor, the artificials and Virus. As far as this new, advanced digital world is concerned, I've only been there once and it is dangerous. It is more dangerous than my digital world. They have their own set of four guardians, but are said to have more power than the four guardians in the older digital world." 

"It must be full of adventure too. I know there will be danger, but also some adventure. I just know it." 

"You seem little yet you have a very big and brave heart, your heart is like that of a lion's. I'm impressed, tamer." 

"So, are you mad that I'm your Tamer. After all, you said that you were a lone warrior." 

"No, if you are destined to be my Tamer, then that's the way it is. Much like each of the Digi-Destined are destined to be with their respective digimon, we're no different. With you at my side, you could eventually help make me stronger." 

"I guess I could. I will just have to believe in myself to do it, right?" 

"That is correct. You are catching on, young one." 

"Thanks." 

Jeri pick up her sock puppet and then looks up at Leomon with a smile on her face. Leomon looks up back at the stars from above and thinks about how he should protect Jeri since he has never been the partner of a human before. 

_"This is so new to me. I've always had to fend for myself all of this time, but how is having a Tamer any different. Well, I guess, I'll soon find out."_

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Rika and Renamon were starting to have their conversation concerning the Digital World. Rika was still having mixed emotions on leaving her family behind and leaving for another world that may be in even more peril than anybody realizes. 

"Rika. I don't think you should go to the Digital World. It's much too dangerous for you to go. Please, I'm telling you this for your safety, Rika." 

"Renamon. I have to go. We're together on this one. You and I alone. No matter how great the situation is…" 

Just then, she was soon interrupted by the call of her own grandmother. 

"Rika! Honey, are you there?" 

Renamon tried phasing away but Rika's grandmother came come walking by to see Rika. She turned to see Renamon, who didn't seem all that afraid of the neon-colored fox. 

"Rika. I always knew you had a guardian angel, but I never thought it would be a talking fox." 

"So, you don't have a problem with her?" 

"Not at all. I think he's simply beautiful. So, is this another one of those things that the reporters on T.V. keep mentioning?" 

"Yeah, she's one of them." 

"I am Renamon. And I am sorry if I startled you and given you any kind of trouble." 

"I don't think your trouble at all. I think you make great company for Rika." 

"Grandmother, I need to tell you something." 

"What is it, dear?" 

"I'm going to be going away for a while." 

"OK, but don't you think that your mother should have every right to where you are going." 

"That's the problem, if I were to tell her myself, she would start to worry and I don't want her to worry for my safety since I will be guarded by Renamon. I think it would be best if you were to tell her. Would you do that, please?" 

"I'll do the best that I can but I will do so. Renamon, will you always be there to watch over my granddaughter while she is away?" 

"I will protect her with my life." 

_"I don't want my mother to worry. I'm going to be fine anyway. Renamon will be with me. I just hope she won't take it as hard."_

************************************************************************************* 

Back over at Domino City, Yugi was getting his finalized deck prepared. The Battle City tournament was set to take place in the morning. He planned to not only win the tournament but to help Yami in his quest to realize his past. 

"Tomorrow is the big day… First, I've got to help Joey get his card back and then make it all the way to the finals. This is a must-win situation for me." 

_"Yugi!"_

The duelist realized that the spirit of his puzzle was contacting him. Yugi responded to Yami's call. 

_"Yami? Is something bothering you? We have to stay intact for tomorrow's event."_

_"I understand, but the attacks from Shinjuku have quietly fizzled. It looks as thought it will be safe."_

_"That's good to know. Those monsters have been appearing in Sinjuku for nearly a whole month!"_

_"I feel that was just the tip of the iceberg, Yugi. A far greater power will make it's presence felt soon. It not only will threaten Shinjuku but the entire world."_

_"You told me this the other day. You said that a fearsome power would reawaken and threaten the entire universe."_

_"Yes. But, we don't have to worry. There are a group of heroes, who will take a stand and do what it takes to defeat this dark power. We must focus on our destiny. We have to defeat the dark power that threatens to take the Millennium Puzzle. We can't let that force gain more power than it already has."_

_"You're right. I'll never forgive that coward for attempting to separate us. We must stay in synch and triumph. No matter how great the crisis is."_

Yugi grasped his Millennium Puzzle while mentally preparing himself for his greatest challenge to date. Tomorrow will mark the beginning of the Battle City matches. Yugi has to be in tip-top form in order to realize Yami's true destiny. 

************************************************************************************* 

Takato met up with Guilmon later that day as the crimson-colored dinosaur was leading his Tamer all the way towards his shelter home. 

"Takato! You won't believe what I found. It was hiding under my home this whole time." 

"What? What did you find? Maybe some of that bread that you accidentally left buried?" 

"No. No. It's much better than that. Just follow me along. You're going to get a big kick out of this!" 

Takato walked inside and noticed a hole that Guilmon had dug earlier ago. Guilmon pointed down and Takato begins his search among the dug-up debris. 

"What did you dug for? Dinosaur bones?" 

"Just take a look for yourself…" 

Takato gasped in disbelief at what he was seeing before him. He peered through and saw a large portal. He quickly came into the realization that it was a digital portal. 

"Guilmon! I can't believe you found it!" 

Guilmon was about to place his hand near the portal, but Takato snatched his arm away from it. 

"Not yet. We better go tell the others about this. But first, I have to go ask my parents for permission. They should have every right to know about where we are heading to." 

"Right, and maybe your parents could make a bread shaped like me. Guilmon bread! Yay!" 

Takato nodded as he walked off with Guilmon. They were heading out of the park and towards the bakery, where Takato would meet within his parents and introduce them to Guilmon himself. It wouldn't be easy, but then again, nothing is ever easy as far as a digimon was concerned. 

************************************************************************************** 

[Dark anonymous plays] 

Meanwhile, deep within the two worlds, Makuramon was holding a cage of some sort with Calumon trapped inside. He flew through the mysterious void while holding both the cage and the energy drainer. A smile comes across her his face as he peered right at Calumon. 

"Soon, my little friend, you shall give my master the power he needs to unleash his latest scheme and you will give him the energy that he needs the most. You're going to be spending a very long time with us in the digital world. The two worlds shall be ours for the taking, and you will be responsible for it." 

Calumon could only stand so much as he covered his ears, preventing him from listening to Makuramon's ridiculous rambling. 

Elsewhere, Impmon was penetrating right through the portal and manages to fly down through the vortex. His body was still beaten and battered after his encounter with Indramon. He could barely feel his own arms and legs moving, making him very vulnerable. 

"So, this is heaven? But once I'm in heaven, I'm supposed to feel like a million bucks. Oh well, its better than dying in the other world, anyway. But I wonder what he'll do to give me the digivolution that I long crave for. Now all of that will soon pay off." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined had all gathered over at Kari's apartment home, plus there was a dinner for them all to enjoy for themselves during the discussion. 

"Ok. So we know what we must do. We have agreed that us Digi-Destined must help out the Tamers in every other way in this journey into this new digital world. We won't know for sure what we'll be up against but we will work together through thick and thin," said Tai. 

"On question, who's going to look after the kids?" asked Davis, "I mean Yolei and Ken can't leave their kid behind. Not to mention Mimi and Matt." 

"I'm staying here," said Mimi, "Don't worry. I couldn't even catch up with your guys as far as having a strong digimon is concerned. Besides, I have a child to take care of." 

"The same applies for me too," said Yolei, "Ken, I want you to be careful out there." 

"Don't worry, honey," Ken replied, "Wormmon and I will come back safe and sound. I promise." 

"And you better come back too, Matt. I don't want to have to make a tombstone for you if you don't happen to come back," Mimi said with a smirk on her face. 

"Very funny. I doubt we will get killed. I have a feeling that this whole journey will be a piece of cake. Those Devas are not a match for Metalla X," Matt said. 

"Sora, what do you think? You want to come?" Tai asked. 

"No, I'll be fine. I think you, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken and Matt are more than enough anyways." 

"Ok, thanks for letting me go. Are you sure that you can handle coaching an entire team while I am away?" 

"Sure. Just leave it to me!" 

"And I just got a call from Takato," said Izzy, "He said its over at the park under Guilmon's own home." 

"Wow, who would ever guessed that it would have been under his home this whole time," said Patamon. 

"And here we were looking all over the city," said Gatomon, "But that big bread-gobbling buddy of ours managed to find it." 

"Who knew?" 

"So, Izzy, did you happen to find out more on the cards?" 

"As a matter of fact, TK, I did. You see, from what I found out. The cards happen to give the Tamer's digimon a boost of power needed during a course of battle. Kind of like upgrading your computer into something more advanced, like a better Internet connection. So in other words, the cards allow the digimon to grow stronger and I have a theory of who might have created the cards." 

"Who?" 

"Somebody by the name of Shibumi…" 

"Shibumi?" 

"Yeah, so while you guys are off in the digital world, I will begin investigation on this Shibumi person. Cody are you up for a little bit more investigating?" 

"You bet. I really want to see who this Shibumi person is." 

"And you told us that he knows so much about our digimon yet we haven't even met this guy. How would he know so much about us," asked Tai. 

"That is why I will begin investigating with Cody. We'll let you guys know in time." 

"Alright, Izzy. So, Tai, are you ready for a brand new adventure?" Kari asked. 

"You know me a whole lot better than that. I'm always ready for a new adventure. I live and breath adventure! It will be just like the good old days." 

_"Either a brand new adventure of a disastrous hellhole filled with many dangers up ahead for all of us. We have to be extra careful and we better warn the Tamers about this."_

*************************************************************************************** 

The streets were devastated due to Vikaralymon's rampage the other day. Construction workers were doing their best to repair the damages, but it will take weeks to finish. Traffic has been a pain because of this. 

Strolling down the street, a black-haired girl was shocked by the turn of events. She had returned from the Feudal era the other day, and was not there to witness the Vikaralymon incident. 

"What just happened here? This is just awful!" the girl said. 

"Where were you? Were you raised in a cave or something?" a young man with blue hair said. 

"I was…Um… Out of town" 

"There was a large pig monster that came and demolished the city. Luckily there were these other monsters that came and roasted that porker!" he rambled on. 

"Umm, ok…" 

Gomamon popped his head through the young man's backpack and curiously looked out to the streets. 

"This is what we get for living out of the city," Gomamon said. "Man, I missed all the action!" 

"Is that a dog?!" the girl asked. "It just talked…" 

"Um. Yeah, it's a toy dog! Yeah, a toy dog! Well, I better get going!" 

"Hey, wait a minute, Joe! Who's this?!" 

Joe covers Gomamon's mouth and rushes out towards the other side of the side street. The girl looks on with a surprised glare. 

_"Kagome. How could you have been so stupid?!"_ the girl thought. _"It's not like you've seen a talking animal before!_ Speaking of talking animals, that Inuyasha is such a jerk! This time I'm not sorry for seeing him kiss that no good Kikyo!" 

Kagome sighed and goes about her usual business. She was very upset over the fact that she caught Inuyasha kissing Kiyko. However, she plans on returning back and giving the dog-eared half-demon a piece of her mind. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, within the city, Yamaki was watching the news on television in his apartment. It has been a depressing time for the man who was in charge of the devastating Juggernaut program. He looked through his laptop and sighed in disbelief over the fact that Hypnos was shut down for the time being, due to the incidents that have occurred. 

_"…It has been said that the giant monster that attacked Shinjuku was a creature called a digimon, but its rampage was the result of a government official's failure, one who was been reprimanded."_

"Those fools. What do they know about failures?" 

"Mr.Bossman, sir." 

"Oh, Riley. What are you doing here?" 

"You just can't give up on this. Just because Hypnos is gone, doesn't mean that you can't give up on your ambition." 

"I don't know, Riley. I've been pretty much a failure ever since I started Hypnos. Those digimon managed to outsmart me in the long run." 

"Hmmm. Maybe, I can still help out." 

"What do you have in mind, sir?" 

"Those children have been more resourceful that we have been, so its time that we let the children handle this themselves. And I just got the thing that might aid them." 

************************************************************************************* 

As soon as Takato and Guilmon came walking into the bakery, Mrs. Matsuki took notice of this and she quickly freaked out at the sight of Guilmon. 

"Oh my lord!! What is that thing?!" 

"Mom, you don't have to freak out. This is a friend of mine…" 

"Its too late for that!" 

"Here, I'll explain everything over in the back." 

"I hope you have a really good explanation, because I was about to call the animal patrol on that thing." 

"I got a good explanation. And I need to ask a favor from you." 

The Matsuki parents looked over at each other as if their son were losing his mind but they went along and decided to hear everything that their son has to tell about this digimon pet of his. 

************************************************************************************** 

While Guilmon was looking himself in the mirror, Takato was sitting in a dining table while talking to his parents about hanging with Guilmon. 

"So, as you can see, this is my digimon partner, Guilmon. He's also the best friend I could ever have. So all of this time that I've been sneaking out and grabbing bread wasn't for myself, it was all for Guilmon. He has a big appetite for the bread, and I'm sorry for keeping this a secret this whole time. But if I were to tell you about him now, well, you would have probably grounded me for life. So now I decided to let the cat of the bag and tell you the truth. I just hope you aren't mad at me." 

The Matsuki parents were looking over at Takato with looks of disbelief on their faces. Even more shocked was Mrs. Matsuki, who was totally against having animals in her home, but now she realize that her son was having contact with the dangerous monsters the reporters call digimon. 

"As a matter of fact, my other two friends with their own digimon have been helping me stomp out the evil digimon that have tried to destroy our town. And I need to ask this favor from you. I'm going to be leaving here and going into the digital world. We have this friend named Calumon who was kidnapped and we have to save him." 

"Out of the question, Takato! What the hell are you thinking?! You were hanging around with this creature, a thing that is considered dangerous! What if that thing has rabies and you could get hurt. I can't let you go anywhere with this thing!" 

"But I'm not a monster," Guilmon said. 

"He's right. He's my best friend and I really need to go. I'm definitely going to need a lot of bread for this trip. I have no idea how long we will be gone, but just think of this as a sort of vacation for me," said Takato, "So. Mom? Dad? Will you be able to trust me? It's time that I do things for myself and thus far, I've been much more responsible. So, is it a yes?" 

Mrs. Matsuki could barely hold in her anger and let out a few tears as Mr. Matsuki got up from his chair and went walking into the kitchen to start baking some bread. She went to approach her husband and began to question. 

"So, what do you have a say in all of this? Your not going to let our son go with that creature, are you?" 

"Just let him go, dear." 

"Huh?" 

"Takato has proven to be a very responsible young man and that creature has protected him all of this time. That's proof enough for me. I say we let him go on this trip." 

"But… I can't let him go… He's just a baby… Our only baby…" 

"He's not a baby. He's managed to grow up on his own and we as parents should be proud of him for that. You should also consider of what Takato really wants. And what he desires is going on this trip into the digital… Whatever it is." 

Mrs. Matsuki stood there as if she was already convinced and then she turned towards her son. 

"Is that a yes, mom?" 

"Yes… There's nothing more I can do… I just miss holding you when you were a baby. But I'm proud of you my son. Now, go. Your friend might need you. You and Guilmon are together on this one. You've got many friends now. Go." 

"Thanks mom. I promise I will come back safe and sound." 

"And Guilmon? Your name is Guilmon right?" Mr. Matsuki asked. 

"Yeah? That's my name." 

"If you promise to come back. I'll bake you the biggest load of bread that you will ever want." 

"Maybe some bread shaped like me? Guilmon bread! Yay!" 

"Anything you want, but promise to look after my son." 

"I will. I promise! Yay! Guilmon bread!!" 

Takato stood there with a smile on his face and then looks over at the window. 

_"Hang on, Calumon. We're coming to the Digital World. We're going to get you out of there."_

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's apartment, Suzie was on the couch while playing with Terriermon. Just then, she turns to see her brother walking up to her. 

"Henwy! Hi! Me and Tewiermon were just playing a little game." 

"That's great, but I got something tot ell you. Its about Terriermon." 

"What is it?" 

As soon as she turned her back, Terriermon quickly gets out of 'doll state' and taps Suzie on her shoulder. The little purple-haired girl turns to see Terriermon, live and movable. She was shocked beyond belief. 

"Hi there, Suzie. I wasn't a doll this whole time. Nope. I'm alive and well. And I'm not 'Miss Pretty Pants', but I still think it has a nice ring to it." 

"Suzie. I had just left dad an email message and letting him know that Terriermon and I are leaving for a while. So, promise not to tell dad until then." 

But instead of responding to her brother, Suzie goes throwing her arms around Terriermon and starts hugging him to death. Terriermon was choking beyond belief, while trying to catch himself some air. 

"Oh, Tewiermon! I knew that you weren't a doll! I knew you were real! I knew it!" 

Henry stood there and chuckled at the sight of Terriermon being given the hug treatment by Suzie. 

_"I better get him out of here before Suzie chokes him to death."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Rika comes walking into her mother's room wearing one of the pink dresses that her mother had given to her. 

"So, mom. What do you think?" 

"Oh that looks so gorgeous, dear. You have no idea how much this means to me." 

Rika looks over and notices a tear in her mother's eyes. A tear of joy and Rika didn't even share a tear even though she wanted to. 

_"I would just hate having to tell her that I was leaving, but Calumon needs to be rescue and I won't back out from going into the digital world. Goodbye mother. I hope you and grandmother will be alright when I get back."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, every single one of the Tamers and the children had already met up with each other. So far, it was Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Henry and Jeri. No signs of Takato or the Digi-Destined anywhere. 

"Um, excuse me. But why are you two going with us? It not like you have any partners of your own," Rika remarked. 

"Hey! We have every right to go just like you do. Besides, I'm going so I can find a partner of my own," Kazu said. 

"Ditto here. We want to see the digital world for ourselves," said Kenta. 

"Besides, I lied to my parents and told them that I was going on a school trip," said Kazu. 

"I left a note for my mom over a small coffee cup," stated Kenta, "I kind of figured that they wouldn't be home and I wanted to let them know where I would be heading off." 

Just then, Takato comes running by with a flag with every single one of the Tamer's faces on them. 

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! So, how do you like my flag?" 

"Ugh! Dude! I'm not that ugly," said Kazu. 

"I think it's wonderful," replied Jeri. 

"Thanks. That's the first compliment I ever got about my flag. So, all we need to wait for are the-" 

"You don't have to go waiting for us," a voice called out. 

The Tamers turned around to see none other than the Digi-Destined group themselves. But the only Digi-Destined going with the Tamers were Tai, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken and Matt. 

"Tai! Kari! We're glad that you managed to come and you brought along some other Digi-Destined. That's good to know," said Takato. 

Shintomon and Buddamon come walking out from behind some bushes. 

"And you certainly can't forget about us." 

"Shintomon. Alright, now you can tell us what we are truly up against here," Tai stated. 

"Yes. And now is the time I should tell you about our true purpose of going into the digital world." 

Shintomon clears his throat and then begins a long story concerning the whole purpose of going into the digital world. 

"I would like to thank you all for coming here. Tamers and Digi-Destined, we are here for two reasons. One is to save the source of digivolution, that being Calumon. And the other is to find the one known as the 'Dark One'. Without borrowing your powers, we wouldn't have won like we did the other day against the Devas." 

"What? You need our help in beating the Devas? I don't know, our power far surpasses theirs," said Tai. 

"No, it's not the Devas that I'm worried about. Its the sorcerer that is controlling them." 

"A sorcerer?" asked Takato. 

"Yes, more like a Madoshi, or a warlock. It all began in the Digital World. About around the time that the internet and data was still in its infancy during the 1980's, digimon had already began to evolve with their powers along with the Legendary Super level digimon, such as myself. During the time, a computer company created an anti-virus that was used to control the outbreak of computer viruses that were rapidly spreading on the net. Until…" 

"Until what?" Kari asked. 

"Until an evil wizard by the name of BlackMagimon collected a sample of the anti-virus and influenced it with pure evil. He managed to create the anti-virus in the form of a woman. Then it began to destroy everything that were the opposite of viruses and began to destroy everything that was not a threat. In that time, the digital plane began to reach out into the inter-dimensional universe and connected to other planet computers. The being managed to travel to each network and destroyed all digital life by one. The name of this monster is D-Reaper." 

"D-Reaper, huh? So what did this thing actually do other than destroy," asked Tai. 

"Nothing. It had no feelings. All it ever did was destroy everything in its path. BlackMagimon and D-Reaper formed chaos throughout the Digital Universe. Then came the day when D-Reaper turned on its own creator, so BlackMagimon was forced to seal D-Reaper inside a crystal-like organic ball. And I was the one who killed BlackMagimon. But then…" 

"Until now? Does somebody else have access to the D-Reaper?" Henry asked. 

"It would seem that BlackMagimon had an inheritance. He had a son. His name is DarkMagimon, the so-called 'Dark One'. He currently resides in this new digital world. As far as D-Reaper is concerned, in just a short amount of time, it left many digital worlds as wastelands and consumed every digital life form it could find." 

_"Hmm. Sounds like this D-Reaper is just as strong as us fusion warriors,"_ Matt said to himself with a smirk on his face. 

Shintomon quickly turns to face Matt. 

"No, you're wrong, Yamato. There were four Supreme Guardians, and I was one of them. Each of them would have wiped out the being known as Burizalor within a heartbeat. But then all four fought D-Reaper, only one survived and I'm that survivor. D-Reaper would have wiped out your entire race within the blink of an eye." 

_"Grr. Why didn't anybody tell me that he could read minds?!"_

"Wow! Incredible! So this thing is a lot stronger than we gave it credit for. And your people could have easily destroyed beings like Burizalor and the artificials? That's crazy shit!" said Tai. 

"No kidding and Shintomon is among those four Supreme Guardians," said Ken, "I'm willing to bet that you know the four digital guardians." 

"Yes. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebwoumon" 

"But why didn't you destroy the ball that contained D-Reaper?" asked Renamon, "I mean, you could have had that chance." 

"There was no reason too. As long as D-Reaper is confined to that ball, it poses no threat. But we thought so until now when we learned that DarkMagimon was in the digital world. So that is why we must stop him," said Buddamon. 

"Now it seems that he is ready to release D-Reaper with that energy. We must go as soon as possible," Shintomon said. 

"Not so fast!" a voice called out. 

The group turned around to see none other than Yamaki. The digimon all got into defense stances, as they were ready to defend their partners. 

"Its creepy dude!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"What do you want?" Henry asked angrily. 

"So are you children going to the Digital World," Yamaki managed to ask. 

"Yeah and you can't stop us either," Tai said. 

"Who said that I was?" 

As soon as he said that, Yamaki tosses a device over to Takato, who easily caught it with one hand. 

"Take it. It could be useful on your journey." 

"What is this thing," Takato asked. 

"Its a COM device," Yamaki said as he took off his shades. "That way you can communicate with us here in this world." 

"Wow, thank you, Mr. Yamaki," said Kari, "You should really see our friend Izzy about this sort of thing." 

"Izzy?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure you two could get along quite well," said Tai, "And don't worry, we've got this on under control." 

"Right on. Al right guys, its time to go to the Digital World!" Takato exclaimed while raising his fist up. 

The group all gathered together as they walked inside of Guilmon's shelter and slowly entered the digital gate that would lead them into the new digital world. Shintomon and Buddamon led the way for them. 

_So our brave Tamers along the the Digi-Destined set off on the journey to the Digital World. There are some with a sense of purpose. Some will find out what they're made of, and some pretty much don't have a clue at what they're doing. All armed, nothing but their hearts and hope of those who left behind, even Yamaki, who seemed to be taking a ride on the happy train. Will they make it?_

Deep within the digital vortex, Makuramon was flying through with Calumon trapped inside a cage on one hand and the container filled with Kari's energy in the other. The 'D' letter on his forehead was shining as he was flying his way through into the Digital World where he would report back over to DarkMagimon. 

Will they make it is right. After hearing the shocking revelation from Shintomon, the Tamers and the Digi-Destined have to stop DarkMagimon from unleashing the indestructible D-Reaper and rescue Calumon. But how will they be able to complete two missions at once? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: We're off into the Digital World! 

Tai: So, this is the Digital World? Tripped out! This is far different from our digital world. 

Shintomon: We better hurry and find Calumon and stop Magimon. Those are the reasons why we came here. 

Makuramon: Dark Magimon will be pleased when I inform on the news! 

Matt: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirteen! 

**To the Digital World! A Day of Departure!**

Terriermon: Don't you dare miss this event, or Suzie will give me the Miss Pretty Pants treatment! Oh the horror! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: I'm getting pumped for the lead up to the new digital world! Even though I've already read this saga. 

Coral: Well I haven't! SSJ4T told me that there were going to be new scenes added. 

Max: I'm looking forward to these never before scenes. 

Coral: Well, I hope you readers are pumped for the new saga coming up on Tamers. The majority of those devas are outta here! 

Max: Until then, be sure to read the Zero Two fic. The real Artificials have been unleashed. 

Coral: Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	13. To the Digital World! A Day of Departure...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon and Buddamon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament or any of its characters. ._

Max: Hey, guys! While Coral gets busy training for her match with Zeomon in the next Zero Two chapter, I'll be letting you know that SSJ4T sends his thanks and wishes you the best. Now, we can get on with the finale of the D-Tamers saga. 

Keke: We're getting to closer to D-Reaper's arrival. Plus, you're dad gets plenty of spotlight along the way. 

Max: Which is why I'm hosting now. Anyway, I'll shut the fuck up so you guys can read the fic. Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**To the Digital World! A Day of Departure!**

The whole Digi-Destined and Tamer group was slowly being lead to what seemed like a vortex of some sort. There were floating letters and numbers everywhere they stand. The Digi-Destined were even more shocked at what they were seeing. This was something totally brand new to them. But this was a whole new ball game for the Tamers. 

"Wow! This is some whacked out dimension, what is this place?" asked Takato. 

"Its a vortex. It will leads us directly into the Digital World," said Shintomon. 

"And be careful not to get hit in the head by these objects," Buddamon stated. 

"Are you kidding me? I almost got hit in the head by a floating question mark," said Tai. 

"No kidding! Can you guys see where we're going?" Henry asked. 

"I don't think I can move on. My eyes were starting to hurt," Jeri said. 

Rika reaches out to Jeri. She takes her by the hand to help guide her through. 

"Its alright. Just hang on to me." 

"Thank you, Rika." 

"Alright guys! Get ready to fasten your safety belts! We're guiding you through," Takato said as he helped guide both Kazu and Kenta through. 

"Alright! I always wanted to be on a tour, especially for the Digital World. This is so cool!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"Um, guys. Don't look now but I don't think we're standing on ground anymore," said Kenta. 

The group looked down below their feet and noticed that Kenta was right. There was no ground to stand on, which meant that they were standing on nothing but empty air. 

"Um, you just had to say that already, Kenta?" Terriermon asked. 

"Well, that's Kenta for you," remarked Renamon. 

With that said, the whole group were starting to fall through as they found themselves falling through several vortexes along the way. Shintomon and Buddamon managed to stop themselves as they created barriers for each of the Tamers and Digi-Destined. 

"Whoa! Thanks for saving our hides there, Shintomon. I don't know what we could have done without you," said Tai. 

"Well, you be falling down like there was no tomorrow. Usually, once you fall into these empty spaces, you will be falling for all eternity." 

"All eternity huh? I'm just glad that we weren't one of those unlucky individuals," said TK. 

"But as long as you remain in those barriers, you do fine," Buddamon replied. 

"Hey! Do you see what I see?" asked Guilmon, "Look ahead!" 

They looked to see to what Guilmon was pointing out towards and to their surprise, it was none other than a ball-like structure with lights shooting out of it. They looked at it with awe expressions on their faces. 

"That's the vortex into the new Digital World. We must enter it, in order to enter the Digital World. We can't hesitate now. Just trust your instincts and follow its light. Follow me," Shintomon instructed. 

Shintomon and Buddamon were the first to fly off as they were hovering towards the vortex. As soon as they got closer, a huge beam of light struck them and sucked them right in, as if they were transported. The Digi-Destined looked over at each other. 

"It sure beats the flyer miles," said Kari, "Lets go. We can't let anything hold us back!" 

Kari moved on with Gatomon at her side as they drew closer to the vortex. A huge beam of light hits them and they were transported in. TK and Patamon were the next to go. Then, Matt and Gabumon. Next were Tai and Agumon. Davis, Sonja and Veemon came along next. Finally, Ken and Wormmon entered the vortex. 

The Tamers all looked over at each other, more specifically Kazu and Kenta. They were now almost scared out of their wits. 

"There's no way I'm going in there. No telling if we will ever get out," Kazu said. 

"But, Kazu. We have to rescue Calumon. I mean, c'mon. Just think. If you go back home, you'll have to go back to school and suffer another week of hell." 

Kazu sat there and thought about it for a few moments. Rika was now getting angry and wasn't going to hold back on getting her hands on him. 

"C'mon! We're waiting. What's it going to be?!" Rika asked. 

Kazu had heard enough and quickly throws himself into the vortex. The group was quite shocked to see what he had just done. But, Kenta didn't hold back and jumped right in to follow his friend. Rika and Renamon went in next. Then, Jeri and Leomon entered followed by Terriermon and Henry. Takato and Guilmon grabbed each other's hands as they nodded to each other. With one last gasp, they both jumped in as if they were about to jump into a deep sea. 

As soon as everyone entered through, they found themselves falling through a digital vortex. Then ahead of them was a huge bright beam of light that quickly engulfed them and everything becomes bright with pure white light. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Back in Shinjuku…**

Izzy was on his computer while looking up important information based on Shibumi. Ever since he deciphered the blue card, the name Shibumi has been wandering in his mind. He has been spending countless hours to at least finding some past employment information. However, it was all but to no avail. It seemed that there wasn't a single trace of this Shibumi character. 

"Tentomon. It's no use. I've been researching countless hours. There's no known data on this Shibumi." 

"Why don't you take a break and take a nice dip into a SPA? I need to shed my skin anyway." 

"But I can't just put this away. I'm really desperate to find out about this Shibumi. I know that name rings a bell, but where have I heard it before?" 

Just as Izzy was about to grab his cup of cappuccino, he accidentally knocks over several magazines. He gets down to pick them up. Suddenly, a certain individual's name caught Izzy by surprise. He looked down at an exclusive page story based on the monster makers years ago. 

"Wait a second. I think I've found my first clue. Tentomon, check this out!" 

"What is it? I was just about to get into the hot tub." 

"I've found him!" 

"That Shibumi? You found a picture of him?" 

"Check this out. I can't believe I still have this magazine. I thought I threw it away. This is the story we've been looking for. Now I remember this Shibumi! Tentomon, aren't I just the lucky one around here?" 

"Like I said genius types are usually the messy types." 

"You watch too much Spider Man." 

"What? It's not my fault that I loved that movie." 

"Back to subject, I should really start looking into this article and we'll know what we're dealing with. I say we inform the others about this a little later. Wait, until they get a load of this." 

As soon as he said that, Izzy started reading the article. He was very lucky to have kept this old magazine. Otherwise he would have been stuck at days of research. 

Tentomon shrugs and resumes his walk over to the hot tub. The insect sighed as his skin was being moisten by the steamy water. 

"Ahhh. This is the life…" 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, the crowds of people in Shinjuku have been gathering at local game shops and recreational places just to get watch the start of the Battle City tournament. It had started since 10:00 A.M. 

The largest crowd was definitely over at the new Dungeon Dice Monsters arena. The crowds were rapid for finding themselves seats to get a screening of the entire tournament event itself. 

Amongst the crowd were Cody and Armadillomon. They had just arrived in Shinjuku for the weekend. 

"Look at this crowd, Cody! I can't believe this tournament has everyone on the buzz." 

"Huh? I know! I can't even find ourselves some good seats." 

Just then, Cody bumps into a girl. The girl managed to hold her balance with her rod. 

"Um, sorry about that," Cody said. "I should watch where I'm going." 

"It's okay. This crowd is very pleasant anyways," she replied. 

As soon as Cody and Armadillomon walked past her, a yellow cat-like creature pops out from under the girl's coat pocket. 

"There's too much noise, Sakura!" 

"Relax, Kero. We'll get a good seat as soon as the crowd dies down." 

"Is it just me or did that armadillo just walk and talk?" 

"Um, it's not just you. I thought I was the only one with a talking animal. What a small world, huh?" 

Cody and Armadillomon finally found the perfect seats. They were now beginning to feature the first duel of the tournament: Yugi Muto vs. the Rare Hunter. 

"Good! The first match is about to start," Cody said. "It's that Yugi kid. I wonder what kind of new monsters he has in store for his opponent." 

"I wouldn't want to bet against the same guy who beat both Kaiba and Pegasus," Armadillomon stated. 

"Me neither." 

The crowd cheered on as the first match was underway. Yugi dueled top not only defeat the Rare Hunter, but to gain back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It was all or nothing for Yugi. 

Little did Cody realize that several of his friends are already on a journey into a new Digital World. Izzy has yet to inform the boy about the situation. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Back in the Digital World…**

Each person found himself or herself waking up and opening their eyes at what they were seeing before them. Takato and Guilmon were the first ones to awaken. 

"What? Where… Where are we? Guilmon? Are you there buddy?" 

"I'm here Takato. But is this the Digital World?" 

[Mysterious Anonymous music plays in the background] 

As soon as the goggle boy woke up, they looked across their surroundings. Instead of finding themselves a lush forest teemed with numerous of digital life forms like in the other digital world, this one was a barren landscape with huge canyons in the background, as if it were a desert in in Arizona. But unlike the Arizona desert, there was no heat to give off and there didn't seem to be any signs of a sun anymore to even give off heat. It was still daylight, however. 

"Is this the new digital world?" Tai asked, "Wow! I'd never thought I'd see the day! This is completely different!" 

"But its still digital," Agumon said, "Hey! Take a look up there!" 

Tai turns around and then looks up to see a floating sphere floating around in the sky with two rings of data floating all around it. Tai was looking on in awe and couldn't believe that in his wildest dreams that he would enter a second Digital World. 

"Tai. So this is the new digital world," Kari asked, "Its beautiful but looks completely different." 

"So, is that where we came right out of?" Gatomon asked, "That big sphere-looking thing?" 

"Yes. That's the vortex," Shintomon replied, "Welcome to the new Digital World." 

Leomon and Renamon pulled up Rika and Jeri onto their feet. The two girls looked across the landscape and were caught completely by total awe at the landscape. Tai goes and picks up a pile of sand from the ground. 

"It still feels organic just like in the other Digital World," Tai said, "So, have you been here before, Shintomon?" 

"Yes, we Supreme Guardians have entered both Digital Worlds and monitor their progresses. However, I was caught completely by surprise when I learned that Dark Magimon was scheming." 

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are obviously the only ones that monitors the two Digital Worlds?" Takato asked. 

"No, any powerful being can enter through the two worlds through hidden vortexes and they can easily cause an imbalance, which isn't very easy to heal. The two digital worlds have to remain separate, no matter what. If they do, then it could cause major side effects on the real world, and its something that you would never want. Trust me." 

"Have you been here before, Leomon?" asked Jeri. 

"Yes, but for a short time. This world is still so completely new to me. But what makes it more interesting is the fact that I can still use my powers here. Remember, us digimon are much stronger and can reach to our highest potential when in the Digital World." 

"Oh, hey Rika, what do you think?" 

"I see it but I still can't believe it. I never thought I see the digital world." 

"Listen, there's no time for our little tour," Shintomon said, "We're here for two very important reasons: to stop Dark Magimon and find Calumon. Now I have thought of a very clever plan that make help us cover more ground in a shorter amount of time." 

"What kind of plan did you come up with?" asked Matt. 

"Its very logical and simple really." 

"Ok, but don't try to speak 'Izzy' ramble. We want plain english," Davis said. 

"Davis, just let him speak. This is very important," Ken said. 

"There goes Davis with his big mouth," Veemon replied, "He never changes." 

"Don't worry, Veemon. If he keeps this up, I'll just knock some sense into him," Sonja said while cracking her knuckles. 

Davis looks over at his wife and laughs nervously with a sweat drop coming down his head. Sonja looks over at him with a twinkle sparkling in her eye. Veemon shrugs his shoulders and looks over to Shintomon to listen to what he has to say. 

"Now, I have decided to split us into two large groups. One group will go off into another direction and go find Calumon. That should be the most difficult since Calumon barely has an energy level to send off. Now, I have chosen Buddamon to lead that group. Now he will need some volunteers to go along with him. He will need about six individuals to follow him along. Anybody want to join Buddamon?" 

The groups all looked over at each other and were making a discussion, mainly the Tamers. 

"Ok, we have decided that Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Henry be among those that follow Buddamon," Takato said, "And that also includes their digimon, those being Terriermon and Leomon." 

"Yeah! You can't go forgetting about me, Takatomon," said Terriermon. 

"Ahem, Terriermon!" Henry said. 

"Ahem to me!" 

"Alight. That's four. We need two more. Any one of the Digi-Destined want to go along?" 

The Digi-Destined looked among each other and TK stepped up to the plate. 

"Patamon and I have decided to go with Buddman's group. Kari told me that she would stay with your side, Shintomon." 

"That leaves us with one more," Shintomon replied. 

"I will go!" Sonja said, "Besides TK, I'm the strongest among Buddamn's group. So we might run into trouble along the way." 

"Alright. That settles it. Buddamon's group has been made. Now I have the strongest elite on my side. Taichi. Yamato. Daisuke. Ken. Hikari. Takato. Rika. Splendid. This should be enough." 

"Sonja! Are you sure you want to do this?" Davis asked. 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You've got Veemon with you. But I just want you to be careful and don't die on your journey. I'll be waiting for you. You better come back, Daisuke Motomiya." 

"And I shall Sonja Motomiya." 

"You better not die." 

"Alright, I heard you the first time. I'm not deaf." 

Davis goes running back towards his group as Shintomon quickly began to speak. 

"Alright. Buddamon, you lead the group and begin your search for Calumon. Let me know when you have found Calumon. We really need him out of Dark Magimon's grasps. No telling how much energy he might send off that could release D-Reaper. Good luck my friends." 

"You have my word," Buddamon said. 

"That settles it then! Al right team, I think its time for a little digivolution. Taichi, time to do the honors!" 

"With pleasure. Agumon, time to evolve! Everybody, its time to put a stop to Dark Magimon now!" 

"Evolve!!" 

[Evolution theme "Braveheart" plays] 

Tai's digivice quickly began to shoot out a beam of orange light and Agumon lets himself be engulfed in the light as he felt his energy level increase to all new heights. 

"Agumon warp shinka!!" 

He quickly evolves all the way from Greymon to Metal Greymon and then into the dramon killing machine known as War Greymon. 

"War Greymon!!" 

"Gabumon! Go for it my friend! Let our friendship run strong!" 

Matt's digivice quickly began to shoot out a beam of metallic blue light and Gabumon lets himself be engulfed in the light while allowing his ki level increase to all new heights. 

"Gabumon warp shinka!!" 

He quickly evolves all the way from Garurumon to Were Garurumon and then into the missile-launching machine known as Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon!!" 

"Veemon! Lets do it! We have the courage and friendship to defeat our enemy!" 

Davis' D-3 shoots out a beam of light and Veemon takes the beam which allowed him to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

[Jogress Evolution theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

As quickly as Xveemon came into being. Davis' D-3 goes flying up and a beam of energy showers over both Xveemon and Davis. They both began to encircle each other. 

"Xveemon!! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then both individuals came together in a bright flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, a tall and armored warrior stood in their place. He had green armor, a red helmet, and blue legs. Two gun blasters came popping out from each side. He then gets into a stance and shouts out 'their' name. 

"Paildramon!!" 

"Wormmon! It's our turn! We may have kindness but we're not going to show any remorse when we defeat our new enemy." 

"Yes, Ken! Lets do this!" 

Ken's D-3 powered up and it would allow Wormmon to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

Then, Ken's crest began to glow and then Stingmon's body was glowing a neon-green aura of light. They both encircled each other while Ken pressed the D-3 against his chest. 

"Stingmon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then they came together in a single flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, a creature that looked similar to Stingmon stood there but he was now more hunched back. A dinosaur-like tail stuck out from his backside and his two arms looked similar to Xveemon's. 

"Dinobeemon!!" 

"Gatomon! Time to let our light shine out the darkness!" 

"Light prevails over the darkness as long as we're around!" 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

With that said, Kari's D-3 began to glow and Gatomon was now ready to evolve into her ultimate-level form. She quickly transforms from her cat form into a more, feminine human figure. 

"Gatomon chou shinka!! Angewomon!!" 

Takato and Rika stood there with awed expressions on their faces, as were Guilmon and Renamon. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing before them. The same went for Buddamon's group, with the exception of TK and Sonja. 

"That's super cool! I wish I had digimon like those," said Kazu, "That's War Greymon. Metal Garurumon. Angewomon. Dinobeemon. And Paildramon. I don't even have their cards." 

**[War Greymon. Mega-Level. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Terra Force & Dramon Killer] **

[Metal Garurumon. Mega-Level. Data Type. Special Techniques: Metal Wolf Claw & Giga Missile] 

[Dinobeemon. Fusion Ultimate-Level. Virus Type. Special Technique: Hell Masquerade & Irritant Buzz] 

[Angewomon. Ultimate-Level. Vaccine Type. Special Attacks: Celestial Arrow & Heaven's Charm] 

"That's because they're special," Jeri said, "And Angewomon looks beautiful. That Kari lady must be very good to even have her as her partner. Leomon, are you able to evolve?" 

"Of course, into Cyberleomon or Saberleomon. But you will have to allow me to evolve if you wanted to." 

"I will. Trust me." 

"Buddamon, I trust that you can handle your group just fine? Good, al right, we're heading out to Dark Magimon's location. I sense that it's over at the west location. Buddamon, you take your group in the east section." 

"Yes. Lets go," Buddamon said as he quickly walks off. 

"Good luck, Takato! You go and win one for them team," Henry said. 

"Don't get killed while we're away!" Terriermon remarked. 

As soon as they said their goodbyes, Buddamon's group had already left on their search for Calumon. Shintomon turns towards his group and then looks over at the two tamers. 

"Rika. Takato. It's time to demonstrate your digimon's powers. This is the digital world, you should be able to evolve without Calumon's power source." 

"Alright. Guilmon. Time for War Growlmon!" 

"Renamon! Evolve time, we're going to need Taomon for this one!" 

The two Tamers pull out their cards and then slash them through their D-Arks. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

Guilmon and Renamon were both transforming as their outer skins peeled away to give way to their champion-level forms." 

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

Then, the two digimon evolved into their ultimate-level forms. 

"Growlmon matrix shinka!! War Growlmon!!" 

"Kyuubimon matrix shinka!! Taomon!!" 

"This settles it then! We have ourselves the elite team. We must hurry and head to the western section of the Digital World. That is where Dark Magimon is heading and no telling where he could have left Calumon. We must go now!" 

"Right!" the whole group said in unison. 

Shintomon goes flying off first in order to lead the group. Tai, Matt, Kari, Takato and Rika both hopped onto their respective digimon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were next to fly off into the skies. Then came Paildramon, Dinobeemon and Angewomon. Follow by them were War Growlmon and Taomon. 

"Hey, Rika! Now this is some ride, isn't it?" Takato asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic." 

Takato smiles over towards Rika, but as soon as she turned to face him, she turns around with a slight blush on his face. 

_"Just keep to myself for now. Just keep it to yourself, Takato,"_ the goggle boy thought. 

_"Just keep an eye on him, Rika. Just keep an eye on him,"_Rika thought to herself. 

The whole digimon boosted up their energy as waves of auras began to light up in the skies. They would get across over towards Dark Magimon's hideout by this faster pace. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Makuramon was flying off over towards the west section with both the caged-up Calumon and the energy-contained device full of Kari's energy. A slight evil smile comes across his face as he was drawing closer to his master's hide out. 

_"Master Magimon will be pleased at what I'm about to bring him. This is a grand day! Soon, we'll enter the human world and destroy the pathetic humans. I must make track quick or Magimon will have my head."_

Just how will the group stop Makuramon in time from delivering Dark Magimon the energy source needed to revive D-Reaper and will calumon escape Makuramon's evil grasp before its too late? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Shintomon: We're here! This is where Magimon is hiding out. 

Tai: I wonder why he needs that energy? 

Takato: Not to mention why he had that monkey kidnap Calumon. 

Magimon: Perfect! You've brought the energy back! Now we can use it to reawaken the D-Reaper! This is a grand day! 

Dark figure: I sense the presence of that fool Shintomon along with those digimon that defeated our forces back on earth. 

Magimon: The one's who destroyed my Deva slaves? Zhuqiaomon won't be happy to hear this. I want you to find them and kill them, but leave Shintomon for me. 

Dark figure: Yes, sire. 

Matt: He knows that we're here! 

Tai: Let's do this! We can defeat this creep together! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode fourteen! 

**An Appearance of Darkness: The Evil Sorcerer, Dark Magimon! A Trap Awaits!**

Rika: You don't want to miss it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: By the way, Dark Magimon is another character created by Dark Warrior. The dark figure will be revealed in the next chapter. Just wanted to give out a little disclaimer before I get sued. 

Keke: That's why I love ya. You're always good to the community. 

Max: Yeah, yeah. So, you think you're ready for Zeomon? 

Coral: I'm ready. I haven't been training fifteen days straight non-stop to quit now. 

Max: Damn, you're really dedicated to you're training. 

Coral: I'm a pure saiyan, what do you expect? 

Keke: The fight will take place on the next chapter of Zero Two. Until then, check back and we'll see you later. 

Max: Peace out everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


End file.
